Son Apart
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: Ten years have passed since Anakin chose family over power. Luke and Leia are near inseparable, and father and son share a unique bond. However, their happy family life as they know it is about to be shattered. When Luke is taken from them, will Anakin lose hope? Will he look to someone else as a replacement for his lost child? Or will the Force bring a father to his son once more?
1. Prologue

**Son Apart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N1:**_ **Major AU story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N2:**_ _I do not own Star Wars._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N3:**_ _This is my first time writing Anakin Skywalker (and/or any Prequel characters) as major characters in a story of mine, so please be kind in your critiques..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue:**

"Anakin, I have the power to save Padmé!" Chancellor Palpatine wheezed as he sat at lightsaber point. The howling wind whipped through the large space, courtesy of the shattered viewport.

Mace Windu threw Anakin a look over his shoulder, though he kept his violet blade in place. "Anakin, what's he talking about?"

"She will die without my knowledge!" Palpatine truly sounded desperate.

Anakin Skywalker stood poised in the office, on the threshold of his life-changing decision: accept this Sith Master's offer of power and the chance to save his wife... or choose the Jedi way and continue to receive no help whatsoever?

Although he couldn't blame them too much, since they did not know he was a married man...

The thought occurred to Anakin then that Sith, whom he'd considered a dear friend, had played him just like all the others. He'd befriended him from day one, shown him kindness when the Jedi seemed to hate him. Had it _all_ been an act?

And yet, the Jedi didn't seem to have the answer to his dilemma either.

What was he to do?

Anakin closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to seek out the answer, and to his utter surprise, everything faded away...

" _Daddy?"_

 _Anakin jerked his head up, eyes wide. What..._

" _Daddy."_

 _Anakin whipped around, looking straight on, but then something tugged his attention lower, and Anakin's heart stopped in shock. There, standing before him, looking both sad and utterly innocent at the same time, was a little boy._

 _And he was the spitting image of Anakin during his own youth: blond hair and sky-blue eyes that looked into one's soul with little effort._

 _Then it finally registered to Anakin the word— no, the_ name _— that this boy had used to call upon him._

" _Daddy?" The boy's voice was soft and kind._

 _Anakin shook himself when the boy attempted to speak yet again, and he knelt before the child, who he only now saw was a corporeal form._

" _Who are you, Little One?" Anakin asked gently._

" _I am growing inside my Mommy," the boy answered. "I do not have a name."_

 _Anakin's heart-rate increased at that revelation, and joy filled his being for a moment. "You're my son?"_

 _The child nodded, and Anakin's face split into an almost slap-happy grin. Then he frowned._

" _How is this possible? Why are you here?" Anakin asked, glancing around._

" _You needed help."_

 _The boy abruptly looked over his shoulder as if he'd heard something and then turned back to Anakin, his motions now hurried as though he was short on time. He stepped forward and lifted his hands in a pleading gesture._

" _Daddy, please do not leave Mommy. She is stronger than you think, and that man in black is nothing but a liar... you know this already, but you don't trust yourself." He again looked over his shoulder, and jabbered out the rest of his remarks at the speed of light. "I don't want to grow up without a family! Please, stay strong..."_

 _And then he as gone..._

Anakin staggered as he came-to once more, and he had to take a minute to steady himself. His son! He'd seen his _son_!

He didn't know how it was possible, and he didn't care... all Anakin knew was that he would do whatever it took to give the child the family he deserved. And he couldn't do that by Palpatine's side.

But he might not be able to do it with the Jedi either...

Anakin sighed, knowing that he'd have to come forward with the truth, and that he may very well be expelled from the Jedi Order. But his son had pleaded with him...

 _I don't want to grow up without a family..._

Anakin knew all too well what it was like to grow up without a father, not that he had ever blamed Shmi for that. But it had still been lonely: doubly so when he'd left Tatooine to train as a Jedi.

Anakin felt his resolve harden. He would not allow his child to grow up an orphan. His family meant the galaxy and more to Anakin. And though it hurt to trust in the Force for this, Anakin felt the fear fade away with the assurance from the Light that he was making the correct choice.

And in any case... the boy was right: Padmé Naberrie Skywalker was a fighter. She had remained the picture of health, even as he'd fretted over her: she'd not declined into any sort of illness. And unless something went horribly wrong during her delivery, she would be just fine.

Another notion came to the young man then, one that churned his gut. What if Anakin's nightmares had all just been an attempt by Palpatine to get Anakin to become the desperate soul he currently was?

"Anakin, _please_!" Palpatine begged. "I have been your _friend_ all this time! It was _I_ who helped you! I gave you a seat on the _Council_ ; I made you feel _important_..."

But Anakin was done listening to him. He gave Mace a meaningful look and then turned about and left the room, feeling the storm of Dark Side energy as the Sith Master's life was ended.

Anakin felt tears sting his eyes: despite the traitor he'd turned out to be, Palpatine _had_ been a friend. And... now Anakin truly had to show utter trust in the Force. It was up to the Force as to whether or not Padmé survived.

Squaring his shoulders, Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple... only to receive news that Padmé had already gone into labor upon his arrival. He was back out the hangar in seconds, speeding away for the medical center where Padmé was due to deliver the child.

When Anakin burst through the doors, he was greeted with a panting Padmé lying on the birthing table. She screamed as a contraction hit her.

"How is she?" Anakin demanded of the medic as he got cleaned up in order to help Padmé.

"She's perfectly fine, this is all normal, Master Skywalker," the man assured him.

"She's not sick, or having any complications?" Anakin pressed.

"None so far."

"Good," Anakin breathed with relief, and then entered Padmé's room with the doctor.

"Anakin!" Padmé gasped, taking his hand when he arrived.

"I'm here, Angel," Anakin soothed, grateful that he'd given her his prosthetic hand to hold when the servos creaked under the pressure Padmé was exerting.

"Okay, Padmé, it's time!" the doctor said. "Push!"

Anakin braced Padmé, and she did as she was ordered, crying out in pain. Time passed in a mixture of excitement and dread for Anakin, who monitored Padmé every step of the way as she labored and pushed their son into existence outside her womb.

When his son's first wails sounded inside the hospital room, Anakin craned his neck to see...

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced, and Padmé beamed at Anakin.

"Luke?" she inquired.

"Luke," Anakin confirmed.

Anakin turned to the doctor, ready to accept his son, when he noticed that the medical staff and Padmé were all preparing for something to happen again. With a frown, Anakin turned to his wife.

"Ani..." Padmé breathed. "I... didn't get a... chance to tell... _you_..."

She broke off as she pushed, her sentence ending in a scream. Anakin sat back in shock, realizing only then that there was another presence within Padmé's womb. And that presence was panicking now with the sudden loss of companionship, and the fear of being jostled about. Tears flooded Anakin's eyes, and he reached out gently with the Force to soothe the second presence as best he could, and gasped when he felt a returning tendril of Force energy.

Minutes after Luke's birth, Anakin witnessed his second child arrive, and his heart soared.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced happily.

Anakin wiped at his face. A son... _and_ a daughter! _Twins!_

"Leia!" Padmé spoke up, still laboring for air. That was the name Anakin had selected, just as Padmé had chosen Luke's name.

"Leia it is!" Anakin whispered as he caressed Padmé's cheek with his fingers.

"Luke and Leia Skywalker," they said together, their faces bright with joy.

Anakin listened to the cries of their two newborn children, his heart filled with utter bliss. Then the nurses brought the twins over, who were fussing still. Anakin noted that the closer the nurses held the infants to each other, the less their distress seemed to be.

"Congratulations to the both of you," the nurse on Padmé's side of the bed said quietly, handing one bundle to Padmé. "This is Leia."

Padmé smiled warmly at the infant, who stopped crying when she was held closer, though her tiny fists waved about as if to seek out her brother, who was handed over to Anakin.

Anakin's throat closed up with emotion the second Luke was in his embrace. He cradled the infant to his heart, kissing the exposed crown of his head.

"Hello again, Little One," Anakin whispered, closing his eyes against the flow of tears. "Thank you so much. You _saved_ me... I love you... Luke. Your name is Luke: Luke Skywalker."

To his surprise, the infant boy looked directly at him, and Anakin felt his tiny mind touch his, forming a bond. Anakin laughed shakily, watching as Luke's eyes closed and he snuggled into his father's embrace.

So caught up was he in his moment with Luke, that Anakin forgot all about his fears for Padmé's well-being... until she started to go limp.

"Padmé!" Anakin leapt forward, minding Luke even as his heart hammered against his chest.

"She's fine, Master Skywalker," the nurse beside his wife assured him, the woman was now holding a screeching Leia, Anakin noted. "She's just exhausted from the double-delivery. She needs time to rest."

"There is nothing wrong with her, then?" Anakin had to be certain.

"No."

Anakin wilted with relief, taking a seat in the first chair he could find.

He felt his heart go out to Leia then, and he made room for her in his arms, accepting her from the nurse. He cooed at her lovingly, feeling her tiny mind also touch his, and he smiled before he kissed her cheek.

"My sweet Leia, and my little Luke," he murmured. "I love you both so much. I will always love and protect you."

The twins— much to Anakin's fascination— instantly calmed down when they were again together, and they instinctively turned toward each other.

"Are they doing this because they grew up together in Padmé's womb?" Anakin mused aloud.

"Yes," the doctor answered as he finished tending to Padmé. "Twins are naturally close when born. They know each other because of the shared womb, and they take great comfort in that now that they are out in the real world. I wouldn't be surprised if these two grow very close throughout their lives."

Anakin nodded, smiling down on the pair of newborns.

He closed his eyes and thanked the Force for his wonderful children... _and_ for not taking his Angel from him.

Anakin made a silent vow then and there to never give in to the Dark Side, no matter the temptation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"And so that is why the Battle of Geonosis was the starting point of the Clone Wars."

Luke Skywalker sighed inwardly when his hundredth glace at the wall-chrono revealed that only five minutes had passed since he last checked. Normally history was a fascinating subject for him... but not today.

All he wanted was for the bell to toll, pick up his sister, and get out to the pick-up area.

"... Luke?"

He jerked, realizing only then that he'd been off in his own world. Luke blushed when the other students around him snickered at his mishap.

"Yes Mrs. Jiisal?" he said sheepishly, doing his best to ignore his classmates.

"I asked you if you knew which Jedi Master led the frontal assault in the Battle of Geonosis," the teacher repeated with a ripple to her fur.

"Oh," Luke pursed his lips. "I believe it was Master Windu in the arena, and then others split up the battle field after the fight left the stadium."

Mrs. Jiisal, a female Bothan with dark fur and a patient disposition, nodded her approval. "That is correct, Mr. Skywalker, but I would ask you to pay more attention to the lecture."

"Yes Ma'am," Luke said penitently. "Sorry."

The teacher in Luke's class seemed satisfied, but even so, Luke found it hard to concentrate. He was therefore immensely relieved when— after the minutes seemed to drip by slower than honey in an uldarian bee-hive— the bell finally sang music to Luke's ears.

The ten-year-old boy leapt to his feet, throwing his gear haphazardly into his backpack and then anxiously making his way to the door.

Almost there...

"Mr. Skywalker, please stay behind."

Luke's shoulders slumped visibly, and he groaned inwardly, once again ignoring the jeering looks: especially from the class bully, Pulin Maytare. After all the other children had filed out, Luke turned back to the teacher and approached her desk.

"Yes Mrs. Jiisal?" he asked in a low voice, not quite meeting her gaze.

"I wanted to know where you were in class this afternoon?" she asked. "Even after the incident earlier, you were hardly with us. So, what had you so distracted?"

Luke felt chagrin flood him to mix with the excitement he'd been bottling up all day while at school.

Looking up at last, he allowed a small smile. "I'm sorry Mrs. Jiisal, but I am just really excited. You see, my Dad is taking me to see the races today, and we've been planning to go for three weeks now! It's so hard for him to get time to spend with me sometimes, what with him being a Jedi Master and all."

Luke lost some of his fervor at that confession. It was true: Anakin Skywalker's duties as a Jedi took him away more and more often, it seemed, though Luke knew the man did everything he could to make sure he spent time with all his family members.

Luke always missed his father terribly when the man had to leave on missions. Luke and his twin sister Leia were not yet Padawan learners. Padmé Naberrie Skywalker, Luke's mother, had insisted that the children get a standard-education like other non-Force-sensitive children until the normal age— thirteen— at which they would become full-time apprentices in the Jedi Order if they wished.

Of course, Anakin had been giving his children basic lessons so that they weren't completely behind, but Luke couldn't wait to get to be trained fully. He wanted to be a Jedi like his father!

But Luke also _loved_ to fly... and he was more than eager to see the swoop race this afternoon.

"I see." His teacher looked down at her desk for a moment, and then smiled softly. "I will let your disruption pass this time, because this is unusual behavior from you."

Luke grinned widely in relief.

"However," Jiisal held up a finger. "I expect no repeats. And do not forget your homework, or I will reconsider this detention slip I waived."

Luke nodded emphatically. "I won't forget!"

She inclined her head. "I don't believe you will. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Luke said over his shoulder as he raced for the door.

"Walk please!" the Bothan called after his retreating form, and Luke obediently slowed... until he was out of her sight.

He sped down the halls, narrowly avoiding running into Leia Skywalker when she rounded the same corner as him. She let out a startled shriek, and Luke thought fast, grabbing and spinning Leia to avoid knocking her down.

"Luke! Where have you been?" Leia demanded when they had stopped. "I was waiting for you in the usual spot, but when you didn't' show I got worried."

"I got held back," Luke puffed as he grabbed Leia's hand and ushered her swiftly to the pick-up area.

"Why were you held back?" Leia sounded aghast.

"I kind of zoned out in class," Luke admitted with a light blush.

"Luke!" Leia gasped.

"It's not my fault!" Luke claimed loudly. "I've been trying to be good all day!"

Leia gave him a look, but chuckled. "You and your races..."

"Hey!" Luke chided her indignantly. "I don't tease you and Winter when you go all 'Senate' on me at home!"

Leia sighed, knowing he was right. She and her best friend Winter, an adoptive daughter of sorts to Senator Bail Organa, loved to pretend they were senators. They both wanted to go into politics, something her father and twin brother both found mind-numbingly boring. But as he'd said, Luke never gave them a hard time about it: at least, not in a mean way. He'd tease them from time to time, but he had always supported Leia in her hobbies.

"I'm sorry, Luke," Leia said contritely. "I just don't see the draw of flying really fast in dangerous obstacle courses. It looks so dangerous! I can't believe you want to fly like that!"

Luke looked at her as they exited the school building at last. "Leia; I love to fly, you know that! I want to pilot a starfighter like Dad! I want to be out among the stars! And it's not dangerous if you know what you're doing."

"What isn't?"

The twins halted at the new voice, and looked up to find Anakin Skywalker standing beside his speeder with arms folded, a brow cocked curiously.

"Dad!" they shouted in happy unison, sprinting forward to engulf him in a simultaneous hug.

Anakin laughed and wrapped his arms about them both in response, kissing their heads. "I'm glad to see you too. Now, what's not dangerous again?"

"I was asking Luke why he wanted to fly riskily like the swoops and fighter pilots do," Leia explained. "It just doesn't seem all that safe, Dad."

Anakin nodded as he listened to her reason. "It is true, Leia, that piloting can be dangerous, especially in a battle." Leia beamed happily that her opinion and concerns had been taken seriously. It showed that her father truly loved her. "However, there are times when we need pilots who can and are willing to fight."

Luke nodded emphatically. "And I will be one of them some day!"

Anakin smiled knowingly at his son. "Your time in the simulators is impressive, but you won't be piloting for a while yet, Son."

Luke pouted at that, but Anakin glanced at his chrono and waved them into the speeder. "Time to go if we're going to drop Leia off and then make it to the race."

Luke whooped for joy and scrambled into the front seat.

 **00000**

"Would you like me to snap that holo for you?" a woman to their right asked as Anakin tried to maneuver the camera while Luke was perched on the seat behind him, trying to see better over the heads of the spectators in front of them.

"Yes, please!" Anakin gushed, happy to hand the contraption over. "Luke, smile!"

Luke obeyed eagerly, wrapping his arms about Anakin with all the love he could muster while their pseudo -photographer snapped a few holos. The boys shifted poses a few times before the lady handed the camera back.

"Thank you!" Luke waved politely at the woman, who smiled back.

"Anytime, young man."

"Dad, this is so wizard!" Luke said breathlessly as the swoop-bike racers all began to file out of the holding area to line up at the starting point.

Anakin chuckled. "'Wizard'?"

"Yeah!"

The elder Skywalker shook his head in amusement at the new word, a slang term his child had no doubt picked up from school. Luke's face was alight with utter bliss as he eyed the swoops.

"I'm rooting for number seven!" Luke exclaimed, pointing to a swoop that was painted a vivid green and black. "He's supposed to be the best one here!"

Anakin surveyed the selection, finally settling on a yellow swoop with a krayt dragon painted on the side. It was their custom to each choose a contestant in any races they attended: whichever Skywalker's racers crossed the finished line last had to buy the other one a treat.

"I think I'll root for number eleven."

Luke found the indicated swoop and nodded. "Loser buys frozen cream after the race?"

Anakin lifted a brow. "Do you have any credits?"

Luke nodded, patting his pocket proudly. "I did a few extra chores for Mom, and earned credits to spend!"

Anakin was surprised, but he knew he shouldn't have been: Luke was surprisingly self-sufficient, and yet he had never lost his kind heart and optimistic outlook on things. Also, Luke loved to help his mother, and never once had the child disrespected her, Anakin's firm warning aside.

"I'm impressed Luke," Anakin admitted with an admiring nod.

Luke's face lit up at the man's praise, and he opened his mouth to reply, but then the loudspeaker came to life.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" A cheer rose up from the grandstands. "Racers have taken their marks, and are ready to race! Can I hear a round of applause for our contestants?"

Luke shouted as loudly as his lungs would allow, and Anakin— not one to be outdone— followed suit. The crowd continued to roar over the rest of the announcer's words, and once the race began the mayhem only increased.

Anakin and Luke watched the swoops in action until they disappeared from view, at which point they riveted their gazes to the large viewing screen provided so spectators could observe the whole race.

"Dad, my swoop is winning!" Luke crowed, pointing.

"The race isn't over yet, Luke," Anakin reminded him. "Don't get cocky..."

Just as the words left Anakin's mouth, number eleven shot ahead to take lead, and Anakin pumped a fist into the air.

"See?"

Luke nodded, and he began to shout at the screen. "Come on seven!"

Anakin observed his son for a moment, feeling his heart swell with joy. He loved spending time with Luke, and he regretted that his Jedi duties pulled him away as often as they did. He knew it hurt Luke when their father-son time was either interrupted prematurely or had to be set aside for other things.

But never once had the boy complained, and Anakin knew he wouldn't, no matter how much he ached.

Anakin recalled the day he'd confessed his marriage and newborn children to the Jedi Council. He'd been fully prepared that day for them to expel him. But to his surprise, though they hadn't been pleased that he went behind their backs, they had accepted his position.

Anakin knew that some other Jedi were allowed to marry, but his particular case had been accepted because of his role in disposing of Palpatine. The Jedi Order had also begun implementing new regulations and loosening others already in place, such as the attachment rule. Jedi could fall in love so long as they could remember their duty to the Order.

To Anakin's utter and complete shock, he'd later heard from Obi wan Kenobi that it had been Mace Windu to urge the Council to let Anakin stay in the Order. Not that they were the best of friends, but Anakin had realized then that he'd finally gained Windu's respect and trust.

Indeed, the master himself had pulled Anakin aside later and spoken to him about that fateful day.

"...Dad!" Luke was tugging on his sleeve.

"What?" Anakin snapped back to reality, and saw Luke gesturing at the finish line pointedly.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked worriedly. "The race is almost over!"

"I'm fine, sorry," Anakin muttered, and joined his son in witnessing the finale.

Luke's chosen racer ended up finishing third, while Anakin's took fifth. Luke cheered wildly, dancing in his chair while Anakin extended a hand for a high-five. Luke slapped his hand firmly, making Anakin wince.

"I won! I won!" Luke chanted happily.

Anakin chuckled. "Yes you did." A mischievous light came to Anakin's eyes. "Did you say you wanted to go listen to the Senate debate now?"

Luke turned horrified eyes on him. "NO!"

Anakin placed a finger to his lips. "I distinctly hearing you say, 'loser takes winner to the Senate.'"

" _Daaad!_ Luke groaned, his face contorting in disgust. "Noo! We're going to get _frozen_ _cream!_ "

"But we agreed on it," Anakin goaded, enjoying getting Luke riled up. "The Senate it is!"

Luke folded his arms over his chest and glared at his father. "I hate the Senate, it's so _boring!_ All they ever do is talk and argue for hours, and nothing ever gets done!"

Anakin laughed. "Don't hate them, Son," he rebuked gently. "They do good things: even _if_ their methods are slower."

"I think a granite slug moves faster than the Senate!" Luke agreed with an irreverent grin.

Anakin winced. "Don't let your mother or sister hear you say that..."

They shared a laugh and departed the races, with Anakin piloting them to their favorite frozen-cream parlor. Luke selected a mixed cream of a red and blue color called nebula-swirl. Anakin chose Wookiee-bark, a chocolate cream with nuts and caramels stirred in.

"That was so much fun, Dad!" Luke was saying around a spoonful of his frozen-cream. "Can we go back soon, please?"

Anakin thinned his lips. "I don't know, Luke. Orin and I will be heading out to Issus soon so he can get a lightsaber crystal."

Orin Creel was a Jedi student Anakin had taken under his wing part-time since the boy had lost his master three years prior. He'd been more of a tutor to the boy, but at times it felt as though Orin saw him as a father figure.

Luke's face fell, though he did his best to hide it. Even so, his motion of eating the frozen-cream slowed a touch, and he blinked rapidly, looking down. Finally he nodded silently and finished his dessert.

Anakin's heart clenched. "Luke, I promise we will spend time together when I return. Just us, no distractions; _nothing_. Okay?"

Luke visibly brightened at that. "You mean it?"

Anakin nodded firmly. "I do."

Luke smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Anakin returned the smile.

"Dad?" Luke murmured softly, giving Anakin a tender look he reserved for his father. "I love you."

Anakin felt his eyes mist, and he reached across the table to draw Luke into as much of an embrace as he could.

"I love you too, Son."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Orin! Hey Orin!"

Orin Creel cringed inwardly as the voice he least wanted to hear called after him through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Plastering a friendly look upon his face, Orin turned his head to see the speaker as they ran to catch up.

"Hi Sport," Orin greeted Luke Skywalker. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad said I could come see you off, since it was on our way to school, but I have to be quick so we're not late," Luke explained as he slowed when he reached the older boy.

"Ah." Orin nodded, careful to shield his thoughts from the strongly Force-sensitive child.

 _Like I need to be seen off by you, you little brat._

"That was nice of you," he said instead.

Luke beamed up at him, all innocent blue eyes and semi-shaggy blond locks. "I can't believe you get to go find a lightsaber crystal!"

Orin looked side-on to Luke. "Well, I'm going to be drawn to it; tested. It's not like I'm just going to waltz in and take it."

Luke nodded. "Still, I can't wait until _I_ get to get one!"

Orin lifted a brow. "You're not even a Padawan, you go to regular school."

"I will be soon!" Luke said somewhat tartly, his eagerness spilling into the Force. "I'll be thirteen before too long, and then I can train full time like you!"

 _Oh joy..._ Orin grouched.

"Luke!" Both heads turned to see Anakin Skywalker waving at his son. "Time to go!"

"I'll be right there Dad!" Luke called back. He then turned to Orin. "I can't wait to see what kind of lightsaber you build! Have a safe trip!"

Luke hugged him and Orin returned the embrace only to get the runt to leave him be. To his relief, Luke turned with a jaunty wave and jogged away. Orin watched him go, keeping the sneer from his face long enough for Anakin to drive off.

 _Then_ he allowed his annoyance to show.

For years now, Orin had been forced to stand in the shadow of Luke Skywalker, the _flesh and blood_ son of Anakin Skywalker. Orin hadn't hated Luke _all_ the time: no, he had come to despise the child when Anakin showed Luke favor over Orin.

Orin fully believed he was a much better and worthy boy to call Anakin father than Luke... the special boy who wasn't even training to be a Jedi yet!

Orin knew he was jealous, but he didn't care: _he_ should be the one receiving such affection from Anakin. After all, Anakin had taken Orin under his wing, showed him that he shouldn't give up just because he lost his master. And truly, Orin did see Anakin as a father, and he ached for Anakin to acknowledge the elder boy as a son.

It was the only thing that had kept Orin from openly despising Luke. He knew Anakin loved the boy... but it was too much. And what was worse, in Orin's opinion, was that Luke treated Orin as an older brother.

Orin mused that if Anakin would just accept him as a child, then he and Luke actually _would_ be brothers. But Anakin had remained firmly in the role of a mentor, not making any advances toward more of a fatherly role.

And after several years of being second best to Luke, Orin had had enough. He had started secretly researching and learning the art of manipulating memories, as well as carefully planning a way to get rid of Anakin's 'son'.

Of course, he was extremely careful not to let anything slip when Anakin was around: that just wouldn't do.

Orin already had a lackey to play the kidnapper— a lackey that had no idea Orin planned to dispose of him via an 'accidental ship malfunction' so that he couldn't turn coat and pin the crime on Orin.

He even played nice to Luke to get the boy to trust him more and more: because that would serve Orin well when the time came to lure Luke into his trap.

Orin smiled genuinely for the first time that day. He would rid Anakin of the pest Luke had become, and then Anakin would finally acknowledged Orin as his son.

It was brilliant!

 **00000**

"Luke, do you know how to figure out the area of a triangle?" Leia asked as she looked up from her math homework.

Luke glanced up from his own schoolwork, eyeing her as she sprawled out on his bed beside him. Luke himself was propped up against the headboard with his knees up; he was in the process of writing short answers to the language worksheet his teacher had assigned.

Leia gave him a pleading look. "I hate math, it's my _worst_ subject!"

Luke set his work aside and spread out next to his sister. They often sat together in one or the others rooms, whether it was for homework or just to be together. They found it comforting, especially when their father was off-planet, or when one or the other had had a bad day.

Luke looked over the equation she indicated, and nodded. "Yeah, you need to multiply one half by the base and height. I find it easiest to multiply the base with the height, and then multiply that by one half."

Leia nodded, looking on as Luke continued to lead her through the equation with all the patience of a Jedi Master. Soon, much to her relief, she was cycling through her arithmetic problems much faster than ever while Luke sought to complete his own task.

She finished first, much to her surprise, and leaned in to see Luke's homework. She only then realized that he had stopped working on his current assignment halfway through.

"Luke, are you going to finish?" she inquired, eyeing him.

"Hmm?" He blinked, looking as if he'd just come out of a daydream, and then looked back to his work. "Oh, yeah I guess."

Leia studied him while he half-heartedly returned to his task. When he finished, she placed a hand over his.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer while he put his homework away, and Leia let him, knowing he'd answered her when he was ready to. He never ignored her.

"I just miss Dad," Luke whispered, his hands playing restlessly in his lap.

Leia shuffled to sit beside him, and she rested her head against his. "I do too. But he will be home before you know it."

Luke nodded sadly, not _really_ agreeing, but he didn't want to drag Leia down too. "I'd be able to spend more time with him if I could be a full Padawan Learner."

Leia sat up. "No you wouldn't; because that wouldn't happen for three more years even _without_ Mom's choice to put us in standard school."

Luke sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Leia knew her brother had a special bond with their father, and he was therefore very lonely whenever Anakin was absent on long trips. Leia missed their father too, but she chose not to let it bother her. Besides: she had a few friends— mainly Winter— who helped to keep her company.

Luke didn't really have many friends, and the ones he did were all either living at the Jedi Temple, or they lived too far away and didn't visit him outside of school.

Deciding to help Luke get his mind off of their father's absence, Leia grabbed his arm and tugged him off the bed.

"Come on, let's play a game," she offered, leading him to the small side-room that doubled as a library and gaming center. "We can play your podracer one."

Luke threw her a surprised glance. "You'll play that one with me?"

"If you can teach me how, sure," Leia said. "I've not really played it yet, and I don't think watching _you_ play counts as experience."

Luke grinned, grateful for his loving twin sister. "Deal."

 **00000**

Padmé Naberrie Skywalker padded toward the doorway from which happy voices could be heard mingling with laughter and raucous snorts of hilarity.

"Leia, that is the most ridiculous lap I have _ever_ seen someone race!" Luke was saying when Padmé poked her head inside.

His face was pink with merriment, while Leia glared in mock-anger. "Well I wouldn't expect you to stay behind and help, now would I?"

Luke gave her a look. "It's not my fault you won't retaliate when the other racers bully you."

"He threw a wrench at my engine! I was too busy trying to keep my podracer under control!" Leia replied, huffing.

"You need to be more aggressive, beat them to it. That's why there are item boxes to be picked up: they're _meant_ to be used against the other players!"

"But..."

"It's not cheating: don't say it's cheating!" Luke challenged. "It's more fun that way anyhow!"

Padmé smiled warmly as her children continued to joke and poke fun at each other, blissfully ensconced in their own little world. She almost hesitated to drag them from it, but it was a school night, and she wanted them to get dinner and a good night's sleep.

"HEY!" Leia's sudden shout made Padmé jump. "That lowlife, no good..."

"Get the item box! There!" Luke was pointing urgently at the screen, and Padmé watched with a growing smirk as Leia obliged.

"OOH!" Luke exclaimed. "You got purple shells; use them to blow that guy up!"

Leia instantly set all three shells loose, and the racer on the screen that had wronged her blew to computerized bits.

"HAHA!" Leia crowed, pumping a fist into the air and then trading a proud high-five with Luke. "That'll teach him!"

"You'd better get going again before he regenerates..." Luke cautioned.

"Oh! Yeah!" Leia exclaimed.

Her racing-avatar resumed its forward trajectory and Padmé decided to let her kids finish their race. Padmé lifted a brow when Luke finished third, with Leia making it in fifth place.

"Hey, you gave up first to help me?" Leia asked, turning wide brown eyes on her brother.

"You wanted me to help, so I did." Luke shrugged. "Besides, it's just a game, and I've already beaten all the levels."

Leia smiled toothily. "Yeah, but you stuck behind to help me when you could have easily just played your own game and left me floundering."

Luke playfully bumped Leia's shoulder. "Nah, helping you blow the other guys up was way more fun!"

Leia giggled and shoved him back, and soon their shoving match dissolved into a pillow fight. Padmé decided then to rescue her cushions and stepped into the room.

"Alright you two please don't destroy my poor pillows," she chided good-naturedly.

Their heads turned in complete sync to lay surprised eyes on their mother. Then, to Padmé's mild alarm, Luke's gaze glinted with mischief.

He made as if to replace his weapon, but at the last second he redirected it to go sailing at Padmé, who shrieked in mirth. Leia, who gaped in shock for a second, soon joined in and also tossed her projectile at Padmé, who glared playfully at the pair.

"So, that's how it's going to be is it?" she growled.

The twins glanced at each other, and then warily ducked behind the couch. Padmé laughed, taking up both pillows and approaching. She waited until she was close enough, and then pummeled both Luke and Leia at the same time.

They laughed and rolled onto their backs, trying to ward off their mother's retaliation. Finally, Padmé's arms grew too tired, and she tossed the now-worn cushions atop her children.

"Alright you guys," Padmé laughed breathlessly. "Time for dinner: and then it's off to bed."

"Yes Mom," the twins chorused.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Orin sat in nervous silence in the hold of the small shuttle he and Anakin had taken to Illum. He recalled with a grimace the experience, since it had been particularly harrowing. The Force, it seemed, was aware of Orin's plans to remove a certain child from the Skywalkers' possession. He'd had to accept that at some point he could be found out.

And he did accept that. But it would be far, far off if he had anything to say about it. So he'd dismissed the 'guilt' that had been his trial, and snatched his lightsaber crystal with all the confidence he had.

Now he had his second lightsaber before him: his original had been lost when his first master had been killed.

Orin's thoughts shifted to what had him nervous.

With a hard swallow, Orin stood and marched with more determination than he felt to the cockpit. Anakin had hardly left the pilot's chair in the several hours they'd been in hyperspace back to Coruscant. Orin took a steadying breath and settled into the seat across from the Jedi Master.

"All done constructing your lightsaber?" Anakin asked.

Grateful for a conversation starter, Orin nodded proudly and produced said weapon for the Master to view. Anakin took it reverently and gave it an once-over with a critical eye. Orin didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until Anakin handed the weapon back.

"It's very well done." Anakin nodded in respect. "You have an elegant hilt there too."

"Thank you Master." Orin bowed his head. "I couldn't have gotten here without you, though."

He felt Anakin tense ever-so-slightly, the man seemingly ready for the following remark he knew was to come. Orin had attempted this before, with negative results. But he wanted to do so again, just to be sure.

"Master Skywalker," Orin began, albeit a little timidly, "I think we could certainly put in more hours in the training field. Maybe we could spar daily, or go on more missions and..."

"Orin." Anakin interrupted, well aware that Orin was circumventing the actual query he'd come to ask. "Before I took you as a part-time student, I made it clear that it was temporary. I also told you in no uncertain terms that when Luke reached the proper age, I would be his master full time. We agreed to this together. And in any case, I am more of a tutor to you than a Master."

Orin thinned his lips, frustrated, before he felt his heart pull slightly. He turned solemn eyes onto Anakin.

"And what if I want you to be more than just a master or tutor?" he whispered.

Anakin sighed softly. He was well aware that Orin wanted to be closer with Anakin.

"Orin, you know you are welcome to call on me if you need something, someone to talk to, whatever," Anakin replied gently.

Orin heard only 'You're not my actual son' in Anakin's quiet rebuff. This only solidified his resolve to remove the brat Luke from the picture. Orin was of course extremely careful to keep his thoughts shielded, something he'd become quite adept at.

"I understand Master, and thank you," Orin said softly, standing and leaving the cockpit.

When they got back to Coruscant, Orin would start to enact his plan. He already had a classmate of Luke's in mind to help him with phase one.

Orin smiled to himself: this would indeed be fun.

 **00000**

"Come on Wormie!" Pulin Maytare insisted. "Just give me your notes, and I'll take a holo of them on my datapad."

"But that's cheating!" Luke was adamant. "You can't cheat on a test. And if that's your choice, then I won't be the one to help you do it."

"I thought you were the kid of a Jedi. Jedi help people, so... help me out," Pulin reasoned, looking quite pleased at his use of logic.

"I would have gladly helped you before by reviewing the notes aloud, but I won't let you copy them to sneak answers." Luke shook his head. "Sorry Pulin."

Pulin glared blaster bolts at Luke, who was a good few inches shorter than the taller boy. "If I fail this test, I'll blame you."

"Didn't you study at all last night?" Luke asked with a concerned frown. He didn't _want_ the boy to fail the test in their next class, but he refused to be an accomplice in this boy's dishonesty.

"You think I've got time for that boring crap?" Pulin barked. "Give me the notes!"

He began to tug at Luke's backpack, but the blond youth shrugged hastily away.

"I said no!" Luke snapped. "Cheat with someone else!"

Before the bully could harass him further, Luke ducked into the classroom and snagged his seat, grateful not for the first time it was several rows away from Pulin's.

He never noticed Pulin get pulled aside by a much older kid hiding in the shadows.

 **00000**

"Psst."

Pulin spun around as the hall began to clear while students entered their classrooms before the bell rang. Standing in the shadow by a set of lockers was a teenager much older than anyone else at school.

Pulin wondered why a high-school kid was here, but the older boy waved him forward. With a wary scowl, Pulin inched closer.

"Who are you?"

"A friend," the older boy said, holding out a datachip. "I have a proposition for you."

Pulin frowned. "What are you talking about?"

The boy remained in the shadows, so Pulin could only see dark hair and a pair of steel-grey eyes. However, his next words caught Pulin's full attention.

"On this chip are the notes you needed from that kid, Luke."

Pulin's jaw dropped. "How did you get those?"

"It doesn't matter." The boy held out the chip invitingly. "I will give them to you in exchange for a favor."

"You name it," Pulin said instantly: if he failed class, his father would kill him.

"I need you to hurt Luke, bully him, and if you happen to... say, break his arm, I wouldn't complain."

Pulin hesitated. Break his arm?

"I don't know..." Pulin bit his lip.

"Come on, don't you hate how _self-righteous_ Luke can be?" the older kid said, and Pulin thought he felt a slight pressure on his mind, but he shrugged it off as his being tired. "I mean, he was selfish enough to hog his knowledge. He didn't even _try_ to give you hints, did he?"

Pulin glared at the chip being offered. "No: the little whelp."

"Then get him back, tell him you failed the test or whatever, or that you're tired of his attitude..."

Pulin was already nodding. "I'll do it."

"Good." The chip was dropped into his palm. "Have fun."

Pulin hustled inside the door just as the bell tolled.

 **00000**

Luke was quite happy with his performance on the history test; something he'd studied good and hard for. In fact, he was so caught up in his certainty of a good grade that he forgot about Pulin's threat before their final class of the day.

Luke made his way to the locker he used, which happened to be right next to Leia's since the things were given out alphabetically.

"How'd your test go?" Leia asked as she arrived moments after him.

"Great!" Luke beamed. "I think I aced this one for sure!"

Leia shared his enthusiasm. "Well, thanks to you being such a great tutor, I think I finally got a decent grade on my own math quiz."

Luke hugged her warmly. "That's great Sis."

"So, Wormie, how'd your _exam_ go?"

Luke froze, still holding Leia, when Pulin's voice sounded directly behind him. He swallowed nervously and released Leia. Luke then moved to stand in front of her; an attempt to shield Leia just in case something happened.

"How did _yours_ go?" Luke asked tentatively.

"Oh, so _now_ you care?" Pulin growled forcefully, snatching Luke's tunic and dragging him forward. "You left me to rot in there, you little brat!"

Luke squirmed anxiously, sensing this boy's anger. It had never been _this_ potent before. Sure, Pulin liked to pick on others, but he'd never truly gone violent.

"I would be glad to help you study anytime you..." Luke tried to soothe.

A backhand to the face cut him off, and Luke reeled, slamming into the lockers from the force of the impact.

"Luke!" Leia cried, dropping to her knees beside him. Luke trembled from shock even as he tried to push her away protectively.

Then the actual even caught up with him, and sudden fear coursed through Luke. Pulin had hit him! Actually _hit_ him!

What was he supposed to do?

Pulin solved that issue for him when he grabbed Luke and hauled him back to his feet. Luke shied away from his upraised hand again and, out of pure instinct, Luke raised his own palms...

Pulin was _shoved_ away, and Luke gaped for a second at his use of the Force before he realized that Pulin was only _more_ incensed. The taller boy roared furiously and surged forward.

Luke reacted on pure fight-or-flight instincts, and sprinted down the hall to get away from the enraged student behind him.

" _Luke!_ " Leia screamed, but Luke was too far down the hall to respond, even if he'd had the presence of mind to do so.

Pulin was hot on his heels and gaining fast. Luke sought for some place to hide; _anywhere_ , but the only thing was the school gym. Luke had no choice but to enter and hope he could evade Pulin within.

However, when he was greeted with only a wide-open and completely empty hall, Luke's hopes dwindled. Pulin charged through the doors after Luke, who shrieked in terror and blindly ran forward.

Finally, he could physically go no further, and when he turned, it was to see Pulin still barreling towards him. Luke cowered in fear, hugging the wall as if it would protect him. Then the taller boy was here, and he pounded a fist into Luke's gut.

"You are so full of yourself, Skywalker," Pulin grunted forcefully as he pummeled the other boy.

Luke's breath left him in a _whoosh_ and he doubled over, trying hard to draw breath, but Pulin grabbed him by the hair and lifted his face so he could land a few hits to his face. Luke tasted blood and heard something crack.

He screeched, bringing a hand to his nose, which was now pumping blood.

"I hate how high and mighty you think you are!" Pulin grated, landing a sharp kick to Luke's gut, which only served to further suffocate him. Then, when Luke was sagging and beginning to see spots, Pulin finally dropped a limp and weakened Luke to the gym floor, where he lay gasping loudly.

"You are such a _brat_ , always entitled just because you're a _Skywalker_ ," Pulin mocked angrily.

Luke thought that the boy had had enough, and was about to close his eyes in relief when Pulin abruptly grabbed Luke's wrist, extended the arm slightly up and out, and then grinned maliciously down at his classmate.

Luke felt his heart freeze in an odd mixture of confusion and sickening foreboding, even as his eyes widened.

"This one's nothing personal, but damn will it feel good!" Pulin gloated before he slammed his heavily-booted foot down on Luke's forearm.

Luke screamed in agony when the bone snapped audibly. He was in so much pain and despair that he never registered the slamming open of the double doors the pair of them had rushed through earlier.

Nor did he hear the shouts and demands of whatever adult had found them. He did, however, register a familiar presence when Leia dropped to her shaking knees beside him.

 **00000**

"Luke!" Leia sobbed, her hands fumbling all over, not sure if she should touch him, or where it was safe to do so. "Oh, Luke!"

Leia felt a spike in the Force, and folded her body over Luke's in her own form of protectiveness when a still furious Pulin tried to beat him once more.

Thus, she cried out in pain when his toes hit her in the ribs.

"ENOUGH!" the teacher Leia had been able to find shouted at Pulin, dragging him bodily back from Luke.

Pulin struggled, but the teacher— a Devaronian who was much stronger than a human child— held him fast.

Leia saw more staff members arrive, including the school medic, who promptly dropped down beside the weeping Leia and sobbing Luke. Three teachers dragged Pulin from the gym while the principal stayed behind to bark orders to the office staff via his comlink.

Leia trembled with shock and fear, clinging onto Luke while he wept and struggled to breathe while choking on his own blood.

"Leia, I need you to let go of Luke so I can help him," the nurse said with gentle firmness.

Leia shakily nodded and sat up, though she stayed right next to her twin, wishing her father was there. It was several minutes after the nurse stopped the flow of blood from Luke's nose and had checked him for any other bleeding before the adult carefully helped the boy to his feet.

Luke was unable to walk properly, and was shaking far worse than his sister, so she stepped forward to take his other side as the nurse slung his arm about Luke's shoulders. He was still crying, and his head leaned toward Leia's in an effort to seek her comfort.

Leia freely gave him what she could.

 **00000**

Anakin Skywalker barreled through the doors to the medical center, and didn't even acknowledge the reception droid who looked up to greet him. Padmé was already there and had commed him the moment she could to tell him to come to Coruscant Medical Facility.

He'd only been back on-planet for a few hours— time spent at the Jedi Temple— and to essentially come home to a crisis was frightening.

He hadn't gotten much from Padmé's harried message, but his wife's sense in the Force was enough to cause him great alarm. Anakin moved up several floors in a turbolift that he wished would go faster, and then he was racing at a barely acceptable pace through the halls to the indicated operating room.

"Padmé?!" Anakin cried as he finally entered.

"Anakin!" Padmé surged forward, flinging her arms about him desperately.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked, even as he looked up and through the glass to the operating room beyond.

His heart nearly gave out on him when he saw not one, but both of his children in medical beds.

"Leia!" Anakin saw that she was sporting a bandage to her middle, but otherwise looked physically okay.

But her brother...

"Luke!" Anakin cried out, dropping to his knees when Padmé turned to follow his line of sight.

Luke had a pair of doctors and a medical droid surrounding him, tending to multiple injuries, including what looked like a broken nose and arm.

"What happened?" Anakin whispered hoarsely, feeling anger starting to rise within him.

"The school principal said another boy picked a fight with Luke because Luke refused to help him cheat on his test," Padmé explained in a shaky tone. "The boy is on a suspension, but they aren't sure why he suddenly turned violent."

Anakin growled, and Padmé put a hand on his arm. "I'm angry too, but it was another _child_ who did this, Ani."

Anakin heard her 'silent' plea for him to stay in control, and took several deep breaths, willing away his anger. Let the authorities figure the other kid out: he had his babies to look after.

Padmé tugged him up and together they sat near the window where they could watch their children until they were permitted to be seen.

 **00000**

It seemed like ages to Anakin before the Skywalker twins were moved to a room where visitors could be permitted. Anakin was trying to figure out whom to greet first and not be a horrible parent to the other, when he walked in to find Leia sitting upright in her bed as much as her semi-raised mattress would allow.

Anakin did a shocked double-take when he caught sight of an unconscious Luke. His arm was held up by a sling hanging from above the bed, and his waist was bandaged entirely. He sported a dressing on his nose as well as several more spots on his face and other limbs. The boy wore only a pair of shorts to preserve his modesty.

"Daddy!" Leia cried as soon as she spotted him.

Anakin flew to her side, enveloping her shaking form into his embrace. She only ever called him 'daddy' any more when she was traumatized or extremely afraid.

"Leia," Anakin said softly, feeling Padmé settle down beside him and join the embrace.

Leia clung to her parents desperately, her sorrow radiating off of her in waves.

At last the threesome pulled back, and Padmé tucked a strand of Leia's chocolate hair behind her ear. "Leia, what exactly happened?"

"Luke was minding his own business when Pulin came out of nowhere, and began to accuse Luke of making him fail the test they took in history class!" Leia said in a rush, her sentences coming out choppy and haltingly. "Luke tried to offer him help, but Pulin wasn't listening! He hit Luke, and then Luke ran away, trying to get free of him... but Pulin followed, and then I went for help, and," Leia hiccupped a sob, looking at her sleeping twin even as her shaking increased. "And when we got there, Luke was bleeding and screaming and crying, and..." she wailed abruptly, a keening sound that broke her father's heart, "... and I felt _all_ of it, Daddy!"

Padmé gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in horror. She knew their bond was very strong and that the twins were extremely close, but _this_...

The attack had essentially happened to _both_ her children! Padmé now had to fight her own growing resentment, gathering herself with an effort. It was over, and things would be dealt with accordingly by those whose job it was.

Anakin once again gathered Leia close, careful of her injury.

"How did _you_ get hurt?" Anakin murmured into her hair.

"Pulin tried to kick Luke again after the teachers and I arrived, but I protected him!" Leia replied fervently.

Anakin smiled into her hair. "I'm so proud of you, Leia."

Leia sniffled, tightening her grasp on Anakin's waist. "Why did it have to be Luke that got hurt, Dad? He never does anything to anyone."

Anakin was wondering the same thing.

 **00000**

It wasn't until late that night, when Leia was fast asleep— exhaustion had finally claimed her after she stubbornly refused to sleep— when Luke began to stir. Anakin and Padmé instantly stepped to his side, waiting for their son's eyes to open.

Finally they did so, albeit slowly and heavily.

Luke looked about in confusion for a moment before he took a deep breath... or started to when he cried out in pain and began to pant heavily. Sweat beaded on his forehead as the child lifted a shaky head to peer at himself... and Anakin saw the memory flood back into Luke's cerulean eyes.

The boy began to shake uncontrollably. He looked around in fear, as if he fully expected his tormentor to reappear had finish what he'd begun.

"Luke it's okay sweetheart," Padmé soothed urgently. "You're safe."

Luke caught sight of his parents and gave a start, as if not expecting to see them there.

"Mom? Dad?" his voice was hoarse, but not weak.

"Luke," Padmé knelt down and brushed her lips across his forehead. "We're here, Baby."

Tears flooded from their son's eyes, and he tried to reach for them, only to be held back by the sling that held his arm up and steady. That only added to his despair, and Anakin felt his distress increase as he struggled against his medical-captivity.

"Luke," Anakin said, coming over to his other side and placing a hand to his arm, also sending reassurance and peace through their Force bond. "Relax, Son."

Luke did respond positively to his father's soothing presence, but sobbed up at him. "Wh-why did h-he g-go so m-mean? H-he hurt m-me so b-bad!"

"I know," Anakin's voice cracked, and he knelt as well to be eye-level with the ten-year-old. "But it's over. You will heal, and things will get better."

"W-will I h-have to go b-back?" Luke stammered, his eyes wide. "P-Pulin will h-hit me again!"

"Like hell he will!" Anakin snapped, making Luke jump. "If he ever touches you again, he will have to answer to me!"

Luke nodded shakily, seeking his father's embrace. Anakin slung an arm behind Luke's neck and carefully hugged his son. Luke clung to him like a lifeline with his one free hand, and Anakin held the position until Luke began to fade back into sleep, his body demanding rest.

"D-Dad?" Luke whispered sleepily.

"Yes Luke?"

"P-please don't leave m-me..." Luke breathed as his head lolled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Luke," Anakin vowed, thought Luke was already out cold. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

It was another full day before Luke was released from the medical center, and Leia had never been happier to be home. However, the same couldn't quite be said for her brother.

He was happy to be _home_ , but he was still a little on edge from his experience: not that Anakin blamed him. Luke was still bandaged heavily, he'd been given a sling to keep his casted arm immobile, and he still struggled a little to walk.

Luke wore a pair of his loose-fitting pajama pants and a borrowed shirt from their father that would fit over his torso with the bandages on. However, getting him comfortable in a seated position had proved problematic, and eventually they'd situated him on the couch with a good number of supportive pillows.

Anakin observed his son from a distance. Leia and Padmé had stepped out to go shopping. Leia had asked if she could secretly buy Luke a get-well present, and Padmé had agreed, hoping it would lift Luke's spirits.

Luke sat staring at nothing, even when Anakin settled on the couch's other end. He sat in companionable silence with Luke, not pressing him, but hoping the boy would open up to him.

"Dad?" Luke murmured after a time.

"Yes, Luke?"

"Should I have fought back?" Luke looked down. "I did use the Force, and I _knew_ how to defend myself, because you taught me how... but instead I panicked and ran."

Anakin sighed softly. He hadn't expected that question, nor had he realized it was bothering Luke.

"Luke, what we do in any given situation depends mostly upon the circumstances of each individual occurrence," Anakin told him carefully.

"But... I _knew_ how to fight back! But... but I _didn't_. I... I was too afraid!" Luke looked up now, his blue gaze showing a hint of anger. "I feel like a coward! I spent all that time training with you, but I balked at the first chance to show my knowledge!"

Anakin shook his head. "No, Luke. You are _not_ a coward, do you hear me? This was your first actual fight outside of training. You were taken by surprise... and I am proud of you for trying to find the peaceful alternative."

Luke's face softened from anger to surprise. "Really? You're _proud_ of me?"

Anakin smiled warmly. "Your choice to find a non-violent solution was a very Jedi-like thing to do. Jedi should always seek violence _only_ as a last resort."

Luke beamed for a full minute before his smile slowly faltered. "But I still panicked. _That_ wasn't very Jedi-like at all."

Anakin snorted a short laugh. "Luke, you're only ten. I'd say all things considered, you did pretty well for yourself." He looked down at his hands. "Also, the Principal of your school contacted me. It turns out he has an abusive father. And, I asked a fellow Jedi to discreetly check Pulin with the Force: it would seem that the reason he became abruptly violent was mostly due to a Force-induced suggestion."

Luke processed that and then gasped. "He's abused?" he frowned. "Wait, a Force-suggestion? Like he was mind-controlled... to... hurt...me..." Luke's voice softened and faltered as he put two-and-two together.

Anakin bit his lip. Indeed, it seemed someone had targeted Luke through a patsy.

"But who would want to hurt me?" Luke suddenly cried, sitting up so quickly he yelped as his injured torso protested. "I try so hard to be nice to everyone! I... I don't _hate_ anyone! And I don't remember doing anyone wrong!"

Anakin placed a calming hand on Luke's arm. "Luke, we don't know who it was, or why they wanted you hurt. But you do need to be careful. You won't be returning to school until you're fully healed, and even then... I don't know."

Luke was trembling. "I'm afraid Dad."

Anakin touched his chin. "Luke, while you are in these walls, no harm will befall you. I promise."

Luke nodded, his eyes holding utter trust... but not losing all of his fear. However, in another act that was very Jedi-like, Luke controlled his emotions and calmed down.

Anakin smiled. "Very good Luke. You will make a fine Jedi some day."

Luke smiled softly. "Thank you Dad."

Luke held out his arm in a request for a hug, and Anakin carefully fulfilled it, holding Luke until the front door opened. The ladies walked through, with Leia carefully holding a package.

"Luke!" Leia beamed at him. "This is for you!"

Luke's eyebrows lifted, and he gingerly took the package with his good hand, easing the box onto his legs. He then proceeded to open it, and he blinked in surprise at the contents... and then he grinned.

"New games! And... a pillow?" He looked to his mother questioningly.

"It's a special body pillow that conforms to you and will make you more comfortable." Padmé explained. "Leia chose the new games for you to play so you'd have something to do."

Luke looked to his injured hand a bit glumly. "Um... I don't know if I'll be able to play..."

Leia nodded. "Actually these games can also be played on your datapad... with only one hand."

Luke's sorrow faded and he beamed at her. "Thank you Leia!"

She nodded. "And maybe we can play together too."

He blinked in surprise. "I'd like that."

"Right now, though, we also brought dinner." Padmé produced a second bag, from which wafted a delicious scent.

"Kyrene ribines!" Luke crowed. "My favorite!"

"We will eat in the living room tonight..." Luke gaped at his mother, who _never_ let them eat away from the table in an effort to preserve her furniture. "... and have a family movie night in the process."

Luke and Leia traded surprised looks, and then grinned from ear to ear. "Yes!" they chorused.

 **00000**

Leia didn't know what woke her, but then in her first disorienting moments she heard a strange sound. Fearing— in her sleep-fogged mind— that something had snuck into her room, Leia scrambled to turn on the light by her bed.

Her room was free of any monsters or threats. Yet... the sound persisted.

Leia frowned, wondering what she was hearing. Then she realized that her bond with Luke was tinged with fear, loneliness and sorrow. Leia quickly climbed out of bed and padded to her brother's door, pressing her ear to it to listen.

He was crying softly.

Leia didn't knock; she simply opened the door and hustled to his bed, where Luke was buried beneath the sheets, trembling.

"Luke?" she gently grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it down to reveal his tear-streaked face. "Are you in pain? Do you need more medicine?"

Luke shook his head quietly, though Leia noted his face was a little pale. She sat beside him, taking his free hand.

"What's wrong then?"

"I... I had a nightmare..." Luke confessed, looking a little ashamed. "It was about... the fight... but then this pair of yellow-tinged eyes was there." He shuddered. "They looked right at me Leia! And then someone was laughing at me, and... and then nothing. I woke up, and now I can't stop thinking of it."

Leia gasped lightly. "Yellow eyes? Like a Sith?"

"I... I don't know," Luke whispered, hunkering down further into the sheets. "But I... I didn't like it one bit."

Leia wished she could protect her brother from his bad dreams, and from his fear. Then an idea hit her and she looked to her twin. There was more than enough room for them to share the bed; she just had to be careful not to jostle his injuries.

Leia quietly and carefully climbed between the sheets next to her brother and wrapped him in her arms the best she could. He huddled against her in turn, and Leia could feel him still trembling, but at least he wasn't crying anymore.

"I'll stay here with you, Luke," Leia promised. "Maybe it'll help keep the bad dreams away."

Luke nodded and Leia rested her head against his. "Try to go back to sleep."

Luke hesitated, but eventually closed his eyes. Leia felt him relax and eventually heard his breathing even out into sleep. Leia breathed a sigh of relief, and fell back to sleep herself, grateful she'd been able to help her beloved brother.

 **00000**

Padmé was up for her usual early jaunt to the Senate, and before she left she poked her head inside Leia's room first to check on her. When she was met with an empty bed, Padmé had a mini panic attack, but upon checking Luke's room next she relaxed, thanking the Force.

A pair of hands touched her shoulders. "Padmé, are you alright?"

"Look!" Padmé breathed.

Anakin peered inside the bedroom to find the twins huddled together under the sheets. Or, more correctly, Leia was holding her brother in her arms with his head resting against hers. Anakin frowned, wondering what had caused the scene before them, but Padmé quietly closed the door.

"He must have had a bad dream, or maybe Leia just wanted him to be more comfortable." She surmised with a smile. "Our dear, sweet children."

Anakin smiled softly. "Yes, it'll be good to have them home together today. Leia was okayed to return to school tomorrow, but I wonder if we should give them the rest of the week off. Its only two days of school anyhow."

"But they'll fall behind," Padmé worried.

"Not if we get their homework and they can work on it here," Anakin countered.

"Aright, I'll pick it up on my way home today." Padmé kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Angel." Anakin gave her another lingering kiss.

 **00000**

"I can't do this!" Luke growled in frustration as he threw the stylus down onto the bed. While Leia watched, he buried his face in his left palm and ground his teeth. It was clear that her brother was trying to be 'strong' and not cry. It was the first day of the weekend, and they had decided to get their schoolwork done and out of the way.

She felt her heart go out to her twin: it had been his dominant right arm that had been broken, so because of the cast and sling, Luke couldn't write with it. Thus he was essentially re-learning to write with his weaker left hand.

To say it wasn't going smoothly was an understatement. His handwriting was currently on-par with what he'd been able to do in their third year of school. Leia sighed softly, setting her work aside.

"Would you like me to write it out for you?" she offered softly.

They sat on her bed, because Luke had wanted a change of scenery from his room. Luke looked to her with moist eyes, but dry face.

"I have to learn to write with my left hand at some point." He sighed, picking the utensil back up with a determined set to his lips. "Might as well start now."

Leia bit her lip. "Try writing really slowly, at least until you are more confident, and then pick up the pace."

Luke eyed her, and nodded as though he agreed. Leia decided to try perking him up some more.

"Look at it this way: you can learn to be ambidextrous, and that will come in handy when you start using a lightsaber."

Luke actually cracked a smile, and he threw her a grateful look. "Yeah..."

Leia smiled back. "Let's finish this so we can try out your new games again."

Luke grinned. "Or we could watch the newest episode of 'Extreme Spaceship Makeover'! They're going to help out a family of Twi'leks who fell on bad times when their farm was taken over by a swarm of pests. They've apparently been living out of their ship while the parents try to make enough to find a permanent home."

Leia lifted brow. "I couldn't imagine living solely on a ship. I would want to keep my feet on the ground as much as possible!"

Luke smirked. "I guess it would get boring after a while, but could you imagine a ship as modified as the one they did for that guy who used to be in the military?"

Leia gaped a little. "You mean you don't think Dad's ship is the best anymore?"

Luke balked, and then winced. "I never said that!" he protested. "Dad's ship is amazing! It's so much faster since he modified the engines to..."

"Master Luke, Mistress Leia, it's time for dinner!" See-Threepio interrupted as he tottered into the room. "Mistress Padmé asked me to come and get you both."

"Thanks Threepio," Leia said. "We'll be there in a moment."

"Very good." Threepio tilted his head. "Master Luke, would you like any assistance?"

"No, thanks," Luke replied.

"Are you sure? Because I am..."

"I'll be his crutch, so beat it!" Leia ordered, waving the golden droid away.

Threepio seemed to deflate a little, and Luke felt bad. "Actually, you _could_ help me get off the bed."

Threepio visibly brightened. "Very good Master Luke."

"Just hold out your arm, and I'll use it as leverage," Luke instructed. Leia rolled her eyes at him, but didn't object.

Luke had been trying for two days now to be more independent, and while he was making small strides in that direction, it was frustrating for him to be so incapable of simple tasks... like writing. Luke was also still unsteady walking, but Leia hadn't complained once about helping him. He had tried to remain positive, but despite it all Luke's emotional fuse was getting short.

Threepio held out his arm, and Luke used it as a steady point to hold as he shuffled off the bed to stand upright. He was getting better at standing by himself at least; he just had to take it slow. He'd simply wanted Threepio to feel useful, hence the helping arm.

Luke swayed a bit on his feet, and nearly fell back onto the bed, but he tightened his grip on the droid's arm... and yelped loudly when his tender midsection pulled. Luke trembled, his knees quivering and his chest heaving unsteadily. Tears leaked involuntarily from his eyes.

"Luke?" Leia's voice was laced with concern, and her arm touched his bicep uncertainly. "Are you alright?"

Luke wanted to nod yes... but he couldn't lie to Leia.

A tiny sob escaped his control, and Luke sank back onto the bed, holding a hand to his torso. Luke bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to stem his emotions. But they refused to be held at bay any longer, and he felt a surge of hot anger.

With an inhuman wail of grief, Luke whirled about, grabbed his school book and hurling it across the room, where it collided loudly with the wall.

Leia shouted in alarm, but he didn't stop: Luke grabbed his backpack next, and also chucked it.

"Luke!" Leia cried in shock. "Luke, stop!"

But he wasn't listening: he hurt so bad...

"Luke!"

...and he was tired of the pain...

...he _slammed_ his school folder down, watching the papers scatter everywhere in a white splatter...

Luke reached for something else to throw, his vision blurred by a torrent of tears, but strong arms grabbed him from behind, and Luke cried out when his ribs compressed painfully. The arms instantly loosened enough to not cause him immediate discomfort, but did not release him as he struggled weakly against whoever held him fast.

"Luke." This time it was a surprisingly calm, steady voice that spoke... and it wasn't Leia's.

Luke fought through his blurry vision and craned his neck to see his father's concerned blue eyes. That was the final straw, and Luke spun in his arms, crushing Anakin into a hug. He broke down completely, his body heaving great sobs that caused him only _more_ misery, which in turn fueled his grief.

Anakin held Luke without question, resting his head against Luke's as his son poured out his hurt, his emotional agony, and his anger.

"I..." Luke tried to speak, but his words came out choppy and unsteady around his uneven crying and grunts of pain. "I... I f-feel s-s-so... _helpless_! I-I ha-hate... this! I... I've t-tried to... to be strong... Dad! B-but I... I d-don't want to... to h-hurt anymore!"

Anakin nodded without lifting his face.

"A-and wh-why... d-d-did it h-have to b... be me?" Luke went on, pouring out his bottled up suffering. "I nev-never b-bother anyone! I... I... I wish this had n-never h-happened! I... I can't ev-even s-stand on m-my own! I... I c-can't walk! I... I can't w-write my own h-homework!"

Anakin listened intently, but apparently Luke as done speaking, because he buried his face back into Anakin's chest and sobbed until he was physically spent. At that point he just went limp in his father's embrace, though the tears never stopped flowing.

"Luke." Anakin's heart was cracking at the outpouring from his child. "You have nothing to be ashamed of just because you're hurt. We don't mind helping you, and by letting us help you, it's giving us a chance to heal and cope with this too."

Luke quivered uncontrollably, but his eyes were fastened on Anakin.

"Your mother and I are not happy with what happened either. And Leia..." Anakin glanced to her to find that she was huddled against Padmé, tears streaking down her cheeks too. "She felt everything that happened to you that day. Did she ever tell you that?"

Luke's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and he craned his neck to see her. "Leia? Is that true?"

Leia nodded, and Luke closed his eyes, turning his face away in shame. "I'm so sorry Leia."

"Don't say that!" Leia gasped, releasing Padmé to race forward and drop down next to Luke. "I don't care what happened, I just want you to be okay again."

Luke didn't respond for a moment, but then he turned back toward her and lifted a trembling hand to her face.

"But I didn't know y-you were hurting too," he whispered. "I've only been thinking of myself. I'm so sorry Leia, please forgive me!"

Leia gave him the best hug she could. "There is nothing to forgive. I love you Luke, always, and no matter what. Nothing will come between us, ever!"

"Promise?" Luke murmured plaintively.

"Even when we're married, we'll still be super close!" Leia promised. "Best friends forever."

Luke smiled softly, releasing Leia and closing his eyes.

Leia leaned in toward Luke. "I think you should tell Dad about your nightmare."

Luke's eyes flew open, and his breathing hitched. "No!"

Anakin stiffened. "What nightmare?"

Luke's trembling only increased, and he tightened his hold on Anakin. "I... had a nightmare yesterday... and I saw a pair of yellowish eyes and then someone was laughing at me while Pulin was beating me up."

Anakin pulled away and gave Luke a slightly hurt look. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Luke shrank back from Anakin's tone, and his sense in the Force. "B-because then it might come true!" he practically mewled.

At the raw fear in Luke's gaze Anakin softened, and he sighed, gathering him close once more. "Luke, I'm sure it was just a dream."

"Because the fight already happened?" Luke whispered. "Or was it the person who set it up trying to taunt me?"

"I don't know Luke..." Anakin hated that he didn't. "I really don't know."

Luke swallowed, and Anakin reached into the Force, but with all the chaos of the last few minutes, the Force was too roiled up around him to see much of anything.

"Luke, I know this is hard on you," Anakin finally said, pulling him back to arms' length. "It's hard on us all. But try to be strong okay? Don't let the dream get to you, and don't believe it. Remember how I told you and Leia I had nightmares about your mother dying?"

Luke nodded.

"Well, those were just that: nightmares," Anakin declared. "And as you can see, your mother is alive and well... and just as beautiful as the day I met her."

Padmé smiled softly, and Luke looked thoughtful.

"I have to choose not to let it bother me," he said matter-of-factly. "Like you told me before."

Anakin smiled proudly. "That's right."

Luke took a shuddering breath. "Okay Dad."

Anakin kissed Luke's forehead, and then pulled Leia in for her own kiss. The threesome drew in for a group hug, and then Luke held out a hand to Padmé, who joined them gladly.

"I'm sorry if I've been selfish everyone," Luke said softly. "I'll try to be better at it."

Padmé patted his cheek. "Luke, you have nothing to be sorry for Sweetheart. We understand."

Luke smiled. "I love you all, so much!"

His stomach chose that moment to rumble, and Luke grimaced. "Um... can we eat now?"

Anakin and Padmé both laughed, and Anakin carried Luke to the dinner table, where he settled him into his chair gently. Leia sat next to him and took his hand for a moment. Through their twin bond, he felt her love and support, and he returned it with his own.

 _You're the best sister ever._ Luke said.

 _You're the sweetest brother I could ever hope for._ She replied.

With a lighter heart, and a brighter outlook on the near future, Luke delved in to the meal.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Luke sat quietly in the Room of a Thousand Fountains within the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It had been two weeks since his breakdown in Leia's bedroom, and he was now able to walk on his own. His ribs were less painful now, but still tender at times.

As for his arm, Luke didn't know if it was healing— though he was sure it was— since he had lost feeling in the limb long ago. But at least it didn't hurt, and the doctors hadn't seemed concerned at his latest checkup.

His father had agreed to bring Luke to the Temple on his shorter visits with the Jedi Council to let Luke get some fresh air and leave the house. Luke was grateful for both that, _and_ the time with Anakin. He behaved, and had no issues with sitting quietly.

Luke loved the Room of a Thousand Fountains, as it was one of the most peaceful and serene places he'd ever been.

"Luke?"

He glanced up from where he sat in the grass in an out-of-the-way corner of the room. Orin was standing on the path, his head cocked curiously.

"Hi Orin." Luke smiled softly.

"I heard you've been coming to visit the Temple with your father," Orin said as he approached. "How's the arm and all?"

Luke shrugged. "I'm healing pretty well, and I can walk by myself now— I've been walking for a week now!"

Orin smirked. "That's great Kid."

Luke smiled. "Thanks. Hey, I never did get to see your new lightsaber... can I see it please?"

Orin nodded and unclipped the weapon, showing the hilt to Luke, who's eyes widened in awe.

"It's so cool Orin!" Luke praised. "What color did you choose?"

"It's blue, like Anakin's," Orin stated in an odd manner, which caused Luke to frown slightly. "Hey, since you're here, I wanted to show you something else. If you want to."

Luke hesitated. "Show me what?"

Orin looked about as if it was a grand secret, piquing Luke's interest. "I have a friend who just acquired a brand new ship, with many of the latest upgrades available on the market. He agreed to give me a tour, would you like to go too?"

Luke bit his lip. "I do, but I shouldn't wander away from the Temple."

Orin nodded. "It's only two blocks away, and we will be back before your Dad is out of his meeting. I will keep us safe."

Luke _did_ want to see the fancy ship, but something didn't sit right, and so he shook his head. "No. Thank you, but I'll just stay here."

"Are you sure?" Orin pressed. "I hear he's even got that new armor plating that shifts so his ship changes appearances..."

Luke gaped. "But that is practically illegal!"

Orin smirked. "Yeah, well why not go see his ship morph?"

Luke tried to imagine what it would be like to witness that...

"Oh, and did I mention his hidden laser turrets and the newest in Kuati engine modifications?" Orin teased Luke's interest in ships, knowing he'd bite if he sweetened the pot enough.

 _...maybe a_ quick _jaunt wouldn't hurt._ Luke mused.

"Okay, but let's make this really fast," Luke said, standing.

Orin grinned. "Deal."

Luke followed Orin, trying to contain his excitement at his impending tour. A ship that had the latest and greatest upgrades, _and_ utilized armor plating! He began making up images in his mind as they walked, and thus he paid little attention to where they were actually going until he tripped on a chunk of cabling.

When he looked up, it was to see a darker, grubbier part of Coruscant he recognized as the first of the underlevels.

"Ah... Orin?" Luke stopped uncertainly, looking back. That was when he realized he had no clue where they were or how to return to the Temple.

 _Stupid, Luke!_ He berated himself. _Dad as always told you to be aware of your surroundings!_

"What?" Orin asked, slight annoyance coloring his tone and making Luke begin to worry even more.

"Where are we? Why are we down here?"

Orin rolled his eyes. "You didn't hit your head during the fight and lose memory ability did you? We're going to see that ship."

"But why would he park it down here?" Luke shook his head, feeling a tingling at the nape of his neck he had learned to associate with something being wrong or dangerous.

"He didn't want anyone to mess with it," Orin replied. "Come on, we're almost there."

Luke looked back the way they had come. "I... I'm not sure. Something's wrong, Orin, can't you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Orin stopped and looked at him, puzzled. "Luke, I think you're just jumpy after your fight. There is no one down here that will bother a Jedi and his friend."

Orin sounded strange when he said the word 'friend', and Luke began to get a sinking feeling to accompany the growing warning in his mind. Backing away gingerly, Luke shook his head.

"No. I want to go back. Dad will be mad as it is that I wandered off, and I don't want him to..."

"Oh, come on!" Orin grouched, making Luke jump. "It's _right there_!" He pointed. "You've come this far, why not just come see it and then we'll leave? I promise."

The younger boy stood rigidly for long seconds, torn between his desire to see the ship, and the need to get back to his father. But he was reminded that he didn't know where they were, and thus he would need Orin to show him back.

With a sigh, Luke decided to go with Orin. Surely he was trustworthy if Anakin mentored him? He _had_ always been kind to Luke...

As soon as Luke took a step toward the warehouse however, his danger sense went into full-out klaxon mode, and Luke froze again, shaking his head adamantly.

"No. I'm going back!" Luke turned around, deciding to head back the way he recalled he'd been walking and go from there.

"Luke!" Orin shouted.

Luke heard the older boy catch up, and felt his danger sense spike. A rough hand grabbed Luke's bicep and jerked him back around. Luke shouted in surprise, lifting shocked eyes to Orin.

He back-stepped when he saw that Orin's friendly demeanor had completely vanished.

"L-let me go!" Luke said.

"Nope." Orin began to drag Luke back toward the warehouse. "You wanted a tour of the ship, and you're going to get one... a really close, _personal_ look."

Luke struggled against him, but Orin's grip was too strong, and his rough movements were hurting Luke's torso.

"Orin, you're hurting me!" Luke cried fearfully. "What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Orin suddenly whirled. "I'm doing this because _I_ should be Anakin's son! Not _you_... you spoiled, too-sweet-and-perfect _brat_! I am _tired_ of living in your shadow, so I will remove it from the picture."

"Wh-what?" Luke was confused.

Orin growled darkly. "Do you want me to spell it out for you? I am taking you away from your family."

"What!" Luke shrieked. "Why? I haven't done anything to you!"

"You were born: that's all the crime you needed to commit in my mind," Orin leered, and Luke shrank back from the force of his venomous disposition.

Luke gasped when he saw the yellowish rim around Orin's irises, and as the older boy continued to drag him into the building, Luke recalled his nightmare. "It was you!"

Orin lifted a brow. "What was me?"

Luke gestured to himself. "You hired Pulin to hurt me!"

Orin actually smiled. "Give him a gold star!"

Luke felt a new fear course through him when he saw the ship that they were headed to, and he knew with utter certainty that Orin was serious about kidnapping him.

"No!" Luke yelled, digging his heels into the floor. "Orin, please!"

Orin yanked forcefully on Luke's arm, and he hollered when his torso pulled agonizingly.

"NO!" Luke screamed. "HELP ME! SOMOEBODY HELP ME!"

A second figure appeared at the base of the ramp, and Orin dragged a resisting Luke up the incline and toward a cage on the floor of the cargo hold. Luke fought him the best he could the whole way, kicking and screaming.

Desperate and panicking, Luke reached out to the bond he shared with his father.

 **00000**

Anakin was in the midst of trying to stay awake in the Council meeting when he felt it: panic and fear from Luke. He frowned, searching for Luke's presence in the Temple, and he had just realized his son wasn't in the building when a loud Force-scream reached him.

 _DAD!_

Anakin gasped and was on his feet in seconds, hurtling for the door.

 _DAD! HELP ME! I..._

"Anakin!" Obi wan Kenobi shouted as he charged after him.

"Luke's in trouble!" Anakin snapped.

 **00000**

 _DAD!_

Orin grabbed Luke by the throat, making him lose momentary focus, but he quickly regained it.

 _DAD! HELP ME! I..._

But partway through his mental cry for help, Orin blocked him, and Luke whirled from the sudden lack of Anakin's presence. Try as he might, he couldn't contact Anakin again, couldn't get past the barricade that had been erected.

 **00000**

They were now outside the temple, with Anakin leading the way as the Force directed him.

Then, without warning, Anakin grabbed at his head... and that was when he realized his connection to Luke had abruptly disappeared.

"NO!" Anakin screamed. " _Luke!_ "

"Anakin!" Obi wan caught him as he staggered. "What's wrong?"

"Luke!" Anakin panted, trembling. "Something's... wrong with Luke! I... I can't feel him anymore!"

Obi wan frowned, but before he could ask any questions, Anakin was charging through the streets at breakneck speeds.

 **00000**

"Dad?" Luke cried. " _Dad!_ "

He whirled on Orin, tears streaming down his face. "What did you _do_?!"

"Oh, that's only the half of what I plan to do," Orin growled.

Luke glared at him. "My father will find me! I'll just find my way back home!"

"Not if I give you a memory wipe before you leave," Orin countered haughtily.

Luke gasped as Orin threw him up against the thick metal bars of the cage and roughly took his head in his hands.

"Hold the whelp," Orin ordered loudly.

Luke only then saw that the second person— an Aqualish— had followed them. "Please don't!" Luke implored the other man. "My family..."

A brutal back-hand to the face cut the younger boy off.

"Shut up, just _shut up!_ " Orin hollered. "I _hate_ you! You're so entitled aren't you? You have the _perfect_ relationship with the _perfect_ father, while _I_ rot in a lonely room in the damned Jedi Temple!"

Luke was forced to look at Orin again when the other turned his head harshly. Tears streaked down Luke's face, and he clawed at Orin's hands with his one good arm.

Orin glared at the Aqualish. "I told you to _hold_ him!"

The other being grunted angrily and jerked Luke's hand down.

Orin was about to say something more when he felt Anakin's presence drawing rapidly nearer.

" _Sithspit!_ " he swore loudly. "I'm running out of time. I guess we'll just have to settle for a block on all memories then."

Before Luke could blink, Orin's attack happened. Luke screamed in agony as the other boy ripped into his mind with harsh mental fingers. Luke shrieked in anguish, and then he began to seize up when his mind started to go blank... one chunk of memories at a time.

"STOP!" Luke screamed. "PLEASE STOP!"

Luke desperately sought to fight back in any way he could, but Orin was too fast and far more experienced than he.

" _Stop! STOP it_ please!"

Luke had already lost his connection to Anakin, and when he felt Orin reaching for the only connection more precious to Luke than that of his father's, he balked hysterically.

" _No! Not that one,_ please!" Luke begged, sobbing. " _Please don't block Leia too!"_

Orin laughed in his head, and purposely went slow...

" _NOOOOO!_ " Luke shrieked.

...as he built up an even thicker barricade between Luke and his twin sister than he had between him and... _who_ again? Someone important, that was for sure...

" _LEIA! NO! NO! NOO!"_

But Orin ignored him, and so Luke was powerless to watch as Leia was no longer made accessible to him. Then, as he stared at the wall, he suddenly couldn't remember _why_ it had been so important for him to keep that wall down.

Who, or what was on the other side?

Luke felt his body beginning to seize up and shake violently, and so he simply clung to one thing: his identity, his first name. He wrapped himself about his name so tightly not even a baradium missile could have breached it.

 **00000**

Leia sat bolt upright in her school seat, gasping loudly when Luke's connection to her flooded with fear, pain and panic.

"Luke!" she breathed, trembling from the force of the emotions.

"Miss Skywalker is something the matter?" the teacher asked mildly.

But Leia wasn't listening, she was too focused on Luke... and then without warning her connection to him vanished.

" _LUKE!_ " Leia screamed, clutching at her head as the sudden lack of her twin's presence ricocheted painfully. " _Luke, no! Luke! LUKE!_ "

She didn't know she was sobbing until the teacher grabbed her shoulders, and her vision was too blurry to see and her breathing so labored it hurt. Then, in an involuntary reaction to the loss of her twin— the other half of her soul— Leia began to twitch and seize violently.

"Leia!" the teacher gasped.

 **00000**

He was thrown so hard into the cage that the air left his body, and he looked to trembling hands for a long second before his agonized and heavy blue gaze made its way up... up... who was that standing before his cage?

...his brain hurt... why did his head hurt so much?

... who... who was _he_?

... Luke. That was it; his name was Luke... wasn't it?

"Goodbye, you little whelp. I hope you enjoy your exile!" the older boy sneered triumphantly, though he looked exhausted for some reason. Why would that boy be so tired?

Luke... yes he was certain that was his name... blinked owlishly, wondering why he was so tired... his eyes were drooping... closed...

 **00000**

Orin watched the ship take off, and grinned triumphantly.

He'd done it! _Finally_ he'd done it! Now, with Anakin on the way, Orin had to make it look like he'd tried to help the boy.

Using the Force to avoid having his own fingerprints getting on the weapon, Orin levitated a blaster he'd confiscated from the Aqualish. He moved it out far enough to not be fatal, and fired at himself.

He bit back a scream as one shot got his leg, the next his arm... and then one in his side for good measure. He let a scream out on that one, the more to sell his act. Thus when he collapsed to the ground— with the discarded blaster thrown far away from him to where the ship had been, and his lightsaber appropriately rolled from his grasp— Anakin and Obi wan found him.

"Luke!" Anakin yelled at the empty space, looking up in time to see the rapidly ascending ship disappear. " _Noooo!_ "

He tried to make out the ship, he _ached_ to pursue it, but he couldn't tell anything from this distance, even with the Force.

Anakin sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands while Obi wan knelt to check the teenager on the floor. Orin bridled his indignation that Anakin would ignore Orin lying wounded on the ground as he pined for his lost child. It wouldn't do for his already suspicious situation to look _more_ distrustful.

"What happened?" Anakin abruptly demanded, his face rigid with anger as he stormed over. " _What happened to Luke?_ "

Orin's eyes flashed for a second, but he just as quickly looked down in sorrow. "The bounty hunter took him. I tried to help, but the hunter was too fast. I... I am so sorry, Master."

Anakin narrowed his eyes at Orin, who held his expression and emotions in control. The man's eyes narrowed, but then he sighed and reached down to help Orin up.

Then his comlink chirruped, and he yanked it of his belt.

" _What?_ " he growled.

"Anakin!" Padmé's panicked voice responded, and Orin could just imagine what Anakin was thinking: Padmé didn't know about Luke yet. "Anakin something's wrong with Leia!"

Anakin sucked in a breath, and he had to sit abruptly. "No..."

Obi wan gently took the communications device from his friend and spoke in his place while Anakin sat in shock.

"Padmé, it's Obi wan. What's going on with Leia?"

Padmé didn't respond for a heartbeat. "Where is Anakin?"

Anakin gave Obi wan a sharp look, and the older Jedi nodded. "He'll talk to you in person. Where do you want to meet?"

"Leia's being flown to the Coruscant Medial Facility, apparently she had a seizure in school!" Padmé replied worriedly. "I'm almost there myself."

Anakin nodded to Obi wan. "He will be right there."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Anakin once again zipped haphazardly through the halls of the Coruscant Medical Facility, earning glares from many of the medical staff, which he of course ignored.

He'd taken his speeder as soon as he, Obi-Wan and Orin had returned to the Jedi Temple. The entire ride over, Anakin had been dreading telling Padmé what had happened... he didn't want to see his Angel's face when he told her that one of their children... was gone.

Anakin also feared what the news would do to his little princess. He knew Leia and Luke had been as close as twins could be, to the point that when one was absent for any length of time, the other felt the loss keenly.

And for Leia to have had a seizure...

Anakin shuddered to think of what that could mean.

Finally he burst through the same doors he'd entered after Luke's fight. And, once more, Padmé threw herself into his arms.

"Anakin," she murmured.

Anakin rubbed her back silently, not trusting his voice. Through the viewport Leia was strapped into a bed, with wires and tubes attached to her like she was a lab-rat.

"Master Skywalker, I presume?"

Anakin turned at the new voice, and saw that there was another man in the room. The stranger held out his hand.

"I'm Mr. Hoordst, the school principal."

Anakin took the limb politely, though he did not release Padmé. "What happened to Leia?"

"According to Leia's teacher, she went rigid partway through class, then clutched her head and began to scream for Luke," the principal replied. "She was breathing with great difficulty and sobbing heavily. Then, when the teacher touched her to try calming her down, Leia began to seize up."

Padmé tightened her grip on Anakin's waist. "Do you know what caused it?"

"No, I am sorry," Hoordst replied. "And I only wanted to stay to wish you well, and to give you what information I could."

"Thank you," Padmé said as he left them.

Anakin returned his tortured gaze to Leia, and his heart went out to her. She'd reacted to the loss of Luke, he was certain of it.

"Ani?" Padmé's voice brought Anakin back to the waiting room. She was looking at the door oddly. "Where is Luke? I thought he was with you? Did he stay at the temple?"

Anakin bit his lip so hard it began to bleed, and he trembled, feeling the grief and agony over Luke's kidnapping well up. He'd not wept yet, since he'd been in a state of semi-shock. But to hear Padmé ask where her son was...

It was too much.

Anakin let out an inhuman wail and collapsed weakly to his knees, feeling his chest heave unsteadily even as he looked around for anything to focus on except Padmé's fear-drenched presence.

"Anakin..." Padmé's voice trembled. "What's wrong... wh-where is Luke?"

Anakin hiccupped a sob, his heart wrenching painfully. His head throbbed where his connection to Luke had once been bright and strong.

"Anakin you're scaring me!" Padmé dropped down before him, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "Where is Luke?!"

" _I don't know!_ " Anakin wailed, his vision blurring with a torrent of tears. "S-someone took him! They _took_ him Pad- Padmé!"

Padmé's mouth dropped open in horror, even as she began to shake her head in denial. "N-no! No I... I don't believe you! N-No!"

Anakin bowed his head. "And they didn't just take him, they _blocked_ him from us! From me, and... I think from Leia!"

Padmé was shaking now, and Anakin began to fear she would faint. "N-no... how? How could someone just block him?" She froze, eyes widening. "Now I'm talking like I believe you! I... I won't! I _can't!_ "

Anakin's heart broke all over again, and he tenderly touched her face. "Angel... I'm sorry, but Luke..." Anakin's voice cracked. "L-Luke is... gone."

Padmé stared at him almost angrily, but as she took in Anakin's appearance, his demeanor, and his obvious anguish, she could no longer deny the truth. Anakin would _never_ lie about their son being taken away.

She heard a second inhuman scream reverberate about the room, even as she shook her head and backed away on her knees until her shoulders hit the wall. It wasn't until the action interrupted her air supply that she realized she was the source of the noise.

"N-no..." Padmé began to rock unsteadily. "N- _no_! Not... not my Baby! Not _Luke!_ "

Anakin crawled over to his wife and gathered her into his arms, where Padmé sat stiffly for three entire heartbeats before she collapsed into his arms.

" _NOOOOOO!_ " Padmé wailed brokenly into his chest. "NO... no, no... no... _no!_ _Lu-uke!_ "

Anakin wept right along with her, and through their personal storm they waged until they were completely spent. Padmé finally went limp in his embrace, and he felt her mind starting to go into a blank state of shock.

He wasn't far behind, but he had enough presence of mind to remember Leia. So Anakin held fast to his Jedi training and kept his mind focused enough to operate.

And a good thing too: because in that moment, a ruckus sounded from the other side of the glass. Anakin climbed unsteadily to his feet and peered within. Leia was awake, and she was panicking; looking wildly about even as the doctors tried to get her to stop attempting to leave the bed.

"Luke!" Leia cried. "I need Luke! Where is my brother?"

"Leia, we need you to calm down!" the nurse urged sternly.

"No!" Leia shouted angrily. "I want my brother! _Where is Luke?!_ "

Anakin didn't bother asking permission: he opened the door and let himself into the room. Leia instantly zeroed in on him and scrambled all the harder to get free of her medical bed.

"Daddy!" Leia shouted.

"Sir, you can't be in here!" the nurse began to object, but a glare from Anakin silenced her.

He reached Leia and gathered her to his chest, holding her while she trembled. She calmed after a moment, but did not stop quivering, and eventually as she turned fearful eyes upon him.

"Daddy..." she bit her lip, taking in his own ragged appearance. "W-where is Luke?"

Anakin breathed raggedly, and he forced himself to look Leia in the eyes as he told her. "Luke was kidnapped... and blocked from us somehow."

Leia sucked in a huge breath, her face draining of all color even as she shook her head, much in the same way her mother had.

"No..." she whispered in terror. "N-no! P-please tell me he's not really g-gone Daddy! _P-please!_ "

Anakin touched her cheek lovingly, his voice cracking. "I wish I could Princess."

Leia stiffened. "I... I know..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I... I felt him t-t-taken a-away!"

At that last, she broke down, her small frame shaking so much and her sobs so heart-wrenching that Anakin thought she might literally fall apart.

"N-n- _no_!" Leia blubbered, the tears flooding from her eyes in a torrent that instantly soaked her medical tunic. "L-L-L... _Luke_!"

Anakin watched her begin to rock back and forth jerkily.

"L-L-Luke! L... Luke!" Leia repeated as though by saying his name he would magically reappear.

Anakin picked her up, shifted to sit under his little girl, and then held her in his lap. Leia melted into him, burying her face into his chest. Moments later another weight was added to the bed, and Padmé folded herself over them both.

The weeping pile of Skywalkers caused the medical staff to look at each other in uncertainty before the nurse came to a decision.

"Let's give them some time."

 **00000**

Leia was released the next afternoon after her chances of having another seizure were proven to be zero. However, she hadn't said a word since their crying-session the day before. In fact, she had gone into a state of shock Anakin couldn't quite hope to understand.

He had lost his son, yes, but Leia... she'd just lost her best friend, the one person she knew and loved above all else. They had been in Padmé's womb together; forging bonds and ties that went far beyond the merely physical. Luke was literally part of her, and now that he was gone she was lost, alone, and utterly frightened.

Leia exited the family speeder without complaint and disappeared in the direction of the bedrooms.

Anakin watched her go before he shook his head and turned to find that Padmé had wandered to Luke's room. He sighed softly and followed. When he entered the room, it was to find Padmé sitting on their son's bed, hand upon his pillow, her body rigid.

"What are we going to do Ani?" Padmé whispered. "Do you know who took him... and why?"

Anakin shook his head though she couldn't see it. "Not yet, but we won't rest until he's found, no matter how long it takes."

Padmé nodded, her eyes determined when they looked to him. "I will have my contacts keep an eye out for any sign of Luke."

"And I will look into the security footage of the Temple and any building in the area to try figuring out what really happened," Anakin murmured.

"What really happened?" Padmé echoed with a frown.

Anakin nodded. "Orin's story doesn't quite feel right, nor does it make sense. He wasn't able to hold off onebounty hunter. _One_ hunter against a nearly-fully-trained Jedi? And why were they in the underlevels? Why would Luke go down there with him?"

Padmé felt her head beginning to ache, but she willed herself to focus. "He wouldn't just wander off. He trusted Orin."

Anakin nodded. "I'll get started on it first thing tomorrow. Right now we all need to try and get some actual sleep if we're going to be any help to Luke."

 **00000**

Her heart ached, even as it beat around the hollow wound that now made up half of it. Each thump was only another merciless reminder of what she no longer had. Her eyes leaked more tears— they had never really stopped— as she wished for the millionth time that Luke would walk through that door with his Leia-only smile and sweep her into a big hug.

But when he once again remained absent, her body turned cold from the lack of his arms about her, even as her mind remained stunned and wounded from the abrupt absence of his presence. Her spirit cried almost ceaselessly for the being she'd known from the very beginning, the one she had always shared her life with.

His absence now was most unwelcome, and so utterly lonely that she didn't know if she would ever recover. The chrono on the bed-side table clicked another sleepless hour down...

...but Leia wasn't ready for sleep.

Sure she was exhausted, but she didn't know how she could just lay down and rest when her brother was who-knew where. Leia also didn't want to be in her bed anymore. It was far too big and empty now.

Sliding noiselessly from the sheets, Leia padded her way in the dark to Luke's room, where she closed the door and then stood still. His room was as he'd left it the morning of his capture.

A model starfighter sat haphazardly on the desk, obviously having been played with while he awaited his jaunt to the Jedi Temple with their father. Leia closed her eyes and envisioned him running about the room, the ship in hand while he played through a battle only he could see.

The girl opened her eyes again and walked over to his closet, where she opened the door and took in Luke's favorite shirt. Her fingers touched the fabric, which was soft and worn just like his hair.

Next, Leia moved to his dresser, upon which sat a small box. Inside was a bracelet she'd given him for their tenth birthday. She'd special-ordered it with the help of their mother, and it said in italicized writing upon the silver band:

 _My brother, my first best friend... I love you forever._

Leia picked it up. Luke had worn it without qualms almost every day. Why he'd forgotten it that dark day she would never know. But as she slipped it over her wrist, Leia vowed to never take it off until Luke was found.

Finally, too tired to wander more, Leia climbed into Luke's bed. She snuggled under the sheets, recalling how just two weeks prior she'd held him in her arms because he'd been scared. As Leia nestled her head into his pillow, she breathed deeply. His scent was still in the cushion, and it comforted her greatly.

Leia smiled minutely and closed moistened eyes, finally contented enough to try resting.

 _I miss you so much, Luke... please come home to me... I love you._

Her eyes drooped...

... _come home to me..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

It was _so_ _cold_!

Why was space so frigid?

Luke shivered uncontrollably in the back corner of his cage. He'd asked the Aqualish about getting a blanket, but the being had ignored him completely. Luke therefore sat where he was, doing whatever he could think of to conserve body heat. His fingers and toes had long-since gone numb, but his mind... that was another matter.

He kept getting headaches, though he didn't know why. More than once he had tried to recall what had happened, and why he had no memory of being a little child, or his parents. Surely he had parents, since he was alive.

However, whenever he tried to remember _something_ about his past, his headaches got worse, like he was not _supposed_ to regain anything of his past. In fact, there had been one spot in particular where he had had the sense that something deeply important to him had been removed. But as soon as he'd touched that place in his memory, the worst pain of all had occurred, and Luke had passed out for a time.

Luke had eventually stopped trying, though he kept feeling a strange sensation that he couldn't understand. There was a tingling in the back of his neck, almost like a tickle: but try as he might, he couldn't get it to stop. He'd scratched his neck raw, and now that hurt too.

Luke sighed tiredly, feeling his heavy-lidded eyes drooping again. He leaned against the bars of his cage, wondering for the hundredth time why he was _in_ a cage.

Was he some sort of criminal or dangerous fugitive that had to be kept under lock and key? Had he hurt someone? Luke shuddered at that thought. He didn't _want_ to hurt anyone...

And who had that older boy been?

And... what would happen to Luke? Where was he being taken?

All these questions and more went round and round in his mind until that incessant tickle at the nape of his neck abruptly flared into a red-hot fire that made him jump.

 _What the heck is this thing!? What's going on?_

At that moment the ship surged, and then went still... followed minutes later by some sort of burning smell that Luke instinctively knew to fear.

Something was on fire.

And they were in a ship in space...

Then the alien raced by his cage and opened a hatch, letting out a billowing cloud of oily smoke.

 _That's probably not a good thing..._ Luke mused, feeling fear starting to creep along his veins.

 **00000**

Herron Damar sat at the controls to his ship, the _Smuggler's Dream_. She wasn't much by most peoples' standards, but the small freighter had gotten him through run after run, and she had yet to fail him.

Which was why Herron was scratching his head, and trying to figure out why his ship was starting to sound funny now.

The human in the back hadn't said a word the entire trip— save to ask for a blanket— not that the Aqualish cared. The less the boy spoke, the better. All he wanted was to drop the runt off at the designated spot and go back to smuggling. Then again maybe he ought to disappear for a while; considering he just helped spirit away the son of the galaxy's most famous Jedi.

Herron considered this a moment. Yes, he would lie low for a while, and once the media circus he was certain would follow the boy's capture died down, he'd be free to move around again.

It was the best plan he could come up with.

Then, to Herron's relief, the navicomputer signaled that it was time to revert back to realspace, and Herron pulled back on the levers, watching the stars return to pinpricks of light. According to Orin, there was an unknown, but habitable planet in this sector of the outer rim.

Herron spotted it and lifted his brow. The planet was a strange mixture of colors, ranging from blue and green to white, grey and even some brown. Obviously the terrain varied, but Herron didn't care. He would just drop the kid off and leave.

Now, to find a landing spot...

Abruptly something in his ship groaned ominously, and Herron smelled something ashy. With a curse, Herron leapt up from the pilot's seat and raced back to the engine room. He barely opened the hatch before an enormous cloud of black smoke burst through, and Herron coughed loudly. One look told the Aqualish all he needed to know.

Orin had sabotaged his ship.

Blast it! That human had never intended for Herron to return and possibly turn coat on him. He'd made certain Herron could never rat him out!

Herron returned to the cockpit, ignoring the runt in the cage, who was coughing horribly in the smoke-filled room.

"Let me out, please!" the boy pled.

Herron grabbed the yoke just as his ship hurtled in an uncontrolled burst of speed into the mist-laden atmosphere. He grunted angrily and pulled with all his strength on the steering controls, using every repulsor trick he knew to level out the ship.

It worked enough... until they hit some rock formation that literally appeared out of nowhere. Herron's final scream echoed about the ship as the cockpit took the brunt of the hit and then the rest of the ship spiraled erratically toward the forested ground below.

 **00000**

Luke screamed with what air he had left when the entire ship jarred violently, and he was flung with great force into the front of his cage. Luke saw stars even as the Aqualish screamed and went sickeningly silent a half-second later.

Luke couldn't see anything through the thick columns of black smoke, and his air supply was dangerously low. Add to that the fact that the ship began to tumble without direction, flinging Luke to and fro.

Luke had enough presence of mind to ponder that it was probably a good thing his cage was secured to the floor, otherwise the 'crash-landings' he was experiencing would be that much more dangerous to him.

Still, each time he hit the bars, Luke cried out in pain.

Clearly his ribs had been previously injured, and each time he impacted, they protested. As for his arm... it actually seemed safer inside the cast than the rest of him, ironically enough. Luke's free hand finally grabbed the bars of the cage just as the ship hit another object... and then another and another, effectively beating the ship to a pulp that came closer and closer to Luke's cage.

Then, with a horrendous scream of metal and demolished landscape, the ship hit the ground and slid until it slammed into something... at which point Luke's cage finally broke free of its fastenings and was rocketed forward.

Luke screamed in terror, unable to help it despite the black spots that danced before his eyes.

Then— somehow— he saw sunlight... and then the darkness took him.

 **00000**

Shev Peetra instinctively threw Vora to the forest floor as a loud crash sounded above and slightly behind them.

"Shev!" Vora Heret cried in half-annoyance, half surprise.

"Get down!" he ordered, covering her body with his as the large falling object flew by over top of them to crash at some point in the near distance.

They waited for the noise to settle down before Shev felt comfortable letting Vora up. That is, until she punched his arm.

"Get off me: you're crushing me you idiot!"

"Sorry," Shev blushed. It was no secret that he liked her... a lot. She had recently been made aware of his feelings, and they had begun a budding relationship, which made him extremely happy. But still, he felt protective of her, even while she was almost excessively independent.

Shev stood, offering her a hand... which she promptly ignored. Vora leapt top her feet and peered with a hand over her eyes in the direction a large smoking pillar showed, telling them where the object had ended up.

"I have no idea what that was, but we should check it out before Jauhz figures out something came from the skies," Vora stated before she began to walk toward the fallen object.

Shev grimaced. "Right. Maybe there will be something worth looting before Jauhz's goons get their grubby paws all over it."

Vora nodded emphatically. "Exactly!"

It surprisingly only took the pair ten minutes to find the path of destruction the strange meteor had left behind.

"What if it's a ship?" Shev asked suddenly. "I mean, wouldn't a straight-up rock meteor have stopped burning by now?"

"Not if it set the trees on fire," Vora reasoned.

Then they broke the stand of trees and stopped short, both gaping in shock.

"It _is_ a ship!" Shev breathed.

"Correction: that _was_ a ship," Vora deadpanned. "That thing will never fly again."

Shev was unperturbed. "Still, look at all the loot we could get for the Denei tribe!"

Vora had to admit he was right. "Yeah, but we only have two pack-animals with us."

"Call the others," Shev urged. "Use Letrice."

Vora grinned. "With pleasure."

Vora turned her face skyward and whistled in a unique manner. Shev watched as a brilliant-yellow bird of prey appeared, diving down from the clouds and landing agilely on Vora's arm. Then he began to scribble an urgent note to be sent.

"Hey there beautiful," Vora greeted the bird. "I need you to get a message to Tiru for me."

Shev handed her a slip of leather with charcoal writing upon it. "Here."

Vora rolled it up and tied it to the bird's leg before she set the creature loose again. Shev made his careful way down to the wreckage while Vora watched her pet bird fly off. He couldn't believe their luck!

There was so much on this ship that they could scrap and use for their camp! On a whim, Shev looked for the cockpit, but the ship seemed like it had been ripped in two, so there would be no communications device on board. Even so, the metal would prove particularly useful in making weapons with which they could better defend themselves.

Especially with Jauhz stepping up his annual raids on the Denei tribe's supply-tent.

He was careful to test any surface for temperature before touching it fully to avoid any burns, and soon he was looting anything he could find that would be any sort of useful. They could sort through everything more carefully in the security of their little 'village'.

Suddenly, Vora's alarmed voice rang out. "Shev! Come here!"

Shev dropped his current task instantly and raced over to her, fearing she was in danger. However, she wasn't fighting off a deadly larak or a member of a rival tribe. No, Vora stood before a medium-sized cage, in which lay a battered, bruised and unconscious boy.

Shev stopped cold. "What in space?"

"He's still breathing!" Vora realized aloud, watching the stranger's chest rise and fall.

"And he's bleeding." Shev pointed to multiple lacerations and bruises.

Vora hesitated. "But... why would a boy be in a cage?"

Shev bit his lip. "I don't know, he could be a juvenile criminal, but I don't think so. I mean, he doesn't _look_ dangerous..."

"They never do."

Both teenagers spun around and promptly dropped to one knee as a sign of respect for their tribal leader. Tiru Erith nodded and gestured for them to rise, which they did.

"Now, what do we have here?" Tiru asked, walking cautiously to the cage.

"We just found him," Vora said. "He's obviously been injured, but we weren't sure why he's behind bars."

Tiru studied the boy intently. He couldn't be more than ten, though Tiru wasn't a stellar judge of age based on looks. Blond hair was messed and dirty, while his slight frame spoke of him possibly being small for his age. He wasn't too thin, but nor was he overweight.

Tiru's practiced eye picked out bruising and scars that were older that the ones he now sported. Clearly this boy had been in some sort of fight before ending up here. One the one hand, the boy had no weapons that Tiru could see.

On the other... that didn't mean he didn't have any hidden somewhere.

"Pull him out and search him," Tiru ordered the pair before him. Then he turned to the other five he'd brought along. "Take back whatever you and your mounts can carry."

"Right," another boy answered with a nod of his head.

The five extra Denei members spread out to either gather what Shev had already picked out or loot the rest of the wreckage. Tiru watched them for a moment while Shev tried to get the lock on the cage to open.

"I can't get it," he grunted after straining with his spear for a moment.

Vora rolled her eyes. "Stand back, Hunk, I'll get it."

Shev waved his hand in a 'be my guest' gesture, and stood back. Vora promptly grabbed a heavy rock and slammed it down on the lock with great force. Shev blushed furiously and looked away.

"Ah, right, I was just about to do that..." he muttered.

"Mmhmm." Vora chuckled.

Shev shook his head and opened the cage, carefully taking the boy by his shoulders and hauling him out. Vora then took his legs and together they removed him far from the still-smoldering ship and to flat land. Then they patted him down from head to toe, even removing his shirt, boots and pants to make sure.

When the boy was stripped to his undershorts and still found weaponless, they turned to Tiru.

"Bring him with us," Tiru decided after a long moment of contemplation. "He needs healing, obviously, and we are not barbarians."

"But what if he's dangerous?" Shev asked.

"Then we will have an entire tribe to fight this one boy," Tiru retorted mildly.

"Right," Shev grunted, putting the boy's garments back on him. "But if he's to stay, he'll need a change of clothes lest he stand out like a sore thumb."

Tiru nodded. "We will have him fitted once he's healed."

"Tiru, we're all set here," one of the looters said.

"Did you find any medical supplies, Rendar?" Tiru asked.

"Only a basic medkit still intact," Rendar replied.

Tiru grunted in frustration: medical supplies were always a boon to be found, no matter how plentiful their current stock was.

"Alright." He looked over his shoulder to Shev and Vora. "Tie the boy up behind my saddle."

Shev and Vora nodded and set to work, lifting the boy up and over the rump of Tiru's kilit. Kilits were equines with claws on their hooves to provide both protection and traction in rough terrain. The males also sported a pair of horns that spiraled out of their foreheads like a twisted piece of pipe. Most of their species were either some shade of grey or black, with a rare white. They were also much taller than the average horse, and were fast, agile and powerful.

Once the unconscious boy was secured, everyone grabbed any last-minute provisions from the wreckage and mounted their own kilits. Then, in a single-file procession to help hide their numbers, they left the wreckage behind.


	9. Chapter 8

( **A/N** **:** _This chapter contains some material that may not be suitable for younger readers, but it's nothing that hasn't been seen in a PG-13 movie.)_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

" _Thank you for joining us this evening. I am Hannale Taasee with HoloNet News. Tonight is a special-edition broadcast commemorating the loss of approximately three-hundred Core-World students."_

Padmé sat stoically on the couch before the vid-screen as she watched the Falleen news-anchor speak. She'd heard this was coming on today, and had decided to watch it... though now she didn't know why she had.

Why watch this when her own loss was still raw in her heart?

But despite her reservations, Padmé felt no inclination to get off the couch and leave the room. Nor did she care to waste energy using the remote to simply change the channel, so she resigned herself to watching the depressing show.

" _For those of you who may not remember, or perhaps do not know, today marks two years since our Core region was shocked by the disappearance of three hundred students and thirty teachers,"_ Hannale said once the opening credits had finished.

As she continued to narrate, images were shown to help paint a picture of the events that went along with the story. They used images of the happy students, of the ship they were to use and even an image of all those going on the trip in a huge group-holo.

" _It began as an idea collaborated by many staff members during a middle-school teachers-conference on Coruscant,"_ Hannale said.

The screen cut to a video-clip of a teacher who hadn't gone on the trip. _"The idea was to give the kids an end-of-the-year holiday of sorts,"_ the woman informed the invisible audience. _"The students had all worked so hard, and many of the worlds who agreed to let their students go had fallen on hard economic times, and wanted their children to have a break from it all."_

The screen faded back to the news-anchor, who looked at the camera with a practiced eye. _"The trip included children from the ages of eleven to thirteen, and they came from schools all over the core-region. The field-trip would last a total of one month as students travelled on a specified route: from the colonies and inner rims to the mid-rim, and even a few outer-rim planets. They were to see things they had learned about in school that year such as science, culture, architecture, music and art, geography and even some history."_

Again the screen panned out to show various smaller groups of those children on worlds like Fondor, where many of the galaxy's ships were made, or on guided tours of the forested world of Kashyyyk.

" _However, once the ship was en-route to the half-way point of the trip on the outer-rim territories, disaster struck."_ Hannale finished ominously.

" _The last we heard of the_ Lucky Voyager _,"_ a gentleman in a security uniform said to the camera, _"was when she left Naboo with her body of teachers and students for their first outer-rim destination of Alzoc."_

" _Alzoc is a frozen tundra of a planet, and the native Talz had agreed to allow the students to view some of their mines where the famed Alzoc Pearls were collected."_ Hannale appeared again to recount more of the story to her audience. _"However, for some reason, the freighter never arrived. Nor did any authorities find traces of a distress signal of any kind."_

A Coruscant Security Force officer appeared on-screen then. " _It's literally like they vanished,"_ he said with a slight grimace. _"And as heartless and impossible as that sounds, my task-force of police and detectives— which was aided by many other notable organizations from across this galaxy— searched the route thoroughly, and found no trace of the_ Lucky Voyager."

Hannale appeared once more. _"Family and friends alike gathered for perhaps the largest known funeral to ever be publicized in the galaxy two months after the searching began, and this only after no trace of the missing students were found. Theories as to what happened to the_ Lucky Voyager _range from them miscalculating a hyperspace jump and either getting lost or running into a black hole, to them being raided and killed by the pirates that infest some parts of the outer-rim."_

Now the screen showed several sets of parents, all showing various stages of sorrow and grief as they were interviewed by another news-person whose face was not shown.

" _Sometimes I still hear Tiru's laughter after he would come home from his wrestling practices,"_ said a dark-haired woman. _"He had a great sense of leadership, and he was well on his way to becoming team captain."_

" _Jauhz had anger issues, which is why we sent him on this trip,"_ a man said next. _"He had recently lost his father, and he was very close to the man. After his mother died when he was six, Jauhz's father was his anchor. And when that security was taken away, the boy had nothing left. His grades began to decline, and he became a bully. His aunt and I sent him on that trip in the hopes that it would help him calm down, and maybe find his center once more."_

" _All I want is my baby back! She was only eleven!"_ A Rodian female wept.

Hannale reappeared once more to speak. _"And as the second anniversary of the_ Lucky Voyager's _disappearance arrives, we would ask that you keep those families and loved ones in your thoughts..."_

"Why are you watching this?"

Padmé jumped, whipping about on the couch to see a distraught Leia standing part way into the room, her tortured eyes on the screen. Padmé felt her cheeks flush as she turned back to the screen, which was now playing a music video with the many images of the students and staff having a great time on their vacation.

"Leia..." Padmé began, her voice low.

"Why would you _watch_ something like this when we just lost Luke?" Leia demanded angrily, her voice rough. "Why!? Do you _like_ to torture yourself? Or _me_?"

Padmé glared. "Leia!"

Her daughter winced and turned sorrowful eyes back toward the screen... only to have them widen in horror. Padmé looked to see that an image of a blond boy from two years ago was now up: and he had blue eyes. In fact, he looked like it could have been Luke, had their son been two years older.

" _Why did he have to go away?!"_ Leia wailed forlornly.

She spun on her heel and sprinted back to the bedrooms, slamming the door behind her. Padmé, however, was still frozen in place on the couch, the image of the other boy burned into her retinas.

She knew she should get up and comfort Leia, but how could she when she herself had no form of comfort?

Padmé chided herself. _You fool, Leia is still here: don't lose your daughter too just because you are mourning over Luke!_

With a sigh, Padmé switched off the program and padded to the bedroom. She was about to open Leia's door when she remembered that their daughter had taken Luke's room as her own since his disappearance.

Padmé opened Luke's door instead, and found a sobbing Leia hiding beneath the covers of the bed. The senator felt her heart break and she walked up to the edge of the bed... but then paused.

What was she going to say? What was there _to_ say?

Padmé listened to Leia sobbing, and felt her own emotions bubbling over. Abruptly coming to a decision, Padmé lifted the blanket and shuffled into the bed with her daughter. Leia stiffened for a moment, and Padmé waited to see if Leia would reject her.

But then Leia wrapped herself about Padmé's body and wept into her shoulder.

"Oh Mom, I miss Luke _so_ much!" Leia bawled.

"I know," Padmé was weeping now too, and she clung tightly to her daughter in turn. "I miss him too."

"I'm sorry for being rude, Mom," Leia apologized. "I know you hurt too."

Padmé kissed her daughter's head, her vision blurred. "It's alright, Leia."

"Don't leave me, Mom," Leia pled plaintively after a moment. "Don't you and Dad go away too!"

"Never," Padmé promised instantly. Then, in an attempt to lift Leia's spirits, she went on. "We will never let you go... well until you're _married_ , because that might be awkward."

Leia actually laughed shakily at that, and Padmé smiled softly.

"Yeah," Leia agreed.

Another silence descended before Leia spoke quietly once more, though her sobs had ceased.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Leia?"

"I love you, so much!"

Padmé squeezed Leia tight. "I love you too, Leia."

 **00000**

Anakin sat on one side of a wooden table, with Orin on the other side and Obi Wan standing in the back of the small room. Artoo-Detoo stood next to the desk, recording everything so Anakin didn't have to worry about that.

"So tell me again, just so we're all clear, what happened," Anakin said. They had been at this already for four hours, with Anakin grilling Orin mercilessly in an attempt to get him to tell the truth. Anakin had suspected Orin from the first moment, but hadn't confronted the teen on his theory before because he'd been doing some fact-finding.

And while Orin's account was always essentially the same whenever he was asked to repeat it, it was never _told_ in the same manner, which meant— in Anakin's mind— that Orin hadn't planned his crime out in great detail past the part of getting rid of Luke. Why that was, he could only guess; but then again, he wasn't about to look a gift-eopie in the mouth.

Orin sat forward. "We were in the first underlevel, and a bounty hunter came from nowhere to take Luke. I stood up to him and told Luke to run, but then the hunter struck a blow to my leg, and so I was distracted. Luke tried to help me instead of running off..."

"Why would Luke ignore your order to run?" Anakin interrupted, trying again to get Orin to trip up.

Orin shrugged. "I guess he didn't want to run away like with his previous fight: I really don't know. Anyway, while I was distracted with my leg, the hunter grabbed him."

Anakin frowned. "So, _one_ blaster wound to the leg stopped you from getting Luke back."

Orin glowered. "It _hurt_ , Master!"

Anakin slammed a hand down on the table. "Dammit Orin, you're almost a _Jedi Knight_! You know pain-suppression techniques!"

Orin sat back at the vehemence in Anakin's tone. "I was caught up in the heat of the moment, Master! I'm sorry; what do you want me to say? I tried, but I am not perfect!"

Anakin felt a nudge from Obi Wan, and he curbed his anger in favor of a level head.

"Alright, let's back this up," he said in a calmer tone. "What were you two doing in the underlevels in the first place?"

"I had an old friend contact me," Orin replied. "He told me he wanted to show me the new upgrades to his ship. And I knew how much Luke loved spaceships, so I took him along."

"And you knew this was in the underlevels?" Anakin pressed.

"Yes."

"And you didn't ask me for my permission take Luke down there first?" Anakin narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You know what it's like in the underlevels, Orin."

Orin grimaced. "You were in a Council meeting, Master; it would have been utterly rude of me to interrupt it for that."

"So instead you risked my son's safety," Anakin retorted bluntly.

He and Obi Wan had poured over every security camera they could find that had any trace of Luke, but once the pair had come close to the warehouse the cameras had suddenly stopped working. To say Anakin was suspicious of that was an understatement.

He was no fool; he had sensed Orin's jealousy over Luke... which is why Anakin had never attempted to get closer. He wasn't about to slate Orin's lust for attention just to make him happy.

In retrospect, perhaps Anakin should have addressed the issue sooner, but if his suspicions were correct, then he suspected that a talk wouldn't have mattered anyway. But Anakin had no proof that Orin was a culprit in Luke's capture.

Thus he was trying to get anything out of the young man that he could.

Orin was shaking his head. "It was reckless of me, and I admit that."

Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose. "I still can't believe it only took one shot for you to become incapacitated, Orin."

Orin glowered. "Forgive me Master, but not all of us can be Heroes With No Fear."

Anakin's nostrils flared. "Yes, but normally when an apprentice builds a _lightsaber_ , it means they can hold their own in battle against a _single opponent_ for more than five minutes."

Orin's eyes flashed, and Anakin knew he'd struck a nerve. " _You_ were the one who said I was ready to build it!"

"That was before I knew of your mood swings," Anakin countered smoothly, adding a new layer to the interrogation... _finally_.

He had also checked with the Archives master, and she'd told him that Orin had frequented the place, and his mood swings had been notable to her even then. However, when Anakin tried to bring up Orin's search histories, they'd all been erased, which only increased Anakin's theory that the boy was behind this fiasco. Why else would he be hiding his research?

Artoo had been hacking the Archives terminal for the last three days now to get any leads on what had been in the search-history, but so far the little droid had turned up nothing.

Orin hesitated. "Mood swings?"

Anakin nodded. "You get angry almost too easily, Orin. And don't think I haven't sensed your attempts to hide your other less-than-Jedi-like emotions."

Orin looked down at his hands, and Anakin sensed the rage boiling under the youth's skin.

The Jedi Master leaned forward. "So, tell me, Orin. How much did you pay the bounty hunter to kidnap Luke?"

Orin's head snapped up, and it was in the barest flicker of panic Anakin saw before Orin controlled it that gave him away. Anakin had to fight hard to keep a triumphant smirk off his face.

"What are you talking about?" Orin demanded, still trying to play nonchalant.

Anakin looked Orin dead in the eye. "You were jealous of Luke: thought you should be in his place. And when I rejected your request to join my family, you decided to get rid of the competition."

Orin was spluttering now. "I..." Once he saw that his 'captive audience' was gone, and had never been, he paused to collect himself.

Then spoke calmly. "Yes, I resented Luke. Can you blame me?" He glanced pointedly about the sparse room. "It's so damned _lonely_ here! I have no friends, and no family because I was taken from them as a _baby_!"

"And that is Luke's fault?" Anakin countered mildly.

Orin blew a huff of air through his nostrils, studying Anakin intently before his entire demeanor changed. "No." Orin's voice was durasteel and, to Anakin's dismay, there was a golden tinge to his eyes now. "Luke's crime was existing in the first place and taking my rightful place as your son."

"Then you admit to kidnapping him," Anakin gritted.

"Not entirely," Orin said casually. "I led him to the Aqualish, and then I wiped his memory."

Anakin leapt to his feet. " _You what?!"_

Orin looked far too pleased with himself before he allowed a slight pout. "Well, I _tried_ to wipe it. But since you were on the way I had to settle for a memory block instead."

Anakin ground his teeth, trying hard to control his rising anger. "Why? Why would you take Luke from me? He trusted you! _I_ trusted you!"

Orin shrugged. "You took in a lonely boy and let him near your family. What you didn't think of was that said lonely boy might become attached..."

"You're sick Orin," Obi Wan interjected before Anakin could lose it entirely. "You need help, let us aid you..."

"Oh, like I have been _helped_ after I lost my master?" Orin huffed. "Thank you, but no."

"You are lonely, I get that, but we can find you some..."

" _Friends_?" Orin mocked. "No. I don't want your help."

Anakin stepped around the table and grabbed Orin by the tunic. "Where did you learn to block memories?"

"Have you ever noticed that some of the Holocrons are Sith-made?" Orin asked sweetly. "Oh, and there are a plethora of articles on Sith Lore if you know where to find them."

"How in space did you gain access to those areas?" Obi Wan demanded.

Orin smiled. "I have my ways, Master Kenobi."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "That's why you erased your activity on the Archives terminals. You were looking into Sith teachings."

"And right under your noses too." Orin chuckled. "It was quite entertaining."

Anakin stepped forward. "You know where Luke is."

"I do."

"Tell me, and I will forgive you," Anakin urged, letting Orin sense his honesty.

Orin lifted a brow. "All I wanted was you to love me like you do Luke. But I was never good enough for you. So no, I will _not_ lead you back to your son. _I_ was supposed to become your new son in Luke's absence, but you couldn't even pay me any attention when I lay _wounded_ on the ground!"

Anakin snapped before he could stop himself. "You will _never_ replace Luke!"

"I know that now..." Orin said. "But I can still hurt you in return by keeping my knowledge to myself."

Anakin grabbed Orin's head. "I can find out on my own."

Orin laughed merrily. "Oh, please do: use the Dark Side and become my Sith Father in the process! Make my day!"

Anakin's breath became ragged. It was at his fingertips: Luke's location was literally at his fingertips... but at what cost?

With a huge effort of will, and knowing that if he slipped down the Dark path he'd resisted ten years prior, Luke would never look at him in the same way.

"I am not a Sith," Anakin stated as he dropped his hands, though his heart was breaking. "I did not fall for Palpatine's lies, and I will not fall for a lesser _boy_ like you."

Orin looked disappointed. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be sure to tell Sidious you give him your best regards when I see him."

Anakin frowned, confused. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

Orin rolled his eyes as thought it were obvious. "I knew that once you found out, you'd never let me go free, so I had a back-up plan. I will free _myself_ from everything."

Anakin felt a warning in the Force, and he stepped back just as Orin moved his hand. In a flash, the teenager stabbed his own thigh with something. Instantly he began to stiffen, and he fell to the floor.

Obi Wan gasped and pulled Anakin back, but the younger man shrugged away and knelt beside Orin.

"You _coward!"_ he screamed. " _Tell me where my son is!_ "

"Right... h-here!" Orin gasped with a sickly laugh.

Then his head dropped, and his eyes faded. Anakin grabbed his shoulders and shook Orin harshly.

"ORIN!" Anakin's vision blurred. "Don't you do this! T-tell me wh-where... L-Luke is!"

"Anakin."

Obi Wan's hand touched his shoulder in a fatherly gesture, and Anakin released the dead body after a moment. He both hated himself for resisting temptation, and was grateful he hadn't invaded Orin's mind.

Either way now it was too late.

He would never know where Luke was now... unless Artoo was able to retrieve any of Orin's search history. Something in Anakin knew that was highly unlikely, given how certain Orin had been of his success moments earlier.

Anakin stood up stiffly and gazed blankly at the wall. "Obi Wan... what am I going to tell Padmé and Leia?"

The older man's hand clenched supportively upon his shoulder where it still rested. "The truth. But that doesn't mean you have to give up, Anakin. There are hundreds of Jedi, and many go on missions all the time. We can have them keep an eye out for Luke while they travel."

Anakin nodded because he didn't know what else to do. "Thank you Master."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

When he woke, it was to the serene sounds of... something. He couldn't quite describe what it was he was hearing, but he had never— to his knowledge— felt so at ease. Slowly his eyes opened, and he worked his way through blurred vision and a slight headache to see a slanted roof made of some sort of leather.

Frowning, Luke shifted his head to see what else was around, and to try to figure out where he was. Everything was above or level with him, so that meant he was lying on the floor. He felt a pallet of what seemed to be furs beneath him, and welcomed the warm change from before.

That was when it hit Luke that he was no longer in the cage.

With a croak, Luke opened his mouth to try speaking. He ended up coughing instead, and his dry throat scratched uncomfortably.

"Oh, you're awake!" said a sudden voice on his right, and Luke turned his head again to see a human girl move to his side.

"Get Tiru!" she called to someone Luke hadn't seen yet.

She knelt beside him and felt his forehead while Luke blinked slowly at her, studying the girl curiously. Her olive skin was set off by midnight-black hair and a few dark freckles. She had eyes that were a mixture of brown and green, and she wore some type of fur outfit.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Luke worked his lips, trying to get some moisture back. She saw this and held up a finger. Turning, she grabbed a small cup and then reached behind his head to lift it up so he could drink.

Luke had never been so happy to have water sooth his throat.

"Th-thank you," he said, though his voice was still rough. It must have been from all the smoke and his screaming, Luke mused.

"Not a problem," she replied, her hands now moving up and down his body.

Luke shifted uncomfortably at the sensation of her warm fingers upon bare skin. "What are you doing?"

She lifted one brow. "I'm checking your bandages."

Luke frowned. "Bandages?"

She lifted a second brow. "Yes, don't you remember getting all these injuries?"

Luke lifted his head and peered upon himself... and promptly blushed through his recall. He wore only a cloth over his groin...

"Ah... yes, I remember now," Luke muttered. "But can I have a blanket to cover over with please?"

"When I'm done, yes," she said as she continued to work.

"What is your name?" Luke asked softly after she'd worked a few more minutes.

"Kira," she answered simply.

"Oh." Luke paused. "Thank you for helping me Kira."

Her lips curved into a small smile. "Of course."

"He's awake now?" asked a new voice that was definitely male.

Luke returned his gaze to the entrance and lifted his brow to see an older human boy there, dressed also in furs: but his were adorned with trinkets and branded with images. He held himself proudly, which led Luke to believe he was important around here... wherever 'here' was.

"Yes, and he's healing quite nicely," Kira said, going to one knee for a moment and then standing.

Luke assumed this was Tiru, and he waited to see what this boy would do. He looked to be about five years older than Luke. The young man walked over to Luke's pallet and peered down upon him intently.

"What is your name?" his voice was a soothing tenor.

Luke hesitated uncertainly. Could he trust these people? Yes they had healed him... but what did they want him for? Finally, he decided that he had nowhere else to go, and since he knew nothing of his past, he would have to take a leap of faith.

"My name is Luke," he replied quietly.

The other boy's eyebrows lifted. "Luke?" he repeated almost thoughtfully. "That's a good name."

Luke blushed lightly. "Um... thank you? Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Tiru," the boy said, kneeling beside Luke now. "I am currently the chief of the Denei tribe here on the planet we call Trichi."

"Trichi?" Luke echoed. "Denei?"

Tiru nodded. "Yes. Now, I must ask: why were you in a cage? Are you a criminal? Where did you come from?"

Luke swallowed nervously. "I... I don't know."

Tiru frowned. "You don't know? Which part?"

"All of it," Luke said honestly.

Tiru looked dubious. "All of it."

Luke nodded. "I don't know who I am other than my name..." he said timidly. "I... I can't remember anything before the ship I was in took off."

Tiru frowned. "Well, you did hit your head a few times..."

But Luke shook his head. "No, before that."

Tiru thinned his lips. "Okay then... what _do_ you remember?"

"There was an older boy: he told me to enjoy my exile, and then... well, I woke up to a cage and bitter cold. Then we crashed, and I blacked out again until now," Luke replied.

Tiru studied Luke openly and intently for several long, tense moments while Luke tried not to fidget.

"You're telling the truth." Tiru finally decided. "You're eyes are clear when you speak, and I can see it in your demeanor. Do you have any intention of hurting my brothers and sisters?"

"Brothers and sisters?" Luke clarified.

"We see ourselves as more of a family than a tribe," Kira supplied helpfully. "But we're not actually related."

"Oh." Luke said, and then turned to Tiru. "I really wish I could remember who I was before... where I came from. I... I just _know_ there's someone important to me out there."

Tiru looked truly sympathetic, almost like he understood. "I know, Luke. There probably is someone out there looking for you. But there are no cities or spaceports on Trichi. What you see is what we have. I'm sorry, but there is no way to contact anyone outside of this planet's atmosphere. Believe me, we have tried."

"None at all?" Luke asked sadly.

"This is your new home now," Kira said softly, laying a gentle hand upon Luke's part-bandaged, part-bare chest. "So you may as well accept that sooner rather than later if you ever want to be happy again."

Luke contemplated all their words seriously, knowing deep inside that they were correct. Finally he sighed and answered Tiru's original query. "No. I don't want to hurt anyone, and if I did before I lost my memories, then I am sorry."

Tiru nodded slowly. "And if we accept you into our tribe, our family, can you accept us in turn? Will you do your part to keep us fed and safe?"

"I'll do what I can, yes," Luke said. "But... I don't know anything..."

"We will teach you, Luke," Tiru assured him. "But you must also accept my leadership, and you will be given chores like everyone else. You will also have to adapt to our way of life."

"I promise to behave the best I can," Luke responded. "I don't want to cause anyone any trouble."

"Good." Tiru sighed and stood. "But for now, rest. I will have a meal brought to you, _and_ fresh clothes. You will have to wear furs or leather now: we don't have cloth and such to make clothes like you had on before."

Luke nodded. "Alright. And thank you... for saving me."

Tiru inclined his head and left.

 **00000**

Anakin walked through the door to find an empty living room. He stretched out with the Force and found his ladies in Luke's room. With a heavy heart, Anakin trudged in to join them.

"Daddy?" Leia's voice greeted him, and she ran up to hug him.

"Leia." Anakin dropped down to embrace her fully. After a moment he spoke again. "Let's have a seat."

Leia obeyed without question, sensing his mood, and she and Padmé watched as Anakin sat before them on Luke's mattress.

Anakin took a deep breath, prepared to tell them...

"You didn't find him," Leia said softly, already crying silently.

Anakin's shoulders slumped. "No. I did find out who took him, but he's now dead, and Artoo has not been able to retrieve the data from the Archive's terminal he used."

Padmé frowned at Anakin's bitter tone. "Who was it Ani?"

"Orin," Anakin gritted.

Padmé and Leia both gasped. "No!"

Anakin nodded once. "Yes. He wanted to take Luke's place, and when I refused, he took Luke away to get back at me. And he killed himself before I could get Luke's location... without turning to the Dark Side."

There was a long moment of silence while everyone processed the new information.

"You did the right thing Daddy," Leia said fervently, surprising both her parents. "It would have been wrong to force it out of him... and Luke would never want you to become a Sith just to find him."

Anakin's eye misted and his heart grew in size at her words.

He leaned forward. "This isn't over. We will not stop until we have found Luke. If we have to search every single planet one by one, then that's what we will do. However long it takes, we _will_ find Luke. I promise." Anakin held out a hand. "The Jedi have agreed to keep their eyes and ears out, but we won't just sit idly by while they do that. We will use all our resources and free time to look. And we won't stop until he's home again."

Leia and Padmé shared a look, and then turned back to the patriarch of their little family. Leia placed her hand over her father's and then Padmé followed suit.

"Until he's home." Leia stated.

Anakin looked them in the eye. "There's one more thing: Orin blocked Luke's memory... _all_ of it. So when we do find him, be prepared for him not to recognize us."

His wife and daughter swallowed at that, but then they squared their shoulders and nodded.

Anakin felt the first true stirrings of hope. "Alright then. Let's do this."

 **00000**

It was another two days before Kira released Luke from what he now knew to be the medical tent. Luke was dressed in a simple pair of brown pants and boots, and a black tunic; all made from leather and fur.

Tiru led him from the tent, and Luke got his first true look at the planet of Trichi and the Denei tribe's home. It was situated in a forest, with the tents of varying sizes nestled against the trees. The camp was huge; Luke could already see that, with tents, and even a few wooden buildings he saw might be community center of some sort. He saw pens of birds and other small animals, and then here and there were fires and cooking set-ups.

One thing Luke also noted was that there were kids everywhere.

But no adults.

"Are there no grown-ups here?" Luke asked, looking around to confirm what he'd already seen.

"No," Tiru answered. "Do you recall two years ago when the news reported a missing ship full of school kids?"

Luke started to reply that he couldn't remember if he tried, when Tiru grimaced. "Wait, don't answer that. Sorry."

Luke actually chuckled, making Tiru lift an amused brow. This kid seemed to have a sense of humor on him. That was good.

"That's okay," Luke said.

"Anyway," Tiru went on. "Two years ago a massive field trip of Core-World students left on a field trip. Everything went just fine until we left Naboo for the Outer Rim. Our ship was ambushed by pirates looking to make a massive amount of money in exchange for a mother-load of new slaves to put on the market."

He waved at a young woman that greeted him as they passed. It did not slip Luke's notice that he was the center of attention anywhere they went. Then again, he was a new kid in their home, so why wouldn't they be curious about him?

"They killed all the adults without mercy, and began to round up the kids. They took a few kids before the rest of us managed to put up enough of a fight to get to the escape pods and shuttles. They caught the escape pods, but the shuttles managed to get away. However, we were shot down, and now here we are. This planet is so far out on the Outer Rim that no one knows it's here. We tried for weeks to get the shuttles' communications arrays to work, but it was no use.

"Finally we decided to just make the best of our situation, and we began to look for some place to call home. We all lived in relative peace for about a week before some of the kids got restless. Jauhz was the main issue: he wanted to lead us all, and there were many who wanted him to. But the majority did not, and they kicked him out of camp."

Tiru cleared his throat. "I had led the majority of the students off the _Lucky Voyager_ and so a large group of my fellow students asked me to be their boss. However, there were others who also wanted to lead, and eventually we split into eight various groups. We called ourselves tribes, and each took up a place of residence and did whatever their group deemed they should.

"I have the largest group: there are one hundred Denei. The second largest— and by far the most dangerous tribe— are the Rykers, who are led by Jauhz. They turned violent and are the biggest bullies around. They raid other tribes for most of their supplies. Thus we all learn to fight so we can defend ourselves and our supplies, such as food and medicine."

"The Denei trades with the other tribes: it's the one thing we all have in common. Each tribe has something they specialize in, and they trade their abundance for what the other tribes have. The Denei usually provide food and clothing. The most respected tribe— in my mind at least— is the Saai, who have dedicated themselves to healing. They are mostly left alone because of this, even by Jauhz."

Luke took this all in with studious attention, eager to learn all he could and start his new life. He wanted to be helpful; wanted to have a place among his new family.

"What can _I_ do?" Luke asked.

"Well, we will start you on learning about kilits," Tiru answered, gesturing to a herd of free-roaming equines at the edge of camp. "You will need one— everyone has a mount— and you will need to bond with it: they don't just let anyone ride them. Eventually you will also learn to hunt, how to make clothes, fight, and build things. Those are just a few skills, too. By the end of a few months, you'll have it down, trust me."

"How do you know for sure?" Luke inquired nervously.

"Because: out here, it's either adapt or be killed," Tiru said seriously, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "You must learn to become self-sufficient, yet you also need to learn to support the tribe. It's a fine balance, but once you have it down, you'll be all set."

Luke stared at the herd of kilits once he and Tiru stopped walking, and he thought long and hard about things. He wanted to remember who he'd been, it was true. But if there really was no way off-planet, would that matter? Or would it only be worse to remember and not be able to go back?

Besides, his past few days had been harsh and horrible; his treatment despicable. The Denei had been nothing but kind to him. How could he just walk away from them now? Aside from that, something about being here felt... warm and comforting.

He didn't know why, but he did know it was a good place to be.

With a deep breath, Luke took his first steps into a new life, ready to do his part and find his new place in the galaxy.

"I'm ready," he stated seriously.

Tiru grinned. "Then welcome to the Denei tribe, Brother Luke." He clapped Luke on the shoulder affectionately. "Now, let's get you a four-legged companion."

 **(** **A/N** **:** _This marks a shift in the story, just so you all know.)_


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N:** _Just a friendly reminder that the story has shifted... bear with me, and please be kind..._ **)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:**

With the utmost control over his footsteps, a lone figure crept silently among the trees, eyes and ears alert for the barest sign of his quarry. In his grasp was a bow and arrow, with a quiver strapped to his back containing more arrows ready for use.

The crisp autumn air made his breath fog as it left his lungs, but the figure paid it no heed as he continued his movements.

Animal life sounded all around him, both loud in its sheer number, and soft in its incessancy. Ahead and to the right could be heard the lackadaisical sounds of a stream as it lazily cut a swath through the landscape.

These things were soothing to him, and he loved to be among the trees, not only listening to the life all around, but to _feel_ it.

The figure was just taking a deep, refreshing breath of air and reveling in its cleanliness when movement to the left caught his attention. Piercing blue eyes instantly zeroed in as his entire body went still, ears straining to hear.

There, the faint scratch of hoofed feet on drying leaves.

With practiced ease born of six years hunting in these woods, Luke silently docked his arrow and crept noiselessly closer, slipping behind a tree and peeking cautiously out from behind it.

In a small thicket ten meters ahead was a good-sized male hitrit, a cloven-hoofed forest animal prized for their meat and fur. The adult hitrits stood as tall as Luke's chest at their withers, and they were robust creatures when healthy, which made for an excellent source of food.

Luke stepped silently out from his hiding place and pulled back on the bow, aiming precisely so as to kill the creature with one shot and avoid causing it unnecessary pain.

Something snapped to the animal's right and it lifted its head, ears erect as it stared into the distance.

Luke took a deep breath... and loosed his arrow, watching it sail through the air and straight into the heat of the hitrit. The animal dropped instantly, and Luke breathed a sigh of relief.

He quickly made his way over to his fresh kill, cautious of the same noise that had spooked his prey. He stretched out with his sixth sense, trying to figure out if he was also being stalked now, even as he knelt down and began to work on the carcass to take back home.

Luke had discovered rather quickly that he possessed— somehow— a strange power that none of the other Denei seemed to. Luke recalled Tiru telling him it was something called the Force. The tribe's former chief had often recounted tales of the Jedi Knights: guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. One pair in particular Tiru had regaled the tribe with over many suppers were about a man named Obi Wan Kenobi— called the Negotiator during the Clone Wars— and Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear.

Something had struck a chord in Luke whenever Anakin Skywalker was mentioned, and he wondered if it had anything to do with his memory loss from six years prior. He had tried on occasion to regain something from his time before crashing on Trichi, but anytime he tried he only got killer headaches. And especially in one area where, the few times he had attempted to get past that one spot in his memory, he'd blacked out from the intense agony. Thus he had all but stopped trying to regain his memories, leaving it to Fate as to whether or not he regained anything.

And while Luke was nowhere near a master of this 'Force', he _had_ spent a great deal of time developing whatever he could on his own.

Much of his success had come from learning to trust his instincts, and he often got warnings from the Force before bad things happened, which helped him keep the Denei tribe safe.

Luke was drawn out of his musings when said danger sense tickled the back to his neck in a familiar way. Luke dropped his task, but remained crouched low to decrease his visibility to whatever was watching him.

Luke's keen eyes, trained to watch for any danger, caught sight of the creature when it rustled the tall blue-hued grasses nearby. Deep blue eyes met his, and Luke swallowed nervously. The rest of the larak followed moments later, the large feline obviously confident of its chances of success.

But though this creature was normally to be avoided, Luke wasn't about to give up his kill to this animal. His tribe had to eat, and he was now responsible for providing for them. Luke slowly stood to his full height, which wasn't much next to the overall stature of the cat before him.

Bluish-green fur marked with black and brown stripes covered this creature from snout to tail. Large black claws were currently extended dangerously as the larak prepared to fight him off.

Luke narrowed his eyes, stretching out to the Force and trying to touch the mind of this creature.

"You don't want to fight me," he told the larak calmly, using the Force to enhance his warning to the creature.

The cat narrowed his eyes, and his ears flattened somewhat. Instead of retreating, it advanced with a snarl.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I won't let this kill go easily," Luke warned, carefully pulling out his sword.

The feline eyed the weapon warily for a moment, and Luke thought he might just get away clean, but them the animal hissed and leapt for him. Luke dropped to one knee and rolled aside, feeling the earth shudder when the extra-large cat landed where he'd just been.

Luke felt its claws strike the air at his back, and he rolled forward, coming up on his feet and spinning to face the predator. The larak advanced quickly, slashing at Luke with his forepaw, the dangerous claws missing the human by mere centimeters.

Luke took the opportunity to use his sword and slice at the very same paw. The cat voiced its anger loudly and whipped back around with surprising grace with his other foot, and this time the larak connected.

Luke went flying, slamming into a tree with enough force to knock the air from him. The larak followed eagerly, wanting to end this battle as soon as possible. Luke saw it coming and cursed, throwing his hands up to catch the animal's face as it bore down on him.

The cat connected with his hands, and the impact shoved Luke against the tree behind him. However, by sheer force of will Luke maintained his hold on the beast, which kept it from sinking its teeth into his face...

... but the cat compensated by using a paw to rake fire across Luke's right arm. Luke screamed as the claws dug deep, and he had to work extra hard to keep his injured arm from giving out on him.

The larak continued to harass Luke, and he resorted himself to his Force abilities. Reaching inside himself, Luke _shoved_ the cat away, and with a surprised _yeow_ it went flying away. Not surprisingly, the agile creature land upon its feet, but Luke was already up and charging with a battle cry meant to frighten the larak.

Indeed it shied away uncertainly, and when Luke drove in again with his sword, the cat back-stepped.

Luke stood tall and proud before it and a stale-mate ensued. A standoff which lasted only long enough for the creature to see the potential meal once more and then it charged Luke full-out, ready to kill him.

Luke had no choice but to dodge, but the cat kept with him this time, and soon it was atop him again... only _this_ time, it landed upon Luke's weapon. It screamed in agony when his blade entered its gut and Luke quickly grabbed his smaller knife and sliced its throat to put it out of its misery.

Instantly the deadweight of the larak collapsed upon Luke, effectively trapping him... and crushing the air out of him.

Luke gathered what air he had left and whistled specifically, waiting to hear the arrival of his kilit. He was gratified to hear her approach moments later, and soon her nose was in his face, nudging him affectionately.

"Hey girl," Luke wheezed. "Want to lend a hand here?"

Luke pictured in his mind what he wanted his mount to do with the Force— he had connected with his kilit in the Force as well— and she used her larger mass to shove the dead larak off of him. Luke gasped in air eagerly, remaining in the ground as his chest heaved.

"Good girl Mirat," Luke praised breathily. "Thank you."

Mirat sniffed him in concern when he didn't rise immediately, and Luke patted her neck reassuringly. "I'm alright, girl, just winded is all."

She nuzzled him again and Luke smiled softly. "Alright, I'm getting up."

Luke carefully got to his feet, staring with regret at the larak. They really were magnificent creatures, and he hadn't wanted to kill this one, but he'd been left with no choice. And while the custom among their people was that if you killed a predator you were honored by wearing its hide, Luke didn't truly want that.

However, it also didn't sit well with him to waste the creature. His tribe would eat better with both kills, sad as it was that a larak had been one of the targets. Luke decided he would wear the fur to honor the animal, but he would not accept congratulations for the kill.

With a sigh, Luke set about preparing the larak for transportation as well, creating a sled of sorts to rest it upon so Mirat could pull it behind her. As for the hitrit, it would fit on her rump behind his saddle.

Once the larak and hitrit were both in place, Luke mounted the kilit and urged her into a walk.

It was a long, quiet trek back to the caverns the Denei now called home, and Luke kept a sharp eye out for any sign of Rykers, their most rival tribe. However, the remainder of his hunting trip remained blessedly uneventful.

When he arrived at one of many covered entrances to the hidden caverns below ground, Luke dismounted and held open the thick brush, waving Mirat through silently. She proceeded without hesitation, and then Luke mounted once more and rode her deeper into the caves, her hoofed feet clip-clopping along the stone.

"Luke!"

He lifted his head with a small smile as the members of his tribal family spotted him and came to greet him upon his return, all of them dropping to one knee as he neared. However, to his dismay, many also gawked at the larak he was dragging along behind Mirat. Luke received many more well wishes and bended knees, which he did his best to accept. He still hated that they knelt to him: he wasn't _above_ them...

Mirat stopped inside the largest grotto in the system, which housed the kitchen and dining area since the huge cavern would allow smoke to dissipate on its own.

She tossed her head and Luke patted her shoulder lovingly. "We're home, girl: almost there, and then you can take a well deserved break."

She snorted happily at that and Luke laughed softly. Finally Mirat neared a wooden building before which stood a girl two years older than he. Her wavy crop of cinnamon hair fell to just beyond her shoulder blades, while her semi-tanned skin was almost aglow in the firelight of the cooking pit, and Luke found it hard to swallow at her beauty.

Her hazel eyes met his, and she gave him a smile... and Luke felt his cheeks warm slightly.

"Welcome home," she said with a knee-bend.

Luke groaned. "Not you too..."

"Yes, me too," Sidara Kiind replied in kind.

Luke sighed, dropping from the saddle to his feet. "I am not above anyone just because I got a promotion."

Sidara lifted a brow. "You're chief, Luke, it's a big deal."

Luke looked down. "No it's not."

Sidara moved forward and touched a hand to his cheek, and Luke reveled in the feel of her warm, soft palm against his face. "Luke, we all know you didn't ask to become chief. But the Denei needed a leader, and we chose you. Everyone voted, and you were selected unanimously. Therefore, you _are_ in charge; and since you're chief, we bow to you."

Luke sighed again. "But why do you have to _bow_? I hate seeing the others do that!"

"They do it because they love you. And... it's a sign of respect, Luke, so you might as well get used to it," Sidara reprimanded gently. "It's been almost two years after all: one would think you'd just get used to it, or at least get over it."

"Not when I feel like they're treating me like a god," Luke muttered.

"They don't," Sidara murmured, lifting his chin with kind force so his gaze met hers again. "Trust me, it's all in your head: they love you like they would an older brother. You have done so much for us, Luke. Don't sell yourself short."

He held her gaze, feeling his heart skip an extra beat for her.

"Sometimes I think you can be too humble, Luke," Sidara whispered, stepping closer.

Luke's gaze fell to her lips... and he could resist their pull no longer. He covered her mouth with his in a tender kiss, and when she wrapped her arms about his neck, Luke drew her gently against him.

He loved Sidara with all his heart.

They had met four years after his arrival on Trichi when she defected from the Rykers because she was tired of their treatment of her. At first they'd not gotten along because she was still strung-up from her experiences from her time in Jauhz's tribe. But with time, patience, and kindness on Luke's part, she had softened and eventually admitted she liked him too.

Like had gradually turned into love, and they had now been dating steadily for two years. Luke had initially had reservations about starting such a relationship at fifteen, but others had already been married and a few of the oldest Denei were even expecting children.

Their reasoning had been that since there was no way off-planet and no way to contact anyone, they were stuck here, and might as well live their lives out in happiness.

 _Why just survive?_ Vora had asked rhetorically when Luke had asked why she'd married Shev. _Why only survive and look to the immediate future when we have our whole lives ahead of us. Who knows if we'll ever be found? And what happens when we start dying off? Who will live in out place? Who will tell our stories to the other generations if there_ are _no other generations?_

That had been a year into his new life in Trichi, and Luke had voiced other concerns to Tiru about how young they all were to be getting married.

Tiru had nodded in understanding, but then pointed out that there were no 'adults', and they were mature enough now to form relationships. Luke had still been hesitant... until he'd met Sidara.

That was when he had begun to understand what the others had meant.

He loved Sidara, and he didn't want to hold back just because they were trapped on an unknown world in the farthest reaches of the outside galaxy. Who cared if he was only sixteen, her eighteen?

Things being what they were, Luke knew that he was considered an adult now.

He gently backed Sidara up against the wall, running his hands through her hair even as she traced her fingertips down his back.

Finally they broke apart, and Luke rested his forehead against hers. "Sidara..."

"Yes?"

The words were on the tip of his tongue: marry me.

But something held him back. He wasn't ready to take that step yet... not personally. Or was he?

His stomach clenched nervously, and Luke's hands began to tremble, and he understood that he was just scared. She somehow sensed what was on his mind, and gave him a look that made him melt.

"Luke, I will be here whenever you decide you are ready," she told him softly. "I love you, and I want to be with you."

Luke's heart soared at her words, and he felt his breaths come in shorter gasps. "I love you too, Sidara."

She smiled at him, and Luke knew in that moment that he didn't _want_ to wait anymore. He fiddled with a secure pocket on the inside of his pants for the object he'd made and kept carefully hidden.

Dropping to one knee, Luke brought forth the small item, and looked her in the eye. "Sidara, I love you so much. You have been so understanding and you have never judged me... even when you discovered that gown I've been working on."

She swallowed hard as she looked at him. Sidara had walked in on him one evening to find him working on a dress of pure-white furs. When she'd asked him about it, he told her that it was for someone else, but he didn't know who yet.

She'd been hurt, Luke knew, that he was spending such time and effort on someone else... until he'd explained that it was not for another lover. He felt like there was someone equally special to him out there... _somewhere_... and he knew in his heart of hearts that she was part of him. Every time he worked on the gown, it felt like he was closer to her somehow, and it was utterly soothing in a way he had come to crave.

They both knew of his missing memories, and she had asked him if maybe he had a sister from his hidden past. That had felt so _right_ that he'd instantly agreed with her assessment. To his utter relief, Sidara had smiled softly and given him her blessing.

Little did she know that he was also working on a _second_ gown...

"I want to spend my life with you at my side... day and night. I will cherish you for as long as we both live, and I promise to always listen to what you have to say. You mean everything to me." Luke opened his closed fist, and presented her with a ring.

She gasped, eyeing the small circle of pale wood that had been carved with intricate detail and then inset with a tiny gem. The stones could be found if one knew where to look for them.

"Please be my wife." Luke finished with a nervous edge to his voice.

Sidara shifted her gaze from the hand-made ring to his earnest eyes, and she dropped to her knees before him, covering his hand with hers.

"Yes, I will."

He smiled giddily, releasing a breath of relief with a joyous laugh. He carefully took her hand and slid the ring in place, watching her eyes lift to his, even as his spilled a few happy droplets.

Then he pulled her close for another kiss, rejoicing in his heart and mind.


	12. Chapter 11

**( A/N:** _This chapter contains content that may not be appropriate for younger readers._ **)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:**

"That's a heck of a claw-mark there, Luke," Zae Jett remarked as he tended to Luke's new outfit.

Luke shrugged, glancing at the already fading red marks just before they were covered with his sleeve. "It's nothing the healers couldn't fix."

Zae lifted one white-blond brow. "But to take on the larak and survive... that's awesome!"

Luke thinned his lips, and his best friend held up a finger. "I know you had no choice, but still, it's impressive."

Luke nodded in acceptance, trying and failing to calm his nerves. It had been one week since his proposal to Sidara, and the word had spread like wildfire that the Denei tribe's chief was getting married.

Instantly the tribe had begun preparations for the event, and Luke had asked that everyone attend and celebrate the happy day with him and his bride. Then, later that evening he would take Sidara deeper into the cavern system where the tribe had long ago set aside space for newlywed couples to retreat.

It was a deep well of a cave that opened up high above into the sky, and it was covered in vegetation and it even had a small clear pool complete with a beautiful waterfall. It had been discovered when a scouting group had gotten lost in an effort to expand their territory, and had been designated a vacation spot.

The tribe had erected a simple but cozy cottage in the back of the space so the visitors could have a roof over their heads and even more privacy should they desire it.

And, Luke knew, he and Sidara would welcome that solitude tonight.

Aside from that, there was really no place else for them _to_ go that wouldn't be safe and secure as well as completely private.

Zae, noticing Luke's antics, smirked. "I haven't seen you this nervous since they asked you to be chief."

Luke grinned, grateful for the tension breaker. "It's more intense than that: I'll have a _wife_ by the end of the afternoon if all goes well."

Zae shook his head with a laugh, his short crop of bleach-blond hair shaking slightly with the movement. His green eyes sparkled with mirth at Luke's jest, but they both understood the love Luke held for his bride.

"I'm happy for you, Luke," Zae said seriously, finishing the last touches to Luke's wedding attire.

It was made of the blackest furs available, and accented with the blues from the fur of Luke's larak kill. The outfit consisted of pants, a long-sleeved tunic and a few accents to give it flair for the occasion. The ladies of the Denei tribe had come together to make Sidara a gown, though Luke hadn't seen it yet, per custom.

There was a knock at the entrance, and both Luke and Zae turned to see the tribe's officiator standing there.

"It is time, Luke," Kier said solemnly.

"I'm ready." Luke took a deep breath and followed the man from the ready-area.

Kier was one of the oldest members of the tribe, and he had performed a few ceremonies already. Luke took comfort in the fact that he and Sidara were in good hands today... on the biggest day of their life.

The great hall was adorned with flowers found all over the forest and not-so-distant meadows. It was also ornamented with not only the usual torches for lighting, but candles to add ambience around the front where Luke and Sidara would offer their vows to each other.

Luke took his place at the front by Kier and waited with baited breath for the ceremony to begin.

A musician began to strum on a stringed instrument, and Luke watched as a girl walked the aisle, dropping petals of exotic katek flowers along the way. Sidara had opted out of bridesmaids, and thus the attention was solely on her as Luke thought was befitting.

Then, once the flower girl finished, the music shifted and the audience stood for the bride.

Luke swallowed with great difficulty when she appeared.

She wore a snow-white gown of furs that both hugged her frame and was loose in all the right places, making Sidara's natural beauty come to life even more. Her hair had been styled atop her head with a small amount allowed to cascade down elegantly, while her eyes shown with utter happiness.

Luke took several ragged breaths and smiled just for her the closer she came. Once she was beside him, Luke offered his hand, which she accepted gently. Together they faced Kier, and he began.

"Life is full of many things: danger, hardships, illness... loneliness. But there are also those things in life that make it worth living. Such as finding someone to share it with. When we have someone by our side to walk the sometimes difficult path laid before us, we find the journey that much easier."

Kier smiled at the bride and groom. "Today we are reminded of that as we celebrate the joining of Luke and Sidara in matrimony. Today, these two shall become one."

"Luke, you may offer your vows."

Luke nodded and turned to face Sidara, holding anew the ring he'd presented her with. She had made one for him in turn once the wedding had been assured.

"Sidara, my love. You are the most wonderful person I have met, and I love you with all my heart. We may be young by most standards, but that does not mean our love is any less true. I will cherish and hold you close to my heart, always. I promise to protect and care for you while also allowing you your freedom and independence. I will never forsake you, and I will always take your counsel to heart, even if I may not always agree with it. I give myself to you, wholly, and without hesitation. My heart is yours to do with as you will. I love you forever."

Luke slid her ring in place, and she smiled at him before producing his band. It was made of a slightly darker wood, and while it was also engraved, it was devoid of any gems, which suited Luke just fine. He could care less what his ring looked like, so long as Sidara was always with him.

"Luke, you are so humble: and while it's endearing, it can also be frightening. However, I trust you, and I will continue to do so. I will offer whatever counsel I can, and listen to you in return. I will remain faithful to you, and only you. You have treated me like a queen, and you've made me happy in more ways than I could count. Thank you for saving me from my dark hell. I love you so much, and I will never leave you."

Once his ring was situated, Luke smiled lovingly upon his bride, barely hearing Kiel's closing remarks as Sidara became his sole focus.

She as _so_ beautiful... and he was the luckiest man alive.

"Since no one objects, I now pronounce you— by the power vested in me by our former chief, Tiru— husband and wife." Kiel nodded to Luke. "You may kiss the bride."

Luke wasted no time in stepping close and covering Sidara's lips with his. Her hands came up to his face, and Luke ran a palm down her back in turn. She shuddered beneath his touch, and when their eyes met after they broke apart, they were both alight with desire.

But that would have to wait, Luke knew. The tribe had planned a feast for the couple, and Luke did not want to disappoint them by denying their efforts on his and Sidara's behalf.

"I present to you Luke and Sidara Skywalker."

Luke felt something in him twinge at the last name. He had never really needed a last name here on Trichi, and it hadn't been until the engagement that he knew he'd need one. It had taken much contemplation and a half-hearted joke from Zae to decide on 'Skywalker'— the joke being that since Luke was always so fascinated with the Hero With No Fear, he might as well _become_ a Skywalker.

Something about the name just... _fit_ , and he wondered if it had anything to do with _why_ Anakin Skywalker had always jumped out to him from Tiru's stories. But Luke knew that, ultimately, it was just a name; one for he and Sidara to share, and so he willed away any discomfort.

He walked Sidara down the aisle and down into the cavern where the feast had been set up. Roasted hitrit and even a few fish had been set up, with vegetables that had been purchased from other tribes to go with it.

Luke helped Sidara into her seat at the head table, and watched as the rest of the Denei filed in and took up places at the many tables.

The assembly quieted down when Zae, seated next to Luke, stood and raised his hands for quiet.

"I would like to propose a toast and offer a blessing upon the newlyweds!" he spoke loudly to be heard. "May the heavens smile upon you both with great fortune and several happy years. May your strife be less than your happy days. Stay true to each other and all else will fall into place."

He lifted his glass of juice— Luke had flatly refused anything alcoholic to be served tonight— and as one the crowd toasted Luke and Sidara. Then the feast started, and soon the hall was filled with the chatter of conversation and the clink of tableware in use.

Luke took the opportunity to lean in close to Sidara. "You are gorgeous tonight, My Love."

She beamed at Luke, kissing him softly. "Thank you, my husband."

Luke returned the smile at her use of his new title, and kissed her once more before he began to offer Sidara food from the various platters about their table. Surprisingly, the minutes flew by for him and soon it was time for the dancing, at which point Luke led Sidara in their first couple's dance.

She rested her head on his chest partway through, and Luke held her softly, treasuring the feel of his _wife_ in his arms. Luke lost himself in her scent, which was of shaka-lilies and tye-leaf. He smiled into her hair and kissed her head in an expression of his love.

All too soon the dance ended and they were swept away in the tribe's group dances. Bride and groom both were tossed about from one dancing square to the next as each sought to have a turn with them.

Lastly, to Luke's relief, was the dessert.

Instead of a fancy cake like the rest of the galaxy— and since there were so many of their people and not enough food to waste— it had become tradition for a newlywed couple to share a single dish prepared for them.

Sidara lifted a mischievous brow at him, and Luke narrowed suspicious eyes at her as they each took up a spoonful to give to the other. He waited a moment to see what antics she had up her sleeve, but then decided to go with it and gave her the bite.

She also gave him a taste... but then she snickered and took a dollop off the plate and smeared it across his cheek and nose. Luke laughed, seeking to get her in return, but Sidara smoothly removed the plate from his reach.

Luke lifted a superior brow and resorted to plan 'B'. He grabbed her into a one-armed hug and rubbed noses with her, making Sidara squeal in mock-anger as the dessert smeared on both their faces now.

Laughter and cheers sounded all around, and Luke kissed Sidara on the mouth before he took up a cloth and tenderly wiped her clean. Sidara returned the gesture and then took and held his hand.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Luke nodded. "Yes, and you?"

Sidara touched his face. "I can't wait," she whispered.

They rose from their table, and Luke whistled for Mirat, who arrived at the entrance with nothing but a fur blanket upon her back. Luke's kilit was a sight to behold in her own right: her fur was midnight black, and the coloration was only broken up by a few white speckles on her legs, which was a rare trait among her species, Luke had been told.

Luke helped Sidara to sit upon the kilit, and then he led the animal along. Cheers followed them until they left the main part of the Denei's tunnels. That was when Luke felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see Sidara using her toes to get his attention.

"You know, there's room up here for two..." she said leadingly.

Luke grinned and took her hint, stopping Mirat at the first place he could find where he could mount as well: a hard task without a saddle and stirrups, due to the height of the creature. Once he was upon Mirat's back, he clucked, and she started off once more at a slow pace.

Sidara snuggled into Luke's embrace with a contented sigh. "That's much better."

"I agree," Luke murmured into her hair.

Luke held her without question, keeping just enough of an eye on the route to make sure they were going the correct way. Soon, they arrived at the huge grotto to find the sunlight playing peek-a-boo with the shrubbery, which made for speckled shadows all along the ground.

Mirat took them up to the cabin and stopped. Luke dismounted first and then assisted his bride. But instead of letting her feet touch the ground, he carried Sidara in his arms and into the house, leaving the kilit to her own devices.

Sidara held his gaze as they crossed the threshold, and then he set her down gently. Sidara looked around the space, taking in the amenities. There was a small fireplace that sat in an equally cozy sitting area to their left, while a kitchen filled the center space and then a door led right.

Luke waited for Sidara to decide where she wanted to go, hoping she'd find his gift to her when she entered the room beyond said door.

Sidara took his hand and smiled. "Let's go see the bedroom."

"After you, Milady." Luke bowed and opened the access for her.

"Still so formal Luke? We're..." She trailed off when her eyes found the gown on display on the right side of the room.

Luke waited with baited breath for her reaction.

"Luke..." Sidara breathed after a moment of utter silence. "Is that... for _me_?"

"Yes," Luke replied softly, still eyeing her intently.

Sidara approached the gown, her fingers itching to touch the fabric. It had been made of the most precious of furs their planet had to offer: that of the aquatic serrks that the Saroke tribe hunted for food. Their pelts were baby-soft and a most beautiful deep blue. Luke had then accented the gown with touches of white to add life and vivacity to the entire thing.

All in all it was a stunning display of his craftsmanship and, more importantly, his love for her.

When she turned back to face her new husband, her eyes were spilling over. "Luke... I, I don't know what to say. It's magnificent!" She walked back to him and placed a tender hand to his face. "Thank you."

Luke gave her his Sidara-only smile, and kissed her forehead. "Happy wedding day, Sidara."

She laughed giddily, and reached in to take something from the folds of her dress, presenting him with a leather-wrapped something. Luke took it with lifted brow and unwrapped the leather, deeply curiously.

Once open, Luke stared in awe at the item within. It was a miniature arrow made entirely of the hardest wood they knew of, and upon it was inscribed the words: _Truer aim was never known to my heart. I am yours. Always._

Luke smiled happily, understanding her hunting reference. "I love this, Sidara, thank you!"

Luke carefully set the decorative arrow aside and then turned back to face his wife. Their eyes met, and Sidara approached him slowly, her hand coming up to cup his cheek once more. Luke leaned into her palm, closing his eyes and drinking her in.

"You are so good to me, Luke," she murmured, moving the hand from his cheek to run sensually down his chest.

Luke quivered at her touch, and when he opened his eyes, she was smiling just-so at him. Her hand moved from trailing down his chest to un-tucking the garment from his pants and pulling it up and over his head. Luke watched her eye his naked torso, and when her breathing hitched, he felt a slight self-conscious blush try to color his cheeks.

However, he ignored such embarrassment and caressed her cheek with his fingertips. He then stepped behind Sidara to undo the ties of her gown. Once the clasps were all undone, he gently pushed the two sides of the gown down her arms and left it there while he began to caress her exposed neck with tender kisses.

Sidara shudder a gasp of air, and she trembled beneath him. Luke ran his fingers first up, and then back down her arms, catching the fabric of her wedding dress and relieving her arms of it completely.

Her naked back touched his, and he felt his breathing coming in shorter gasps at the sensation. He paused in his ministrations and simply enjoyed the new experience. Finally, however, Sidara couldn't wait out the moment any longer. She turned around, presenting Luke with the most beautiful view, and slipped out of the rest of her gown right before him.

Luke _really_ started having trouble breathing, and then she moved forward and helped him from the rest of his own gear. Once they were both bare, they stood, gazing in open wonder and love at each other.

Sidara's skin was even more luminescent, Luke saw, and he couldn't wait to run his hands all along her sensual curves...

When Sidara moved close again, Luke captured her hips in his hands and gently found her lips with his. She trailed fingertips all along his torso and outer thighs, sending shivers and sparks through him.

"Sidara..." Luke murmured against her lips.

"Luke..." she responded in kind, stepping close and wrapping her arms about him.

Luke's mind exploded when she pressed fully against him like that, and he felt the passion and desire rising in him to greater heights. Slowly, carefully, Luke backed her toward the bed, where Sidara sensually lowered herself down. Luke followed her every move, coming over her and trailing kisses the entire way up to her face as he did so.

When they were neck-and-neck, Sidara wound her arms about him again, and pulled him close, moving against him suggestively. Luke moved accordingly and, with a mutual feeling of utter joy and pleasure, he took his wife as his own.

In the moment they'd both been reaching for, Sidara grabbed him close and murmured into his ear.

"I love you Luke."

Luke murmured loving words in turn, and together they moved until they were mutually satisfied.

 **00000**

The deepest hours of the night found the lovers snuggled together beneath the sheets, completely happy and fulfilled.

"Luke?" Sidara murmured into the companionable silence.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something?"

Luke tightened his hold on her. "Anything for you."

"Promise that no matter what happens in the future... you won't ever leave me." She lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"I would never leave you, Sidara," Luke said fervently.

"Even if we are somehow found and taken back out to... the rest of the galaxy?" she asked, and Luke sensed a tendril of fear in her.

"Sidara, I did not marry you today just to throw you away at the first sign of freedom from Trichi," Luke told her seriously. "I made a vow to love you forever, no matter what, and I meant it. I am yours until you order me away."

She smiled at him, her eyes moist. "Thank you, Luke."

He drew her in for a kiss. "Promise me the same?" he whispered just before their lips touched.

"I am yours: entirely, forever," Sidara promised.

Luke smiled, and she felt it against her mouth, so close were their lips, and then they were kissing again. Once more the passion arose, and they shifted beneath the sheets, joining yet again as husband and wife.


	13. Chapter 12

**(** **A/N** **:** _I don't usually do this, but I feel I need to right now. To those of you who are uncomfortable with or currently confused by the last two chapters, etc... please know that I A) appreciate and understand your concerns and B) I apologize for any discomfort I may have caused, that was not my intent. That being said, please also remember that this story is a_ _work in progress_ _. It is_ _ **unfinished**_ _... that means that there is more to come and I promise that whatever is in this story is there for a reason. If something doesn't currently seem to fit, it's because the other chapters have not been written yet. Also, it's part of the experience, so sit back and relax... enjoy the ride. I will bring everything full-circle in the end {I'll do my absolute best at it anyway}._

 _As for the concern of the age/marriage thing: I understand that we live in the 21_ _st_ _century... however, we did not get here without the 20 before it... and in how many generations did people get married and begin raising families in their teenage years? By today's standards, yes, it's not common and not very well accepted. I fully understood the HUGE risk I took with the story's new turn. Also, please try to remember and see the situation the Denei tribe finds themselves in. They are stranded on an unknown planet with no way offworld and no way to contact anyone. If it were you there for 8 years, would_ you _'just wait to be rescued' or would you go on living? They are making the best of their situation. Period._

 _I don't mean to sound preachy or nasty, I am simply expressing my view. I really hope you all continue to read, and give my story a chance still. I will understand if you stop reading and I will think no less of you for it. Thank you for following thus far in any case._

 _And now to the actual chapter... Thank you all again. Happy Reading!)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 _ **(Several months later)**_

Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ , sat back in the pilot's chair with a sigh.

"Well, that was another dud," he commented wearily.

[You're awfully optimistic today,] Chewbacca, his copilot and best friend replied.

Han threw the Wookiee a look. "What do you expect from me? We've been at this for how long now, and still we have no leads? Nor do we have anything more to go off of than her hunch that we should look more into that field-trip disappearance from eight years ago."

[You didn't see it that way after you two went undercover on Tatooine,] Chewie remarked wryly, nudging the smuggler in the shoulder.

Han thinned his lips. "Whatever," he muttered. "We were under cover is all."

[If that's what you want to call it...] Chewie teased knowingly.

Their third companion walked in at that moment, and the pair went back to prepping the _Falcon_ for flight, trying to act nonchalant.

"Did I miss anything important?" Leia Skywalker asked dryly, taking her usual spot in the navigator's seat.

"Nothing at all, Princess," Han said, swiveling to face her. "What now?"

Leia lifted a brow at him, and Han kept his expression carefully blank. But stars, was she pretty.

 _Knock it off, Solo, she'd only seventeen... too young._

Leia continued eyeing him, and Han wondered if she was using her Jedi powers on him. But then he recalled that she'd guaranteed his privacy, and Han had never been so glad to know that Jedi kept their promises.

"Just get us in the air, I'll call my father, and see if he had any success," Leia finally said, strapping in.

"Don't you think he'd have contacted us by now if he had?" Han said wisely.

"Not necessarily." Leia said softly, though Han heard the distance in her tone, and knew she was stretching out with the Force.

Han remembered when the brunette behind him had discovered him in a cantina on Ord Mantell. She had been fifteen then and, for whatever reason, had asked him if he wanted to take on a long-term job for which she and her family would be willing to pay him.

Han had of course been dubious that a teenager would be on that planet alone in the first place, and doubly so of her promise of wealth. But when her father had come into the same bar, and had taken up a place beside the girl, Han had known she meant business.

It wasn't until then that he'd realized who he was talking to. Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master and, Han had been told shortly thereafter, his daughter and Padawan Learner Leia Skywalker.

Needless to say, after a long talk with the pair, Han had agreed, and he and Leia had literally been traveling from planet to planet in search of her twin brother, Luke Skywalker. All Han had to go off of for his appearance was a drawing of what they thought the kid would look like now.

"Are you going to lift the ship from the deck, or should I get out and push?" Leia asked cheekily, bringing Han back to the present.

"Right, let's get off this rock," Han muttered, lifting his ship from the landing pad and then out of the enormous sinkhole. "Goodbye Utapau."

Behind him, Leia felt a shift in the Force, and turned inward to listen to its eddies as her father had taught her. Leia had taken the position as Anakin's Padawan shortly after their expedition to find Luke had begun. Now she was much more experienced and carried a lightsaber of her own making, a thing of elegant beauty that she was still proud of.

After the six years that had already passed, Leia had tried to keep herself as optimistic as possible, but she hadn't succeeded on all counts. It was now nine months into the seventh year, though it hadn't been until the last three weeks that Leia had felt the Force stirring in a way it hadn't yet in their long search. Something was coming to a head; Leia was certain of it. And after their time on Utapau, that feeling only grew.

Leia would have to ask her father when they contacted him.

 **00000**

Anakin Skywalker settled into his pilot's couch, hearing Artoo Detoo whistling behind him.

"No, Artoo, nothing again," Anakin replied, not needing a translation.

Artoo bleeped mournfully, and Anakin smiled softly. They'd had this particular conversation countless times: Anakin and Artoo would search a place, the droid would ask the Jedi upon his return to the ship if he'd found anything on Luke, and Anakin would say no. Anakin would then try to reassure Artoo— though if he was honest; it was to help himself— that they _would_ find the boy.

Anakin sank into the Force to refresh himself, as he had come to do more and more often, needing to check it for any changes. More often than not he only received the calming effect, but every once in a while the Force would send him a nudge.

It had been the same with Leia, who had clearly felt the urge to investigate the missing kids from the field trip from nearly a decade prior. Anakin had been reluctant at first to let Leia go off alone, but her political expertise— derived from her mother obviously— had won him over.

 _Dad, we will cover much more ground if we split up._ Leia had said seriously. _And I know I can trust Solo. I can feel it. And... I_ have _to investigate this missing ship, Dad. Why now, after all this time it should suddenly become relevant, I don't know. But I can do this, Dad. Trust me to follow your training._

Anakin did trust her... he just didn't want to lose her.

But he couldn't deny he was proud of her. Leia had, surprisingly, turned over a few new leaves in the closed case, and had thus received some support from other police forces.

She had discovered that there was a band of pirates who had been in the general vicinity of the route the _Lucky Voyager_ was taking. And, after looking into their accounts, Leia had discovered a payload added to their organization around the time of the tragedy.

A trill on his comm. unit grabbed Anakin's attention, and he checked the code to see who it was. Anakin smiled and answered when the name appeared.

"Leia, how are you?" Anakin greeted his daughter.

She was lovely in her seventeen years, a spitting image of her mother, but with Anakin's temperament. She was quick on her feet, and intelligent, with a sharp tongue but a gentle hand. Anakin couldn't have been prouder of his child.

"Dad," Leia smiled warmly. "It's good to hear your voice."

Anakin returned the smile. "Are you safe?"

"Yes; Han and Chewie are still taking good care of me," Leia said with a mischievous smirk.

"Good," Anakin growled. "'Cause that smuggler knows what will happen if he lets you get hurt."

A throat cleared on Leia's end, and she chuckled. "Be nice, Dad."

Anakin shrugged. "Father's prerogative."

"Anyway," Leia remarked with a twinkle in her eye. "We found nothing on Utapau, but I _have_ felt stirring in the Force. Did you get anything?"

"No... well, not yet anyway," Anakin answered, openly curious. "Tell me what you felt."

She turned contemplative as she explained it to him. "Just... I feel like we're about to strike gold. Something big is about to happen, I can feel it."

Anakin thought on it a moment, also seeking guidance from the Force, but it gave him nothing at that time.

"Well, just stay alert, and be ready for anything," Anakin cautioned.

"Will do," Leia told him. "Also, I think I will see if I can't find the pirates myself."

Anakin lifted his brow. "Meet them in person, you mean?"

"Yes," Leia nodded. "I want to gauge them face-to-face."

Anakin clamped down on his instinctual 'no', and had to remind himself that his daughter was almost a Jedi Knight. She could handle her own, and Anakin knew that in the company of a Wookiee and the smuggler—who had proven his worth in Anakin's eyes, though he hadn't said that to Han yet— she would be well looked after.

Besides, she could manage herself in a tough spot, as Leia had shown on multiple occasions already.

Anakin closed his eyes and felt the Force speaking to him. "Alright, but please, be careful."

Leia nodded solemnly. "I promise. I love you Dad."

"Love you too Sweetheart." Anakin blew her a kiss and then she disconnected, leaving him alone with his astro droid.

 _Dooeep?_ Artoo asked.

Anakin blinked. "Hold on Artoo, let me check the map."

Anakin and Artoo were currently on Karazak, with its slavery capitol having been tough to sift through. He had been careful to catch sight of every slave Luke's age, but to no end. Luke was not here, and though Anakin hated slavery, the Senate would have to intervene, which he was certain Padmé would help with.

Anakin studied the map, wondering which planet to go to from there. He'd already hit Maryx Minor and all the other nearby planets in this sector. Now all he had to do was hop across the blank space to Cotellier...

Anakin's finger passed the area slowly, almost leisurely, until at one point in the map something in the Force _tugged_. Anakin instantly stopped and marked the coordinates before he dared lift his finger.

This had been the most solid lead the Force had given him the entire search, and he wasn't about to screw it up now. However, once Anakin brought up the designated place, he frowned uncertainly.

"Artoo, check the coordinates I just marked on the terminal and see if there are any worlds there that may not be on this map," Anakin ordered. "See if there are any more current or local maps we can look at."

Artoo beeped and set to work instantly, while Anakin did his own homework.

He typed in a code to contact Obi Wan Kenobi, and settled in to wait for an answer.

"Anakin, it's good to hear from you," Obi Wan said with a friendly smile.

"Hello Master," Anakin greeted equally. "Can you look in the Archives for me? I need a certain place in space checked out."

"Of course, send me the specifications, and I will see what I can dig up," Obi Wan replied. He looked to the screen after Anakin typed the coordinates in and sent them. The older man nodded slowly, fiddling with his beard as was his habit. "I don't recall anything being in this area, but that doesn't mean there _isn't_ anything there. Why are you asking about this place?"

"The Force is leading me here," Anakin answered.

"I see." Obi Wan nodded, eyeing his friend closely. "I will get back to you when I find something then. May the Force be with you, Anakin."

"May the Force be with you as well, Master." Anakin smiled softly and then terminated the transmission, turning to send Padmé a written message, since she would be in the Senate at this hour.

 _My Angel,_

 _I wish I could return home to you and spend a night in your arms, but I can't. Leia and I are both fine, and I am about to follow a lead into an unknown area, so I may be out of contact for a while. Please do not worry unless for some reason you don't hear from me after an extended time. I love you dearly._

 _~Anakin_

After it was sent, Anakin turned his attention to Artoo. "Anything yet, Artoo?"

 _Bleeoop._ Artoo responded negatively.

"That's alright; I guess we're flying blind then. But we have the Force, so we will be fine," Anakin assured him when the droid voiced concerns. "Lets go."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 _ **(Three years ago)**_

" _Now, remember, what is your objective?" he asked her as he dropped her off in the designated spot._

" _To gain his trust, whatever it takes. Get the location of the Denei tribe, and find out where they get their jewels."_

" _Perfect... I would trust no one else with this task."_

 _Her eyes twinkled. "I am truly honored you think so highly of me Jauhz."_

 _He ran a hand sensually down her arm. "You should be. But it will be hard to be away from you, Darling."_

 _She gave him a wicked smile. "We can still meet up every now and then... spend an evening together trading_ stories..."

 _He returned the smile evenly. "Oh, won't that be fun!"_

 _They shared a fiery kiss and then she stepped back, nodding to him. "Make it look believable."_

 _He gave her an apologetic look, and then struck her across the face. She didn't even flinch, and he gave her a few more bruises and even a split lip to really sell their act._

" _That should about do it. Do you have your alibi in place?"_

" _Yes: I'm tired of your treatment of me, and I want a new pace in life."_

" _Excellent. Be careful: Tiru is not a fool."_

" _I know," she replied, taking off into the woods as Jauhz went back the way they'd come. To herself she added, "it's showtime."_

 **00000**

 _ **(Current time)**_

A shape travelled silently through the trees, mindful of any tail she may have picked up along the way. But there was no tell-tales, so she relaxed a hair when she stepped into the small grotto.

She wore a hood over her face to conceal her identity, and it would be kept up until her contact arrived. She waited almost impatiently as her partner took his sweet time arriving. She entertained herself with thoughts on the raids the Ryker tribe had been effecting of late on the Denei trading caravans, and even some of the long-distance hunting expeditions. Those little entertainment jaunts on her contact's watch were making her secondary task almost impossible.

The raids had begun shortly after her marriage to...

"Don't you look lovely as ever?" Jauhz's voice said silkily as he entered the grotto from the opposite end.

The woman smiled, brought out of her reverie, and walked eagerly forward, dropping the hood to reveal cinnamon hair and hazel eyes. Moments later she was in his arms, their lips locked in a passionate embrace as he backed her eagerly into the wall, their lips never breaking apart. She soaked him in: his taste, his wild side... his commanding presence she had always loved.

Only when air was an absolute necessity did they break apart, and around puffs of air, Jauhz spoke.

"I guess... I don't have to ask if... you missed me... Sidara."

Sidara pouted. "Of course I missed you."

Jauhz lifted an amused brow. "Not enjoying married life are we? It's only been nine months."

"Nine months of listening to that soft-heart you mean," Sidara grouched. "Ugh! If I have to spend one more afternoon walking the caverns aimlessly, I will scream!" She ran a finger up the center of Jauhz's chest. "I much prefer your personality."

He nodded, and turned business. "Do you have the location of their jewel source?"

She made a sound of frustration. "No. And it's really annoying trying to get him to show me. I've tried asking the others— like when I made his stupid ring, I wanted one for _it_ — but no one knew where Luke had gotten his from." She pointed a finger at him. "However, with you starting to hit their trading caravans, it's not making my task any easier. He's been so focused on keeping everyone safe and fed, that I haven't been able to distract him away from it."

Jauhz narrowed his eyes, irritated. "I am getting impatient to strike at their home, Sidara."

"You already have their location; just give me a bit more time to get the gems! I can do it," Sidara urged, making a fist. "Trust me: the sooner the better. At least I have been able to avoid making love to him outside of our wedding night. But playing the part of his 'penitent, sweet wife' is driving me crazy!"

Jauhz thinned his lips. "Alright, I will hold off on taking them out until you have the jewels."

"Agreed." Sidara lifted her hood once more. "Until next time..."

Jauhz watched her go, lost in thought. He owed Luke a good beating and more for showing him up years before. And Luke _would_ get what he had coming. Although, Jauhz had to admit that watching the kid get his heart ripped out would be pretty entertaining. It was clear to Jauhz that Sidara had played her part well: gaining Luke's trust and somehow managing to make him fall for her.

The kid felt things too deeply for his own good, and this time it would come back to haunt him.

With that in mind, as well as a plethora of ways to make Luke suffer for Jauhz's humiliation, he sauntered back to his own camp with a wide grin.

 **00000**

The starfighter had barely been in hyperspace two hours into what should have been a three-hour jaunt when the ship abruptly _lurched_ out of lightspeed with an ominous squeal of the engines.

"That's not good..." Anakin muttered.

 _Tweee!_ Artoo trilled in distress.

But Anakin didn't need the droid to tell him something was wrong: alarms were already pinging in the tiny cockpit. But his focus momentarily froze when he suddenly spotted the spherical tell-tale of a planet's atmosphere. A small part of his mind wondered how he could have missed it from the second his ship reverted.

But then his pilot-brain kicked in: they were in an _atmosphere_... and they were falling at just under the speed of light due to the unexpected reversion.

"The planet's gravity well must have yanked us from lightspeed!" Anakin snapped, zeroing in on the controls and trying to figure out a way to bring the ship under his management. "Hold on Artoo!"

Anakin took the yoke and pulled back as hard as he could to level out the ship while applying the brakes. But his ship was coming in too hot, and systems began to burn up as their reentry into gravity and the planet's atmosphere superheated the hull. A heavy sweat broke out all over the Jedi's body, and he used the Force to cool himself down so he could fight the failing ship.

Artoo squealed again, and this time Anakin read the translation: _we lost the stabilizers and are about to lose the thrusters! Other systems have begun shutting down!_

Anakin cursed just as his ship began to wobble and spiral uncontrollably. "Artoo, be ready to eject!"

 _Bleet!_

Anakin bit his lip hard, watching a forest rapidly ascending to meet them... and he was just thinking he'd land the ship when a warning in the Force screamed to him.

"Artoo, eject! NOW!" Anakin barked, popping the canopy and launching himself from the cockpit. He heard the electronic scream of Artoo following him.

And not a moment too soon, because the starfighter exploded into a fiery ball at the peak of Anakin's leap. Anakin used the Force to help direct his landing, but he still realized that it would hurt... a lot.

Anakin braced himself... gathered his muscles as the ground drew near... and then tuck-and-rolled, even as his sheer momentum carried him down a hill he hadn't known was there. Anakin grunted as he tumbled, struggling to grab hold of something... _anything_.

At last he was able to grab a bundle of vines with his prosthetic arm, thought the ensuing tug was murder on his shoulder. Anakin bit down on a cry of pain, and instead focused on breathing.

Slowly he regained the proper use of his lungs, and gathered his bearings. He was still on the slope, but now that he wasn't falling, it no longer presented him any immediate danger. Anakin saw no signs of life, though that could be due to his explosive arrival. Anakin listened intently for Artoo, and heard after a moment the sound of his rocket boosters.

Anakin gathered himself and made to stand, only then coming to terms with his body after the fall. He ached everywhere, and his left ankle felt a little twisted, but he was still able to walk on it. For now.

Anakin pushed himself up with a weary sigh, cursing his luck in losing his ship. Anakin had been certain that the information Obi Wan had gotten to him just before his jump to hyperspace had been accurate when combine with his own Force prompt.

Apparently they had both been wrong. But why the Force would bring Anakin here remained a mystery to be solved.

Anakin peered about and spotted Artoo's dome at the top of the hill as the droid peered down at him.

"Artoo, wait there," Anakin instructed.

He studied the landscape about him, using the Force to get a sense of direction. Stretching out, Anakin started a general search of the area. To his surprise, something tugged him in a certain place, and when he brushed against it, he had the distinct impression of something jumping in shock. Anakin's eyebrows rose when the same presence hesitantly, almost fearfully reached back... but then the connection broke off as though whatever had been stirred changed their mind.

Openly curious, Anakin checked the Force, got his heading and started out, motioning for Artoo to join him.

 **00000**

Luke was in the midst of his daily exercise routine when he felt it: a brush of something against his mind. So startled and shocked was he that Luke jumped out of his skin, heart racing and blood pumping.

But whatever brushed against him mentally did not go away. Morbidly curious, and slightly afraid, Luke stretched back with what Force skills he had...

"Luke!" Zae's voice suddenly sounded in the otherwise silent room.

Again he jumped, dropping his sword and then grimacing in embarrassment. Zae lifted a brow at Luke, but did not comment on the unusual behavior on his chief's part.

"What is it Zae?" Luke asked.

"The Rykers hit our trade wagon again," Zae replied.

Luke growled in frustration. "Was anyone killed? How bad is it?"

"No, they managed to survive, but the goods we were going to trade were stolen," Zae said seriously.

"Blast it!" Luke ground out. "How are they getting to us? How are they finding us... unless they're _waiting_ for us..."

Zae allowed his surprise to show. "You mean... like someone's tipping them off?"

Luke blew air out of his nose, but nodded. "It's the only thing that makes sense. I think we have a mole."

"But who?" Zae demanded, incensed. "Who would sell us out? And _why_? It's not like Jauhz is a saint."

"I don't know, but we need to send reinforcements on our next expedition, or find a new route."

Zae sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll get the scouts on it."

Luke nodded, watching his friend leave before grabbing his water skin and taking a drink of water. He then sat against the wall, trying to think it over, but with the strange occurrence just before Zae's interruption, that was proving a difficult task.

With a world-weary sigh, Luke rested his head against the stone wall and closed his eyes. Some days he _really_ hated being in charge...

 **00000**

"Artoo, stay hidden," Anakin whispered when something tickled his awareness.

Anakin felt the stirring just before several figures abruptly sprang from nowhere—literally— and surrounded him.

"Stop!" a young man ordered. "On your knees!"

Anakin instinctively reached for his lightsaber, ready to defend himself, but something stayed his hand. The Jedi Master got a good look at the group around him, and noted something peculiar: they were all young adults... barely out of their teens, _if_ that.

And... the Force now urged him with a whispered caress to let these kids take him. Throwing his trust to the Force, Anakin lifted his hands in surrender, and watched as the one in charge and another young man approached warily.

"Who are you?" the same boy from before demanded, brandishing a sword into Anakin's face.

"A friend," Anakin replied calmly.

"We'll see about that," the boy gritted. "Get on your knees."

Anakin complied, and the second boy walked behind Anakin to bind his hands together. Then, to the Jedi's surprise, a heavy cloth was placed over his head, cancelling out all sound and sight.

Anakin waited patiently.

"Search him for weapons."

A pat-down ensued, and Anakin used the Force to cause the young man to overlook his lightsaber. Moments passed and then the second boy spoke up.

"He's clean."

"Bring him," the first ordered. "Send word ahead that we're bringing someone in."

"Will do!" Feet rushed away, and Anakin felt two presences leave their group.

There was a weapon at his back guiding him along as they walked. He felt the terrain beneath their feet change from soft and pliable to hard and cool. Also, the air seemed to close in around him, and everything echoed, which suggested they were in a tunnel of some sort.

With a frown, Anakin tried to gain any insights into his surroundings. To his surprise, there was life all around him now. He felt the air around him change, and sensed they were in an open area, though it no longer echoed so much with their footsteps.

The terrain continued to baffle him until at last he was shoved to his knees and Anakin was surrounded by many more presences. Anakin also felt the Force charge with anticipation, and he knew that he was about to get an answer to why he was here.

Then suddenly the room grew quiet, all noise ceasing, the change almost deafening in its own right. The sound of a single pair of feet moved almost silently about him, and he felt eyes on him even if he couldn't see them in turn.

He had the sense he was being evaluated before the feet moved away. They settled, and were soon replaced by a calm, authoritative voice.

"Remove his hood."

Anakin froze.

No.

It couldn't be.

But he would know that voice anywhere, even after nearly seven years. His heart swelled even as his mind raced, and when Anakin's head-cover was removed, he had to wait unbearable seconds to lay clear eyes on a sight he'd been waiting to behold for far too long now.

Before him, on a seat made of wood, stone and furs sat a blond-haired, blue eyed youth about seventeen years old.

Anakin stared in utter fascination before a single, almost piteous word left his lips.

"... Luke?"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"...Luke?"

Anakin immediately kicked himself for his slip-up, having forgotten in his shock that Luke's memory was not currently present. And indeed; familiar and yet not-familiar blue eyes narrowed in his direction, devoid of any flicker of recognition.

Instead, Anakin saw suspicion and even anger swimming within his son's eyes.

"Oh, how very clever," Luke grated, sitting forward. "I must score Jauhz points for giving you my name so you could attempt to lure me into a false sense of security."

Anakin frowned, completely lost. "Jauhz?"

Luke's lip turned up into a small snarl. "Don't toy with me! I am not in the mood!"

Anakin held up his hands. "I don't know anything about this Jauhz."

Luke snorted. "Just the thing an agent of his would say." He stood suddenly, brandishing a sword with lightning reflexes until the tip rested at Anakin's throat. "What is his next move? Which of my tribe's hunting and trading parties will he go after now?"

Anakin didn't flinch, even as the tip of his son's blade pressed with cold menace against his larynx. The Jedi Master came to the conclusion that Luke was obviously caught up in something Anakin had no idea about.

Anakin would have to tread very carefully.

"I promise that I am not affiliated with Jauhz." Anakin spoke calmly and lifted his hands in surrender. "I don't know what I can do to convince you of that."

Luke studied Anakin intently, his cerulean eyes roving all over his face, no doubt looking for any signs of treachery. Then Anakin felt a slight pressure on his mind, as if someone were trying to gauge his emotions. Anakin held his breath...

"Luke!"

The teenager lifted his gaze, and his features softened. "Sidara. What's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you that," a young woman with russet hair and hazel eyes said as she came to stand beside Luke.

Anakin did not miss the way she took Luke's free hand in hers... and with a jolt, he took in the bands upon each of their fingers. It took all of Anakin's considerable Force potential to keep from bursting out with shock and denial as realization hit him broadside.

Those were rings upon their fingers! _Rings!_

"This guy was captured by the scouts near where one of the hunting parties was attacked recently," Luke explained to the young woman, even as he reasserted pressure to Anakin's neck with the blade. "And I want to know why."

"I..."

"Luke!" another voice screamed out.

Luke instantly dropped his hand again and jerked his head around. Anakin craned his neck to see a battered and beaten young man being carried between another young man and a young woman. Luke swore something Anakin didn't understand and then rushed over.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Anakin noted how— Sidara, was it?—hung back near Anakin, giving him a strange look. Something about her... it didn't sit well with Anakin. But was that just him and his shock over realizing his son was...

 _No, don't think of that right now. Focus..._ Anakin told himself.

"He was hunting alone, and he managed to get back to the scouts," the girl carrying the hurt boy said hastily.

"Kiff said that while he was out, he caught sight of a hooded figure acting suspiciously," the boy added.

Beside Anakin, the one named Sidara tensed almost imperceptibly, something Anakin noticed due to his close proximity.

Luke, meanwhile, glanced Anakin's way briefly, though Anakin kept his features carefully schooled. Then Luke turned back to the duo, who had laid Kiff down.

"Kiff, can you hear me?" Luke asked, leaning close and touching his shoulder.

The teenager cracked open one black eye. "Yes."

"What happened to you? How did you end up like this?"

"I... I was hunting..." Kiff coughed. "And I saw a figure a ways off. It looked suspicious, so I followed as quietly as I could. I lost them for a while, but then I saw Jauhz... when he ran into me."

Luke made a fist with his other hand, and Anakin felt his son's anger and a sense of betrayal rise up in the younger man. But to Anakin's fatherly pride, Luke remained in control, and he turned his attention back to Kiff.

"You're sure it was him? He did this to you?"

Kiff nodded. "Yes, he..."

When Kiff hesitated uncertainly, Luke nodded encouragingly. "Go ahead."

"He said to bring you a message," Kiff said uncomfortably. "He wants me to tell you that you will suffer for what you did to him five years ago. It's only a matter of time, and you will know more than one type of pain."

Luke sat back, contemplating, even as Kiff looked miserable for having delivered such a message to Luke. Anakin noted Luke rub at his temple as if he had the beginnings of a headache. But Luke surprised Anakin once again by placing his other hand on Kiff's shoulder and squeezing in a brotherly manner.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I will take it from here. You get some rest." Luke looked to the two who'd brought Kiff in. "Get him to the medic."

"Right away."

Luke stayed on his knees for a moment before throwing a meaningful look to a young man with hair the color of beach sand. Then, as he stood, Luke's gaze rested once more on Anakin, and he gave the older man a strange look.

"Take him to a cell until I can figure out what to do with him," Luke ordered, and Anakin was immediately led away by the scouts that had brought him in.

 **00000**

Luke paced before his throne, lost in thought. The rest of the tribe had filtered out half an hour ago after his dismissal of the newcomer. Luke had no idea what to make of this stranger, but he wished his headache would go away.

It had started right about the same time the man had been brought before him. Though Luke wasn't sure he was the cause. It could very well be the stress getting to him. With a sigh, Luke picked up his pace, agitated.

"You know, if you're trying to wear a rut into the stone, I'd say you've got a pretty good start on that," Zae remarked wittily as he approached.

Luke looked up, realized Zae was right, and grimaced. "Right."

However, as soon as he sat down in an effort to appear semi-relaxed, he was back up again, unable to sit still. He fiddled with his fingers subconsciously, even as he paced again, but in a much slower rhythm.

"So... what now?" Zae asked the obvious question, watching Luke as he continued to fidget.

Luke sighed heavily. "We figure out who is leaking the information."

"And you want to do that how?"

Luke ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I _was_ going to suggest we keep this between us: but with Kiff's arrival, that threw a wrench into my plan."

Zae pursed his lips in thought. "Okay, so let's step back here. We've agreed that there _is_ a mole. So... why haven't they given Jauhz our location yet? I'd assume that was why they're here."

Luke thought it over. "Who's to say they _haven't_ given us up?"

Zae frowned, deeply troubled. "But... if that's the case, why would Jauhz have not attacked us yet? We all know he's not the most patient person."

"Maybe he's waiting for something," Luke mused aloud.

Zae lifted a brow. "Waiting for what? He seems to be interested in you personally, given his message."

Luke nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"So, he has our location we think, and he could have come for you at any time," Zae said thoughtfully. "Yet he hasn't. Why? What is it about our tribe, or _you_ , that keeps him away?"

"Well, there are resources each tribe has that none others do," Luke put out there.

"None worth all this subtlety though... right?" Zae asked dubiously.

"Why not? We all know they pillage and plunder the rest of us so they don't have to work for their food." Luke remarked acerbically.

Zae grunted in agreement and they fell silent, both lost to their own minds for a time.

Luke subconsciously rubbed his ring finger, feeling his mind wander off-topic as he did so.

Absently he recalled how Sidara had been distant of late, more so than usual. It had started a few weeks after their marriage, in fact. She'd shown changes in her behavior, in her personality. At first Luke hadn't thought much of it, assuming that his wife was still adjusting to married life. He had been too. But after several months of the same thing, combined with the surprising habit of her keeping things from him, he'd begun to wonder if it wasn't something else.

He loved Sidara, but he was frankly disappointed in her, in their marriage. It wasn't going nearly as well as he'd imagined it would...

"Luke..."

Zae's drawn-out usage of his name brought Luke back to the present with a jolt. "Huh?"

Zae gave him an odd look. "Where have you been the last few minutes? I rattled off a few suggestions, and you just stood there messing with your ring."

Luke thinned his lips, annoyed with himself, and he dropped his hands, settling into his seat with a world-weary sigh.

"I'm sorry Zae," he muttered, placing a hand over his face.

There was a moment of silence, in which Luke just sat there, though he did rub his temples on occasion since he was still trying to dispel his headache. Tentative footsteps approached, and then a hand touched his shoulder.

"Luke... are you okay?"

A moment of silence, then: "Not really," he replied honestly, wearily.

"And I'm willing to bet the reason you are so tired is mostly due to home-life?" Zae asked gingerly.

Luke peeked through his fingers at his best friend. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, and that's because I know you so well." Zae smirked briefly, and then turned serious. "So tell me, what's been bothering you lately?"

Luke considered not telling his friend, but then he realized that he needed to vent to _someone_. And who better than the one person who'd had his back since almost day one?

"It's Sidara," Luke admitted with a sigh. "She's so... distant, and... well, cold."

Zae nodded, listening as Luke went on.

"The night of the wedding and a few days after, she was all cuddly and soft, sweet... likeable." Luke felt shame wash through him at his admittance that she wasn't his 'loveable wife' anymore. "Not that I don't still love her, but... she's changed. And not for the better in my opinion."

Zae tilted his head. "Changed how?"

"She never goes to bed with me anymore, and when she does she sleeps pretty much cold-shoulder toward me." Luke shrugged, deeply uncomfortable. "I just... I don't know what to make of it all. It's almost like she's a whole new person. Or..."

When he stopped, Zae urged him on with a hand gesture.

"What if this _is_ the real Sidara?" Luke whispered. "I fell in love with the girl she was before we married. And... well, if this is who she really is... Oh, I don't know..." Luke gave up with a lifted hand of exasperation. "Either way, I gave my word, and... and I still love her... I think." He added the last part mostly to himself, his shame increasing.

How could he think and say such things about his wife? What kind of husband did that make him?

Luke let his mind wander again, and the mixture of conversations presented him with an interesting jumble of information that oddly seemed to fit together... rather well. Luke also subconsciously fiddled with his ring once more.

The idle memory crossed his mind of him proposing to Sidara, and presenting her with a ring he'd handcrafted and inlaid with a precious stone. That thought was followed almost instantly with memories of Sidara frequently posing questions to him about said gem...

Luke abruptly sat upright, fingers frozen on his wedding band as a surge of horror-riddled adrenaline coursed through his veins. Gemstones...

"The jewels!" Luke burst out.

Zae jumped at his sudden outburst, and then watched as Luke leaned forward, the fire of realization lighting up his cerulean gaze.

"We are the only tribe with gemstones," Luke explained. "And aside from my beating him in our match years before, he wants _me_ because I am the only one who knows where to find the jewels."

Luke suddenly met Zae's eyes, his own baby blues wide and filled with an odd mixture of deep hurt and self-loathing.

"Sidara," he choked out. "She's been dropping hints and questions about them ever since we got married."

Zae lifted his brows, clearly taken aback. "You're convicting your wife?"

Luke glared at him, though Zae knew his friend's anger wasn't directed at him personally. "What, you think I _want_ to? But if I am right, she could be the problem. Think about it: she came from the Rykers, and she showed interest in me specifically. In fact, now that I think it over, she _did_ give me excess attention. She spent _weeks_ watching me before she spoke to me, and in those weeks she had plenty of time to evaluate me and learn how to get under my skin."

Zae opened his mouth to speak... closed it again. "I... I don't know what to say, Luke."

Luke looked torn between his duty as a husband, and the duty he felt toward his tribe. "Me either."

Zae bit his lip, and then stepped forward. "Okay, let's say you confront her on this: what if she denies it? How will you prove it was her? And how do you plan to keep her from realizing we are on to her? Because if she catches wind of this, she could call in the Rykers."

Luke thought about it. "I don't know. I'll think of something. Continue to play my part of the clueless and too-soft idiot I guess." He added bitterly.

"Luke, don't do that to yourself," Zae chided him mildly.

"Why not?" Luke grated. "I'm a fool. She played me from day one, I'm willing to bet."

"That doesn't make you an idiot, my friend. You are just..."

"An easy target?" Luke supplied when Zae trailed off. "I know I am a soft-heart, but I can't help it. I just see things differently from the others."

Zae placed a hand on Luke's forearm. "But it was that part of you that saw a problem and tried and tried to convince us to move. And when you were told to leave well enough alone, you instead hunted for a new home and then got us to go there. _You_ are the reason we were safe all this time."

Luke didn't say anything, but Zae could see he'd gotten through a little. It was progress.

"Well, either way, let's just keep on going as normal," Luke said, "but: I will assign someone to follow her whenever she goes out next."

"It'll have to be someone good."

"Agreed."

"Are you sure about this, Luke?" Zae asked softy.

"Yes," the chief whispered, though there were tears swimming in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"You can't be serious!" Leia demanded.

"I am completely serious," Han returned mildly, even as the flagship of the pirate fleet continued to grow in the forward viewport. "Let me take point on this one."

Leia narrowed her eyes. "You don't think I can handle it?"

"No," Han corrected. "I think letting a young woman walk alone into a ship full of pirates is a great way to incur your father's wrath." He gingerly rubbed his neck. "Personally, I prefer to be able to breathe."

Leia frowned, but Han detected a flicker of incense. "Are you insinuating that my father would choke you?"

Han gave her a look. "I wouldn't put anything past a father protecting his only daughter."

Leia opened her mouth to reply, but Han held up a hand. "Just trust me on this, please. You can come, but let me do the talking. I know much more about the way these people think than you do."

Leia huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

Chewie whuffed something softly, and Han barely glanced his way, leaning toward Leia instead.

"Listen, Princess, those are my terms: I take point, you keep quiet and let me do all the talking, or I turn the _Falcon_ around and take you home."

Leia lifted her head. "I'd just find my way back."

Han shook his head. "You'd never find them again. These pirates know how to disappear when they need to. If we turned tail and ran now, they'd never let us near them again. This is your one chance: take it or leave it."

Leia thinned her lips. "Looks like I don't have much of a choice now anyway."

Han turned back to see they were now at the mouth of the hangar bay, so he focused on landing the _Millennium Falcon_.

Once the ship was set down, Han turned to Chewie. "Whatever happens, don't let Leia out of your sight."

[I won't,]the Wookiee promised.

Han then turned to Leia. "You also need to change. You can't show up here dressed like a Jedi and expect them to work with you the way we need them to."

"'The way we need them to?'" Leia echoed suspiciously.

"Yeah, we're going to pose as potential customers," Han replied smoothly. "That will be the surest way to get information from them."

Leia sighed. "You'd better be right."

"I usually am," Han said with a cocky grin.

Leia just rolled her eyes and disappeared to change.

Five minutes later, the trio walked down the boarding ramp to greet their welcoming committee of two pirates, one a Trandoshan, the other a human with a plethora of nasty-looking tattoos.

"This way," the human said, gesturing their group forward after Han sealed the ship behind them.

Han took point with Leia following and Chewie bringing up the rear. The pirates both led the way, as though they weren't concerned that the new arrivals posed a threat. Han remained cool and in control the entire time, ignoring the slaves they passed in an effort to stay in the role of a potential buyer.

Leia, however, didn't mask her distaste as well, but thankfully her Jedi training kicked in just as they were escorted into a large office. Han took in the plush carpet and expensive wood desk complete with ornate carvings. The walls were adorned with what had to be expensive artwork— Han mused that it was probably stolen— and the chair their contact sat in was one that conformed to his body for maximum comfort.

As for the man himself, he was the picture of confidence, even as he lounged in his chair with his broad chest slightly puffed out even as he chewed something in his teeth. Han waited for the invitation to sit, and was thus relieved when the man across the desk gestured.

"Please, have a seat. I am Noland Hort." The man extended a large hand, which Han took firmly. "I understand you're in the market for something?"

"Yes. I need a third party who can secure me a large shipment of... workers," Han said leadingly. "I was referred to you by a fellow in the _Pirate's Pleasure_ cantina."

Noland lifted a brow, and Han remained cool. It wasn't a lie: they had in fact gotten the contact information for this man from a guy in that pub.

"I see," Noland eventually said after studying the trio for long moments, his gaze predictably lingering on Leia. "And why would you think we are the ones to pull this off?"

Han leaned forward conspiratorially. "Come now, the rumor has it that this is the gang that took out the _Lucky Voyager_.You guys are still respected for that among the outer rim types."

Noland looked torn between anger that Han knew about that, which surprised Han— he figured the guy would be harder to get through to then this— and the need to boast. Finally he settled on something else, waving a hand as he spoke. "Yes, well, the public tends to blow things out of proportion. We lost most of those kids, and we have no clue where they went."

 _Wow... that was almost too easy,_ Han mused. _It's no wonder they screwed up that heist..._

"Sure you don't," Han drawled, trying to coax the man to give more by playing his ego. "Come on; _three hundred_ kids and you just lose sight of them?"

Noland leaned forward, and Han knew he'd hit a nerve. "My band is one of the best, I'll have you know. When we take a job, we do it, period. What we can't account for are random planets appearing out of nowhere."

Leia tensed beside Han while he used his years of playing sabacc to keep a straight face.

"Really?" Han lifted a dubious eyebrow. "A random planet, that's what you're going with?"

Noland glared. "It's the truth. We got yanked off-course that day by an unexpected gravity well when we followed the escaping shuttles, and we barely made it out before we crashed, but those kids weren't so lucky. There's no way they could have survived." Noland rose from his seat. "And if you're going to disrespect my good men, then we have nothing further to discuss. Take your business elsewhere."

Han was more than happy to oblige, but he had to stay in character. "You sure you don't want to at least hear my proposal?"

"No: now get out before I decide to take your woman and kill you instead of setting you free," Noland warned, licking his lips as he eyed the brunette.

"Wait, where was this planet you found?" Leia asked, stopping before they were pushed out the door.

Noland eyed her, annoyed. "Somewhere between Karazak and Cotellier." Then he frowned. "Why are you so interested in that anyway?" He lifted his head sharply. "You're an undercover cop, aren't you?"

"No," Leia replied smoothly, though Han saw her gaze shift like it did when she accessed the Force. "I'm just a stupid girl who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Then she batted her eyebrows at him playfully. "Actually, I just wanted to hear your voice one last time. You're the famous _Capitan Noland_ , after all..."

The man's lust and pride got the best of him, and he smiled in return. "Pleasure to meet you." He threw Han a pointed look. "If you grow tired of him, I'll take you in any time."

Leia blushed, looking down to sell her act. "I'll keep that in mind."

Han's jaw was nearly on the floor by this point, and Leia threw him a haughty look. Then she lifted her head regally and walked with purpose back toward the docking bay.

 _Stang..._ Han thought as he followed, shaking his head minutely. _Maybe she_ could _have handled this herself..._

 **00000**

Anakin sat numbly in his cell, his mind trying and failing to make any headway past one single fact.

Luke was married.

His son... had a wife.

How was this possible? How could Anakin have missed the most important day in his son's life to date? The fact stung Anakin in more ways than one. He hadn't been able to meet the bride beforehand, he'd not been able to calm Luke's nerves, or give him fatherly advice...

 _But he's only seventeen!_ Anakin's heart cried. _What is this place? I need more information. Damn you Orin!_

A few tears spilled from the older man's eyes, even as someone approached his cell with a tray. He saw it was a young lady, her black hair pulled into a loose bun, while her grey eyes remained fastened upon him.

"I brought you a bite to eat." She nodded to the tray. "It's not much; but then, with all the raids, we're short on food ourselves."

"What's your name?" Anakin asked, dragging his mind from its slump with an effort when she opened his door gingerly and then stepped inside.

"You're not going to try anything are you?" she asked warily, sidestepping his question. "'Cause if so then you'll get _nothing_ to eat."

"I promise to behave," Anakin replied.

Apparently that satisfier her, and she approached, setting the tray down beside him.

Anakin smiled gratefully, eyeing the food curiously. "What is this?"

"Orlip stew," she said. "We're out of hitrit, I'm afraid."

Anakin nodded, deciding it would be rude to not at least taste the offering. He did so, and discovered that it was actually quite good. He began to eat more eagerly, noting that the girl hadn't left yet.

Deciding to take an opportunity presented, Anakin began asking more questions. "So... is Luke your leader?"

"He's our chief, yes," she answered. "But you're supposed to already know that."

"I am not affiliated with Jauhz, whoever that is," Anakin said, a little frustrated that no one believed him.

When he looked back up at her, she was studying him oddly. "Wait, you are _way_ too old to be a member of any tribe here."

Anakin frowned at her, hearing Obi Wan's voice in the back of his mind laughing at him. "I'm not _that_ old," he grumbled.

"Either way... I think you're telling the truth," she allowed. "Your eyes aren't lying, and you never fidget when you say you don't know Jauhz. Plus, you're always confused when he's brought up."

Anakin was impressed at her logic. "Thank you: _finally_ someone believes me."

She lifted a brow. "One out of many who don't, I'm afraid. But really it's Luke you need to convince."

"And Luke is what, to this... tribe?" Anakin pressed.

"Our chief, of course." She frowned, no doubt wondering— as he was— at the repeat question. "Why else would you be brought to _him_?"

"I... I don't know." Anakin forced his mind into sharper focus to avoid further slip-ups, and turned blue eyes on her. "What was your name again?"

"Lylo." She supplied.

"Lylo? That's a nice name."

"Thanks. I like it too." Lylo grinned.

Anakin chuckled, and then turned solemn. "So... I saw rings on Luke and Sidara's fingers... are they..."

"Married? Yes."

Anakin felt like he'd been punched in the gut by all four of General Grievous's arms. It had been one thing to _think_ it, another entirely to hear it said aloud.

"Are they in love?" he blurted before he could shut his mouth.

Lylo gave him an odd frown. "Well... why else would you marry someone?"

"But... you are all so _young_!" Anakin couldn't help but vent.

Lylo's nostrils flared, and she looked about ready to snap, but then the fire in her eyes died. "I know. But we're only trying to do the best we can with the lot life threw at us."

Anakin felt something stir in the Force. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we've been stuck on this Force-forsaken, _invisible_ planet for eight years, with no way to contact anyone outside of the atmosphere!" Lylo was in tears now. " _Eight years_ living like... like ignorant _cavemen_ when we should have been back in our beds... living with our _families_!"

Anakin felt the light go on, and he gasped. "You're the kids form the _Lucky Voyager_!"

"Yes." Lola saw he'd finished eating and took his tray, standing. Apparently she had missed his usage of 'you'. "And I don't know where you've been living the last eight years, but you need to accept by now that there is no way we are ever getting back home."

With that, she left, her sniffles echoing off the stone walls.

Anakin sat where he was, his mind now working overtime. So _this_ is where the kids had been all this time! It was no wonder they'd never been found! She had said there was no way of communicating with the outside galaxy, and he hadn't seen any signs of civilization outside of the primitive life these kids were currently living.

Well, they weren't kids anymore per se, since most of them were in their early twenties and late teens by now. But they were kids to him, and they were children to their parents.

Anakin knew now that the Force had guided him not just to his own lost son, but to the missing kids of hundreds of parents from the core. He also realized that Leia's hunch in the Force was also correct. Knowing his clever, tenacious daughter, Anakin realized that it was only a matter of time before she found this planet too.

That meant that he had time.

Anakin felt an epiphany hit him then. He had been led here, and the Force had allowed his ship to be ruined... which meant that he now had a chance to get to reacquaint himself with his son. And Anakin intended to take that opportunity.

But it would be hard to do that from his cell...

 _Patience: Luke will not leave you to rot. It's not in his nature, no matter if his memories are lost._ Anakin was confident, and so he relaxed.

 **00000**

"Luke, I don't think it is wise for you to leave on this hunting excursion," Sidara said worriedly.

Luke glanced at her. "I'll be fine, Sidara."

"Like hell you will!" she snapped. "And Zae wants to go with you? What is this, a day off for the two highest ranking members of our tribe?"

"No, it's a hunting party to supply food for our hungry people." Luke managed to barely keep his tone civil. He was having a hard time keeping his usual soft disposition, given his new knowledge. "The tribe needs to eat, Sidara, and our supply is running dangerously low."

"But why the two of you? Can't you take someone else?"

"No." He sighed and moved closer, allowing his face to soften. "Love, it's only for a few days. We will be fine. We'll hunt somewhere Jauhz won't expect."

Sidara cocked her head. "Where is that?"

"By the triple falls," Luke answered. "Zae is prepping our kilits as we speak, with the help of some tribe members."

He felt bad for lying to Sidara, but he steeled his conviction. Luke and Zae had devised this trip to test Sidara's loyalties and he prayed he was wrong... because if he wasn't... he didn't know what he'd do.

"I'll be back as soon as we have a kill," Luke promised. "I love you."

"Be safe."

 _Not 'I love you too'..._ Luke thought ruefully, his already aching heart bruising further.

"I will," Luke said softly, turning to leave.

Luke made his way to the holding area for the kilits, and when he saw Mirat, Luke's heart lightened. It would be nice to get out for a while, with Mirat moving steadily beneath him, a bow and arrow in his grasp while the fresh air blew a breeze through his hair.

"Ready Chief?" Zae asked as he approached, and Luke recognized the double meaning.

"Yes." To himself, Luke added: _Let's get this over with._

"We'll be back when we have food to bring home," Luke told those gathered.

He and Zae headed out one of the tunnels that led into the forest, with Luke's heart growing heavy once more with anticipation.

 **00000**

Sidara watched them leave, and an idea formed in her mind. If she could get Jauhz on these two while they were away from the safety of their home, maybe he could get them to talk.

It was preferable to continuing to play the wife of Luke 'Skywalker'. Really? He had the gall to take on _that_ name? Just because you liked someone didn't mean you could just take their name as your own.

Once the duo were gone, Sidara made her way back to where she kept her cloak and then left the caverns another, less-used way. It was time to end her mission and go home.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

 **(Five years ago)**

 _Blade clashed against blade while Luke looked on, truly fearing for Tiru's life. His chief's arms were shaking with fatigue, and he could tell Tiru wouldn't last much longer. Jauhz had sent Ryker after Ryker at Tiru until the other teen was worn out before he himself approached._

 _Luke thought it vastly unfair, but what was he to do?_

 _This fight was the deciding match in a battle that had already taken place between the Denei and the Rykers. The Denei had been protecting their home and food, while the Rykers had been plundering... again._

 _Tiru took a boot to the chest and went down, heaving dry gasps as he fought to get air into his lungs. Jauhz laughed triumphantly and lifted his sword for the killing blow. A sudden determination lit a fire under his seat, and Luke was on his feet the next instant._

 _Just as Jauhz's blade was descending, Luke called upon the strange power he'd been able to tap into, and with swift reflexes blocked the strike. The clang of metal meeting metal, combined with Jauhz's vehement curse was met with thick silence._

 _The tension in the air as Luke glared defiantly at Jauhz could have been cut and served as a dessert._

" _What are you doing_ boy _?" Jauhz snarled, pressing down upon Luke's blade to test his strength._

" _Making this a fair fight, you coward!" Luke snapped back. "You waited until Tiru was too tired to hold his own against you like you know he could. Where is the honor in that?"_

 _Jauhz narrowed his steel-grey eyes in Luke's direction. "You calling me a coward, whelp?"_

" _Yes," Luke gritted as the strain of holding Jauhz at bay began to take its toll._

" _I'll have your head for that, stupid boy!" Jauhz snapped, breaking from Luke's weapon to send his sword in at Luke's neck._

 _Luke leapt back, staying light on his toes and blocking the advance with his weapon. Sparks flew when they traded several more furious blows, and to everyone's surprise Luke kept pace with Jauhz._

 _When their blades locked again in a brief respite, Luke looked Jauhz in the eye. "If I win this, you leave us alone for a month. If you win... you get all of our food."_

 _There were several gasps and angry outbursts from the Denei, but Jauhz actually did a double take. Then he grinned maliciously, throwing his head back for a laugh._

" _Deal, Kid. Prepare to starve!"_

 _He drove in at Luke relentlessly again, backing Luke into a huge tree that was wider than four people standing side-by-side with their arms stretched out. Luke used Jauhz's size against him, dropping down and rolling between his knees as the Ryker chief drove the blade in for what he thought would be the kill._

 _Jauhz's blade sank deeply into the wood, and Luke came up with a round-house kick that caught the older boy in the rump and sent him careening into the trunk as well. Jauhz hollered in pain, but spun with blood pumping from a broken nose and produced a second blade when Luke tried to end the match._

 _As such, Luke was unable to move fast enough to avoid an injury, and as such, Jauhz ran the blade across Luke's hip. He yelped, the pain making him cringe, but Jauhz was in a rage now, coming in at Luke like a crazed larak._

 _It was all Luke could do to keep pace now, and his arms trembled as Tiru's had before. Bu then he caught sight of his new family, his new tribe, and realized that if he failed... they would all go hungry because of him._

 _That gave Luke strength, and he stood straight and tall before Jauhz, side-stepping a jab and then turning the tables by going on the offensive. Luke felt the strange power come to him almost instinctively, making his swings that much faster. His hits were also more powerful, so that Jauhz was soon against the same big tree, his chest heaving even as his eyes blazed with the realization that he would lose._

 _Luke slapped the blade from Jauhz's grasp and then held the tip to the other boy's throat. When Jauhz tried reaching for another hidden weapon, Luke pitted him with a warning stare._

" _Match," Luke declared dangerously, drawing a tiny dribble of blood from Jauhz's neck for emphasis. "I win. Now: get out of here."_

 _Jauhz looked all around him, at the stunned faces of everyone watching, and the humiliation of what had just occurred drew him to further anger. When Luke moved away and sheathed his blade, the older boy leapt up with a silent snarl and slashed at Luke with a dagger._

" _Luke look out!" someone screamed, and when Luke spun with a look of shocked fear on his face, the knife got him across the face and chest._

 _Luke screamed, and when Jauhz went to strike again, Luke threw his hands up defensively. No one saw it coming, or had time to react: but one second Jauhz was standing before Luke, the next he was colliding with the huge trunk and collapsing into a lifeless heap._

 _Luke looked in awe at his hands through the blood seeping into his eyes, and then collapsed as well._

 **00000**

 **(Present time)**

Luke and Zae had decided to split up for the actual hunting portion of their 'hunt'. Of course they'd search for food while they were out: Luke hadn't been lying when he'd told Sidara about the low food issue back home.

His tribe would soon start going hungry if they didn't bring in a fresh kill or two. Even so, Luke knew it would take several days and many more kills to get the Denei out of the danger-zone where food was concerned, but he knew they had to take it one day at a time.

 _Unless..._ Luke mused.

They _could_ go on a multi-day excursion to the large meadows beyond the mountains to hunt the huge morliphant. They were giant quadrupeds that— if hunted successfully— would feed two hundred people like royalty.

If it came down to that, he wouldn't hesitate, as dangerous as that hunting trip would be. Morliphants were not just huge: they were muscular and sported a good number of horns on their heads, and they were alarmingly fast when they needed to be. It would take a minimum of ten Denei to even _attempt_ a successful hunt of one of the mammoth beasts. Then they'd have to process the beast's carcass and transport it all back home... while defending against possible Ryker raids.

 _Piece of cake..._ Luke thought sourly.

A sudden glint of light to his left drew his instant attention, and Luke instinctively drew his bow and arrow to the ready. However, much to his utter astonishment, it wasn't an animal that appeared out of the brush, but a squat blue and silver droid with a domed head. It spun said top around until it laid a single red photoreceptor on Luke, and then gave what the human could only describe as a relieved whistle.

Luke was frozen in shock even as the droid advanced on him, bleeping and whirring happily. When the droid finally reached him, it tilted so it was looking upward.

 _Dooleep twee leeoot!_

However, Luke could only continue to stare as the droid continued to rattle off beeps and whistles, none of which the young man understood. It wasn't until the droid leaned forward and began to project something onto the forest floor that Luke was able to center himself again.

Obviously this mechanical being was trying to tell Luke something. Luke focused on the video feed, and gave a start to see the same man who'd been dragged before him... leaping through the air just as a ship exploded beneath him.

"Wait, so you two are from another planet?" Luke inquired in awe, and then he frowned. "Well, that explains his sudden appearance I guess... and his age... now that I think it over."

Luke grimaced, embarrassed that he had missed that simple fact. The man who had been brought to him had clearly been an adult, and much older than anyone else on Trichi.

 _Great observation skills, Luke_. He berated himself sarcastically.

Then the droid looked about with a much softer whistle, and he lifted some sort of antenna, which began circling it until it came to rest in a certain direction. Luke followed his new companion's attention and that was when he spotted another flicker of movement.

Frowning, Luke silently followed, coming closer by the second while the droid tried to stay with him. He stretched out with the Force when he got close but couldn't see a face... and abruptly gasped when he recognized who this figure was.

Upon hearing his audible exclamation the head turned, revealing a shock of cinnamon hair that framed an all-too-familiar face.

"Sidara?" Luke exclaimed, feeling his heart break anew. Oh, how he'd been hoping he was wrong! "So it _was_ you feeding information to Jauhz!"

Sidara didn't say anything for a moment. Then, with a surreptitious glance back the way she'd come, she bolted.

"STOP!" Luke roared, hefting his bow. "I _will_ shoot... Sidara!"

She froze, and Luke could swear he hear her heart beating from where he stood several feet back. Then, slowly, she turned around to face him.

"No you won't. You wouldn't shoot your _wife_."

"Is that really what you are?" Luke grated evenly. "Or did you just use me for your own ends?"

Her face looked like it was at war with which way to go: play her role further, or just go with her gut. Finally she decided on the latter.

"Not exactly: I used you for Jauhz's and mine own ends," She sneered. "But had I known I'd be stuck with you for so long— and then that I'd have to become your _wife_ , just to accomplish my task— I would have reconsidered." She turned to walk away. "But right now, I'd be more concerned about Zae if I were you."

Luke felt a flicker of raw fear, but forced himself to focus, and as she continued to walk away, he pulled back on the bow's string. "I said _stop_ , Sidara!"

"No, I don't think you have the guts to do it," she called over her shoulder. "You're too soft."

Luke closed his eyes, asked the Force to forgive him... and loosed his arrow. It sailed straight and true until it struck Sidara in the shoulder.

She screamed loudly, falling down, and Luke ran to her, grabbing her in a choke hold as a second shriek sounded through the woods. Sidara struggled furiously against his hold, but Luke was relentless. He held on for the required time to knock her unconscious, and when she went limp he released her, whistling as he did so.

Mirat appeared minutes later, and Luke spun to her. "Watch these two!"

With that he raced away to help Zae, praying he hadn't made the wrong choice in taking out Sidara first.

 **00000**

Anakin looked upon the young man who was currently watching Anakin's cell. He was cleaning what looked like a saddle.

"That's a nice looking piece of tack," Anakin complimented. "What animal is it for?"

The boy gave him a strange look. "A kilit of course."

Anakin gave him an 'ah-ha' nod, and cocked his head. "May I ask you something?"

"Fire away," the boy said disinterestedly.

"Kiff mentioned something that Luke did to Jauhz five years prior. What happened exactly?"

The boy looked Anakin full in the eye now, dropping his task. "You really don't know?"

"I just arrived, young one." Anakin reminded him mildly. "How could I possibly know?"

"What do you mean you just arrived? All tribes know his story. He's a legend for it around here."

"I mean: I just arrived on-planet," Anakin stated seriously. "My ship was pulled from hyperspace, blew up... and now here I am."

The boy's jaw dropped. "Really?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Do I look anywhere near your age?"

The boy looked him up and down pointedly. "No, I suppose not. But then, we've all been rather stressed lately, so forgive us our apparent ignorance. Also, I'm sorry to hear about your ship, but you're stuck here with us now. You may as well get used to that." His tone was slightly acidic. "As to your question, Luke challenged Jauhz to a fight and he won. Jauhz had never lost a one-on-one before then, and especially not to the runt of a boy Luke was then."

Anakin couldn't help the proud smile that crept past his control. _That's my boy!_

"So Jauhz has held a grudge for five years? Why not take Luke on before that?" Anakin asked, frowning.

"Because, after Luke won the match, we had a month to move to these caverns from our previous home. A month before Jauhz would return. Luke had hunted for a new and much safer, secret place for us to stay: one where we could avoid the continuous raids from the Ryker tribe."

"Oh," Anakin realized aloud. "So he spent all this time locating you."

"Yes."

 _I see_. Anakin thought to himself.

"And Jauhz is a horrible person?"

"He's rotten!" the boy grated, the anger clear. "He is the biggest bully on Trichi!"

"Trichi?" Anakin interrupted.

"This planet," the boy said swiftly before continuing. "Jauhz leads his tribe in all sorts of violence and any other foul thing they deem worth their time and energy."

Anakin sat back. "He is the only source of trouble then?"

"He's the biggest source, yes. There are other tribes who are less-than-friendly, but at least they provide for themselves." The young man clenched a fist. "The Rykers _literally_ steal everything they need and want."

"And he is the one behind all the raids occurring when you hunt and trade?" Anakin pressed.

"Yes."

 _Hm._ Anakin folded his arms.

"Lylo said something about a shortage of food?"

"Yeah, we usually have enough, but with the trouble the Rykers have been giving us, we've fallen way too low for comfort. And if we don't get a successful hunt back home soon, we'll start going hungry in a matter of days."

 _Hence Luke's anger and his lack of interest in hearing me out._ Anakin concluded. Luke was trying to keep his people fed and safe. Anakin saw that his son had obviously done a stellar job so far, since the Denei were still around after eight years had passed.

Anakin started thinking of ways he could help his son... and hopefully gain his trust.

 **00000**

"Zae!" Luke cried when he arrived at a clearing. He spotted a retreating form and promptly shot an arrow at it, but the figure disappeared before it hit.

If Zae hadn't been in such dire straits, Luke would have gone after Jauhz. Luke _did_ make sure the Ryker chief was really gone, though. Then he dropped down beside Zae, who had a nasty wound in his side that was bleeding heavily.

"Zae! No!" Luke choked, trying unsuccessfully to hold tears at bay.

"It's not... not as bad as it looks," Zae grunted, trying to sit up. However, halfway up he paled considerably and then dropped back down. "Okay, I lied... it is as bad as it looks."

Luke ignored Zae's protests and took his shirt off, ignoring the cold air and pressing it to the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. After several more moments of Zae getting weaker and Luke not being able to get the blood flow halted, he ran a red-coated hand through his hair, ignoring the mess it made.

Panic threatened to overwhelm him. "This isn't _working_!"

"J-just l-lea..."

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to leave you here!" Luke snapped. "That will _never_ happen! Call your kilit!"

Zae did so, while Luke prepared him for transport. They were only a day's journey from the Denei tribe's home, but Luke knew if he didn't get the blood stopped, Zae wouldn't last an hour. He bit his lip, trying mightily to stop the fear from clouding his mind so much that he was reduced to watching Zae die on the ground.

Deciding to try his luck, Luke stretched out with the Force, praying he was able to do this. Luke tentatively reached toward Zae, placing full trust in the power that had always had his back thus far. The healers had explained how to stop blood flow to him once, and he recalled that for the situation.

Luke worked as quickly as he could, not sure if he was actually doing anything. However, when he opened his eyes again and discovered the flow of blood had actually stopped, Luke sagged with relief.

"Oh, Force!" Luke cried, hearing Zae's mount arrive. "Thank you!"

He was still pressed for time, however. Their only hope was to get him home... and to do that, Luke would have to press both kilits to their limits. However, he still had to get Sidara back as well... and the strange droid.

With a growl of frustration, Luke grabbed the reins of Zae's mount and worked to get the now-unconscious young man into the saddle. However, when Luke tried to mount as well, the beast threw his head warningly.

"Listen: we don't have time for this!" Luke growled, looking the kilit in the eye. "Your master is _dying_! So let me help!"

The beast looked to his rider for a long, deciding moment, and then turned back to Luke and lowered his head submissively.

"Thank you," Luke breathed, leaping up behind Zae and kicking the kilit into a gallop.

He stopped only to collect Sidara and the droid, both of whom he strapped securely to Mirat's back. Then he stepped up to her face, placing a gentle hand to her cheek as she adjusted to the new weight.

"I'm sorry girl, but we need to get Zae home as fast as possible. Do your best to keep up, okay? If you fall behind, that's alright, just make sure you get home." He glanced to Sidara. "Oh, and do to trust Sidara."

Mirat nudged him affectionately, and he saw determination blazing in her eyes. Luke gave her a loving pat and remounted Zae's kilit. He kicked the animal into full-speed again and the two kilits tore through the trees like cannonballs just set free.

As they sped through the blur of trees, Luke set free his anguish at Zae's condition, unknowingly contacting another Force-sensitive not so far away.

 _Please... please don't let him die!_

 **00000**

Anakin had just settled in for the night when a burst of sorrow and pain hit him broadside like a wave he'd not seen coming at the beach. Anakin gasped at its intensity, and he found himself clutching his head as one sentence reverberated about his mind.

 _Please... please don't let him die!_

Anakin recognized Luke's signature and marveled at how potent his son's power was, even in his un-trained state. However, it was Luke's growing desperation that caused Anakin the most concern.

"Hurry back, Luke..." Anakin whispered to himself. "I'll do what I can to help... my son."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Luke was getting more and more worried about Zae, whose breathing was shallow and uneven, and his face pale as a full moon. Luke was also pushing his luck with the kilits, he knew. He could hear their labored breathing, and he could feel the muscles of Zae's mount quivering underneath him.

And to make matters worse, a thunder-and-lightning-only storm now raged. Luke couldn't help but think that Mother Nature had an ironic sense of humor, because her timing had been impeccable.

Luke was trying to also ignore how cold he was, what with the nighttime wind whipping by his naked torso. He'd left his shirt in the forest when they'd left, being more concerned with Zae's life than staying warm. Now, however, he was beginning to regret that choice.

Then again, a blood-soaked tunic wouldn't have provided him any warmth either.

With a grimace, Luke brought his focus to fore. Zae's mount snored in obvious discomfort, and Luke patted his neck encouragingly.

"I know, but we are almost home! Just a little longer!" Luke pointed at a set of sheer rock faces. "Look, there are the cliffs, which are just ten minutes from the caverns."

The kilit shook his head wearily, but did not stop running, and Luke prayed that the animal could hold out. One glance behind him showed that Mirat was right on their tail; though it was obvious she was lagging in energy as well.

"Good girl Mirat!" Luke called to her. "Don't give up, we'll be home soon!"

She gave him a tired whinny, and Luke turned his full attention back to directing Zae's kilit. The trees sped by still, and Luke had to make a conscious effort to see the entrance he was aiming, guided only by the light of the storm.

There!

Luke angled the kilit a few degrees left, and as the animal neared the blocked door, Luke used the Force to clear the way. The large pair of animals barreled through the entrance, slipping dangerously on the suddenly smooth floor.

Zae's kilit _almost_ went down, forcing Luke to cling to both Zae and the animal's mane for dear life. The beast finally managed to regain control, however, and soon they were charging full-force down the tunnels.

"MOVE!" Luke yelled loudly when a pair of young women appeared before them.

They shrieked and obeyed, just as he passed. Luke snapped at several more people who also scattered, so no one got run over. Soon he had a small crowd following his crazed approach to the cavern that housed the medical ward.

"Jey!" Luke hollered when they breached the entrance at last. "Jey, help!"

A woman in her very early twenties emerged from the medical building, her carrot-red hair pulled back into a severe-looking bun while her excessively-pale blue eyes zeroed in on Luke's arrival.

Luke tugged Zae's kilit to a halt, and the animal trembled mightily beneath him, so much so that Luke feared it might collapse. He leapt from the animal's back, fighting off his shivering in an effort to focus on the task at hand.

When Mirat stopped behind them, she tossed her head worriedly, and Luke saw that Sidara was beginning to stir. He was surprised it had taken her this long to wake, but he wasn't about to complain either.

Luke turned to the first two guys to show up. "Take Sidara to a holding cell, and do _not_ leave her unattended."

They shared a shocked look, but upon seeing Luke's face they did as he asked, un-strapping her stirring form and carrying her away.

"Luke, what happened?" Jey demanded as she arrived to help him get Zae off the kilit's back.

"Jauhz wounded him in the side," Luke explained as they carried the unconscious Zae inside. "He's lost a lot of blood, and while I got it stopped, I don't know if it was enough."

His voice broke, and he blinked at fresh tears. Zae was his best and only true friend here: they were very close, and they had away had each other's backs. To lose Zae, especially now, would be too much for Luke.

Jey, noticing his agitation, gave him a sympathetic look, speaking quietly. "Luke, we will do all we can for him, but I... I don't know if we can fix this."

Luke had known that too, but he _had_ to try. "Please, just..."

"I'll do everything I can, I promise," Jey said as they laid Zae down on a medical bed. A few aids appeared then, crowding about the room "But I need you to go now so we can get to work."

Luke hesitated. He didn't want to leave... he wanted to stay with Zae... he had to know he would make it!

He _had_ to make it!

"Luke, we will get more done and work more efficiently without you being in here as a distraction," Jey said pointedly. "Let us do our job, and you go do yours. I saw your other kilit: go take care of business."

 _Mirat..._ Luke grimaced, recalling the poor animals he'd just dragged through the forest.

"You will let me know if anything changes... right?" Luke asked, eyes glued on Zae's unmoving form.

"I promise."

Luke stared a moment longer, and then reluctantly nodded and left the room. He paused outside the door to collect himself, and then went back out to the kilits. He motioned a few people forward.

"Take care of these animals please; give them the best care. They just ran for an obscene amount of time." Luke saw the droid still on Mirat's back, and went to retrieve it. "And have each animal attended through the rest of the night, just to make sure they don't fall ill."

"Yes sir!" The small group rushed to do as they were asked, leaving Luke with the odd droid and a pressing need for an overdue conversation.

Luke glanced at the droid, not sure what to do with him, and then walked with a determined gait in the direction of the holding cells. He heard the whirr of wheels and saw that the thing was following him.

Luke shrugged and returned his attention fore, trying mightily not to lose his temper. So focused was he that by the time he arrived, Luke forgot all about his tail. Nor did he realize that the cell next to Sidara's was occupied.

 **00000**

Anakin lifted his brow in surprise when a pair of young men entered the hall with a familiar person between them. She was struggling against their grasp, and while the pair looked deeply uncomfortable, they were obviously under orders.

Thus, when they placed Sidara in a cell right next to Anakin's, the Jedi watched as she tried to get back out while they closed the door.

"Let me out of here!" she demanded, pounding on the bars angrily. "I am the chief's _wife_!"

"I'm sorry Milady," one of her escorts said, his demeanor clearly wary, "but it was _Luke_ who ordered you arrested."

She glared daggers at him, and the boys both took a step back at her vehemence. "Do you always do what you're told?" she sneered.

"We do as Luke _asks_ , because we _respect_ him," the second boy retorted, fighting back. "Now: I'm sorry, but Luke is ultimately in charge, _not_ you."

With that, the boys stepped back and waited against the far wall expectantly.

Anakin couldn't help but share in these boys' now-masked confusion. Why would Luke order his wife incarcerated? Was there indeed something about Sidara? Had Anakin's hunch been correct before?

Anakin didn't have long to wonder, however, because just then a cold, authoritative voice sounded from the entrance to the dungeon.

"Leave us."

All three persons outside the cells— the two escorts and Anakin's guard— promptly obeyed. Luke appeared, seemingly forgetting Anakin's presence as he moved to stand before Sidara's cell. Anakin did a double-take when he saw the bare-torso which had marks of crimson, and blood-matted hair Luke sported. His face was hard as stone now, and Anakin kept still in an effort not to distract the boy.

Silence reigned as a staring match was held between Luke and Sidara. Anakin recalled having been told he'd worn that look many times during the Clone Wars... usually when facing a deadly enemy.

"Was any of it real?" Luke finally asked, his voice whisper soft.

"Was any of what real?" Sidara asked, clearly bored.

Luke's nostrils flared. "I guess that's a 'no' then."

Sidara shrugged. "If you say so."

Luke surprised both Anakin and Sidara— who jumped a whole inch— by suddenly jerking forward and slamming a heavy fist against the bars.

"Dammit Sidara! I _loved_ you!" he cried, his chest heaving unsteadily even as his voice cracked.

To Anakin's revulsion, Sidara smiled predatorily. "Then I did an even better job than I thought."

Luke glared at her for a full minute before he stepped back stiffly and turned his head. His chest worked oddly for a few minutes, and Anakin could feel his anguish clearly in the Force. Anakin's heart went out to his son, and he wanted for nothing more than to gather Luke to him in a protective hug. The boy clearly needed it.

Finally Luke composed himself, looked at Sidara and went on as calmly as he could manage. "What was your mission, I mean aside from the jewels?"

Sidara did a double-take, and Luke lifted a brow. "I am not _that_ obtuse, Sidara," he said bitterly. "You were dropping hints left and right that you wanted to see the place I found that precious stone."

Sidara narrowed her eyes. "I never knew you could be so selfish, Luke. Why would you keep them— _hoard_ them— all for yourself?"

Luke frowned. "Is it selfish to want to avoid a bloodbath?" he retorted. "Because we both know that's what will happen if I let slip where they are."

Sidara merely shrugged as if it were no consequence. "Eh, it would make life here that much more interesting."

Luke gaped. "You cannot be serious!"

Sidara lifted her brows. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Luke studied her for all of three seconds before he shook his head sadly. "I can't believe I ever fell for you."

Sidara smirked. "You only have yourself to blame for that... oh, wait, I helped with that." She finished with a chuckle that made Anakin itch to throttle her.

Luke bit his cheek, and looked away again. Then he turned back to Sidara once more, an odd expression on his face.

"You're with him aren't you?"

"If by 'him', you mean Jauhz, then yes," Sidara stated proudly.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate.

"And he loves you?"

"Of course he does, we make a perfect pair." Sidara waved away his concern.

"Did he ever tell you?"

Sidara frowned, the first flicker of discomfort appearing through her façade. "Tell me what?"

"That he loves you," Luke pressed.

Sidara opened her mouth... closed it again.

"Three little words, Sidara." Luke stepped forward again, grasping at the bars to her jail cell. "Did he ever say them to you?"

Sidara glared defiantly. "He didn't have to, I know he does."

"No, he does not," Luke said with certainty.

"He does!" Sidara yelled, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"He is using you, Sidara," Luke informed her. "Jauhz cares only for himself. If he shows affection, it's only to give you what he knows you want so _he_ can get what _he_ wants. That is all."

"No!" Sidara shrieked.

"Sidara, open your eyes!" Luke snapped, though there was no anger in his voice now, only pity. "He pushed you away, sent you to us for three years! _Three years!_ And, if he truly loved you, would he have just sat by while we _married_?"

Sidara huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm to listening to this."

"Then you're allowing yourself to be fooled even more," Luke stated. "He does not love you, Sidara."

Sidara glared death at Anakin's son, her anger clearly boiling over. But when she abruptly calmed down, Anakin knew she was up to something.

With pointed movements, Sidara took the ring off her finger and threw it to the ground, where she then stepped on it and ground it into the floor. Then she bent down to pick it up and carried the ruined thing to Luke, placing it atop his hand where it clenched the bars with a white-knuckled grip.

"There is nothing that will stop Jauhz's and my love," Sidara whispered loudly into Luke's ear, though Anakin wanted to tear into her himself for what she was openly doing to Luke right then. "And for the record, I never considered us married. But just to be safe, say the word, and by tribal law we will no longer be married."

Luke was staring in silence at the ring, unmoving. It seemed like an eternity to Anakin before Luke showed signs of life again outside his breathing.

Luke closed his eyes. "By the word of the Denei tribe's chief, we are no longer husband and wife."

Sidara nodded sharply and stepped back, lifting her head defiantly and staring him down. "What Jauhz and I share is _love_ ," she declared fervently.

"No," Luke whispered, so softly Anakin almost didn't hear. "This," he gestured between the two of them with the hand that didn't have the ring upon it, "was love... or at least it was on my end."

With that, Luke released his grip on the other bar, allowing the ring to fall to the floor with a _thwink_ of finality. He spared it one final glance before slowly walking away. When Luke came to a torch across from Anakin's cell he stopped, took the ring from his own finger and stared at it for a long, drawn out moment. Then, with halting movements he set it inside the flames.

He watched as it turned a bright reddish-orange, burned brightly... and then disintegrated into ash within the torch's fire.

Only when he turned to leave did Luke catch sight of Anakin, who suddenly felt horrible for heaving eavesdropped. It didn't matter if he'd had no choice: the conversation that had just taken place had been exceedingly private.

Anakin stared in sudden captivation upon his son as if seeing him for the first time ever. Anakin took note of not only the tears silently rolling down his son's cheeks, but also the lengthy scar that ran from his left eyebrow and then down the right side of his chest as though a blade had cut one long slice across his body.

There were other scars and such, but none as prominent. Anakin watched Luke shift uncomfortably and dropped his gaze, not wanting to make Luke any more uneasy. Luke went to the entrance and poked his head out.

"Let the man out, and give him a place to stay." Luke glanced his way as Artoo rolled inside, tweedling happily. "He's not the enemy."

Anakin felt relief course though him, but when Luke turned away as the jail cell was unlocked, Anakin stepped forward.

"Luke," he called.

Luke stopped, but did not turn. "What?"

"I don't know what's going on," Anakin told him, "but I would like to help, wherever you need me."

Luke finally turned his way a little. "I appreciate that, but I don't think there's much you can do."

"Clearly someone was injured." Anakin gestured to Luke's hair. "I know some healing techniques; I'd like to offer them now if I may."

 _That_ got Luke's full attention. "You know medicine?"

"Some, yes," Anakin corrected. "But I'm not an expert."

Luke studied the older man intently, and then waved him forward with urgency. "This way, quickly!"

Anakin followed Luke, who took the corridors at a swift pace born of walking these halls for years. When they arrived at a cavern, Luke took him inside a large wooden building where a team of medics were standing about form of a wounded young man near the back.

The guy was excessively pale, and it was clear his wound was life-threatening.

Luke found the eyes of a red-haired woman. "He said he can help..."

But the look upon her face told him all he need to know, and Luke stopped cold, his face draining of all color.

"I just sent someone to find you..." the medic said.

"N-no..." Luke whispered, trembling. "NO!"

He raced forward, grabbing the boy's hand. "Zae!"

Luke felt for a pulse, didn't find one, and began shaking harder. "ZAE! _NO!_ "

The medics all looked at each other uncertainly, while Anakin took a step forward as Luke kept searching for and failing to find a pulse.

"Luke..." Anakin said softly, taking his elbow gently when he tried again.

Luke stiffened when Anakin touched him but didn't snap, instead he looked to Anakin with anguished eyes, and there was such a profound and multi-layered pain there that Anakin felt his own eyes mist.

"I'm so sorry, Luke," Anakin whispered, glancing to Zae reverently.

Luke followed his gaze and stared at his friend for along moment, face blank. Then his lower lip trembled and Luke collapsed to his knees, burying his face in Zae's lifeless hand as he started sobbing.

Anakin glanced at those behind him and nodded his head toward the door. They only hesitated for a second before they filed out.

The Jedi then returned his attention to Luke, who was murmuring things under his breath that were no doubt meant for Zae's ears. Anakin placed a hand upon his shoulder, but stood silently, offering his comfort as much as Luke would receive it.

 _Oh, Luke..._ Anakin thought morosely, his heart aching for his little boy. He finally allowed his tears free reign.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

"Listen Princess, we have _literally_ been flying in a grid-pattern for the last several days!" Han nearly shouted, finally losing his patience after endless days of searching what was supposed to be empty space. "And while I understand your need to find your family, this is _ridiculous!_ "

Leia closed her eyes. Padmé had contacted Leia to inform her that Anakin had gone missing in the very same area Leia was now searching. She'd started to worry deeply just like Padmé, until the Force told her that all would be well.

"Han, please, I can _feel_ how close we are! This next pass will be the one, I _swear_ it!" And Leia _could_ feel it, as surely as she felt the chair beneath her backside. "Please, one last pass: and if I am wrong we will take a break."

Han narrowed his eyes at her, thinking hard. "Fine: once more. But that's it! We need to refuel the ship, _and_ stock up the galley."

"Deal."

 **00000**

It only took twenty-four standard hours for the funeral to be arranged. Luke now stood before a pyre made of stone and wood that held up the body of Luke's best friend. Luke had been a recluse until the funeral, not wanting to hear the well-wishes and sympathies of his tribe.

He'd wandered the halls aimlessly, going deep into the earth where few of his people dared venture... hence the reason no one else had found the cavern that housed the jewels Luke had been framed for.

He had wrestled with his anger and agony the entire time. He was angry at both Sidara and Jauhz: Sidara for being so heartless and misguided... and Jauhz for orchestrating everything. Luke knew that Jauhz was still holding on to his anger that Luke had won their match five years before.

But to take that out on his people too... on _Zae_... Luke trembled with barely-suppressed rage at that. Then, with the utmost calm that came of having reached a decision, Luke lifted his chin and steeled his resolve.

If Jauhz wanted Luke, he'd get him.

But that would have to wait: the time had come to bid Zae a final farewell.

Luke looked at the assembled Denei tribe and the newcomer with his droid.

"Today we say goodbye to a dear friend." He paused to collect himself. "But: while he is gone in body, his spirit lives on in us. We will remember him as we remember Tiru, and any others who have passed away while we've been on Trichi. May the Force take this man's soul and lay it to rest. He has more than earned it."

With that, Luke opened the floor for any who wished to say a few words. Some did, though it was mostly the girl Zae had been seeing the last few months who said anything more than a few words.

"Zae was a real sweetheart, and he also had a wry sense of humor to see him through the hard times." She sniffled, wiping at her face. "He always stood by his friends, and he was trustworthy. Zae was a man in every sense of the word. I loved him, and I know he loved me in return. I will miss him dearly."

When everyone finished, Luke took up the torch and set the pyre aflame, watching with a rapt attention as the body was quickly consumed.

Many of the Denei who were not so close to Zae— including the older man whose name Luke still didn't know— departed shortly after the fire began, while others trickled out until it was just Luke and Zae's girlfriend.

She tentatively made her way to stand beside the chief. She had tears trailing down her cheeks still, and so he made an effort to give her a one-armed hug to comfort her.

"He didn't deserve to go to like this," she murmured.

"No," Luke agreed. "He didn't."

She sniffled, and Luke felt her tense in an effort to hold back more tears. Luke felt his own starting to— once again— flow heavily, and he gathered her close for mutual comfort. Together they lamented the loss of their dear friend until they were both worn out.

Then, with a murmured thank you, the young woman left.

Luke remained standing before the remains of the charred wood, knowing that the ashes would be collected and then scattered to the winds.

He stared at the blackened stone, and then began to whisper. "I am so sorry, Zae. But you will not have died in vain. I _will_ avenge this. Our people will be free, mark my words." He knelt down and ran his fingers through the soot. "Rest well, Zae."

With that, Luke turned and headed for his room with a determined gate. He met no resistance, since most of the Denei were either inside their respective rooms for the afternoon or cleared a path for him wherever he walked.

Soon he was there, and he ignored the difficult feelings the space now brought him. He walked straight to the cabinet that held his personal arsenal.

He tacked up with his bow and arrow, sword, and a dagger. Then, on a whim, he also grabbed the slingshot Zae had given him for his first lifeday on Trichi. The tribe had decided that since Luke couldn't remember his actual lifeday, they'd just celebrate it on the day he arrived on-planet.

Luke then strolled from the room and down to the specially designed cavern that housed the kilits. He spotted Zae's mount and strolled up, making sure to stay out of view of Mirat. He didn't want her to feel hurt because he chose to ride someone else's mount.

But he wanted this to be done in Zae's honor.

He stepped up to the animal as he lifted his head. Holding out a hand, Luke touched the kilit on the face.

"I need your help."

 **00000**

"Thank you," Anakin said to the young woman who brought him a plate with some type of flat bread on it and a few slices of cheese.

"It's not much..." she started to say, but Anakin held up a hand.

"It's fine: I understand." He gestured for her to join him. "I was wondering if you would answer a few questions for me?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"First, what is your name?"

"Kiree."

"Kiree, I wanted to know who this Tiru was," Anakin said.

"He was the one we appointed our chief when we first arrived on Trichi." She sat down now. "He was a great person, wise and loyal to us. He knew how to lead, that's for sure."

Anakin nodded. "What happened to Tiru?"

"He caught some sort of fever, and try as we might, we couldn't find a cure." Kiree looked down solemnly. "It killed him."

 **00000**

"What are you doing?"

Luke spun in surprise at the sound of Jey's voice, and then turned right back around. "Going for a ride."

"You look ready for war Luke." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he stiffened. "Where are you really going?"

"I don't have to tell you that." He broke away, taking the reins to Zae's kilit and mounting.

Jey studied him for along moment before she spoke. "Luke... you're not going after Jauhz are you?"

"... yes."

She gaped. "By yourself?"

"Yes."

"B-but that's suicide!" Jey exclaimed. "Luke, don't do this!"

"I have to," he said stoically, urging the kilit forward before she could sound the alarm on him.

"Luke Skywalker you get back here right now!" Jey hollered after him, but he ignored her and led the kilit away.

 **00000**

"So Luke took it hard then?"

"Very hard," Kiree confirmed. "Luke looked up to Tiru as an older brother. Tiru taught Luke everything he knew and they were thus quite close."

"And Luke became chief after Tiru?"

"Yes," Kiree said. "He didn't ask for it, but we all voted and asked him to be our new leader." She smiled fondly. "He tried and tried to get us to reconsider, but no one else wanted the job, so he eventually took it."

Anakin nodded, and was about to ask something else when the medic named Jey burst into the hall.

"Help!" she cried, looking about desperately.

Anakin was instantly on his feet, sensing her agitation. "What's wrong?"

"It's Luke; he's gone after Jauhz... all alone!" Jey cried, gesturing back the way she'd come. "He's going to get himself killed!"

Anakin went cold. _No... oh no..._

"I'll go after him," Anakin determined without hesitation. "But I don't know where to go."

"Come with me," Jey ordered, and Anakin followed the young woman to the cavern that housed the kilits. "Blast that Skywalker!"

Anakin stumbled. "What did you say?"

"What?" Jey looked confused.

"His name is Skywalker?" Anakin felt a new hope rise within him. Did Luke remember his name at least?

"Oh, that. He's sort of always been enthralled by Anakin Skywalker, and so when he needed a last name to share with Sidara, he took that one." Jey shrugged. "It was partially a joke, but something about it fits him."

Anakin felt the hope dwindle somewhat, and he sighed.

They arrived at their destination, and she pointed to an agitated kilit Anakin recognized as Luke's. "That is Mirat, Luke's kilit. He took Zae's mount for some reason."

Anakin nodded. "I still don't know where to go."

"Mirat will," Jey promised. "She and Luke share a bond. She will find him for you. But: you have to get her to let you ride."

Anakin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Kilits bond with a single person, and only they can ride freely. All others must ask permission of the animal," Jey explained.

Anakin sighed once more, but walked up to the black creature, noting how her white-speckled legs reminded him of stars in space. He held out a hand to the creature when she zeroed in on his approach.

However, to his amazement— and that of Jey's— the animal came right to him, sniffed him intently and then whinnied, nuzzling him almost affectionately.

"Well, would you look at that?" Jey murmured in awe, looking to Anakin, who was gazing at Mirat openly. "What makes _you_ so special?"

"I don't know," Anakin fibbed. He knew why. He smelled similar to Luke because of his familial relation, and Mirat had realized this. She was now trying to communicate with him via the Force, which Anakin found even more astonishing.

"I need your help getting to Luke," Anakin told Mirat. "May I ride you?"

She nuzzled him and then turned pointedly.

"There isn't much time." Jey snapped into action. "I'll saddle her for you."

Anakin waited almost impatiently while Jey whipped through the process, though Mirat kept her attention on him. He patted her neck reassuringly, and then breathed in relief when Jey finally handed him the reigns.

"A word of advice: kilits are _fast_. They can cover an obscene amount of ground in record time, so hold on really good. But most of all _trust_ her."

"Got it," Anakin nodded, mounting and then getting the feel for the animal beneath him. Already he could feel the power of this beast, and he had to admit he was impressed. Mirat was a beautiful thing, and he was eager to get going.

So was she. She tossed her head as Jey looked to him. "The Rykers are a dangerous bunch, so be careful. They don't have a permanent location, but Mirat will be able to find Luke."

"Thank you," Anakin kicked Mirat to a trot, and she readily responded.

Anakin took a moment to get used to her stride, and then they were outside, where he let the kilit have her head.

"Find Luke," Anakin said. "Let's save him from what he's about to do to himself."

Mirat snorted and took off like a shot from a blaster.

 **00000**

Luke followed Jauhz's familiar presence to where the Rykers currently made their home. Their sentinels saw him coming in and sounded the alarm. Luke readied his bow and arrow and began shooting with deadly accuracy, though he didn't kill them: he just injured them so they'd be out of the fight.

He hadn't come here to commit genocide, after all.

Rykers went down all around him, and when he ran out of arrows, he resorted to his sword. The kilit beneath him snorted nervously, and Luke felt the warning in the Force moments the animal was shot in the chest.

Luke threw himself from the back of the animal as it went down, and then he was on his feet; sword in one hand, and dagger in the other. Several Rykers came in at him, and Luke fought each one, letting the Force flow through him to give him strength and speed.

Things began to move in slow motion for him, and he allowed his mind clarity through remembering his purpose of being here: to rid Trichi of Jauhz.

And avenge Zae's death.

Anger fueled his every move, and soon Rykers were lying wounded all about him... but he did not once break stride as he made his steady way towards Jauhz's tent. The thing was made only with the most prized of furs, and then adorned with any sort of fancy trinket the Rykers had found.

Luke was still several tents away from it, however, and he had a plethora of the enemy to go through to get there. Luke was un-phased by this fact, however, and he continued to fight off anyone who opposed him.

Two Rykers came from opposite directions, and Luke abruptly halted in place, so that they collided with each other. He then slammed the hilt of his sword into each of their skulls and they dropped to the ground.

Another person tried to take him out from behind, but the Force screamed a warning, and Luke spun left, while slicing down with his dagger. It caught the assailant in the arm and he screamed, dropping his attack to nurse the injury.

Luke continued to fight until he had surpassed them all, leaving a trail of inured Rykers in his wake.

When he finally got to Jauhz's tent— wondering why the other hadn't come out to investigate— he walked in to find the young man in bed with someone, though thankfully they were still partially clothed.

 _I guess he finds sex more important then..._ Luke thought.

Luke used the Force to shove the girl away, and a disoriented Jauhz growled in fury.

"What in the name of..." Jauhz's angry rant died and his eyes widened upon seeing Luke.

"Get up," Luke growled, grabbing Jauhz's weapon off a nearby table and throwing it at him with force.

Jauhz caught it nimbly enough, though he winced at the force of the scabbard hitting his palm. The older man rose from his bed with a mixture of disdain and well-hidden fear at Luke's unexpected appearance.

Luke didn't give him any more time to prepare. He came in at Jauhz with a severe slice that, had the older boy not blocked, would have sliced him open from navel to stomach. Jauhz still winced however.

Jauhz followed with a countered with an upper-cut that Luke dodged, and the blade ended up slicing through the wall of the tent. Luke kicked Jauhz in the gut, and the other doubled over for a moment, while Luke struck with his sword.

Jauhz lifted a free hand to catch Luke's wrist. Luke compensated by running his knife across the back of the enemy's hand, making him hiss. And as Jauhz back-pedaled, he lost his balance and hit the ground. Jauhz promptly ran a leg through Luke's ankles, dumping him to the floor also, and then rolling over with his feet aimed at Luke's visage.

Luke barely dodged a face-smashing hit, but the toe of Jauhz's boot still struck his nose hard enough to break the bone. Luke shrieked, but clamped down on it instantly, spitting blood at Jauhz.

Then he used the Force to _shove_ Jauhz back, which bought him time to get to his feet. Luke drove in relentlessly after that, ignoring his labored breathing and pushing Jauhz to his limits.

 **00000**

Anakin felt the Force singing to him to hurry, and that time was running out. But he no longer needed Mirat to find Luke: he was a raging storm in the Force, and his wrath was vividly potent.

Anakin felt his heart beating with terror in response.

"Mirat, hurry!" Anakin urged her. " _Hurry!_ "

 **00000**

Jauhz growled, and grabbed a chair to throw at Luke. Luke stumbled, and Jauhz caught him slightly on the chest with his sword. Luke bit back another scream, unwilling to give Jauhz that particular satisfaction.

He seized the offending furniture and hurled it in turn at Jauhz. The other man crashed out of the rip in the tent and into the open. Luke followed mercilessly, battering at Jauhz without hesitation.

Jauhz's eyes widened with mortal fear, and his defense became more desperate and powerful in response. After a time, Luke allowed the man to get to his feet... before he came in once more, but this time with _both_ blades, slicing at Jauhz all over.

To his credit, Jauhz kept pace... for about three minutes. Then the sheer momentum and violence of their battle caught up to him and, with trembling arms, Jauhz finally lost his blade when Luke power-housed it from his grip.

Luke then dropped his own weapons and came in with his fists, delivering a right-hook into the other's face before he saw it coming. Jauhz howled in agony as his own nose broke. Then, with a fury Luke was eager to match, Jauhz redoubled his efforts to win this match.

Grunts and fists were exchanged, and neither one noticed much when it began to rain.

Until Jauhz slipped in the mud.

Luke drove in at him with a landing elbow-blow that had Jauhz wheezing for air. Then Luke had one hand around Jauhz's throat, while the other called his knife to hand. He then released Jauhz's neck and placed the edge of his blade there.

"You sick bastard!" Luke hollered at him. "You _murdered_ Zae for no reason!"

Jauhz glared defiantly at him. "Sure it was for a reason: to hurt you."

Luke struck him across the mouth with his free fist, and Jauhz spit our blood... before he grinned in a way that set Luke's blood to a boil.

"How's that wife of yours, Luke?"

Luke's breathing came in sharp gasps, and he used the hilt of the knife to cut a gash into his enemy's cheek.

Jauhz howled, but he managed to turn it into a shaky laugh partway through. "That good huh?"

Luke trembled, his fury barely contained even as he placed the blade to Jauhz's throat once more.

Jauhz lifted a brow. "Do it."

Luke continued to tremble.

"I set you up with a fake wife and I just killed your friend," Jauhz taunted.

A tiny dribble of blood painted Luke's blade as he applied a mite more pressure, and the sight gave him pause.

But then Jauhz made one final remark. "By the way, what if I was to tell you that I poisoned Tiru?"

Luke froze, his vision tunneling. "No..."

"Yes," Jauhz gloated. "There is a species of amphibians down by the canyon-land springs that are toxic. Their poison slowly kills the person they infect, unless that person gets an antidote. But I don't know if there is one."

Luke's vision was red now, and his breathing was deteriorating. "Why?" he asked in a cracked whisper.

"Why what, whelp?" Jauhz snapped irritably.

"Why are you like this?" Luke asked in a raspy voice. "You kill for sport; you rob and steal, even in the middle of _winter_. Other tribes have gone hungry for _days_ because of your greed."

Jauhz shrugged. "Survival of the strongest."

"No: the life of a _brute_ is more accurate," Luke bit out, digging the blade deeper into Jauhz's throat.

Jauhz lifted his chin defiantly. "Then kill me and be free of me."

"Luke!"

Luke jerked his head up at the sound of the new voice, and his jaw dropped to see the Denei's new arrival riding Mirat. Jauhz took advantage of Luke's distraction to turn his blade on him and dig it into Luke's shoulder.

Luke screamed in agony, shaking as he dropped to the floor, the blade's hilt still sticking from his body. Jauhz came in at him from the ground, and Luke kicked the guy in the face, hearing something else break.

Jauhz screamed in turn now, and Luke forced himself up, grabbing the nearest weapon he could find and tackling Jauhz. He then aimed the blade at the other's heart with quivering arms.

"Luke, no!" The man had arrived on-scene now, and he leapt from Mirat's back, who began to pace in agitation. "Don't do this!"

"He killed Zae... he murdered _Tiru_ too!" Luke yelled angrily, feeling both the old and new pain resurface and blend together.

"I know," the man said firmly, yet somehow it was gentle at the same time. "But revenge is not going to bring either one of them back."

Luke narrowed his eyes at the man, and when their eyes met, Luke's head began to ache again. He hissed at the discomfort he'd not felt since... well, since this man had shown up a few days ago.

Why did this man cause Luke headaches?

He forced his mind to focus, shaking his head.

"He deserves to _die_!" Luke snarled, turning back. "He's a cold-blooded _murderer!_ "

"And that is what you will be if you kill Jauhz like this," the man stated seriously.

Luke tensed, but did not retreat. "N-no. I am dealing _justice!_ "

"No, Luke." The man was beside him now, kneeling. "Despite your thought that this is what should happen, it's still wrong. And it won't help things any. You will feel horrible for this act if you do it."

Luke flicked his gaze toward the older man, listening.

"Trust me, Luke," the man whispered. "I know what it's like to lose someone dear to you... and then lose control like this and exact revenge. My mother was kidnapped, tortured, and killed slowly by a people not so unlike the Rykers." Luke's gaze was on him fully now, and the man continued, obviously encouraged by that fact. "I killed every single one of them..."

He bowed his head in shame, and Luke could feel it rippling from him in the Force. "I spared not a single one: not the men, women... or children." Luke gaped, and the man met his gaze. Luke's head gave another sharp pang when their eyes met like that, and he cringed, though he held eye contact. "I became the monster I had thought _they_ were, and I have to live with that every day of my life. It's my biggest regret to date... aside from one thing."

The man placed a gentle hand on Luke's arm. "Don't do it like this. Would Zae want this for his legacy?"

Luke felt his heart clench, and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears slip down his cheeks as he turned away.

"No," he whispered, though he still hadn't released Jauhz, who was watching the exchange with open interest.

"Let Jauhz live with himself for his actions," the man encouraged. "Let that be his punishment. I promise you Jauhz is not as happy-go-lucky as he pretends to be. Stretch out with the Force, Luke. Tell me if I'm wrong."

Luke took a few shuddering breaths, wondering how this man knew of the Force... and that Luke had it. But he did as he was told; somehow knowing he could trust this stranger. Luke touched Jauhz's mind, and he indeed felt— under layers of a tough outer skin— that there was an old pain buried deep, and that all his acts of violence were to bury it deeper and deeper.

Luke broke the connection, feeling Jauhz's hatred for him increase, and Luke finally released his blade from the other's throat, but leaned down so they were almost nose-to-nose.

"If you _ever_ come near any of my people again, I _will_ finish this, do I make myself clear?" he warned in a deadly voice. "And there will be no one to stop me that time. I _will_ protect my people, whatever the cost to myself."

Jauhz simply continued to glare at him, and Luke stepped back, tossing the sword aside and calling his own weapon to hand. He sheathed it and then staggered back.

"Let's go," he muttered.

At that moment, however, arrows began to rain down on them, and one caught Luke in the same arm that the knife was still inside. He yelped, dropping to his knees as his vision began to fade in and out.

To his astonishment, a _snap-hiss_ sounded, and then a blue blade swept before his face to block more arrows.

As suddenly as they had begun, the Rykers stopped, and shock rippled across the battlefield.

"A Jedi!" someone shouted.

"Wait... isn't that the Hero With No Fear?" someone asked loudly, and a murmur spread about the camp, but Luke's heart stopped cold for half a beat at that proclamation.

"It is him! It's Anakin Skywalker!" another confirmed. "I remember his face from the old Clone Wars propaganda stuff we read in school!"

"KILL HIM!" Jauhz screamed at the Rykers. "KILL THEM BOTH!"

The fight began again in earnest, and Luke watched with mouth open as the Jedi continued to block arrow after arrow almost effortlessly. However, Luke was snapped back to reality when an arm encircled his throat and hefted him up by the neck.

Luke grabbed shakily at the thick arm about his throat, feeling his airways constrict.

"Watch your Jedi die, _whelp_ , because you won't be far behind. And then I will take out your _people_ ," Jauhz snarled in Luke's ear. "And I won't spare _any_ of them, including Sidara."

Luke struggled against him, though with his wounded arm, his energy was flagging.

"Luke!" Anakin shouted at him, and Luke felt his worry as surely as he heard it in the Jedi's voice.

Luke heard something and he looked up to see that Anakin had taken a glancing blow to the forehead while he was distracted, and his now-deactivated blade had rolled to Luke's feet. In a desperate act of self-defense, Luke used the Force to pick up the blade and turn it on. He then ran it just over his shoulder and into Jauhz's chest, since he was taller than Luke.

Jauhz stiffened, and Luke gagged airlessly once more until, with a gurgled sigh, Jauhz went limp. His body collapsed lifelessly to the side, taking Luke with it. But at long last he was able to free himself from the neck-hold, and he lay gasping horribly for air.

The next thing he knew a black shape was beside him, nudging him worriedly.

"Mirat..." Luke rasped. "Down, girl..."

Mirat obeyed, coming down into a laying position so he could grab her mane and place his leg over her back. Then he clucked and she stood carefully, with Luke clinging to her. He then spotted Anakin's lightsaber and used the Force to bring it up to clip it to his belt.

Anakin was in the midst of a few fist-fights and Luke urged Mirat into a canter.

"Anakin!" Luke called loudly over the din, instinctively ducking as more arrows _whizzed_ past.

Blue eyes found his, and with his good arm, Luke grabbed Anakin's wrist and hauled the man up to sit behind him on Mirat's back. Then Luke brought her to a gallop, and she swept from the camp amidst the shouts of the Rykers.

 **00000**

Anakin was glad he was behind Luke, because shortly after their departure from the Ryker camp, Luke lost consciousness. Anakin knew it had to be from the agony in his arm and the fatigue of his ordeal. Whatever the cause, Luke began to slide from the back of the kilit, but Anakin kept him in place.

Anakin touched Mirat's neck. "Find us a place to stop. I need to heal him."

The animal snorted in acquiescence, and began to search as he did for a place to lay low. Anakin saw one first: a cave at the edge of a cliff. He guided Mirat over, where he then dismounted and carefully took Luke down off Mirat's back and inside the grotto.

Once Luke was situated, Anakin got to work on his shoulder, first checking it in the Force. It was thankfully non-lethal. It merely had gotten Luke in the space between the shoulder and collar-bones. The arrow had dug in deep too, but once again it wasn't life-threatening.

Anakin thanked the Force and set to work healing his son while Mirat kept watch.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Anakin gazed upon his son, who was still unconscious even after Anakin had pulled both the knife from his shoulder, and the arrow from his bicep. He'd been certain the boy would wake upon feeling one or both of those, but his son had remained resolutely unaware.

 _Perhaps that's for the best, though,_ Anakin thought, glancing to the two offending items. They were still encased in Luke's precious blood from their tips to where the things had stopped going into flesh.

The arrow hadn't been so bad to remove, and the bleeding not much to fret over. But that knife... it had been in so deep that Anakin had had to spend three hours repairing the damage it'd caused. And that only _after_ he'd stopped the heavy bleeding the blade had instigated.

It was indeed a blessing for his son that he'd not been awake for the removal of the dagger, Anakin decided.

The entire ordeal had taken a total of five hours of the night, and Anakin hadn't been tired enough to sleep the rest of it, instead choosing to keep an eye on his child. It was, after all, a sight he'd missed seeing for years. Anakin would never again overlook an opportunity to look freely upon his child, recognizing that such moments were precious.

A soft nicker drew Anakin's gaze upward. Mirat had paced the mouth of the cave the entire time Anakin worked on Luke, and had only come in when he'd invited her. Now she lay beside her rider, keeping him warm with her body heat, and protecting him in her own manner.

Anakin wondered what Mirat would do when it came time to take Luke back to where he belonged. Would the animal stay here, would she understand? Or would she be like the banthas of the Sand People on Tatooine and go crazy without her rider and companion?

Anakin had been told that kilit and rider shared a bond, but how deep did it go for the pair before him?

And how would _Luke_ react to leaving Mirat behind? Anakin didn't know, and he suspected that particular agenda item would have to be one of those 'wait-and-see's'.

To help pass the time after his thoughts ran their course, Anakin studied his son. Luke was shirtless thanks to Anakin's healing work, and that allowed the father to see the scars his son had accumulated.

Some he knew of already, but some he didn't.

The most prominent one, of course, ran from Luke's left eyebrow and down at an angle over his chest as though someone had struck downward and at an angle with a sharp blade. And it was faded enough to be at least a year old, though Anakin wondered if it wasn't a product of the match between Luke and Jauhz five years ago.

There was another scar at Luke's hip that was faded, but by the looks of things had been deep. Anakin had seen marks on Luke's arm while he'd been working, and he went back to those now, taking a closer look. They were evenly spaced, but _deep_ , looking for all the world like claw marks. The lacerations were also still relatively fresh when compared to the older ones, like they'd only been made months ago. So maybe Luke had been in a fight with a predator; probably while hunting.

Anakin continued to observe his son, and he counted a good number of scars and old wounds, most having the straight lines indicating a sword was the culprit.

Aside from the injuries, Luke was obviously in good shape, if a little thin. Though with the living conditions of the tribe— which weren't _terrible_ , but they could have been far _better_ , Anakin knew— he understood why.

 _And,_ Anakin added to himself, _I wouldn't put it past Luke to be the last one to eat. He'd make sure his people were fed before he touched anything. Even if it meant he starved._

Anakin wondered at his son's life for the past... almost _seven_ years now. His physical condition and scars would indicate things had been less than pleasant: but he was alive, and Anakin wasn't about to look a gift eopie in the mouth.

He glimpsed the hilt of his lightsaber still clipped to Luke's belt, and started to reach for it instinctively... but something halted him. Halfway to the weapon, Anakin paused, hand poised indecisively.

Maybe... just maybe the weapon would spark something in Luke's memory. Anakin knew it was a long shot, but anything at this point would be fine by him. It wasn't as though Anakin needed it at the moment anyway.

Retracting his hand, Anakin looked to Mirat, feeling his stomach twist with hunger. "I don't suppose there's any food in those saddle bags is there?"

Mirat perked her ears up at him while Anakin stood and walked to her, where he then shuffled through her tack for anything edible. There was nothing, however, and so Anakin glanced out the mouth of the cave. It was early morning now, and Anakin would have to hunt if he wanted food it seemed, since he didn't know the plant life here, and thus what was safe to eat as far as fruit went.

And maybe if he got a larger kill, he could help Luke feed his tribe.

Anakin grabbed Luke's sword, testing its weight and lifting a brow of approval. The thing wasn't beautiful by most standards, but it was obviously strong enough to withstand the hardships of battle, since Luke had just fought a vicious one the evening before.

It was also lightweight, making it much easier to wield comfortably for long periods of time. Anakin had the presence of mind to wonder where the kids here on Trichi had learned to make such weapons. Maybe one of them had been child to a metal-worker.

Anakin shrugged: it was of little consequence in any case. The weapon was here, and it would work for what he needed it to do.

"Keep an eye on him," Anakin told Mirat before stepping outside.

 **00000**

Darkness slowly gave way to grey... and a sore shoulder and arm. It wasn't _painful_ per se, but it definitely would take a little time to get over.

Luke took a deep breath, swallowing in an effort to wet a dry throat. He frowned without opening his eyes as he felt warmth and comfort on one side, and cold on the other. Shifting more toward the warm thing, Luke instinctively turned into it.

He hadn't been expecting said warmth to start nickering at him.

Luke jumped out of pure reflex, jerking upright and grabbing for his sword. But when his hand found empty space where the hilt of his weapon should have been, Luke finally registered the black shape before his eyes.

"Mirat?" Luke murmured hoarsely.

She nickered softly, lifting her muzzle to nudge him in concern.

"It's okay, Mirat, I'm sorry for overreacting," Luke apologized softy as he relaxed gratefully back into her warm side. "You just startled me."

That was when he realized he was bare-chested. "Hey, where's my shirt?"

He spotted it nearby and grabbed it up, only remembering his injuries from the fight in the Rykers' camp when he saw the two extra holes. One was in the front shoulder where he'd been stabbed, and the other in the arm.

Luke glanced to his corresponding body parts, expecting to see the injuries he recalled receiving. But all he saw was healed flesh.

Luke gaped. "How..."

His eyes happened to lower, and when they fell upon the lightsaber still clipped to his belt, he remembered the Jedi.

Luke jerked his gaze upward, his attention shifting to searching the cave for any signs of the man.

 _Anakin Skywalker_ , Luke thought with awe. _That was_ Anakin Skywalker _! But... what's he doing_ here _?_

Luke guessed maybe the Jedi had left to get water or maybe had taken a simple walk which was why he wasn't in the cave. He sighed, letting the man alone. He shifted again and felt the lightsaber move against his leg, which drew his attention back to it.

A deep well of curiosity overcame him, and he suddenly _itched_ to touch the thing. It had been such a beautiful weapon, and Luke wanted to know more about it. Luke started to reach for it, his need to explore the thing overcoming his control. But he hesitated short of actually doing so, his hand hovering over the metallic hilt.

How would Anakin react to Luke handling his weapon? Would he be angry?

Luke didn't want to incite the wrath of a Jedi... he started to retract his appendage... but Tiru had always said that Jedi weren't supposed to get angry... or something along those lines.

Luke glanced at the entrance to the cave, chewing on his lip with indecision. Maybe just a _quick_ peek, before the Jedi knew he'd played with the lightsaber. Coming to what may have been a slightly immature decision; Luke snatched the lightsaber up before he could change his mind, turning it on in the same fluid move.

His gaze was instantly glued to the blue blade as though it were a bug light, and he the insect...

... before he could react, Luke's mind gave a rough _tug_ and a flash of images, all involving this lightsaber, flashed to the front of his mind. And with it came a wave of pain that caused him to jerk back hard enough to land flat on his back.

Luke cried out and dropped the weapon, breathing heavily as he clutched at his head, his eyes misting with instinctive tears at the severe discomfort in his brain. Almost against his will, the images kept playing through his mind as if they wanted him to...

... _remember something!_ Luke realized with a sharp inhalation.

Luke grasped at the images with all the desperation of a love-starved child, forcing them back to the front of his mind so he could _actually_ study them.

There was a first-person view of small hands holding the very same weapon he'd justtouched... he then saw Anakin wielding it amidst a circle of floating balls that spit red lasers at him... now the weapon was being cleaned while the first-person viewer watched with rapt attention...

And above all, clear as the sun in the sky during the daytime, was the overwhelming sense of _familiarity_.

Luke realized he was still clutching at his head, though Mirat was fretting over him in concern. Luke managed to pat her nuzzle once in reassurance and calm her down, but then a scrape at the mouth of the grotto drew his attention, and Luke jerked to a sitting position.

He instantly wished he hadn't, because his head gave a worrisome spin. But upon seeing a startled Anakin, Luke shot to his feet, picking up the lightsaber and stalking up to the man.

"I _know_ this weapon!" Luke didn't know if he was supposed to be angry or excited. "Somehow... somehow I am connected to it!"

Anakin's face changed to something Luke couldn't quite identify. "What happened?"

"I... I _felt_ something, I... I saw things when I touched it!" Luke narrowed accusing azure eyes at the Jedi. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Luke, I..." Anakin hesitated. What to tell him? Was now the right moment? How would his son take the knowledge?

"Why do I know this lightsaber?!" Luke all but screamed at him, the _need_ to know burning him in its potency, even as he continued to battle his aching head. Then a new realization hit him, and Luke began to put other pieces together, much like a writer trying to swiftly fit all their thoughts down on the page before they disappeared with the wind. "I have always been... _captivated_ by you... I was always drawn to _you_ the most in Tiru's Jedi stories! And believe me, he told a lot: and of _many_ Jedi. But _you_... _you_ always stood out to me." Luke studied the Jedi intently before he leveled the lightsaber at Anakin's chest for emphasis. "Who are you, _really_? I mean to _me_? And don't you _dare_ lie!"

Anakin took a deep breath, steadying himself: it _was_ time to tell Luke the truth. He could feel it as surely as he felt the pang of his son not knowing _who_ he was looking at.

"My name _is_ Anakin Skywalker: that much of what I have already told you is true," he began. "I... have a son. And a daughter; they're twins actually."

Luke frowned slightly, but listened intently.

"I love them both so very much, but my son..." Anakin closed his eyes briefly, feeling a few rogue tears spill from his eyes against his will. "Seven years ago, my son was taken from us in a most brutal fashion. And we— his family— have spent those years searching the galaxy for him."

Luke haltingly dropped the weapon from pointing at the other's chest, trying to imagine what it must be like to have one's child taken away like that.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Luke murmured softly.

"I'm not," Anakin stated, looking Luke in the eye. "Well, not anymore."

Luke was now confused... until he _really_ registered what the man was saying... coupled with his sense in the Force... _and_ the ache in his head that was steadilygrowing stronger.

Luke lifted his face abruptly, something clicking into startling place amidst the building chaos of his mind. "Wait... _seven_ years ago?"

"Well, technically it's been seven years and almost ten months now by standard reckoning," Anakin corrected. "But yes."

Luke placed a hand to his throbbing scalp, but his gaze ever left the man's own blue-eyed gaze. And it struck him then that those were eyes that Luke knew well... from looking at his _own_ reflection.

... could it be?

Luke was almost afraid to ask, the deep well of loneliness that had never truly left him— even after his acceptance that he'd never recover his past— rearing its ugly head.

But he had to know. He _had to_.

"Wh-what are you saying?" Luke stammered, realizing that he was beginning to tremble.

Anakin moved forward a half-step, his eyes more intense than Luke had ever seen them. "Luke... I... I am your father."

Luke stared for half a second... and then jerked back with an audible gasp, though the ache in his head was becoming unbearable, and he just wanted it to _go away_! "Wh-what?"

Anakin gestured to the lightsaber still held in Luke's quivering grasp. "That blade feels familiar to you because you've seen it all your life... well, until seven years prior to this talk. You watched me as I practiced with it, as I cleaned it. I even let you handle it on occasion...though never when your mother was around."

Luke could only gape, his mouth hanging loosely open. But then the pulsation in his head sharpened to a point and Luke collapsed to his knees, crying out even as he dropped the Jedi's weapon to grab at his hair.

Things from a collective seven years of living on Trichi resurfaced to mix with the utter feeling of _rightness,_ of _truth_ in the Force: Anakin had always been a source of admiration for Luke, someone to look up to, if only in his dreams. It also now made sense why the Hero's last name had felt _so right_ when tacked next to Luke's... because Luke _had_ no last name... that he knew of anyway.

And while he knew the truth of it, Luke couldn't quite believe it. He _couldn't_ be the son of... of _Anakin Skywalker_! This was all some elaborate, sick and twisted joke! Something to be played on an abandoned boy who just wanted to _belong_!

But Luke knew— when he finally was able to meet Anakin's gaze again— that it _was_ true. And now that Anakin had confessed, and the Force confirmed it... Luke couldn't have denied it if he'd tried.

However, _now_ he couldn't form a coherent thought. He simply remained on his knees, gaping much like a beached fish tried unsuccessfully to suck in air. Luke tried to make sense of anything and everything all at once, but finally he just gave up, climbing to unsteady feet on trembling knees.

He forced his legs forward, past the Jedi and out into the woods beyond their cave, his mind still awhirl. Dimly he realized he was still holding the object that had started this conversation, but he didn't care.

Luke strode away from the cave until he could no longer see it, and then he began pacing back and forth agitatedly.

And then, to his astonishment, he began to weep. He didn't fully understand _why_ he was crying, or why it felt so cleansing... or why he had the utter _desire_ to race back and throw himself into Anakin's arms. To be held by him and feel his comfort and love.

Why had he received _feelings,_ but no concrete memories outside of what the lightsaber had spawned? What was the Force _waiting_ for?

Luke eventually lost the battle to stay on his feet and he crumpled against the first tree he could find, curling into a semi-upright fetal position. He began to sob in great heaves, the action only serving to add to his emotional confusion.

 _Why? Why_ was he so upset? What couldn't he remember mentally that his spirit knew instinctively?

And why did the Force insist on _torturing_ him so?

Luke was so _lost_! He was torn in many directions, and it frightened him immensely. The young man hugged his knees tighter to himself, shaking even as his watery distress was only heightened by the multiple splits. It was like his soul couldn't decide which way it should go, and yet his spirit ached to do what it _wanted_ to do.

He _wanted_ to run and hide... but he also _wanted_ to race back and be with Anakin...

... but he was _so alone_! He was an abandoned boy with no memories... but he _wasn't_! And yet...

Luke finally screamed out his frustration and despair in an in human wail.

 _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ He shrieked to the Force when he could take it no longer. But it refused to do his bidding this time.

Luke continued to wallow in his misery until, seemingly out of the blue; a pair of hands touched his shoulders, turned him and then drew Luke close to a body, where he was then enfolded in secure arms.

Luke stiffened instinctively with seven years experience of being alone and on edge in an effort to survive. But then that other part of him, the _wanting_ part that was so yearning for this... this _touch¸_ this _affection_ , gave in, and Luke found his arms snaking around the other person without his consent, and he finally yielded.

Luke buried his face in Anakin's chest, seeking a form of protection he'd literally been starving for. And when his soul felt the calming balm of Anakin's love; recognized that specific form of protection he'd been unknowingly looking for, he was finally able to relax and accept this man before him.

And _that_ was when a few core memories unlocked for him. And it was only that: a few... but it was more than Luke had had before.

 _... "Daddy?" The boy's voice was soft and kind... "Who are you, Little One?" Anakin asked gently... "I am growing inside my Mommy," the boy answered. "I do not have a name."... "Luke... your name is Luke."_

 _... "Would you like me to snap that holo for you?" a woman asked... "Yes, please!" Anakin gushed, happy to hand the holocam over. "Luke, smile!"... Luke obeyed eagerly, wrapping his arms about Anakin with all the love he could muster while their pseudo -photographer snapped a few holos. The boys shifted poses a few times before the lady handed the camera back._

 _... Anakin and Luke watched the swoops in action until they disappeared from view, at which point they riveted their gazes to the large viewing screen provided so spectators could observe the whole race... "Dad, my swoop is winning!" Luke crowed, pointing... "The race isn't over yet, Luke," Anakin reminded him. "Don't get cocky..."... "See?"_

 _... "Dad?" Luke murmured softly, giving Anakin a tender look he reserved for his father. "I love you."_

Luke was left gasping deeply as the holo-film of memories stopped as suddenly as it had come. But, to his utter euphoria, the memories _stayed_!

 _They stayed!_ And Luke _knew_! _He knew_ that this was his father!

Luke hiccupped another sob, this one joyous, even as he tightened his already tourniquet-like hold on Anakin.

"... Dad..."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Anakin's heart swelled with exceeding joy when Luke spoke his name. Not Anakin's birth name, but the one Luke had christened him with seventeen years ago.

"... Dad..."

He'd felt Luke stiffen, and Anakin had feared he'd acted too soon in embracing him so, but now he knew he hadn't.

"Oh Luke!" Anakin whispered into his son's hair as the boy tightened his grip on him. Anakin was having a hard time drawing breath due to how hard his son was squeezing him right then, but he ignored it. "I've missed you so, _so_ much!"

Tears were leaking from both their eyes, and Anakin clung to Luke for as long as the young man would let him. And indeed, it seemed they'd stay that way forever until Luke began to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Anakin pulled back, eyeing Luke worriedly.

"Yeah," Luke's face was ruddy, his eyes red and puffy, but his countenance was lighter. "It's getting later in the year, which means the cold season will start soon."

Anakin nodded. "Let's get you back to the cave."

Luke returned the nod and stood on slightly shaky knees. Anakin steadied him, and Luke allowed it, though he kept shooting Anakin odd glances as they walked.

Finally he spoke. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Did you... _really_ keep looking for me all this time?" Luke's voice was a mere whisper.

Anakin frowned at him, stopping and turning toward Luke. "Yes, of course."

Luke's face went through a myriad of emotions, almost too quickly for Anakin to follow before the boy turned about, hugging his arms about himself. He stood rigidly for long seconds, with Anakin wondering what he'd said wrong.

"Luke..." Anakin began gingerly, not wanting to upset him again.

Luke spared him a glance over his shoulder before he sighed and turned around. Anakin was taken aback to find the boy's face once more wet with tears.

"I thought I had been... well... abandoned... I guess." Luke's voice was so small and desolate that Anakin's heart cracked.

Anakin stepped close and laid his hands on Luke's shoulders. "You were _never_ abandoned by us, Luke. You were _taken_ from us, not given up." He waited patiently until Luke's moistened gaze met his own. "We have _always_ loved you, and we never gave up on you."

"We?" Luke repeated, looking perplexed.

"Your mother and sister did all they could too," Anakin told him. "Padmé stayed on Coruscant in case news of you should come in while Leia and I were out searching the various planets."

"Padmé? Leia?" Luke's face scrunched up in concentration, and it was obvious he was trying to figure out who they were, but then he simply gave up with a sigh. "I don't know them..." He sounded glum, and when he couldn't meet Anakin's gaze, the older man tipped the boy's chin gently.

"Luke, don't feel bad for not being able to recall who they are. It's not your fault this happened to you."

Luke perked up at that, his eyes brightening with flickers of hope. "I-it's not?"

Anakin furrowed his brow. "Luke, what is the first thing you remember... I mean aside from getting those few memories back moments ago?"

"A boy about my age... a cage... a broken arm and a massive headache... and then crash-landing on this planet when the guy piloting the ship lost his engines," Luke answered. "I was locked up like an animal, and I didn't know why." He shifted, deeply uncomfortable. "I... I thought I had been some sort of criminal or something. I still don't know _why_ I was in a pen."

Anakin's blood simmered at that fact. His son had been locked up like some sort of rabid beast? He clenched his fists before he realized what he was doing.

Sensing his fury, Luke took a fearful few steps back, eyeing him warily. Cursing himself, Anakin brought himself under control.

"I'm sorry, Luke," Anakin said softly. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just... it angers me that you had to go through all of this."

Luke merely nodded, and they stood in awkward silence for a long moment before Anakin could contain himself no longer. He _had_ to ask.

"Did you really believe you'd been _abandoned_?"

At Luke's defensive look, Anakin knew he'd stepped on the teenager's toes. "What was I supposed to think?" he demanded.

Anakin opened his mouth to reply, but Luke cut him off fervently.

"At first I thought I was a _criminal_ , since I was locked up and all. But then when the Denei who discovered me found out that the person who was transporting me was a smuggler— they looked at what was left of his cargo— they figured I was either a slave being transported or I had been taken away." Luke looked down, now rubbing his hands along his arms. "But I... I didn't bear any marks of slavery, so everyone just assumed I had been given up. And... since I had no memory to support any theory... well, I didn't know _what_ to believe. All I knew was that something was missing, some big part of me, aside from my memory of course."

Anakin held up a hand in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry Luke..."

But Luke wasn't done. "I've been so _lonely_ here! Even with the tribe, and Tiru, and... and Zae." Luke shut his eyes momentarily, more tears slipping past his eyelids. "I never truly found my place I guess."

"That's because your rightful place is with your _family_ , Luke," Anakin said firmly yet gently. "I'm not discounting your life here, but you belong at home... with us."

Luke wiped at his face with a hand. "Do I?"

At Anakin's pained expression, Luke clarified. "I only have a few snippets of memory back. I don't know who this Leia or Padmé are. Even if you say they're my family, I _still don't know them_." Luke shuffled his feet, staring at them now. "I... I still don't know _who_ I am. All I have is a name, and I now know you're my father... but I don't have anything else to recall."

"Yet." Anakin put out there. "You will, Luke: you _will_ remember everything. And... _who_ you are isn't in your memories, Son. It's in here." he gently placed a hand over Luke's heart. "Because no shortage or influx of memories can change who you truly are. Aside from that, you are my _son_ , and I love you."

Luke gazed into Anakin's eyes now, searching for something. "Why don't I have my memories? How did I lose them? Was I in an accident?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. I don't know _exactly_ how it went that afternoon, but you _were_ tricked and betrayed by someone we thought was a friend. A boy named Orin. He blocked all of your memories, Luke. I don't know how to unblock them, but now it seems that some things trigger some memories to return."

Luke looked thoughtful. "You mean like with the lightsaber?"

"Yes."

"I _have_ been getting headaches whenever I'm near you," Luke said slowly. "Could that been my mind trying to right itself?"

"Yes!" Anakin said with perhaps too much enthusiasm. "I think it is, but without the triggers... I don't think it would be successful."

"But... how do we know what the triggers are?" Luke asked.

Anakin's next words were interrupted when he felt a brush against his mind. He smiled when he recognized who it was.

"Leia!"

Luke gave his father an odd look, but whatever he would have said never formed into actual words, because just as Anakin felt Leia's attention shift from him to Luke, Luke gave a cry of pain. He grabbed at his head and backed fearfully away, breathing heavily and trembling.

Anakin was by his side in a flash, even as Luke looked around in confusion. "W-what... what was that!?"

Luke was still holding his head and looked about ready to pass out, but then Leia's presence retreated, and Luke relaxed his stance some, though he didn't stop trembling.

"That was Leia," Anakin explained, observing Luke closely. "What happened?"

"I felt something touch my mind... and then this immense pain followed." Luke rubbed at his temples. "I've not felt that amount of mental pain since I stopped trying to access a certain place in my mind."

Anakin felt hope flare up. Could Leia be the key to unlocking Luke's past?

 **00000**

"Han revert! Revert _now!_ " Leia shrieked, so suddenly that Han obeyed instantly.

And he was profusely happy he had: because had he not, the _Millennium Falcon_ would have been violently ripped form lightspeed and dragged to a helpless crash. There, right before them and looming in hues of green, blue, brown and gray, was a planet.

"If I didn't believe in your Force before," Han admitted grudgingly. "I sure do now, Sister."

Leia wasn't paying him any attention, however, because she was focused entirely on the eddies in the Force, which were suddenly alive and vibrating with major promise. And amidst the center of those ripples was a presence she had known all her life.

 _Dad!_ Leia thought happily, sending him a mental nudge which he returned after a moment's surprised.

However, he wasn't alone: very near his position was another presence. However, when Leia tried to reach that one, something blocked her. But she still felt that second presence jump like a spooked animal. It hastily withdrew as if afraid of her, but Leia still got whiff of an unmistakable presence.

One she had waited _oh so long_ to feel again.

"Luke!" Leia cried, making both Han and Chewie jump in turn. "Luke! We've found him! He's here Han!"

Leia was in tears now, but they were joyful and she had to be told several times to sit before it registered.

"Easy there Princess." Han turned back to the controls. "We need to land. Can you tell me where we are going, exactly?"

Leia burrowed back into the Force, allowing it to guide her, and she began to give the pilot instructions.

 **00000**

"Wh-who is Leia?" Luke wanted to know, his face drawn into a look of concentration. "My... mother?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, she's your sister... your twin sister."

Luke lifted his brow. "Were we close?"

Anakin snorted softly. "That would be an understatement. You two were inseparable, and you had a very special bond that I've never seen in siblings."

Anakin decided to keep his theory about Leia being the key to himself for now. He led Luke back to the cave, where Mirat still waited, though she was grazing on the grasses just outside of the structure.

Luke brightened considerably when Mirat saw him and trotted happily over, nudging him affectionately. Luke responded with a loving embrace to her neck... one that showed just how close rider and animal really were, and Anakin knew in that moment that neither Luke nor Mirat would respond well to being separated.

Luke pulled back and saw only then the fresh kill Anakin had returned with. "Is this for us?"

"And whatever's left can go to the Denei," Anakin said softly.

Luke shot him a touched look. "You helped me feed my people?"

"Of course I helped you." Anakin frowned. "You're my child, and you're important to me. That includes what you are involved in... or who you're involved with."

Luke grimaced, looking away. "Can we not talk about Sidara right now please?"

Anakin felt another touch to his mind, and he smiled. "Leia's coming."

Luke blinked in surprise, forgetting his shirt among the change of topics. "She's here?"

"Yes..." Anakin looked up at the sound of sublight engines. "Right there."

Luke gazed in open interest at the very intact and working ship. "Someone... _found_ us?"

Anakin laughed, patting Luke's back. "Leia is very tenacious; of course she found us." He gave Luke a meaningful look. "I think this particular meeting should be away from the tribe's eyes, Luke."

Luke nodded slowly, absently, eyeing the ship as it touched down and then hesitantly following his father towards it.

But when something in his head again throbbed sharply, he halted, letting Anakin continue on to greet the newcomer. Luke observed from where he was, but the moment the ship's ramp lowered to reveal a young woman in some sort of rugged-looking outfit, Luke's utter and complete attention was riveted to her face.

No images or memories came... but unlike with his father, Luke felt something for this young woman he couldn't even _begin_ to describe.

But there was one thing he did understood for sure: he _knew_ this girl!

Somehow.

Or maybe... just _maybe_ his spirit— his very _soul_ — had never truly forgotten this girl. This had to be the twin sister that Anakin mentioned.

Something that _did_ settle for Luke was a huge mystery, one that had plagued him since he'd felt the urge to make that gown he still worked on from time to time: the one Sidara had found him making. That white fur dress... it was for _her_! It was for this young woman now wrapping her arms around Anakin.

"Dad!" Her voice was familiar too and, to Luke's surprise, his heart and very soul gave a longing, urgent _lurch_ at the sound.

Anakin embraced her and said something Luke did not hear, but then Leia's brown eyes settled upon Luke, and he swallowed heavily, frozen in place. Leia glanced to Anakin, who nodded encouragingly, and then she approached Luke slowly, hands held out where he could see them.

However, the closer she came, the more Luke's head ached and burned in that specific place he'd told Anakin about. Hissing, and uncertain why this young woman would be the source of his deepest pain, Luke began to back away, trembling.

She paced him until his back hit a nearby tree, and then he watched— helplessly held in place by her warm, wet gaze— as she continued forward. The pressure in his mind grew with each step she took until he was in tears. Luke's vision blurred, and he began to breathe with difficulty.

"Luke, don't be afraid of me, please..." Leia murmured.

"W-why..." Luke gritted between clenched teeth.

"Why what?" She sounded confused.

"Why do y-you... _sss!_ "Luke hissed once more as the hurt sharpened, much like it had with Anakin; only this one ran far deeper. He clutched at his head, feeling his world spin. "Why d-do you c-cause m-m-me s-such _pain_?"

She stopped, and he could feel her hurt, so he tried to explain.

"Y-you trigger th-this p-pain!" he stammered. "Wh-why?"

Leia was suddenly before him, and he wondered when he'd missed her moving forward once again.

"I think Orin wanted us to feel the most pain due to our separation, Luke." Leia's hand hovered above his chest, and suddenly Luke could see nothing else. He locked wide eyes onto it, trembling with the thought of what her _physical_ touch would do if all it took was her mere presence to set off his mind like this. "You and I were so, _so_ close, and I have missed you with a passion. It tore me apart to be without the other half of my soul. We grew up together... in Mother's womb, and then outside of it."

Luke breathed fearfully when her hand began to descend. "Luke, let me help you... please, let me help you come back..."

When he continued to quiver, Leia tried a different tactic. Stretching out with the Force, her spirit touched his, and he heard her voice in his heart.

 _Come home to me, Brother!_

Luke gasped as she touched him in his core, and something happened that he had no control over. His spirit cried desperately back out to her:

 _Help me come home, Sister!_

And then he jerked forward— his heart bleeding for Leia like it hadn't bled for anyone before— wrapped his arms around her...

... and screamed as the floodgates unlocked in a sudden torrent he couldn't handle.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Leia gasped when Luke stiffened like a board and then screamed in agony, dropping to the ground and beginning to spasm and curl into himself in random movements. Anakin was at their side in a flash of robes, and he dropped down next to Luke, but as soon as he touched the boy, Luke jerked, his eyes opening wide in an unfocused panic.

"Luke, its okay!" Anakin tried to soothe, but Luke wouldn't respond to him: instead he continued to convulse.

"What's happening?" Leia cried as she too dropped to her knees. "...Dad?"

"I think his memory is returning, but he can't handle it all at once like this!" Anakin told her.

Leia looked to her brother. "What can we do?"

Anakin looked grim. "I don't know."

Leia looked thoughtful. "Maybe, if I was the key... I can also be his anchor. Maybe that's what he needs."

Anakin lifted his brow at her, and she explained further. "What if he's drowning in it all? He won't know anymore what's what, and he's obviously overwhelmed, and trying to right everything. I can act as a rock for him."

Anakin took one look at Luke, who was still convulsing, and nodded. "Do it."

 **00000**

Direction had absolutely no meaning.

Images flashed by so fast, and at such volume that he couldn't compute it, let alone figure out any sort of pattern. It came in at him like a flood of water into a secret, booby-trapped room that had supposedly held treasure, while he stood helplessly in the center.

It wasn't long before the sea of images was at his feet, and then he was swept away by it all, screaming in terror when he flailed like a ragdoll. And oh, how it all hurt!

 _... screams of agony... a face... sneering at him... a blond boy recoiling as he was beaten severely..._

He couldn't even remember who he was anymore. Identity seemed to be lost amid the flow of pictures and scenes. And now there were _voices_! They came from everywhere and nowhere all at once, and he spun every which way to try finding their source, but his actions were slothful, caught up as he was in the current.

 _... a warbled voice caressed his ear... then there was screaming... pain... fear..._

 _...a brown haired girl sat by his broken body... a blond boy sat at a table with a man... a bearded man smiled upon him, and a feeling of pride swelled in the boy's chest..._

He felt like he was in a whirlpool with no way out, and he flailed, panicking. What _was_ all of this? What did it mean?

Were they memories? Thoughts?

How did he make any sense of them? Where did he start? What was real, and what was just terrifying images conjured up by his tortured soul?

 _... a baby wailed loudly in distress... a blond boy smiled at a group of kids... a woman who looked upon him lovingly stroked his cheek with a soft coo... there was a man... who was that small green person?_

He continued to flail until he ran out of energy, at which point he sank beneath the surface of the mental sea. He lashed out erratically, trying once more to find the surface, where he at least had some semblance of control.

But now...

Now he was completely surrounded. Images came from all directions in an unknown order, and along with them came snippets of voices, starting from a low volume, only to crescendo achingly and then fade once more once he tried to focus on them.

 _... a vehicle moving at impossible speeds in the hand of another blond boy... a blond boy sniffling in pain as a woman tended his injured knee... happy shouts and decorations clustered a room, while two kids sat before a dessert with candles..._

To say he was terrified would be an understatement, and he eventually just covered his head, curling into himself and let everything continue to wash over him as he began to sob uncontrollably.

 _... more voices... a plethora of other faces, some he felt he should know, others he didn't... sung music, cheering and opened boxes..._

 _HELP ME!_ He finally wailed piteously.

But nothing helped, and even with his eyes closed the images, sounds, feelings and chaos assaulted him. They came from all over, buffeting his helpless form and only adding to his fear.

Where did he even start to try making sense of any of this? He wondered. What was the starting point? How did he make any headway? Why was this so terrifying?

 _Luke..._

He jerked, gasping as the sound pierced through the chaos and straight to his core. What was that word?

 _Luke..._

There it was again! He lifted his head, braving the pandemonium to try finding the source. He knew he should recognize that word... that _voice_!

 _Luke, hear me!_

Luke. Why did that feel so... so familiar, so _right_?

 _Luke, let me in!_

Luke... Lu...ke... _Luke!_

That was his name!

 _Yes! Yes, Luke!_

 _Wh... who are you?_ He asked gingerly.

 _I am your sister, Luke. It's Leia._

Leia? He furrowed his brow, and was rewarded with the repeat image of the kids at the... party! A boy and girl, celebrating... something.

And the more he studied the girl, the more he realized he _knew_ her!

He gasped as the first lost, but now truly remembered flash hit him: but it wasn't a happy one...

... " _No! Not that one,_ please!" Luke begged, sobbing. " _Please don't block Leia too!"_...

"LEIA!" Luke screamed as a continuation of that memory, and he thrust out a blind hand— mental and physical— and felt her grasp it.

"Leia..." Luke sobbed, gripping her hand desperately. "H-help m-me!"

 _I am, Luke._ She promised. _Hold to me, cling to me and let everything else go. Stop fighting it, and let it flow._

Luke _did_ cling to her, and though he shook like a leaf, he listened to her all the same. "H-how?" he asked.

 _Just relax: relax and let your memories fall into their rightful place._ Leia replied, caressing his spirit with her own in a comforting manner.

Luke focused on that touch, and nothing else, realizing how utterly soothing it was. He let everything but Leia and her caress fall away... and gradually things eased up around him.

Images began to fall into their correct places, and those voices finally came with names he knew and loved. However, when the memories got to one last spot, the point at which he began to recall losing them, he panicked again.

But this time, a third presence joined them; one both Leia and Luke knew well and loved completely.

 _Dad!_ Luke wept, feeling Anakin come to be with his children.

Together the Skywalkers clung until, as one, they replayed the events that had led to Luke's disappearance. He felt anger and hurt from Anakin as Orin lured Luke to his trap and then turned coat on him in a vicious manner.

The trio continued to cling to each other as Luke's current memory banks began to merge with the ones he'd lost. And it was through that process that Anakin and Leia got to see what Luke's life had been for the last few years, up until the present moment.

When the flood of... _everything_... finally settled, Luke continued to cling to his father and sister, breathing with difficulty as he struggled to readjust. He trembled uncontrollably and felt so, _so_ weak...

Luke slowly came back to reality, owlishly blinking at two faces above his, only to fade right back out once he'd laid eyes on his family.

However, just before the darkness took him, he managed two words. "D-dad... L-L-Leia..."

 **00000**

Leia let out a breath that was equal parts relieved and thrilled. Luke remembered her! He _remembered her!_

Tears flooded her eyes as Luke's utterly exhausted gaze met hers for the barest of seconds. When he went limp and lost consciousness, Leia lifted a worried gaze to Anakin.

"He'll be okay," he assured her. "His body just needs to recover."

Leia nodded. "I'll stay with him."

Anakin smiled softly. "Let's get him to the cave."

Leia frowned. "Why not the ship? We can get him out of here."

Anakin shook his head. "Luke cannot just leave."

"Why not..." Leia began to ask, before she recalled their shared moment. "Oh. He's still got his people to care for."

Anakin nodded. "Yes."

It was only then that he noticed Mirat was beside herself with worry for Luke, and he grimaced. He was profusely grateful, however, to see that Chewbacca had grabbed the animal's reins and held her fast, despite her obvious protest.

Leia threw the creature an odd look, but Anakin stood, lifted Luke and carried him over toward Mirat. Leia followed close behind, if a little hesitantly.

"Hey... it's okay, Mirat," Anakin soothed, allowing the kilit to sniff Luke's unmoving form. "He's healed now, but his body needs rest."

Mirat, to Leia's astonishment, seemed to understand everything said to her, and she snorted softly. However, when the group began to move off she followed, though Chewie tried holding her back.

"Let her go Chewbacca," Anakin told the Wookiee. "She's not a threat."

The Wookiee harned but let her go, and Mirat walked beside Luke and Anakin without issues. When they reached said cave, the creature lay down like any equine would, and Anakin readily placed Luke by her side.

Leia opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again when the creature wrapped herself about Luke as much as her body would allow, cocooning him in her protective warmth.

Anakin stepped back and looked at the floor of the cave. Leia spotted a dead animal that looked like it had been freshly hunted.

Anakin looked to Leia. "Let's get a fire started, and I will get this animal ready to eat."

Leia, too much out of her element to argue, merely began to gather firewood and stones to build a fire ring and fire with, while Anakin prepared the creature as he'd said. Leia worked silently, glancing often toward Luke and the creature called Mirat. Leia couldn't help but feel a little jealous, as childish as that was, of the animal.

 _Leia_ had wanted to be there with Luke...

 _Stop this, you big oaf!_ Leia chastised herself harshly. _You're being stupid!_

"What is she?" Leia finally queried when she was once more in control.

"Mirat?" Anakin looked up from his chore. "She's what they call a kilit."

"Oh," Leia said softly, but she couldn't help what came from her mouth next. "Obviously she and Luke are close..."

Anakin dropped his task and stood to come to her, gently touching her face and turning it toward him after cleaning it off. "Leia, he's had a life her for seven, almost eight years now. You can't just expect him to forget all this. He did what he had to in order to survive here. They use kilits to get around. But for Luke it ran deeper. Mirat was his only true constant here. She and he share a deep bond... and I'm not sure he could just leave her behind." He looked deeply into Leia's eyes. "But I _can_ tell you this; Mirat never replaced you, and Luke never stopped loving his sister."

"You know this for sure?"

"Yes," Anakin said softly.

"How?"

Anakin smiled. "Because I know Luke. And in any case, you two were bonded before your birth. Just because you were blocked didn't mean you were torn completely apart. You two still knew each other, even if Luke couldn't remember you in here." He tapped her head.

Leia smiled at his reassuring words.

"Give him time, Leia," Anakin said. "Be patient with him, and just love him, no matter what."

"I can do that," Leia promised.

Anakin smiled once more and kissed her forehead. "Good. And I am so proud of you for not giving up. You followed your gut and the Force, and now these kids can go home if they choose."

Leia beamed at her father. "Thank you Dad."

Anakin went back to his task and once Leia had her fire started, she tentatively approached the kilit. The creature saw her coming and perked her head up, ears erect.

"Hello Mirat," Leia said softly. "May I join you two?"

Mirat worked her head a little as she sniffed at Leia, and the young woman saw the gears turning in the animal's eyes. Mirat nickered after a time and shifted so there was a space for Leia to sit next to her brother.

Leia smiled, accepting the offering. "Thank you."

Leia lifted a hand toward Mirat and held it steady, wanting to touch the creature, but almost afraid to. Mirat solved that issue when she touched her muzzle to the hand. Leia felt something touch her, and she realized that the kilit was trying to communicate through the Force with images.

Anakin appeared next to her then. "She recognizes your scent as part of Luke's," he explained. "It was the same with me."

"Oh." Leia nodded, watching Mirat as she now accepted Anakin running a hand down her neck. "She really is beautiful."

"That she is," Anakin murmured.

Leia fell silent, dropping her hand to clasp Luke's, and feeling how cold he was despite Mirat's efforts. Leia took off her robe and draped it over his body, thought she paused when she caught sight of the many scars and such that his torso and arms sported. Clearly her brother's life here had been hard, and oft-times cruel.

 _Be patient and loving indeed._ Leia thought, draping the fabric over the rest of him so that only his head was exposed. Then she settled more comfortably next to him and continued holding his hand, thanking the Force and every known deity for her brother's return.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to remain in the blessed nothing of his dark refuge. Because at least in that place there was no pain, no sorrow or grief: only a cushion of blessed nothing.

But alas, he felt himself slowly slipping from that blank state and passing gradually into semi-consciousness; in which he was aware, but unable to interact.

He heard a man's gruff voice as if it was coming from under water, as well as some sort of growling, followed by another male voice he sleepily recognized.

 _So you want me to take a ship load of these kids back._

 _Yes._ Anakin replied.

 _That's fine, but what if they don't want to leave? It's been a long time after all._

 _I can assure you some will want to go home._ Anakin stated.

There was also a smell that was both smoky and tangy, along with some sort of light that flickered along his closed eyelids.

Finally he slipped through that final veil and into the cold, lonely world beyond sleep.

The first thing he felt was warmth by his side, and he registered the familiar scent of his kilit. Luke's lips twitched into a minuscule smile, and he felt his love for Mirat grow. He didn't know if he would have survived these long years on Trichi without her companionship.

Next he became aware of a weight in his right hand... something that gave him a start, and he abruptly jerked upright, yanking his hand away as his heart pounded.

"Luke?"

Luke froze, eyes still shut for a reason he didn't know.

"...Leia?" he whispered, not daring to open his eyes and see that this was all some elaborate dream.

"It's me, Luke," Leia's voice answered, and he heard something shuffle a little closer. "Open your eyes. I'm here, and I am real."

Luke swallowed heavily, but then peeked an eyelid open, allowing in light and more information. Indeed: sitting before him and looking as beautiful as a sister could look, was Leia Skywalker.

"D... do you rememb..." Leia began to ask before Luke scrambled forward with a desperate need and yanked her into a death-grip embrace.

"Leia..." he croaked, the tears now falling freely as he clung to her. After a moment he pulled back and gazed at her. Then, with trembling hands, Luke reached out and gently touched her face, her arms, her knees; reassuring himself that she was actually, physically... _really_ there.

Leia laughed shakily. "I guess that's a yes."

Luke made to laugh, but it just came out as a cracked and broken sob, and he leaned back into his sister, seeking her comfort. Leia gave it freely, gathering him close and protecting him like she had that night in Luke's bed after his fight.

"Oh Leia..." he breathed, his chest heaving with emotion as his weeping intensified. "I've m-missed you _so much!_ "

Leia managed to hold herself together with dignity for two seconds after that, and then she broke down right along with him. Soon they were a tangled, weeping mess.

"I've m-missed you t-too!" Leia sobbed, holding him closer. "I've been s- _so_ _lonely_ without you there!"

The twins clung together, allowing their Force senses to mingle as they once had until each was safely held within the other. Luke sought her core and she sought his, and they reacquainted themselves with each other much as they had done in their mother's womb.

 **00000**

From where he sat beside the campfire, Anakin smiled warmly at his children, feeling his heart both ache with a pang of jealousy and leap for joy. He envied their deep connection, but then he knew joy that they could still love each other unconditionally despite the lot they'd been thrown.

The Force shone brilliantly, pulsating from the Skywalker children as they connected and healed by that power, and Anakin had to shield himself from it at one point. He saw them as a radiant sun giving light to not one, but may systems, and he wondered what other Jedi would notice them.

But, as much as he wanted to be part of their moment, he knew better than to interrupt.

 **00000**

Luke and Leia held each other in person _and_ in the Force, each as unwilling to let go as the other until their spirits were whole again. Luke shared with his sister all that he had been through on Trichi, from his arrival and meeting of Mirat to his battle with Jauhz mere hours ago.

He showed her his joy in his first successful hunt here, and then his meeting of Sidara. He shared with her his feelings for the woman who had used him, and then he showed her his anger when Zae had been murdered.

Finally, he shared his utter loneliness of spirit and soul, despite the few friendships he had managed in his time on the unknown world.

In turn, Leia showed him her breakdown at his disappearance, how she had fallen into an angered depression. She'd taken some of it out on their mother, but then Anakin had told them of his plan to find their lost family member.

He saw her Jedi training under Anakin, and her struggle to keep her loneliness from influencing her actions and thoughts every moment of every day. She showed him her search for him, ending with the pirate encounter and then her arrival on Trichi.

They also understood that while they were together again and beyond happy, each was now different and things would never truly be the same as they had been. But, it came as a mild surprise when they realized that didn't sadden them. Instead they were _glad_ that they'd had time apart, since it had only strengthened them as individuals _and_ helped them learn to truly appreciate their family as they wouldn't have without this experience.

Luke basked in the breath of fresh air that was twin sister, feeling her warmth soothe his cold soul. Leia, in turn, sunbathed in her twin brother's radiance until she was filled entirely with his brilliance and love.

It was some time before they felt ready to rejoin the natural world, and they carefully and gently withdrew until it was just them sitting snuggled together once more. Luke still shivered from the cold since he was shirtless, but Leia swiftly covered him with her robe, wrapping it about his shoulders and kissing his head.

"Thank you," he murmured, not ready to pull away from her embrace yet.

He sensed that she didn't want to let him go yet either. So they remained as they were until a third presence joined them, and Luke shifted his head to see their father now kneeling beside them.

"Dad," Luke whispered.

Anakin smiled at them both before he wrapped his arms about his two children, kissing each on the head.

"I love you both so very, _very_ much," Anakin murmured for only them to hear. "This will not break us. We have become stronger for this, and now we can know what it's like without our loved ones."

They nodded without speaking, holding the embrace until Luke heard his stomach growl forcefully. Anakin laughed while Luke grimaced.

"You still have a voracious appetite I see," Anakin teased.

Leia snickered. "Let's get you fed."

Luke finally remembered the other voices and the smoky smell. He saw now that there was a campfire set up, with something cooking above the flames. Seated beside said fire was a man in a Corellian outfit and a Wookiee.

The pair looked on with a mixture of curiosity and, in the man's case, boredom.

Luke sat up, slightly embarrassed that his and Leia's reunion had been put on display like that, but there was nothing he would apologize for either. Leia kept his hand tightly as he rose and walked with her toward the fire.

However, partway there Luke remembered Mirat and he whipped about, stumbling back to his kilit and throwing his arms about her neck.

"I didn't forget you girl," he murmured to her. "Thank you."

She nudged him, and Luke patted her neck affectionately. Mirat's ears pricked at something over his shoulder, and Luke spied Leia looking on shyly. With a warm smile, Luke waved her forward.

Leia hesitated, but then answered his summons until Luke took her hand and placed it beneath his on Mirat's neck.

"Leia, meet Mirat," Luke said warmly. "Mirat, this is my twin sister Leia."

Leia patted Mirat gently. "She and I did get to know each other a little while you were out, but this is different."

Luke nodded. "Yes: kilits only bond with one rider, but Mirat has always proven an exception to things. She chose me almost immediately. And, actually, she chased off any other kilits that tried to approach me to check me out that day."

"She's wonderful," Leia complimented sincerely.

"Kilits are equines with claws on their hooves, and those claws are essential to providing both protection and traction in rough terrain," Luke told Leia, eager to share his knowledge of the animal with her. "The males sport a pair of horns that spiral out of their foreheads like a twisted piece of pipe. Most of their species are either some shade of grey or black, with a rare white. They are also much taller than the average horse, and are fast, agile and powerful." He stroked Mirat's neck fondly. "Mirat has the rare white markings on her legs, and she's black as night without a moon. I love her coloration."

Leia patted his arm warmly, letting him know she understood and accepted his explanation. Luke smiled happily and then led Leia back to the fire, where they began to eat. Luke then got back down to business.

"I would like to know if there is any way to get anyone that wants to leave Trichi off-planet?" he asked, looking to Anakin and the stranger.

"Actually, we were talking about that just a little while ago," Anakin stated, gesturing to the other man. "This is Han Solo, and his copilot Chewbacca. They have been helping Leia in the search for you."

"Oh." Luke nodded to the pair. "Thank you."

"Sure thing Kid."

Luke stiffened at the nickname, and Leia threw him a curious glance, but he caught Anakin's eye instead. Anakin sent him a soothing assurance in the Force, and Luke relaxed. Han didn't mean 'Kid' in the same way Jauhz had.

"So are you willing to help transport people home?" Luke asked Han.

Han nodded. "I'll take whoever I can fit, but you are the priority."

Luke shook his head. "I appreciate that, but I won't leave until my people are taken care of."

"Luke..." Leia began, but he was adamant.

"Leia, I can't just leave them, even after I got my memory back." He suddenly laughed. "Imagine their surprise when they hear that I actually _am_ a Skywalker."

Leia smiled with him, and Luke finished eating before he was offered is tunic by Anakin. Luke gladly donned it and then stood, turning to Leia.

"Would you like a ride?" he offered, gesturing toward Mirat, who was now standing and waiting eagerly.

Leia hesitated. "I... I don't know..."

Anakin gently nudged her shoulder. "Go on, it's a wonderful experience."

Leia fidgeted. "Well..."

"I promise not to let you fall," Luke told her, already moving to saddle Mirat.

"But what about dad and Han?" Leia asked.

"There's an open field just south of the Denei's home Han can land in. We will meet them there." Luke told her as he worked deftly with the leather and metal until Mirat was all set. "What do you say?"

Leia still hesitated a moment, but she trusted her brother. And... there was no denying his deep-seated desire to share this experience with his sister. He wanted her to know what it was like to ride a kilit and feel like you were flying, even though you were on the ground.

"Alright," Leia acquiesced, stepping forward and letting him help her into the saddle. Luke then climbed up behind her and took the reins. Leia felt Mirat shift beneath them and she leaned back into Luke uncertainly.

"You're safe," he spoke softly to her. "Just relax."

"I'm trying." She returned evenly, but Luke nevertheless wrapped a comforting arm about her waist and clucked to the kilit.

Mirat began to walk slowly forward until they were out of the cave, at which point Luke turned his head toward their father.

"You remember how to get back?"

"Yes, I think I know which field you are talking about." Anakin pointed. "It's on the other side of the grey cliffs, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I know where we're headed." Anakin waved. "Go."

Luke grinned and urged Mirat into a leisurely walk. Leia tried to get used to the way the creature moved, but found she was too tense to do so, even with Luke's protective arm.

Mirat threw her head a little, and Luke patted her side. "She's a first timer, Mirat, be patient."

Mirat sorted and stilled obediently, much to Leia's wonder.

"Does she actually understand you, or is it your tone... or something else?" Leia wondered aloud.

"She understands, but it's more through our connection. She is able to communicate with me through the Force because I am a user. It's partly why we are so close: it's something we have in common here." Luke shrugged. "We've worked together for almost the entire time I've been on Trichi."

Leia smiled. "That sounds neat."

"She's been wonderful," Luke replied warmly.

Leia nodded, and she focused on trying to relax. She discovered that the forest about them was actually quite tranquil, and she welcomed the serenity after the long haul she'd had in the search. Leia closed her eyes and breathed deeply of the crisp air... and she finally allowed herself to enjoy the ride.

She felt the power of the creature beneath her, basked in the refreshing breeze that lifted strands of her hair. Leia caught a tangy, woody scent and she remembered the scent of the lumber they'd burned in the cave.

"This is very nice Luke," Leia at last spoke, opening her eyes. "It's so peaceful."

"Most of the time," Luke agreed, and she felt his happiness that she was coming around. "Unless a larak decides to give us a scare."

"A larak?" Leia asked.

"They're giant cats. They've got a blue-green fur hide with black and brown stripes to help them blend in with the foliage," Luke explained. "Actually, this tunic was made from the hide of one I had to kill while hunting a while ago."

Leia craned her neck to get a better look at the fur he wore, and she lifted an impressed eyebrow. "That's beautiful fur."

"Yeah." Luke seemed sorrowful. "I didn't want to kill this one, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Leia recalled then the marks on her brother's arm, and she gently lifted the right-side sleeve to expose his forearm. He tensed ever so slightly, but otherwise did not object when she tenderly ran her fingers down the length of the scars.

"Is that what this is from?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he replied. "He got me pretty good before I took him out."

Leia nodded, realizing how close to death her brother had come more than once while on this planet. And they'd have never known he passed... or would they have?

"Well, I'm glad you made it out okay," she murmured, replacing his sleeve.

"Me too," Luke said wryly, attempting to lighten the mood, for which Leia was grateful. It was comforting to know that he was still _him_ beneath all of his new experiences.

She snorted in the spirit of the jest and lightly smacked his hand. "You tease."

He chuckled and then leaned slightly forward. "Ready to go faster?"

Leia, despite her current relaxed state, tensed in anticipation. "How _much_ faster?"

Luke didn't answer, but Leia felt his mischievous side take over. Before she could tell him to wait, he kicked Mirat to a full gallop, and they were off at a speed Leia had never known an animal could achieve.

She gasped fearfully, turning her body into her brother more, and Luke tightened his grip on her.

"It's okay, Leia," he told her above the moving wind. "Trust us."

"I do trust you..." Leia countered. "I'm just not used to this."

Luke hugged her closer. "Well then, enjoy it while you can."

Leia thought his words over, and knew he was right. She straightened again as much as she dared, and allowed the thrill of such a momentum overcome her until she was laughing like a giddy little boy watching a podrace for the first time.

Luke laughed, his joy mingling with her excitement as Mirat took them across the earth that lay beneath her clawed hooves. Leia let go of all her insecurities in that moment and leaned into Luke, but this time just to be close to him, and he slowed Mirat to a canter.

"That was..." Leia sought for the words. "... _wow_..."

Luke chuckled. "I had about the same reaction the first time Mirat took me that fast. I fell off several times before I learned the proper way to balance and hold on without taking chunks of her mane out."

Leia smiled, closing her eyes and basking in his presence. She'd missed her brother fiercely, and she intended— as he'd said— to enjoy this moment to the fullest.

"Luke?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She felt his smile as he kissed her windswept hair. "I love you too, sister."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Anakin directed Han to set down in the indicated field, and wasn't in the least bit surprised when a crowd began to form almost immediately.

Han, however, grew wary. "They're not going to storm the ramp as soon as I open it are they?" he asked pointedly.

"No. They're not like that," Anakin assured him. "They're a good group of people."

"Yeah?" Han remarked cynically. "Well, 'good groups of people' have been known to do some really stupid stuff."

Anakin nodded knowingly. "Yes, but I will go out first and tell them that Luke is on his way."

Chewbacca growled suddenly, pointing to the trees, where a large black animal with two riders was just visible.

"No need," Han said aloud, whistling in respect. "I'll say this: that animal _is_ fast."

Anakin grinned. "You should sit on the back of one; it's a whole different experience."

"No thanks." Han waved a hand. "Animals and I don't really mix. I can appreciate them, but not as pets or anything."

Anakin smirked. "And if you ever have kids?"

Han glowered. "What business is that of yours? Who says I'm ever gonna be a father? And anyway, aren't you supposed to marry before you start a family?"

Anakin's smile only grew wider. "Yes, those are good points, and you're right. But it could still happen."

"Yeah, right," Han grumbled.

Anakin suddenly turned serious. "I know you've been looking at my daughter differently, Solo."

When the smuggler stiffened, Anakin gave him look. "I'm not blind, Han. I _have_ seen it. And, I know Leia has started to develop feelings for you. She's just been so focused on finding Luke that she never gave those things much attention."

Han opened his mouth to object, but Anakin held up a hand to halt his words. "I'm not saying you two have to start dating or anything. But if you did, I expect you to treat her properly, and anything less will be met with the business end of my lightsaber, are we clear?"

Han visibly swallowed. "Yes sir."

"Good. My only stipulation at this moment is that you wait until she's no longer a minor. At that point, I won't force you two, nor will I intercede: I'll let things run whatever course they're meant to."

Han nodded. "Got it. Do you mind if I ask why you're not upset?"

Anakin lifted a brow. "Why should I be?"

Han frowned. "I'm ten years older than she is."

"I know you're older," Anakin replied. "But it would be hypocritical of me to harp on you two for that when Padmé and I are a few years apart as well."

Han nodded.

"I do have my limits, however. If you were _much_ older... then of course I'd have an issue with it." Anakin shrugged, seeing Luke through the viewport as he dismount his kilit and then help his sister down, and thinking of how Luke had already gone down a certain path he wasn't comfortable with. But Anakin couldn't, and wouldn't, blame him either. "But that's a discussion for another time."

 **00000**

Luke wasn't surprised to find a good number of his tribe standing and gawking at the ship before them. Leia had told him its name was the _Millennium Falcon_. Luke studied the ship anew, thinking that it looked old and battered, but he figured it ran well enough to get his people some help.

Speaking of his people...

"Let me do the talking, okay?" Luke murmured to Leia.

"Okay," she replied.

Luke halted Mirat and dismounted before helping Leia down as well.

"Luke!"

He looked up to see Jey rushing forward, her face a mixture of anger and relief. She reached him and made to slap his face, but stopped at the last second and instead grabbed his chin.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" she snapped. "What if you had been killed? Or worse, _captured_?!"

Luke placed a gentle hand over hers, feeling Leia's mixed emotions at this odd greeting. But he understood.

"I'm sorry Jey. It won't happen again."

"Damn straight it won't," Jey remarked, looking over his shoulder as she dropped her hand. "Who is this?"

Luke smiled, taking Leia's hand and pulling her forward. "My sister."

Jey blinked. "Excuse me?"

Luke nodded. "Can you please help gather the Denei in the main hall? I need to speak to the entire tribe."

Jey lifted her brows, but nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you." Luke looked to all those gathered. "Please retreat to the main hall; I need to address you all. This ship is not to be tampered with, do you understand?"

Murmurs travelled about like wildfire in the dry season, but they obeyed, and Luke felt a touch from Anakin as the ramp began to lower.

"Is it safe to come out?" he teased.

Luke smiled. "Yes. Is Han coming too?"

"Yes I am," Han answered as he followed behind Anakin. "But Chewie's going to stay with the ship."

"Alright." Luke turned and led the way inside. Mirat followed, and Luke reached back to pat her neck.

 **00000**

Leia's eyes were all over the place as she followed Luke into what had been his home for years now. She was amazed at how sophisticated the entire set-up was... or as civilized as it could be for the situation.

She had been half-expecting barren rooms with barely adequate living conditions, but instead there were actual homes, building inside large caverns or into the alcoves that were naturally there, and even some decorations. There was an irrigation-type-system that took water all over the place, and torches kept the corridors adequately lit. The path was well worn, but unmarked save little symbols on corners to indicate where one thing was or another.

They passed through a huge space that looked like it was a giant cafeteria, with a hut— probably for cooking and preparing meals in— and tables carved from wood. There was a spacious pit and a generous supply of firewood beside it. Currently it blazed with a bed of hot coals and a small amount of even hotter flames while a shank of meat sat over it, being turned occasionally by the man sitting beside it.

However, everywhere they went, eyes followed them until they were summoned. The Denei dropped their tasks instantly to come when summoned, their curiosity creating ripples in the Force.

Soon they were in another large room, this one set up with rows of benches and a pathway between them. Up on a slightly raised dais stood a throne which had been made from a combination of wood, furs and stone. Luke left Leia with Anakin and Han at the front where Jey had saved them seats, and then ascended the steps. Mirat had stopped at the rear of the hall, where she now stood patiently.

Luke looked out over the assembly until everyone had gathered. Then he lifted his hands and called for quiet. The hall went silent in a matter of seconds, much to Leia's surprise.

"My friends, my family..." Luke began. "Let me begin by apologizing for taking off like I did. I went to avenge Zae's death... and while Jauhz _is_ dead, it was in self defense in the end."

Gasps and murmurs pulsated through the crowd, and Leia watched as Luke allowed it for a time.

"I have Anakin to thank for the rescue." Luke gestured, and Anakin stood. "He saved me from a very dark path."

A hand came up, and Luke nodded. "Yes?"

"Why would he help you? He's a stranger."

Luke smiled. "He _was_ a stranger. But not anymore." Luke's smile grew. "You see, when I arrived, I was without any memories of my past life. That is no longer the case. I have regained my memories in full. And I am proud to announce that I am in fact Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker who stands here now."

More chattering and waves of awe and happiness spread about them. Many people were now standing.

"Wait... so you really _are_ the son of Skywalker?" someone asked to clarify.

"I am." Luke gestured for Anakin and Leia to join him. "I would like you to meet my father, Anakin and my twin sister Leia."

Cheers went up, surprising Leia.

"That's so _wizard_!" Leia heard someone say.

Luke laughed, waiting several moments again before he spoke, lifting his hands.

"There is one final piece of business to attend to," he called. "As you may have heard or seen, there is a working ship topside."

He made a silence gesture, his face turning serious to forestall any shouting or mayhem. "Rest assured that arrangements are currently being made to get more ships here to ferry those who wish to return to their former homes off Trichi." Luke gave them his most serious face. "Under no circumstances is anyone to try stowing way or panicking and rushing the ship to get back home. More ships _will_ come, and I ask you to be patient and orderly so that no one gets hurt. I promise no one will be left behind or forgotten. And for those who wish to remain on Trichi, perhaps we could arrange a way for trade and travel between Trichi and the rest of the galaxy. We will have to see about that. Also, I intend to stay behind until all who want to have been taken back."

Leia was amazed at how well behaved Luke's tribe was, and she saw his leadership in a new light. She was amazed to say the least.

"Now, we still have some arrangements to make, but all who wish to return to the Core Worlds please put your name in the community chest in the mess hall. Then start packing some of your belongings. We will draw a few names at a time out of the chest to see who goes first. But know that this entire process will take some time. Lastly, I want scouts sent out to spread the word to all the other tribes. They deserve to know as well. We should _all_ get the opportunity to go back."

Luke looked about, and then nodded. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask, but you are dismissed. And thank you."

Leia stood back as a line of persons formed and Luke patiently answered all questions aimed his way, from queries as to who would be on the first flight out, to what port they'd be taken to.

Luke told them all that things were still being planned, and that they would find out when he had the information.

Leia began formulating thoughts in her head and turned to Anakin. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Mom and I are good with politics. We could arrange this whole rescue affair. Mom can reach out to the families to meet some place, and I can arrange the transportation."

Anakin smiled proudly at her. "I think that would be wonderful. I am proud of you, Leia."

She beamed at him. "I'd really like to see this through to completion."

"I'll get into contact with Padmé as soon as we're airborne," Anakin promised. "Get her started on things back home."

 **00000**

Luke finished with his people and turned to his family. "I have one more piece of business to take care of."

Both Leia and Anakin frowned, and Luke sighed. "I need to speak with Sidara."

Anakin's gaze lit with understanding, and he nodded. "I'll start helping Han gather the first batch of Denei."

Leia touched his arm. "Luke, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Luke told her. "Sidara believes she and Jauhz were in love, and she was acting to help him because of that. But she was misled. And I can't just let her continue to believe a lie... even if she _wants_ to. She deserves to know he's dead."

Leia bit her lip. "Alright."

"Why don't you go to the mess hall and get a bite to eat?" Luke suggested.

Leia smiled. "That sounds good. Be careful."

Luke nodded to her and clucked to Mirat, who moved into step behind him. Together they walked the halls to the detention center where Sidara was still being held. His heart grew heavier with each step closer he took, but he was determined to be the better person.

He forced his feet onward, but just outside the entrance, he held a hand up to Mirat. "Wait here."

She nickered and obeyed.

 **00000**

She _hated_ Luke! She had been locked up in the cold cell with only a stone slab for a bed and a few fur blankets... for days now! He would _pay_! She still had a hidden knife in her right boot that her guards had missed.

Luke would get what he deserved for keeping her locked up and away from Jauhz and the gems. She would finish her mission one way or the other: she'd get the jewels... or Luke would die.

She didn't particularly care which scenario played out at this point. The sound of booted feet pricked her attention, and she looked up to see Luke appear in the doorway. He stopped before her cell and gave her a wary look.

Sidara merely gave him her full contempt, letting him see how much she despised him. She derived great satisfaction from seeing him wince.

"What do you want, Luke?" Sidara sneered. "Come to rub it in?"

"No," Luke said softly. "I came to try one more time to convince you that Jauhz played you."

Sidara sighed. "We've been through this. I don't care what lies you feed me; I won't give up on him."

"He gave up on _you_ ," Luke stated seriously.

"No, he didn't." Sidara was certain.

"Sidara, if he truly loved you, would he have bedded another woman?" Luke asked, stepping forward a tiny bit.

Sidara blinked at him. "No he wouldn't, but he _didn't_ cheat on me."

"He did."

Sidara allowed her anger to simmer, and she lifted her chin. "Stop badmouthing Jauhz, or so help me!"

Luke sighed, exasperated, and he stepped up to the bars. "Sidara, I _saw_ him in bed with another girl!"

That got her attention. "You saw him? When?"

Luke ground his teeth. "Remember warning me about Zae? Well, he died, and Jauhz was the one responsible. I went to confront him."

She lurched to her feet. "What did you do to him?"

"I fought him," Luke stated plainly.

Sidara studied him before commenting snidely. "Well, judging by the fact that you are still breathing, I'd say he went easy on..."

"He's dead." Luke interrupted.

Sidara froze with her mouth open. "W-what?"

"He's gone, Sidara." Luke looked down.

She took that in silently until her anger spilled over. "What did you do to him?!" she hollered at him.

"I did not kill him in anger," Luke told her.

" _You killed him?!_ " she shrieked, making him jump.

"Yes," he tried to explain, but she snapped.

" _You murderer!_ " Sidara screamed, leaping at the bars and making Luke step back in sudden shock.

"No!" Luke glared. "I was being attacked by him while trying to get away, and I killed him when he had me in a choke-hold. It was self-defense. End of story."

"But I _loved_ him!" Sidara cried, her eyes spilling over. "What do I do now? Where do I go? He was all I had!"

Luke looked at her pointedly. "He _wasn't_ all you had, if you recall."

But she didn't hear him, dropping down and sobbing. Despite the pain she'd cause Luke, he still felt for her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder through the bars.

"As to your question on where to go, you can go home to the Core Worlds," he said softly.

Her head jerked up and she snorted acerbically. "Yeah, nice try."

"I'm completely serious," Luke countered. "There is a ship waiting right now to take you away, along with others in the tribe. If you want to."

Sidara stared at him, and saw her opening. "R-really?" she stammered, keeping up her act.

Luke nodded. "Yes."

Sidara didn't have to fake her frown. "Why me? I'm a criminal here, why do I get to go first?"

"Because," Luke whispered, rising. "Despite what you did to me, I _did_ love you. And it's because of that love that I am giving you this chance to be one of the first to leave Trichi." He gave her a meaningful look. "Call it closure."

Sidara didn't care about his professed love. But she _was_ more than willing to play along again to avenge Jauhz.

"Alright," she whispered, looking as penitent as she could manage. "I'll go."

Luke smiled weakly and moved to open the door. "I'll escort you to the ship, where you will be locked up again until you get to Coruscant."

 **00000**

Leia felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle as the Force flared with a siren-call. She stood from her table instantly, meal forgotten as an image of Luke appeared in her mind's eye.

Leia gasped in fear for him and sprinted away, using his presence in the Force to guide her feet.

 **00000**

Anakin was in the midst of guiding some of the first travelers to their seats when the Force hit him with a warning that frosted his blood. He saw an image of Luke and a lot of blood, and he gasped.

"Chewie, take over!" Anakin barked as he sprinted away.

 **00000**

Luke was too distraught internally by Sidara's open disdain for someone she'd professed love for mere months ago to pay her too close attention. He unlocked the cell and motioned for Sidara to follow, too busy keeping his tears at bay to heed his combat training and never turn his back on a possible threat.

Sidara knew all this as she watched him, and she waited for him to get three paces ahead before she silently removed her knife and held it just so. She then let out a hideous cry and charged forward before he could react.

However, just as she went to strike, Luke jerked as if he'd been shocked, and instead of her weapon plunging into his heart from behind, it missed ever so slightly. Still, it embedded itself deeply into his back, and Sidara smiled triumphantly a Luke screamed in pain... right before he began to tremble and stagger forward.

He was gasping now, and it was clear he was already going into shock, his hand trembling heavily as he attempted to touch the blade in his body, but he couldn't. Sidara grabbed his sword as he collapsed against the outer wall of the next cell down and held weakly onto the bars with his left hand.

She swung the sword at his right arm... but a raging and trumpeting mass of black fur collided violently with her, and the blade didn't slice off the arm as she'd intended. Instead it cut a deep, jagged hole when it impacted and was torn out by the force of her sudden impact with whatever had just hit her.

Sidara registered the call of a kilit just before she impacted with the wall and was then kicked by a set of clawed hooves... and she gasped as they connected with her chest...

 **00000**

Leia felt Luke's intense pain and then a fogging of his presence, and she panicked. "Luke!"

She had just entered the area when she heard an animal's angry bellows. Leia saw Mirat charge something and Leia followed hot on the creature's trail.

However, when Leia arrived, it was with disgust to see a young woman with cinnamon hair be impaled by Mirat's clawed feet right through her heart. The young woman gasped twice, gurgled blood from her mouth, and went limp.

Leia's revulsion lasted only as long as she heard another weak gasping. Leia's gaze travelled down... and she cried out in horror.

" _NO!_ No, no... no... no... _no_!" She sobbed, dropping to quaking knees before Luke, who was shaking horribly and trying unsuccessfully to reach a knife embedded up to the hilt in his back.

His tortured eyes met hers, and he coughed, his right hand shakily trying to lift to touch her face.

"Luke!" Leia wept, seeing now his injured wrist. "Oh, Luke, no! You c-can't die! Not now! _NO!_ "

On a whim, she whipped out her comlink. "DAD!"

"Leia, what happened?" Anakin's breathy voice demanded. It was clear he was running.

"Get to the detention center now! Luke... h-he's... he's b-been..."

"I'm almost there, Leia," Anakin assured her, and sure enough, he skidded around the corner so fast he barreled into the opposite wall.

He stopped cold at the sight of a shaking, struggling Luke. A Luke whose eyes were slowly closing, even as he tried to keep his family in sight.

" _No!_ " Anakin hollered.

He scooped Luke up just as Jey also appeared.

She gasped. "Luke! Oh Force!"

"We have to get him home!" Anakin told the woman brusquely.

"I agree." Jey waved them forward, and to Leia's mild concern Mirat followed.

Jey motioned to the other body when a guard appeared out of nowhere. "Take her to the morgue; I'll deal with her later."

Then she was leading them swiftly through the halls and back topside. "I have no ability to fix Luke's injuries _and_ keep him alive. He needs a _real_ medic." They arrived at the landing field, and she gestured. "Take him home, I'll take care of things on this end."

Han was at the base of the _Falcon's_ boarding ramp whenLeia and company arrived. Anakin sprinted right past him, apparently unaware of the trail of blood Luke's arm was leaving. Leia followed, and Han swore when Mirat tried to follow the group up the ramp.

"Hey, _no_! Off my ship!" Han hollered at her. "This ain't a zoo!"

He began to close the ramp, and Mirat panicked. Leia put it off in favor of helping Anakin, who was already settling Luke into the medical bunk. She looked at his hand, which was barely attached... and losing a _lot_ of blood. More so, in fact, than the wound in his back, which Leia suspected was due to the knife blocking the outlet.

"Dad, can you stop the blood flow?" Leia asked in alarm as she took in how pale Luke was.

"I'm trying!" Anakin growled, hands flying over his charge.

Chewbacca appeared, took a good look at Luke, and then growled to Anakin. [You must amputate the hand.]

Anakin stiffened. "No!"

[He will continue to lose blood unless it is cauterized.]

"Dad," Leia placed a hand on her father's shoulder, tears flooding her eyes. "Luke will live without this hand... but if he continues to lose that much blood, he _won't_ make it home."

Anakin didn't say anything for a long second, but everyone knew the clock was ticking. "Alright," he finally whispered.

Leia grabbed for her lightsaber, but Anakin stopped her. "No, I'll do it. You hold the limb."

Leia didn't argue, and she held Luke's right arm up while Anakin ignited his blue blade.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin whispered, "Please forgive me," and quickly severed the wrist just above the injury to cauterize it instantly.

"Get the cuff!" Anakin ordered.

Leia was already in motion, carefully placing Luke's now-handless arm in a cast to protect it.

"What about his back?" Leia asked.

[If you remove the knife, he could bleed out.] Chewie told her. [His chances of survival are greater if you leave the knife until he gets to a doctor with the proper equipment.]

Anakin and Leia nodded, and their attention was drawn by a furious Han, who was shouting obscenities at the top of his lungs.

Anakin was the first to the cockpit, and thus he saw the source of Han's frustration. Mirat, who was well aware of Luke's condition yet unable to be with him, was rearing and pounding at the ship, trying to get to him. She did not want to be separated from him, and Anakin could feel her anguish.

"Let her onboard," Anakin told Han.

The smuggler jerked his gaze to Anakin, his eyes livid. "What, so she can tear up the interior to? No way in hell!"

"If you don't, she will continue to tear at the hull. She's trying to get to Luke." Anakin held up a hand when Han tried to snap again. "I will calm her down, just open the ramp."

Han threw his hands up. "Fine, but if she destroys my ship, I'll feed her to Jabba's pet sarlacc!"

Anakin refrained from commenting and moved the ramp. As soon as he would fit, he descended, approaching Mirat. She spied him instantly and hurried forward. Anakin held up a hand and touched her mind in the Force.

"Be calm," he told her firmly. "I will take you to Luke, but you must obey me at all times, understood? We are leaving the planet. I understand you can't be separated from Luke like that, so I am bringing you along." He gave her a strong warning look. " _Behave_."

Mirat bowed her head obediently, her form trembling with fear and nerves. Anakin took her reins and guided Mirat toward the ramp.

"You'll have to crawl up," he told her.

Mirat cocked her head, and Anakin showed her in the Force. Mirat was a quick leaner, and she did as he suggested, hunkering down to her knees and bowing her head low so she could inch her way inside. Her large form barely fit, but she made it, and soon she was being led carefully over to where Luke lay. She lay down and did not move when Anakin signaled to Han.

"Let's go."

Han grumbled under his breath but did as he was told. Anakin proceeded to strap Mirat in place the best he could manage for the jump to lightspeed. _Where_ they would keep the kilit on _Coruscant_ he had no idea, but he'd worry about that when the time came.

"Leia, keep an eye on Luke," Anakin told his daughter when he discovered she was watching them numbly.

She jerked, and then looked to her brother. "Right."

Anakin didn't miss that she too was trying not to go into shock: he understood all too well. They had just found Luke.

They couldn't lose him now...

... or ever.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Leia and Anakin kept a studious, silent vigil over their beloved Luke, who had already slipped dangerously close to the edge of oblivion more than once. They now held him tightly in the Force, willing him to live; to go on and be strong.

His presence in turn clung to them like someone who couldn't swim clung to any life-saving device out in open waters.

"Dad?" Leia finally croaked out, her eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep and energy. Anakin knew he didn't look any better.

"Yes?"

"D...

"Guy's we're almost there, it'll be an hour till reversion, and then I'll need an emergency route to take." Han's voice came to them over the comm. system, interrupting her.

Anakin and Leia looked to each other and Leia sighed, gesturing him to the cockpit. "I'll stay with Luke. Besides, you haven't called Mom yet."

Anakin grimaced. "I haven't had a chance to."

He was dreading that encounter to tell the truth. _Hi Padmé, we found your son only to bring him home because he's near death..._

But it would be utterly unfair and wrong to not bring Luke's mother into this.

"Alright." Anakin rose, looking to Leia. "Let me know if anything changes."

"I will."

 **00000**

Padmé Naberrie Skywalker sat in her living room, trying to read a holo-novel. She'd finished work early today and had decided to relax with a good book. However, she was unable to shake the sense that something was about to happen... and she was decidedly restless, so much so that she couldn't focus on her chosen book any longer.

With a weary sigh, Padmé set the device aside and retreated to the kitchen, where she grabbed a piece of fruit to munch on.

Pausing with the food in her grasp, Padmé's eyes fell upon the wall calendar she insisted on having. The winter holidays were fast arriving, and Padmé was saddened yet again to realize that she would have to plan her eighth Winter Fete in a row without her beloved son. Anakin and Leia had always made it a point to be there for her, taking a break from their long search to be together as a family as much as they were able... but they were always deeply sorry to not have their complete family gathered.

Padmé usually invited a few of their closest friends to join them and help keep the spirit of the evening lively, not sullen. But she didn't know if she could maintain stiff upper lip one more time.

Oh how she _missed_ Luke! She missed his adorable smile, his loving blue eyes... his sweet, kind spirit. Padmé missed how he would kiss her cheek when he got home from school, or when he hugged her just because he loved her.

She missed the spirit and life he brought to their family.

Her heart ached constantly without him, and she prayed every single night to all of the galaxy's know deity for his return.

Padmé sighed and shook herself from her reverie. Maybe they should just skip the whole affair this year. She didn't feel like planning another family-centered holiday when their family was incomplete.

So she simply went back to eating her snack.

However, just as she placed the fruit to her lips, the communications console rang out for attention.

Padmé let out a low growl of frustration, but answered it anyway. She lifted a shocked eyebrow to find Anakin on the other end, looking worn, exhausted and disheveled.

"Ani?" Padmé sat down, worried for him. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Actually, Leia and I are about... forty five minutes away from Coruscant," Anakin replied, glancing off-screen as if to confirm. "Padmé, I need you to secure us an emergency route to Coruscant Medical Facility, and we need the best doctor you can find... and we will need it as soon as we revert."

Padmé frowned, but her mind was already drawing up a list of possibilities. "Why, what's wrong?" Padmé gasped, her hands flying to her lips. "Is Leia hurt?"

"No." Anakin gave her his most serious face. "Angel, _please_ just trust me. And... I need you to meet us at the hospital."

Padmé knew when not to ask questions, but she didn't like the way he was acting. "Alright, but I expect some real answers when you get here."

Anakin grimaced. "Trust me, you'll figure it out very soon. I love you."

He signed off and Padmé was left to wonder. But the politician in Padmé kicked herself into gear and began making the appropriate calls.

 **00000**

As soon as the _Falcon_ landed, Anakin was lifting Luke from the medical bunk, trying and failing to ignore how limp and pale he was.

"Luke... you hold on there!" Anakin growled lowly, fearing the worst. "Don't you dare die on me!"

Leia was right beside him, and Anakin had enough presence of mind to turn to Mirat. "You stay here; I'll be back when I can. Behave or I will take you back."

Mirat bowed her head submissively, and then Anakin was descending the ramp that Han had already lowered. A medical team awaited them, and the head physician jogged forward instantly, indicating that Anakin should put Luke on the stretcher.

"What happened to him?" the medic asked, getting right down to business.

"Stab wound in the back, heavy blood loss: his hand had to be amputated and cauterized to stop the flow of blood," Anakin answered, keeping pace.

"Alright," the doctor waved him back from the stretcher. "We will take it from here, you may watch from the viewing room."

Leia appeared at his side then, and she gave him a worried look. "I'm still holding him in the Force."

"Good." Anakin nodded, taking her hand and leading her to follow the team of doctors. "Let's go."

"Where's..." Leia began to inquire when they heard a familiar voice from the other end of the corridor.

"Anakin! Leia!" Padmé rushed forward, her eyes both worried and deeply confused. She drew them into a tight hug, but Anakin didn't let it last long. He grabbed her hand too and swiftly led the two female Skywalkers along so they didn't lose sight of the stretcher.

"Ani, what's the matter?" Padmé demanded. "You wanted an emergency team and you got it, but you two are fine!"

"It wasn't for us, Mom," Leia whispered.

Padmé frowned deeply as they finally arrived in the correct room, watching as the small assortment of medics begin to zip and shuffle about the room, their focus on the young man now lying on an operating table.

The sight tugged at both Anakin and Leia's heartstrings, and Leia turned into her father, tears falling at a rapid rate. Padmé took this in, and then looked more closely out the viewport to try getting a glimpse of the young man's identity. But between the medics and the equipment, his face was not clearly visible.

"Anakin..." Padmé said slowly, uncertainly. "Who is that young man? And why are you two so torn... up... about..." Her words trailed slowly off and Padmé felt her breathing shallow out as the one possibility hit her like deadweight.

There were very few things that could send Anakin into such a state as he was in now: his wife, Obi Wan, Leia, and...

Padmé's heart stopped, and she felt her knees go weak, but just as she was about to crumple to the floor a pair of strong, supportive arms caught her.

"Ani..." Padmé breathed, hardly daring to believe. She both wanted and dreaded the answer, given the current situation.

She caught a glimpse of Leia, leaning toward the viewing pane, one hand pressed to it as though it would make a difference. Anakin carefully led Padmé to a nearby chair and sat down with her.

"Padmé," Anakin took a deep breath. "...we... we found Luke."

She heard... but Padmé simply stared, unable to think or formulate words. Her gaze resolutely carried to the window, to Leia's tortured body language. Padmé looked back to Anakin, his anguish barely concealed.

"The young man in that operating room is Luke," Anakin whispered. "H-he was grievously wounded and... we had to rush him here from the Outer Rim."

Padmé continued to stare, and she saw Anakin become more and more concerned. "Padmé?"

When she didn't answer, but instead stood, walked to the window and stared, he followed, ready to catch her if she feinted.

It was all just too much: the unbelievable return of her son, a joyous moment... tainted by the fact that her child might very well die right before her eyes. Padmé held herself together for a few seconds more before she bowed her head, buried her face in her hand and began sobbing.

Her knees trembled and she had to be held again by her husband, who gathered her close even as Leia finally returned and joined the embrace. Together, the Skywalkers wept and willed their long-lost son and brother to stay alive.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

"So he's been living in a cave... he married at sixteen, divorced her a few months later... is a chief, and has seen more violence than we may know?" Padmé summarized once Anakin and Leia's long and detailed explanation of what they knew about Luke's recent past was over.

She was overwhelmed by it all, but also impressed with her son's resilience and strength of character.

"But he _married_!" Padmé whispered, her hands upon her cheeks. "At _sixteen_?"

Anakin glanced down for a moment while Leia looked on with great interest.

"Angel..." Anakin said softly, returning his gaze to them both to let Leia know he was talking to her as well. "You must understand. Luke and his people were living on an unknown world with no way to contact anyone. They did not know if they would ever be found. They wanted to _live lives_ , not just survive. We may not agree with the age thing... but we cannot hold something Luke thought was the right choice at that time against him." He looked to the now-empty operating room. Luke had been inside for five straight hours, and had only just been moved to another room. They were waiting on the doctor to talk to them. "It would drive an irreversible wedge between us all if we held Luke's marriage against him. It would push him away. Please, accept what happened and move on."

Leia nodded. "I can do that."

Padmé knew her husband was right: Luke was a tender heart... and for them to judge his choices and actions from the years he was away and not truly himself would be more than he could take. Not to mention unfair to him.

"Alright." Padmé also agreed. "I won't lose my son over it. It happened, and that's in the past. We will move forward."

"I think it'll still sit with Luke for a while," Anakin told them. "He truly _did_ love Sidara, but she was using him the whole time. I fear he may never truly trust and love again... and if he ever _did_ try to pursue a relationship down the road... well, I don't know if he would be able to let go of how hurt he is." Anakin sighed. "She literally stabbed him in the back... and she broke his heart willingly, stamping on it openly and waving her love for another man... the enemy... in his face like an idiot's array in sabacc."

"It will take him time to heal. We understand." Leia promised.

Just then the door opened and the medic strode in, looking weary. The Skywalkers stood as one and the medic managed a small smile.

"He is stable... finally. It took a good deal of time to fix that stab wound in him because of where it's located. It barely, and I mean _barely_ , missed his heart and lungs. A few centimeters to the left and his lungs would have been punctured, and the tip of the blade would have nicked his heart." The medic shook his head. "Clearly something is watching out for him."

The man consulted his datapad while Padmé brought her hands to her mouth.

"His hand will be fine, but due to the trauma his body has sustained and the shock it's still in, we will wait to fit him with a prosthetic until he's better off. He's unconscious and has a fever, but it's not high enough anymore to cause immediate concern. He _has_ lost a lot of blood, but we were able to give him a transfusion." He perused his notes once more, obviously trying to see if he had missed anything. "Oh, and he had an older pair of stab wounds: one in the shoulder, the other in the same arm's bicep. Those were slightly infected, but we got it cleared up. He is too weak to be submerged in bacta, so we will wait a few days and see where things go from there."

He looked at them. "There is one more thing I want you to know about," he said seriously.

He gestured for them to have a seat, and they did so warily.

"Luke sustained a serious blow to the core of his body. And due to the nature of his injury, it is highly likely that he may suffer from breathing problems and, possibly, heart palpitations. Call it muscle memory for what happened in that area." Seeing their slightly baffled expressions, he tried to explain again. "It's like a panic attack, but in his muscles and subconscious. He won't be able to predict these occurrences..." The man pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, maybe the Force will warn him... I don't know how that works, I am sorry. But if these occur he will need to be given breathing aid, and he will need to be sat down and kept calm in order not to aggravate the condition. Also, if it is a serious attack, he needs to be brought to the hospital for a checkup to make sure there aren't any hidden problems. I will assess this all further once he's awake and in far better condition. Just be aware that this could occur."

"How often do you think they'll come on if they do happen?" Leia asked.

"For the first few months, I'd say it could happen often, just because his body is still going to need time to truly heal. These types of injuries leave many types of scars— physical, emotional, psychological and so forth. However, as time goes on, I'd say any episodes would space out much more, and probably be triggered by high levels of stress."

The family nodded.

"I will send more information to you and home with you once I have a better diagnosis on this matter." He looked to each of the Skywalker's in turn. "Do you have any questions?"

"May we see him?" Anakin asked.

The doctor hesitated. "I would advise against visitations of any kind until after he's been put in bacta. I am sorry, but his condition is fragile at the moment, and he's in isolation. Let him regain strength and then you can see him."

"Please, just a for a moment!" Leia practically begged.

"I'm sorry but I must say no." The man did indeed look apologetic.

Anakin looked to the man, thinking. "Doctor, may Padmé see him? Just her? Please, it's been years: literally. Just let her see his face."

The man bit his lip, clearly deliberating before he sighed softly. "Only Padmé, and she must wash up and wear protective clothing. And only for a moment. I am sorry but that's the best I can do."

"Thank you." Anakin nodded.

The medic gestured for Padmé to follow, and she did so. She grimaced at the increasingly high levels of medical security they traversed through until they came to a wash room. The man helped her prepare and soon Padmé was being helped into a medical robe, hair net and shoe guards.

Her heart was hammering with anticipation by the time she was escorted into Luke's room.

The medic turned to her. "I'll be back shortly. Please be careful, I cannot stress enough how fragile he is. Any tampering could lead to serious issues, and his body isn't strong enough at this time to handle that."

"I understand. May I touch him at all?" Padmé asked.

"On the hand or forehead, yes, but very lightly," he answered.

"Thank you," Padmé said in her best political voice.

She was admitted, and Padmé walked through... but waited until the door was sealed behind her to step forward cautiously. Her heart was still trying to pound out of her chest, but the sight of her beloved son, hooked up to more medical devices and tubes than she could name, slowed it considerably.

She almost didn't recognize him for all the equipment and bandages and such, but she stepped forward resolutely, determined not to waste this opportunity. His hair had darkened some with age, and it was longer than it had been, but not unkempt.

His face was more worn too, and it had a scar running from the left eyebrow and down at an angle. Padmé saw a matching scar peeking out from the bandage wrapped about his chest.

Padmé stopped by his side and simply gazed at him, almost not believing he was right there in front of her.

With half her mind screaming at her that time was short, Padmé gingerly reached out a hand and poised it just over his forehead. She was almost afraid to touch him; for fear that he would somehow disappear.

But then she slowly, tenderly reached the rest of the distance and lovingly brushed a lock of golden hair out of his face, the physical touch filling her with utter joy. Her eyes filled with tears, and Padmé caressed his forehead once more.

"Oh Luke..." Padmé breathed, happy tears slipping down her face. "...my baby boy..."

She heard the door beginning to open, and on a whim she bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I love you."

Then she was escorted from the room, her heart lighter than it had been in nearly eight years.

 **00000**

"Mom?"

Padmé looked up from where she sat in the waiting room. She and her family had been taking shifts at the hospital for the last three days, with each of them going to wash up and grab a meal before coming back. Anakin had reported to the Jedi Council as well, and was there now, giving them an update on things and probably discussing Trichi and Luke's past and possible future.

Padmé wondered if her son would still want to become a Jedi.

 _Would that still be an option if he had the medical issue the doctor warned us about?_ Padmé wondered.

None of them complained about how boring the wait was. They were all just too happy to have finally brought their missing family ember home. They just wished that the daily update from the medics would be more than 'he's still stable', and 'nothing has worsened, he's just rebuilding strength'.

"Yes Leia?" Padmé replied, smiling softly at how cleaned-up her daughter looked now.

"I need your help please." Leia hesitated. "Well, _Luke_ needs it, but through me."

Padmé sat up straighter, setting her datapad down. She'd been keeping up with Senate work while she was in the medical center so she didn't fall too far behind. "What is it?"

Leia sat down beside her and Padmé turned more to face her.

"Luke led a tribe of over a hundred, Mom. But his wasn't the only group there. Trichi is where all those kids from the lost field trip ended up," Leia explained.

Padmé's eyes lit with understanding. "Oh! I didn't realize _that_! I thought they were natives he had met."

Leia smiled. "No. They are the missing kids from the _Lucky Voyager_. And I know for a fact that there are some who want to come home. I told Dad that I would ask for your help in bringing them back. Well, those who want to return anyway: I feel some might wish to stay on Trichi."

Padmé was already thinking it over. "I think we need to bring the authorities into this: they can supply the ships and the supplies we will need."

"What about those who want to stay there?" Leia asked. "Luke told them maybe we could establish some way for their families to visit Trichi and maybe establish some trade?"

Padmé pursed her lips. "That one will take more time, but we can certainly begin planning this. I'll place some calls to a few contacts; get the ball rolling."

Leia smiled. "Thank you Mom."

Padmé nodded. "Anything for my children: and if I can get _my_ son back, I would be a cruel woman to deny other mothers that same thing."

Leia shook her head. "You're never cruel, Mother. You're the most selfless person I know."

Padmé accepted the compliment humbly, and then patted Leia's knee. "So, how are Captain Solo and Chewbacca?"

Leia blushed, and Padmé smiled knowingly. "They're good. Though we owe them a payload."

"Money is no option, Sweetheart," Padmé assured her daughter. "Not when it comes to you and your brother."

Leia drew her into a hug. "I know."

They fell silent for a time, and then Anakin walked in, looking pleased with himself.

"What's got you so happy?" Leia asked.

"I finally found a place for Mirat," Anakin informed them. "It's a perfect location and everything, though it will take some modifications and some obvious redecorating, but I thing we can make it work."

Padmé and Leia looked to each other, shrugged, and then returned their collective chocolate eyes to Anakin.

He sat down and expounded. "There was an abandoned apartment in the same building we live in. The last patron was murdered there, and no one has taken up the room since— superstitions and all." He grinned. "So I bought it and am working to have it transformed into a space for Mirat. I'm also working to see if we can't have some of Trichi's natural flora and fauna transported here."

Leia lifted a brow. "And who's doing this?"

"Solo volunteered." Anakin chuckled. "He said if it got the kilit off his ship, he'd do anything."

They shared a laugh, and Padmé cocked her head. "Where is the animal now?"

"At the Coruscant Zoo, in a private holding pen," Anakin shrugged. "It's not ideal compared to her former home, I agree. But until we can get her place up and running, and without Luke to be there to keep her calm, I had nowhere else to put her. I'll visit her once a day."

Padmé nodded. "So, what exactly is a... _kilit_ , did you call it?"

Anakin smiled at his wife. "They're really magnificent creatures, Angel. I don't know if Mirat is a special case, but she is able to communicate with Luke to a degree in the Force. Kilits choose a single rider for life, much like the banthas in Sand People culture." He told her. "They're very equine-like in appearance, though they're much taller and incredibly fast. Their feet are clawed... they're very strong and they're actually quite intelligent, given what I have observed about Mirat."

Padmé tried to picture the animal in her mind's eye. "I'd like to see this creature some time."

"Don't worry, Luke will make sure of that," Leia teased. "And maybe you'll get to go on a ride. It's exhilarating."

Padmé smiled at Leia's wistful tone. "I take it you both have ridden?"

"Oh yes," Anakin was grinning. "Trust me, when the opportunity strikes, take it."

"I will," Padmé promised. Then she paused. "You said they bonded? How close are they?"

Anakin gave her a serious look. "Mirat tried to go through the hull of Solo's ship when we blocked her from getting to Luke. She's extremely protective of him. As fir Luke, he loves her deeply: as profoundly as anyone could love a pet. She was his one constant companion the whole time he was there."

Padmé nodded, thinking on this new information for a bit before she turned her head to Leia.

"Well, should we get started?"

Leia nodded. "Let's.

Anakin looked intrigued. "What's up, now?"

"We're spearheading the return of the lost students, remember?" Leia told him.

"Ah, yes." Anakin nodded. "That's good. Let me know if the Jedi can help, and I'll speak with the Council."

"We will."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

The news came to them four days after Luke's admittance to the hospital that he was now strong enough to be submerged in bacta. Three days after that he was removed and placed in a regular room where he could receive visits from family.

That had all been a week ago, and so it was that for fourteen days Padmé had stayed in the medical ward, awaiting the day when her son would wake, only taking breaks to clean up and eat. She slept in Luke's room on the couch, which was surprisingly not as uncomfortable as it looked.

She now sat alone with him in his room, feet tucked underneath her in the seat while she read yet more Senate reports. Leia was on the first of what could be many trips out to Trichi to collect the lost children of the Lucky Voyager. Leia had been reluctant to go, but Anakin had told her that Luke would want to know his people had been taken care of when he was well enough to think of them.

So she'd taken off with the promise to check in as soon as she returned. Anakin was once more meeting with the Jedi, which left Padmé time with Luke. Although, Padmé had a hunch Anakin had been also making sure that when Luke woke, mother and son could have the time alone that both Leia and Anakin had already gotten with him.

Padmé loved her husband dearly for his foresight. She indeed ached for a private reunion with Luke. However, she was a little worried about how it would go. Anakin had assured her that Luke had his full memories restored, but still... it had been a long time since they'd last seen each other.

Would Luke still love and look to her as he had before? Or would the many years have made him distant?

Padmé sighed, knowing her worries were both justified and foolish. Still, she couldn't help but wonder.

Changing the datacard from her reader, Padmé took a break to reflect on Luke's condition. The doctors had assured the Skywalker family that Luke was healing quite nicely, and that while he was unconscious, it wasn't worrisome just yet due to the severity of his condition upon his admittance.

 _He's making great strides to a full physical recovery from what we can tell right now._ The doctor— whose name had turned out to be Nuro Javas— had assured them. _I don't foresee him slipping into a coma, since his head wasn't injured._

Padmé sighed. At least many of the tubes and wires had been removed from his body, since he was no longer in critical condition. Now she could actually see most of his face. He still had an air tube, I.V, and a heart-rate monitor hooked to him, as well as a blood-pressure cuff that automatically checked his pulse every now and then.

Speaking of his arm... Padmé's gaze fell upon his right limb, which rested above the blankets. It was strange not seeing his hand, only a healed stump of flesh. How would Luke react to his missing hand?

Would he even remember the loss of it? Anakin had said he was out cold when they'd severed the limb, and hadn't so much as flinched.

Padmé didn't know, but she was determined to help him through it as much as she could.

For the moment, she contented herself with simply gazing upon Luke, noting other things as well about him, now that she was able to do so.

He was definitely lean, bordering on too thin, probably due to his lack of a full-dietary nutrition he'd have gotten on Coruscant. Also, Anakin had told her that when he'd arrived on Trichi, his son's people had been dangerously low on food. Her husband had also shared with her his notion that Luke would make sure his people were fed before he ate anything. Padmé surmised— judging from his current size— that his tribe had gone without large supplies of food more often than not.

 _That's probably due to the fact that they had to hunt for their meat and not every hunt was successful,_ Anakin had answered when she'd shared that thought with him. _Also, the Rykers often raided other tribe's food supplies._

Padmé was proud of her son's strong, kind heart: putting others before himself.

She also took to wondering about his scars. They were mostly hidden from immediate view, due to him now wearing a medical garment. But his lower arm was exposed, allowing her a view of what looked like claw marks.

They looked like they'd run deep, and they were not as old as the one on his face and hip that she'd seen while he was in bacta. There were other scars all over his body, and Leia had shared with them some of the memories of battles Luke had participated in, and how he'd received many of his injuries.

Padmé shuddered in recollection. Her son had indeed seen a great deal of violence.

But nothing compared to how he was ripped from them by Orin. Padmé felt anger simmer in her veins at what Leia had described had happened, and how Orin had systematically stripped away everything Luke knew and held dear, causing him immense agony. And not just physical: but mental, emotional and physiological.

Then she willed her anger away: it was in the past and nothing could change it.

Only, she wasn't entirely successful in letting go of her resentment. Sidara... that young woman had toyed with Luke's precious heart, wounding him far deeper then even Orin had. Padmé severely hoped that Sidara's actions would not keep Luke from finding real love down the road.

Padmé sighed deeply, taking Luke's left hand lightly and holding it just so she could touch him.

She wasn't prepared for his fingers to twitch, briefly encasing her digits in his. Padmé's heart skipped a beat, and she stared intently at his hand, waiting to see if it would move again.

It did!

His fingers clenched a second time, and this movement was followed by a slight heave of Luke's chest.

Padmé gasped lightly, her heart speeding up in anticipation. Was he _really_ waking up, or was this just his body doing something else the doctors would write off?

She leaned closer toward the bed, but not so close that she was in his personal space when he woke. She didn't want to frighten him.

Luke's head rustled ever-so-slightly, and his hand squeezed weakly again, but oddly enough didn't try to release its hold this time. Padmé squeezed gently back, and that was when his eyelids began to flutter.

Padmé swallowed on a nervous throat, but waited with the utmost patience. What were a few more minutes after two weeks of waiting for this moment?

 **00000**

He didn't know how long he had been floating in the darkness, but he _was_ aware of the comforting and utterly familiar presence that had hardly left his side. His spirit seemed to recognize the presence and his base self cried out to them as would an infant his mother. He had felt her, and had been comforted in his loneliness by her.

 _Wait... her? How do I know it's a she?_ He wondered groggily.

But something in him... just knew. And it wasn't simply a recognition of gender. There was something about this person that called to him like he'd only ever known from one person.

He struggled to open his eyes, feeling utterly drained even though he'd barely done anything. Something in him burned for him to lay eyes on this woman... the woman who had been his world before he was even _aware_ of the world.

His eyelids cracked open a hair and light stabbed his eyes, making him cringe. He waited a moment before he attempted the feat again, feeling the hand in his shift as his senses picked up someone moving closer.

He struggled mightily... and finally his lids lifted while light flooded his vision once more. It was painful in its own right, but he endured it, though his eyes watered from the change. But after a time the light slowly came into focus.

He could make out objects and shapes, but it was the darker figure on his left that drew his attention. Slowly, almost agonizingly, his sight adjusted and cleared enough for the face to become recognizable.

And once it did, he drank in her features. Now he knew why his spirit, his very _soul_ , knew who she was, and why she felt like his oldest and dearest friend next to Leia.

He tried to speak, but all he ended up doing was coughing. The woman's face became concerned, and she turned away for a moment. He felt suddenly lonely and cold without her right there.

But then she placed something thin and round to his lips.

"Open your mouth." Her voice was utterly soothing, and he obeyed without question.

Precious, cool liquid wet his throat a little bit at a time until he could stand to swallow. He moved his lips in what he hoped was a smile, and then tried again to speak.

It came out rough and weak, but at last he was able to say what was in his heart, what was cutting the tip of his tongue to say.

"M-mo... mother..."

 **00000**

Padmé's heart melted at that single, croaked word, and her eyes immediately flooded with tears.

"Oh Luke!" Padmé breathed around a light sob.

His lips twitched into a hint of a smile, and Padmé knew he was trying so hard to show how happy he was to see her. But even without the Force, she could tell. It was in the way he clung to her hand, the way his eyes glowed with a light she had gone so long without seeing. It was in the way he couldn't look away from her, how he seemed to drink in the very sight of her.

He quivered a little, and Padmé scooted closer, bringing her other hand to his cheek and gently placing her palm to it. To her utter and profound delight, Luke turned his face and leaned into her palm as much as he was able.

Silent tears tracked down his pale face as well, and though he was obviously too weak to sob, he was trying to release greater emotion than his body could manage just yet.

"M-mom..." Luke's voice trembled, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

His left hand managed to squeeze tighter, and when he opened his eyes again, she could clearly see his desire to embrace her. Padmé felt her heart go out to him, and she closed the distance between them wordlessly. She placed her head beside his on the pillow and moved her hand from his cheek to wrap about his torso. It was the best hug she could give him in that moment, since he was too weak to move anything else.

But he rested his head against hers; reminiscent of how he'd done so in his infancy, cradling himself against his mother and seeking her comfort and love.

Padmé began sobbing: she couldn't help it. She turned her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder, tightened her grip over his middle and let it all out.

"Oh Luke!" she wept, whispering so she didn't deafen him by yelling so close to his ears. "I h-have missed y-you s- _so_ much! I've s-spent so l-long praying for your return! I-I c-couldn't believe y-you were gone!" She pulled back and christened his forehead with a loving kiss. "I've missed you so much! So much! And now you're home! I love you! I love you Luke, and I don't ever want to lose you like that again!"

His eyes were spilling over at a rapid rate too, and he pursed his lips, turning his head. Realizing what he wanted, Padmé brought her cheek close so he could give her a kiss in return. Just like he had when he'd been a toddler, his lips caressed her skin lightly; the best he could manage. Only this time, the familiar gesture held so much more meaning.

Padmé's cheek tingled from the contact of his lips to her skin. She would never again take his sweet signs of love from son to mother for granted again.

"M-missed... y-you too." He managed softly, though he was fading back into sleep. "I... love y-you... too..."

And then he was out, unable to keep his eyelids open a second longer. Padmé kept near him for a long moment afterward, thanking the stars for this blessed moment that would forever reside in her heart.

Finally she sat back down, though she never relinquished his hand.

Her heart was lighter than it had ever been. Luke _remembered_ her! He still knew and loved her. All her worries from earlier were false, and now she could sleep better at night, knowing Luke still cared deeply for her.

Probably even more-so, now that he'd been away from her like he had.

Padmé smiled.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

The next time Luke woke, both Anakin and Padmé were present.

They rose when his chest heaved and his eyelids fluttered up, gracing the elder Skywalkers with blessed blue. Luke's gaze focused, and then he smiled warmly, the sight filling Anakin's heart with light.

"Good morning," Anakin quipped lightly.

"H-hi," Luke spoke whisper-soft and on a hoarse throat.

It had been three days since his first awakening, and while the medics were not exactly pleased they'd missed it, Padmé wasn't about to apologize for her moment with her son. They had both needed it.

"How do you feel?" Anakin inquired softly.

Luke blinked a few times, but his brow was furrowed as he thought it over. "Worn out still, but better than the... well, before." He threw Padmé a look, unsure if he wanted to talk about their private moment.

Her reassuring smile told him she understood, and Luke sighed with relief.

He glanced about his room, first noting all the gadgets he was hooked up to, and then the pieces of furniture. Luke spotted a holo screen on the wall, and glanced about for the remote. It was on his right, as were the controls for his bed. He wanted to try sitting more upright, and so he lifted his arm to try reaching the device...

... and froze in utter shock when instead of his hand, only the stump of his forearm greeted him.

Luke stared, his jaw hitting the floor. What in _space_?

Many long, terse moments of shocked silence filled the room, during which Anakin and Padmé traded many concerned looks. Finally Luke reacted, and it wasn't pleasant.

He began to shake, unable to help it, and his breathing quickly became uneven. He shook his head at random, jerky intervals, trying to deny what was right before him.

"Luke..." Anakin stepped forward, is voice laced with concern.

But he couldn't take his eyes off the stump of his hand. Where had it gone? What had happened? Luke managed to lift his left hand and grab at his right arm... and met with air. He wasn't seeing things then: this _was_ real.

"Luke, it's..." Padmé began to say, but Luke shook his head, his wide eyes sweeping between his parents and the missing limb.

"Wh-where is my h-hand?!" he cried.

Anakin looked down for a moment, then met Luke's gaze once more. There were unshed tears in his father's eyes. "We had to amputate it."

"What?!" Luke shouted, trying to sit up, but when he subconsciously used his right hand, he fell back into his pillows. He breathed heavily from the exertion, since he was still weak as yet. He stared with growing panic at the offending body part. "W-why?"

"Do you remember getting attacked by Sidara?" Anakin asked, growing more worried by Luke's reaction.

Luke frowned. "I... yes. Yes I do. But what does that have to do with me missing my hand?"

"She cut it so that you were bleeding too much," Anakin answered. "We had to cauterize and remove what was left of the hand's connection to your arm to save your life."

"What was left of it?" Luke seconded, seemingly calming down.

"She tried to remove your hand, but when Mirat foiled her attempt, the blade instead only _mostly_ sliced the hand off." Anakin cringed. "The limb was barely attached, and you were bleeding far too much." Anakin took a breath. "So... I cut if off with my lightsaber."

Luke sucked in a breath, unable to tear his gaze from the missing hand. Then he began to quake harder, and he shook his head more earnestly.

"N... no! I-I... I can't... it can't..." His voice continued to rise in pitch, even as his heart-rate monitor began to beep with a warning.

"Luke, you need to calm down!" Padmé fretted, jumping forward to try helping, but Luke pulled away in fear.

"No!" he cried... or tried to.

His face paled, and the word came out breathy and faint. He pitched forward, gasping as if he was being choked, and his left hand flew to his chest.

"Luke!" Padmé cried, turning to Anakin to tell him to call the doctor, but her husband was already doing so.

Luke's terrified gaze lifted to hers even as he worked his mouth like a beached fish, his entire body trembling.

"Stand back!" Dr. Javas shouted as he barreled into the room.

Padmé obeyed instantly, not wanting to interfere with the chances Luke would be saved. The doctor stepped up to Luke and began using his stethoscope to listen to Luke's heart and lungs from the back and front, then he nodded to himself and began to rub soothing circles on Luke's back after he grabbed a breath mask and placed it over Luke's airways despite the fact he already had an air tube.

"Relax, Luke, you must try to relax. Your body is having a panic attack," Javas said soothingly. "Breathe..."

Luke tried, he really did, but he just couldn't get his lungs to function properly. And, despite the air mask over his face, he was starting to turn an unhealthy hue.

Anakin had a sudden thought; something Shmi had done with him once when he was very young and had nearly drowned in Gardula the Hutt's bath. Without waiting for permission, Anakin crawled into the bed behind Luke and drew him backwards and flush against his chest.

"Luke, feel my chest rise and fall: focus _only_ on that," Anakin told him.

Luke grabbed Anakin's arm tightly, his desperation clear. Anakin used the Force to touch his mind, and he sent soothing waves to help him calm down. Luke grasped at the connection with all the need of a starving man offered a morsel of food.

Anakin helped Luke focus, and feel the way his father's chest rose and fell against his back, and then how Luke should follow suit. Luke focused... focused... and then he caught on to the rhythm.

He suddenly gasped, the air filling his lungs with a sweetness that burned. Anakin held him while he continued to pant, his chest heaving with exertion even as he sagged against Anakin now, completely drained from all the activity his body was not used to after a near-death experience and then weeks in bed.

Only when Luke was able to once more breathe independently did Anakin attempt to leave the bed, but Luke tightened his grip on Anakin's arm, the tears falling hot and heavy down his face as fear continued to course through him.

"N... no, p-please s-s-stay," Luke stuttered hoarsely.

He still shivered, and he turned into his father's embrace more, needful of it.

"Alright," Anakin reassured him, wrapping him in his arms. "I'll stay."

Javas stepped forward. "I need to check your airways and heart again, Luke. Please try to take deep breaths for me."

Luke did not have the energy to nod, so he simply began taking the deepest breaths he could physically manage. The doctor continued to study Luke, and then he pulled back, looking at his eyes next, and then his open mouth.

At last he pulled back and folded his hands across his front. "My initial prognosis of breathing issues appears to have been correct. His lungs seized up, and his heart-rate increased dangerously." Javas looked to Anakin and Padmé. "I'd like to run some tests, do some scans, and see if I can't give you more information."

"That'd be fine, so long as Luke can rest," Padmé decided, noting that Luke had once more fallen asleep. The sight of him snuggled into his father's embrace brought her joy.

"Of course," Javas assured her. "He won't have to do anything but lie there. We will take care of the rest."

"How long until he regains his strength, Doctor?" Anakin asked, indicating his son.

"Now that he is waking up, his strength will return with each successive period of sleep and waking," Javas replied. "The more he interacts, the more his energy will return and build up to its former strength. It will take time, mind you, but I am confident in his recovery."

"Alright, thank you." Anakin nodded.

"Since he is asleep, I would like to begin those tests, especially since he just had an episode. That's the best time to do this." Javas lifted his brows questioningly.

"Very well," Anakin answered, scooting carefully out of bed and gently lying Luke down.

 **00000**

Leia Skywalker walked as quickly as she could without actually running. She was making her way through the corridors of the Coruscant Medical Center, intent on finding room 734.

She was on the correct floor, and the numbers were steadily coming closer and closer to her destination until finally she spotted it. Leia burst through the door in a barely contained fit of energy, her eyes falling upon the figure sitting propped up in his hospital bed with the help of a few pillows and the bed itself. A hover-table sat over his lap with a plate of half-eaten soft foods resting atop it.

Her parents were already there, and they smiled at her. However, Leia's full attention was drawn when a pair of blue eyes focused on her and their owner smiled.

"Leia!" he beamed.

"Luke!" Leia leapt forward, conscious of his meal, and wrapped him in a carful hug. "Dad commed me when I was on Trichi and told me that you'd woken up!"

Luke stiffened, pulling back to look at her in bewilderment. "Trichi? You mean... you went back? What were you doing there?"

Leia stepped back, glancing at her parents, who were sharing a knowing look.

"We didn't say anything to him yet," Anakin told Leia.

"We figured it should come from you," Padmé agreed.

Leia smiled, while Luke just looked equal parts hopeful and confused.

"Tell me what?" he asked, glancing from their parents to Leia.

She took a seat behind his hover table, looking him in the eye. "I, with the help of Mom, have been working on returning your people, and many of the others who weren't Denei, back to the Core. I just got back on the first ship with about thirty people."

Luke's eyes widened and he took a moment to process what she was saying. Then his gaze moved between Padmé and Leia.

"You... are helping my people?" There were clearly tears in his voice.

"Yes," Padmé answered simply. "We're your family, and what's important to you means a great deal to us as well. We couldn't just leave them all there."

Luke closed his eyes, the tears now spilling over. "You did this... for _me_?"

Leia reached around the tray and took his left hand in hers. "Of course we did. We love you."

He squeezed her limb in return, and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Leia grinned back, and then sobered. It had been four days since she'd received the worrisome message from her parents, which had also included a note about her brother's first breathing episode.

"Are you alright? Dad told me you had a panic attack."

Luke blushed, clearly embarrassed, and he looked away while suddenly hiding his right arm beneath left armpit.

"I... I'll live," he muttered unconvincingly.

Clearly she'd struck a raw nerve, and Leia threw her parents a worried look. Then she returned her gaze to Luke, who was staring glumly at his half-consumed food. He was sniffling almost silently, and there were tears collecting in his eyes.

Leia moved the hover table, and Anakin took it to the side for her while she slid forward carefully. She reached tentatively for him, and he tensed ever-so-slightly, but did not resist when she placed her palm on his left forearm.

"Luke, I'm sorry about your hand," Leia murmured. "It was Dad's and my decision to remove it, and we did so to..."

"To keep me alive." Luke finished, looking up now. "I know; Dad told me. I don't blame you." He frowned suddenly, moving his gaze between his twin and their father.

"You don't think I blame you two... do you?" he asked, feeling horrible. "Because I don't! I... I'm just..." He broke off with a sigh. "I don't know. I... I'm trying to cope with the fact that I'm... missing a part of me."

Leia didn't neglect the fact that he tried to further hide his right arm. She reached for it, but stopped just shy of actually touching the limb when he shied away from her touch, his cheeks burning.

"Luke, are you ashamed of yourself now?" Leia asked quietly.

Luke snapped his blue eyes to her brown ones, his gaze wide, face contorted into an emotion she couldn't quite name. Then he deflated and hunkered down, looking away from them all.

"Yes." It was a barely audible answer, but Leia heard it nonetheless.

Leia nodded, and then took his right limb in her fingers, trying to gently but firmly pry it out of hiding. Luke jumped at the sudden contact and tried to pull away, but Leia wouldn't relinquish his wrist and finally he stopped resisting when it was clear she would not take 'no' take for an answer.

Leia pulled the stump of his trembling arm to her and kissed it. Luke shuddered, trying again to pull it back even as his tears began to fall anew.

"Please stop," he whispered.

"Stop what?" Leia countered. "Stop loving you?"

"Stop acting like I'm still normal!" Luke pleaded. "Because I'm not!"

"Dear brother," Leia smirked wryly. "You and I have never been 'normal'."

Luke glared, but it wasn't out of anger, and he tried again— unsuccessfully— to free himself from her grip.

"Luke, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Leia assured him. "A missing body part doesn't change who you are."

Luke shook his head dejectedly. "You just don't get it."

Leia tried not to take offense to that, reminding herself that her brother was still recovering. "Then clarify for me: help me understand."

Luke blinked rapidly, his lips twitching a few times before he breathed out his answer, unable to meet anyone's eyes. "I... I'm _ugly_ now..."

Leia's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"The hell you are!" Anakin spluttered indignantly, making Luke flinch. "You forget I'm technically an invalid as well, or have you forgotten my mechanical arm?" He pitted Luke with a pointed stare. "Does that make _me_ ugly too?"

Luke cringed, shrinking guiltily away from his father.

Anakin removed his gauntlet, exposing the metallic components that made up his lower arm, and Luke looked from the corner of his eye. "I won't say it didn't take some getting used to, but the loss of my arm was not the end. I actually saved many lives, more than once, with this arm." Anakin flexed his fingers. "I once grabbed a bundle of live wires with this hand when Obi Wan and I were falling to our deaths. Had I done that with a flesh and blood hand, I would have been fried on the spot."

Luke bowed his head, nodding wordlessly. But the pressure of his three family members' gazes upon him grew unbearable, and he covered his face with his left hand, breaking down into sobs.

"I'm sorry!" he cried around his ragged breaths. "I'm s-so sorr... sorry! I... I d-didn't m-mean to b-be insensitive!"

Anakin looked to his two ladies, and the trio moved together to bring Luke into their collective embrace. He fell into their arms, let their love envelope him as he sobbed out his sorrow, grief, pain and frustration.

They held him through it, and there was not a dry eye in the room in that moment. But the healing that occurred in the midst of that embrace was unlike any other time they'd recently had.

It was a re-establishment of their familial bond as it had been, but with a new spin on it after all that they'd been through. They accepted the events of the past— good and bad— and agreed to look to the future.

Long moments passed, and they held the embrace until they were all sated. And then they held on a little while longer...

... and Luke smiled; softly, but happily.

He was home! He was finally, really _home_!

"I love you all," he whispered.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

It was another two weeks before Luke was cleared to return home. He'd had a few alarming episodes of his breathing and heart condition, and his family had each taken turns helping him through it so that they'd all know how to do so when— not _if_ , but _when_ the doctor had emphasized— it happened at home. Javas had also instructed his family not to leave him alone at night in case he had an episode during his sleep. This was to continue for some time until he was better healed in that respect.

He could walk now, but his energy was not what it had been due to his on-going respiratory and heart issue. And indeed, he still could not go long distances without help, and he was shaky if he pushed himself too far too fast. The doctor had warned Luke about straining his body too soon after such an ordeal as he'd been through. He'd been told to rest and take it easy until he was doing well in his therapy sessions and showed satisfactory improvement.

This was all depressing to Luke, and he tried not to let it show to his family, who'd been nothing but supportive. However, the doctor had assured them that with time and the therapy classes he'd signed Luke up for, that the young man _would_ be back to his former strength in due time.

These thoughts ran through Luke's head while he sat beside Leia in the family's speeder, which cruised along the lanes of Coruscant. He looked out over the ecumenopolis with mixed emotions. This place was both familiar and yet, after seven years away, foreign and unwelcoming against the serenity he was used to on the far-less-developed Trichi.

Luke wasn't sure how he felt about being home after seven years away... he wasn't sure how things would go once they were there. If he was being honest with himself... he was afraid.

He'd had a sort of secure bubble on Trichi, and even at the hospital. He'd been with his family again, true, but he'd not been _home_... the place that was essentially ground zero. It was the final missing piece to his life, and he didn't know what he'd do once he was back. Would he feel comfortable there again? Would he fit again? Would he be able to sleep in his bed after seven years away, or eat dinner at a table he'd not seen in too long?

He sighed to himself as he refocused on the speeder as their building came into view, and Luke's nerves rose with their approach.

However, to Luke's confusion, his father— who was piloting— stopped three levels below the penthouse where Luke knew the Skywalker residence was. Luke frowned, looking at the other occupants of the speeder in search of information. Had they moved during his time away?

"Why are we here?" Luke finally asked when Anakin got out, but Padmé and Leia remained where they were in the speeder upon landing.

"Someone wants to see you," Anakin answered cryptically.

Luke felt his spirits droop further, and he sighed softly. He didn't _want_ to be visited right now, let alone go to someone's _house_ : someone that he didn't know right now and probably wouldn't really remember anyway. That would all just lead to awkward silences intermingled with tentative, politically correct questions and answers. Luke sought for a diplomatic way to decline when, seeing his expression, Leia touched his arm.

"Trust him, Luke," Leia murmured. "You won't regret it."

Luke met her gaze and she nodded, with Padmé also giving him an encouraging smile when he looked to her as well. Luke sighed to himself once more and climbed carefully out of the speeder.

He joined Anakin on the terrace just outside a set of double doors. Luke only then noticed the high railing the speeder had flown over, complete with a secured gate. Frowning, Luke looked to Anakin, who only smiled secretively and opened the doors, waving Luke through first.

Luke hesitated, but then walked gingerly inside, wondering why the owner of this condo hadn't come to welcome them if they were expected. He froze in utter shock when he was greeted not with a normal house with furniture and a holovision, or even children running about while toys littered the seating area, but what looked like an indoor forest.

Luke's jaw dropped, and he instantly recognized some of the trees and plant life he had seen on Trichi, and he turned a confused face to his father.

"What is all this for?"

Anakin said nothing, merely waving Luke deeper into the abode, and the young man bit back a frustrated noise... especially when he heard a familiar whinny. Luke's head whipped about and his eyes zeroed in on a black animal cantering her way among the specially designed space.

Luke's face split into the first genuine smile of the day, and he sped forward as much as his energy supplies would allow so he could meet his kilit partway. He collided with her and threw his arms about her neck, clinging tightly even as his eyes flooded with tears.

"Mirat!" he whispered, feeling her excitement to see him again as well. He had forgotten that Anakin mentioned Mirat when he'd woken up, but between all the hospital craziness and everything else, he'd not thought to inquire as to what had become of his kilit.

Luke was trembling, and Mirat snorted with concern, even as she nuzzled him affectionately. Luke pulled back and patted her face lovingly, though when his knees began to wobble, he wrapped an arm about her bowed neck once more and turned to face his father, who was watching the exchange from where he'd been left.

"You brought her along?" Luke asked him with a watery quaver to his voice.

Anakin smiled softly and walked forward, patting Mirat's muzzle affectionately. "She didn't really give us a choice," he said with a small laugh. "But yes, she's here, and I wanted her to be close and as comfortable as possible. And... I didn't want to separate you two if we didn't have to. Though I think you owe Han and Chewie a big thank you for getting all this," Anakin waved about them at the plants, "here. Also, we own this condo now, and it's been specially redesigned so that Mirat won't bother anyone above or below this space."

Luke wiped at his wet face, and then reached for his father and drew him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you..." he breathed. "Thank you so much!"

Anakin returned the embrace, though he was worried by Luke's quivering. "Anything for you, Son. But we need to get you home: you can visit Mirat whenever you want. And, I managed to secure a pass for you at the Coruscant Zoo. They have access to an arena where you can exercise Mirat when you feel like a ride."

Luke smiled, turning back to Mirat. "Would you like that, girl?"

She nickered and nuzzled his hand.

"Well, it won't be for a while, I'm afraid," Luke lamented, lowering his gaze. "Doctors orders and all."

Anakin wrapped an arm about Luke's shoulders and gave a gentle shake. "You used to be the optimist of our family. Keep your chin up and you'll be on the mend before you know it."

Luke threw Anakin a grateful look, and then decided to share his fears with his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"I...," Luke hesitated, lowering his gaze again. "Don't be mad, but... I'm afraid."

Anakin frowned, and Luke felt his concern. "Afraid of what?"

"... going home," Luke said in a small, insecure voice.

Anakin did a slight double-take, blinking as he took that in. When he saw Luke's body language, he tipped the boy's chin gently. "Luke, I'm not angry. But please tell me why going home frightens you."

Luke bit his lip for a moment. "I... it's not that I don't want to go, or that I don't love you all, but... I'm afraid it won't... _feel_ the same. It might be as I left it, and it might not be. But how do I just... go on living there after so long?" He looked away despite the fact that Anakin still held his chin. "What if you guys expect me to be who I was, or hope for things to go back to how they were, but... but I can't? I... I don't want anyone to feel like I don't appreciate or love them..."

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and allowed more tears, these not so happy, to fall. "I just... I don't want to disappoint anyone when I can't go back to how things _used_ to be. I am scared of the awkward moments, and how that will affect us as a family."

Anakin listened to Luke's concerns, and his heart clenched when the young man began to weep.

"Luke, we don't expect anything like that from you," Anakin promised.

Luke opened his eyes, sniffling softly. "Maybe not consciously."

Anakin had to pause at that. "Well, I can't promise we won't have some tentative moments, but we love you, and we understand things won't just go back to how they were. Nor should they: we've all changed, Son, and we accept you completely. No strings attached."

Luke met his gaze hopefully. "You promise?"

"I will do my best not to be judgmental, if you promise to be patient with me in return. The same goes for Leia and your mother. We will all have to relearn how to live together again."

Luke smiled gently. "I think I can manage that."

Anakin led him back to the door. "Good."

 **00000**

Luke stood before the opening to the patio of 500 Republica, unable for some reason to take that final step inside. His family had all gone in ahead of him, but he sensed their watchfulness as he took his time.

He was here; he was _really_ here after so long. Luke took in the décor, from the familiar, chic furniture Padmé preferred in the open areas to the fountain he'd always loved. Luke felt a little childish for lingering like he was, so he sucked in a breath and stepped into the house.

Instantly he felt a peace and familiar warmth settle into his heart and very soul, and Luke soaked it in. How could he have been so worried about how he'd feel here? He'd forgotten what it was like to be _home_.

Luke felt his eyes mist, and he slowly made his way to his room where, to his surprise, Leia was already. Luke frowned at her to see that she was packing some things into a sack.

"Leia?" He spoke softly and she glanced up to him, blushing ever-so-slightly.

"Hi Luke. Sorry, I'm almost done," she said just as quietly.

Luke frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Packing, of course," she remarked with a hint of humor.

"But... why? Who's things are you moving away?" he queried.

Leia paused in her actions, hesitating. Then she sighed, dropped her clothing and sat on the bed, looking at the comforter as she ran a hand over it.

"I slept in here, instead of my bed," she explained with a semi-embarrassed shrug. "I... well, especially right after you were taken, I couldn't stand the separation, and being in your room helped. I couldn't sleep unless it was in your bed. It had your scent; it had memories of us together as siblings... it was comforting when we were ripped apart so violently." Leia shrugged sheepishly. "It may sound a little ridiculous but..."

Luke shook his head, stepping forward. "No, it's not ridiculous. I don't mind at all that you slept in here."

Leia lifted her big brown eyes to his, and Luke smiled gently, finally joining her on the mattress.

He touched her face tenderly. "If this is what helped you get through the last years, then who am I to complain?"

Leia nodded, looking toward her room, which could be seen through is open doorway. She looked put-out.

"What's the matter?" Luke inquired.

Leia sighed. "It'll be strange and... unfamiliar now to sleep in my own room. I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight."

Luke pursed his lips. "You don't have to move out right away," he offered tentatively.

Leia cocked her head at him, and Luke elaborated. "Doctor Javas told us that I wasn't supposed to be left alone at night for a while, remember? In case I have an... episode during the night." He finished, shifting uncomfortably.

Leia scooted closer and took his hand. "Luke, are you alright?"

He thinned his lips briefly, and then shook his head. "Not really. I... I don't want to deal with this new health issue. How am I ever going to get back to my original physical condition or live a real life if I can't help myself without fear of a relapse?"

Leia squeezed his hand. "Hey; Javas also said the episodes would spread out over time. And who knows, they might just go away entirely. It's just a by-product of being stabbed right by the heart and lungs like you were."

As soon as the words left her lips Leia regretted reminding Luke of why he had been hospitalized in the first place. Luke hadn't taken the news of Sidara's death all that well, and Leia knew he battled between anger and hurt caused by the woman he'd loved, and just letting her death be the end of things on that front.

He hurt deep in his heart, Leia knew. She felt it every day from him, especially when Luke caught glimpses of their parents having a moment. Not that he resented them for it, but it was a reminder to him of what he'd thought he had, and the slap in the face he'd gotten when it had turned out to be a lie.

"I'm sorry," Leia whispered when Luke looked down.

"It's alright," Luke murmured without glancing up.

Leia knew it wasn't, not really, but now wasn't the time for that discussion.

She squeezed his hand to get his attention. "Would you like me to stay in your room?"

Luke finally met her gaze, and she could see he didn't want to be alone tonight either. "Would you, please? I wouldn't mind sharing the bed like we did... before. But... please forgive me if we wake up with my arms around you in a... well, less-than-brotherly manner."

Leia smiled warmly. "I used to hold you too, sometimes. I could tonight as well."

Luke finally lightened up, and he returned her warm grin. "That would be great. I'm tired of sleeping in cold, lonely hospital beds."

Leia snorted. "No arguments there."

They shared a laugh and then looked up when Anakin appeared at the door. "Dinner."

Luke brightened. "Real food? I'm in!"

The trio laughed openly and Leia helped Luke to the dinner table, where the Skywalkers had their first family dinner since Luke's kidnapping.

 **00000**

"Dad?"

Anakin looked up from where he sat on the couch. It had been a week since Luke's return to the Skywalker home, and the twins' birthday was fast approaching. Luke looked exhausted after his therapy session earlier that evening, and Anakin frowned when the young man wearily made his way over.

"What are you doing out of bed, Luke?" Anakin asked. "You need your rest."

Luke waved that away. "I will, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," Anakin frowned, setting his datapad aside and giving Luke his full attention. "But couldn't you ask earlier?"

"No." Luke shook his head. "I don't want Leia to hear this."

Anakin lifted a brow. "Okay... what is it?"

Luke took a deep breath, and then looked at Anakin earnestly. "Do you think Captain Solo or yourself would be willing to make one last trip back to Trichi?"

Anakin couldn't hide his surprise. "Why?"

"I left something there." Luke looked down, slightly self-conscious. "Something important to me."

Anakin pursed a thoughtful lip. "And Leia can't know of this why?"

"Because it's for her," Luke said softly, and then he looked up. "Please, Dad. I need to finish this one thing."

Anakin could see and feel it that Luke was deadly serious... _and_ the Force was urging him to help his son in this matter.

He leaned forward. "Tell me what you need me to do, Luke."

Luke's smile was so filled with love and gratitude that Anakin's heart lightened and he felt true joy for a moment.

"There's a large, leather-wrapped item hidden in my quarters on Trichi..." he began.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

Luke sat on the patio of the Skywalker home, overlooking the city that had been his only view for a few weeks now. He hated to admit it, but he actually missed the trees and differing scenery of Trichi. It was far quieter there, and one could actually hear himself think.

He missed the fresh air and the sound of a breeze through the trees. He missed riding Mirat in the open, with nobody around but himself and the kilit, hunting for food.

Not that he wanted to leave his family again and return to what had ultimately been a lonely life, but he wished at times like these that his family had not chosen to live on a city-planet.

Behind him, in the main part of the house a party was in full swing... but Luke had no desire to be a part of it, despite the fact that it was half _for_ him. It turned out that Luke was indeed older than he'd thought. His real lifeday was earlier than the date he'd chosen on Trichi: the day he'd arrived.

He and his sister Leia were now eighteen and, by the galaxy's standards, adults. Luke heard laughter from the room behind, and he felt bad for not being in there, but he'd tried, he really had. He'd stayed in the room with the guests, most of which were friends of Leia's or his parents. He'd not had many real friends when he was ten anyway, so he didn't expect anyone he remembered from then to show up or be invited.

He had recognized Bail Organa and his adopted daughter Winter Retrac, but they were the only ones really. Winter had certainly blossomed into a lovely woman as well, but she was no more than a friend, and it would always remain that way.

Luke sighed, getting up and glancing down three stories to another balcony he'd much rather be sitting on. Not to mention Leia's gift was stowed down there...

An idea hit him, and Luke acted on it instantly, making his silent way to the seating area and deftly skirting the room behind the groups of people scattered about talking. The one thought that gave him courage was that if anyone were to ask him where he was going, he'd have a plausible reason to leave.

Finally he made it to the entryway, threw a surreptitious glance over his shoulder and swiftly bowed out, only breathing easier once he was free of the party.

 **00000**

Anakin caught sight of his son just as he left the house and he sighed softly, excusing himself from the group of men he'd been socializing with. Luke had become a sort of a recluse when it involved meeting old acquaintances and such.

Anakin pondered seriously if he should go after his son, but something stopped him.

Padmé caught his eye from across the room, and she gave him a worried look— having caught the exit as well— to which he shook his head lightly. Padmé retained her political mask, but he felt her concern for their son as well.

He would have to learn to socialize again at some point, and while Anakin would rather it be sooner, he understood that Luke was still trying to get used to being back on Coruscant. His therapist and Doctor Javas both had assured the family that Luke's behavior was normal for someone in his situation, but that the added stress of his new condition and his confessed embarrassment about it were hindering his progress a little.

Anakin would speak to him further about that later. Time passed slowly for the next hour, and when the time came to prepare the lifeday cake and song, Anakin watched as Leia looked around.

Her expression became confused, as if she'd only just realized her twin was nowhere in sight. She threw her father a look, and Anakin pointed down with three fingers. Understanding dawned on her face, and she pursed her lips.

Then she walked over to Padmé, whispered something her mother's ear and Padmé smiled, nodding. Leia grabbed something from the bedroom the twins were sharing while Luke worked on healing from his condition and then left the apartment while Padmé struck up another conversation with the guests at large.

Anakin followed her lead, backing her up by beginning his own conversation with the people closer to him.

 **00000**

Leia made her way down to the renovated condo where she knew her brother would be. Sure enough, as she opened the door, she spied him sitting on the floor, Mirat against his back while her head rested next to his leg. He stroked her mane absently as he stared at nothing, obviously deep in thought.

Leia closed the door behind her and saw Mirat's head lift, her ears pricked to alertness. She nickered softly when she recognized Leia, and the woman smiled softly.

"Hi Mirat, it's nice to see you as well," Leia greeted as she approached.

Luke had glanced up at her and smiled softly, but hadn't said a word yet, instead staring back into space. Leia said nothing as she sat down beside him, looking about the room.

It was quite a feat to have made this a possibility, she knew: trees and other vegetation imported from a foreign world, which had all been scanned and tested before they were allowed to be planted. The renovations had not been cheap, but Leia and her parents knew Mirat's absence would just be one more deep wound for Luke. The kilit was actually a welcome boon in the young man's healing.

Leia had long since grown accustomed to Luke and Mirat's relationship, and she was glad he had someone to be with when he wanted to get away from the immediate pressures inherent in living in an ecumenopolis.

Finally, she spoke, careful to keep her voice calm and non-condescending. "You know, this party is for the both of us."

Luke sighed. "I know. I just... I needed some time alone."

Leia looked to him, speaking gently still. "Luke, you can't hide away forever. You need to get back into the galaxy at some point."

Luke sighed. "I know."

Leia studied him. "You don't like it here on Coruscant, do you?"

Luke gave her a sideways glance, and then looked toward Mirat. "It's more crowded than I ever noticed before, but that's only because of being away for so long. I'll get used to it again, but I'm really just trying to adjust to... well, _everything_."

Leia nodded. "You have been delivered a heaping serving to your plate."

Luke snorted. "Yeah."

He threw her another look, and then softened with a laugh, leaning back against Mirat's side. "I'm sorry Leia. I'm trying; really I am, not to be a loner all the time. But... it's difficult." He played with something in his lap, and then looked to her. "You're the only friend I have, well, aside from Winter. I remember her, so she counts I guess. But... there's no one from my past here that I would care to meet up with once more."

Leia lifted a brow. "If you're about to lament the fact that you haven't made new friends, it's because you haven't left the house in a good while aside from trips to the doctors."

Luke winced. "Touché."

Leia smirked, "Thanks."

Luke chuckled, placing a theatric hand to his heart. "Now, don't baby me or anything, Sister."

Leia gave him a playful nudge and they shared a laugh before Luke sobered. "I think I'm ready to begin anew. I just need to take that first step is all. Now that we have more of a handle on my breathing condition, I feel better about things."

Leia nodded her understanding. "I think that's good too."

Intent on getting him cheered up, she tossed a small lump of dirt his way and he threw her a mild glare.

"Hey, what's that for?"

Leia grinned innocently. "Just checking your reflexes..."

Luke laughed and tossed the item in his lap upon her hair, and she squealed momentarily until it fell off her head and into her lap. What she'd thought to be a snake was only a little vine that had been wound in his hand.

Leia glared and shoved him, while Luke laughed heartily. She tackled him to the ground in payback. He caught her hands before she could begin tickling him and they held a stalemate while laughter bubbled up between them.

Once they had settled, Luke stood up. "Wait here please."

Leia lifted a curious eyebrow but did as he asked, waiting until he returned with a large, leather-wrapped item. She cocked her head in great interest.

"What's that?" she inquired.

"Your lifeday gift," Luke answered, though he hesitated a moment as if self-conscious, before he sat back down and placed the package in her lap with gentle care. "Though it's been years in the making." He added softly.

Leia allowed her surprise to show, and she stared at the package with a new respect. She realized that Luke was waiting in nervous anticipation for her to see the offering and so she shook herself and untied the strap holding the folds of leather in place.

Leia pulled each of the many protective layers back, feeling like she was unpeeling petals to a folded flower when she caught a burst of white within. Leia's interest grew exponentially when she realized the contents within were fuzzy and soft to the touch.

She gasped after unwrapping it completely, and Leia's hands flew to her mouth.

"Luke..." she whispered, looking up to him. He was watching her intently. "Is this what I think it is?"

Luke attempted a wry smirk, but it came out as nervous. "Why don't you find out?"

Leia turned her gaze back to the item and carefully reached in to lift if up. Folds of white fabric came free of the leather casing they'd been in, and she had to stand up to avoid getting it dirty. Leia gasped when the entire thing came into full view.

It was a gown made of soft furs and hides in the purest white she'd ever seen. Leia studied it with open awe. It was a floor-length dress that ballooned out modestly from the waist, which was completed with a bodice that sported a rounded neckline. Sleeves of silky white fur would reach halfway down her biceps; the edge of which had simple white designs stitched into them to add a touch of elegance. The entire gown was simple in appearance, but there were small wooden beads the color of honey sewn onto the bodice in loose, random places, while a narrow belt of them encircled the waist where the top of the dress began to flow toward the floor.

Leia glanced down and spotted one more piece of fur, and Luke handed it to her gently, standing as well.

It was a poncho made of a fluffy fur, and it was designed to drape over her shoulders like an off-the-shoulder-gown would. It met in the front where a small bracelet of beads gathered the middle to make the front look like a lightly ruched bow while the sides would drape just to her elbows.

Together the ensemble would be breathtaking, and Leia's throat closed with emotion.

"Luke..." she breathed, unable to formulate words.

He worked his hands nervously when her silence drew out in length. Finally he could stand it no longer.

"Do you like it?" he queried.

Leia nodded silently, tears slipping from her eyes.

Luke frowned. "Leia..."

She abruptly turned and crushed him to her. "Oh Luke! It's _beautiful_! I love it so much!"

He tensed in surprise for a moment, and then enveloped her in his arms, holding her close. "I'm glad."

His relief was palpable, and Leia pulled back, wiping at her face as she ran a hand over the furs that stood out more than others. Some of the hides had longer hair than others, though those were accents like the beads so as to not be too showy.

"Did you really make this by hand?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"It's gorgeous!" Leia said as she put the gown carefully back in the packaging and then kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Anything for my Little Sister."

Leia smiled, and then produced her gift, handing it over. "I got you something too. I recalled you like to work with wood, so... yeah."

Luke was all curiosity now, and he eagerly opened his gift, breaking out into a wide smile at the contents of the box.

"A whittling set? Thanks!" He inspected the contents label intently. "This will give me something to do when it's just me at home."

Leia and Luke embraced once more and Leia took his hand. "Are you ready to take your life back?"

Luke squeezed her fingers securely. "I'm done being a coward."

Leia frowned. "Not a coward, just..."

"A hermit?" Luke finished for her, shaking his head. "It's the same thing. I need to move forward, and I am ready to do that." He amended that a tiny bit in his mind: _Well, mostly._

Leia gave him a proud smile. "Let's go."

Luke patted Mirat and they left together to return to the party.


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Luke stood with Leia in the main hallway of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It had been two months since his return from the medical center, and the doctor had given the okay for Luke to start some low-stress Jedi training. He wasn't allowed anything strenuous until he had completed all therapy sessions and passed a physical showing he was back to good health.

One thing he had learned on Trichi, and that he knew would serve him well still, was patience. He sat calmly on the bench by the pillar he and Leia had stopped at when Anakin asked them to wait while he spoke with the Jedi Council. Leia soon joined him in sitting.

Leia wasn't going to go in with him; she was just here to support Luke, who was being seen about whether or not he'd be allowed to commence Jedi training formally. Luke had given it a lot of thought, and he knew he wanted to master the power and abilities he had so that he was a help to the people around him, not a danger.

To his surprise, Mirat had taken rather well to her new home, and Luke visited every day; sometimes several times a day to make sure she was well looked after and not bothered by anyone.

He had been able to ride her on occasion once his therapist cleared him, but only at a slow walk. Luke still loved riding her, and he always would. He only wished she wasn't confined to a racetrack to go faster.

But, things being what they were, their overall lot wasn't something he'd whine about.

Luke closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, breathing the air around him and losing himself in the tranquility found in the spacious building. That was one thing he had always loved about the Jedi Temple. One could feel calm, at peace inside these walls, more often than not... or so he remembered from his visits here as a kid.

Leia was beside him, reading something on a datapad about politics, or maybe it was a letter from Han Solo. She and the smuggler had gone on a few dates now that she was a legal adult and Han had gotten Anakin's permission.

Luke smiled when he felt a small burst of elation in Leia, which confirmed his suspicions.

When she finally put the 'pad away, Luke opened his eyes and sent a mischievous smile in her direction.

"So, you and Han seem close."

Leia blushed, and then nodded, not bothering to deny it. "I'll admit that at first he was a hard-headed nerfherder. He only helped me at the start because we paid him well. But as we worked more together, I saw what he was really like. Under that rough and tough exterior is a good heart."

Luke studied his twin for a moment, gauging her sincerity. "I'm glad for you. He seems to make you happy."

"He does," Leia said softly, flashing him a timid smile. "He's going to take me to an Alderaanian restaurant next week. He wanted to do something special for us, and I love Alderaanian food, plus this restaurant has dancing."

Luke nodded. "Just be careful, okay?"

Leia tilted her head, eyeing him. "Careful how?"

Luke shrugged his shoulder half-heartedly. "Be sure he's actually good for you, and not..." He stopped himself, blushing as he looked away, unable to finish his sentence. "I'm sorry: never mind."

Leia rested one hand to his forearm, and Luke felt Leia place the second gentle palm to his cheek and turn his face to meet her gaze. He did so somewhat unwillingly.

"Luke, I understand your concerns. And they _are_ valid... but I trust Han. And I know him: he's many things, but he's not a liar when it comes to matters of the heart."

Luke nodded, about to respond when a group of Jedi Apprentices their age appeared in the hall, and he looked up. Something in him twinged and Luke found himself unable to look away from the young woman standing side-on to their position several meters down the hall.

Leia had begun to say something else, but he didn't truly hear.

Once she realized her twin wasn't paying attention, Leia followed his line of sight with a befuddled frown. When Leia spied the red-head, her lips quirked up in a smirk. She checked to make sure she was the one who'd captured Luke's attention so thoroughly, and then nudged him.

"That's Mara Jade. She's actually a good friend of mine."

Luke blinked, realizing he'd been caught, and blushed, looking down as he cleared his throat.

"Okay."

Leia tilted her head to catch his eye, but Luke refused to meet her gaze again.

"Would you like to meet her?" Leia asked.

Luke sucked in a breath, something deep within him screaming in sudden terror, and he lifted his head to say no when Leia stood and called out to the red-headed woman. Luke sat frozen in place when the woman's eyes flickered to him and she caught in staring yet again.

Her lips quirked and Luke felt his face turn red all over, and suddenly he found a speck of invisible dirt on his boots rather interesting.

Leia encouraged Mara over, and Luke tried not to panic. He forced himself to remain level-headed, but it was difficult when— the moment she was close— he looked up and met her gaze.

Her eyes were the most vivid green he had ever seen!

"Hello," Mara said wryly, a small smile on her lips while she cocked an eyebrow.

Luke's mind blanked, and he merely stared... until he was able to kick himself into gear.

"Hi," he said softly, his heart pounding. Stars she was beautiful! Maybe if...

 _No! I can't!_ Luke chastised himself. _Let it go. You can be friends but nothing... nothing more._

"Mara, this is my brother Luke Skywalker." Leia gestured between them. "Luke, this is Mara Jade. She and I have been in several classes together."

Luke nodded, standing to offer Mara his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mara."

Mara took his hand firmly. "Same to you. Are you here to start formal training?"

Luke was grateful for the safe topic. "Hopefully. I'm waiting to see the Council."

"Ah," Mara said with an understanding nod. "Well, I wish you the best."

Luke smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Mara spied the scar on his face, and tilted her head. "You have seen your share of battles, I presume?"

Luke was surprised she made that connection, but then again, his scar _was_ pretty obvious. "Yes, I like to think of myself as a good swordsman."

Mara's lips twisted into a mischievous smile. "If you'd like anyone to spar with, I'd be happy to help."

Something went unexpectedly warm at that offer, and he found himself agreeing before his fear caught up with him.

"I'd like that."

 _Wait!_ His mind cried. _What are you doing?!_

"Luke?"

Luke turned at the sound of his father's voice, and Anakin waved to him from where he stood at a cross-junction of hallways.

"It's time," Anakin said.

Luke felt a rush of gratitude for away to escape, and he looked back to Mara and Leia.

"I've got to go, I'll see you around."

With that he beat a retreat, trying not to go too fast to make it appear he was _actually_ running away. Still, his hands trembled of their own accord and Anakin frowned with concern as they walked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Luke answered shortly.

Anakin stopped. "No, you're not."

Luke sighed, and also stopped, allowing Anakin to pull him aside.

"Luke, why are you trembling?" Anakin wanted to know.

"I..." Luke suddenly blushed at how ridiculous he was about to sound. "I met a girl..." he mumbled abashedly.

Anakin stared for a heartbeat, allowing that to sink in, before he gave a short chuckle. "That's all?"

Luke huffed, folding his arms across his body and glaring at Anakin. "No, it's not all! I don't want to be... I don't want to take the chance I..." He stumbled over his explanations, not able to really come out and say it.

"You're afraid of falling in love again... aren't you?" Anakin asked softly, now understanding Luke's hesitation.

"...yes." Luke whispered, not able to meet the other's eyes.

"Luke," Anakin touched his chin and tilted his head. "Not everyone is out to hurt you. And just because you think a woman is pretty doesn't mean it's love. Besides, it would be good for you to make new friends. Don't try to fight it, especially if it feels right." Anakin paused, considering. "Who was it you met?"

"Mara Jade."

Anakin smiled nodding. "Ah, yes. She's a real spitfire. But she's also a hell of a fighter, and utterly loyal to those she deems friends."

"She offered to spar with me," Luke said, gaining some degree of pleasure from that.

"That's good." Anakin chuckled. "She'll certainly be a good sparring partner, and she'll keep you on your toes. This will be a very good thing."

Luke nodded uncertainly. "Only if I get accepted for training though."

Anakin placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Just be yourself in there, okay?"

"I will," Luke promised.

 **00000**

Luke felt like a piece of livestock on display at a fair in some country-land. Twelve Jedi Masters— some of whom he knew, others he didn't— sat in a circle about him, studying him both in the Force and without it.

Luke stood straight and tall despite this, refusing to allow their scrutiny to cow him. He merely focused on breathing, and allowing their probes to pass through him only enough to not be invasive of his personal space.

He looked out the window behind Master Yoda's seat, following the lines of traffic with his eyes until Yoda as last cleared his throat.

"Welcome back, Young Skywalker."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Luke said softly, bowing his head respectfully.

"Healed, are you, hmm?" the little green alien asked.

"Mostly," Luke replied. "I still have a few... lingering issues that will take more time to resolve."

"Hmm, matters both physical and emotional, no?" Yoda asked pointedly.

Luke flushed, but went with honesty. "Yes."

"You are aware that if we allow you to undergo formal training, you will be required to follow the rules of the Order?" Mace Windu asked.

"I am, Master Windu," Luke looked to him as he addressed the dark-skinned man.

"Some of the rules have changed, but the basic Code remains the same," Ki Adi Mundi said.

"I understand." Luke nodded.

"A chief among your people on Trichi, I understand you were?" Yoda asked.

"I was."

"How good of a leader, think you were?"

Luke blinked. "Master?"

"Loved you, your people did; trusted you," Yoda stated.

"I... yes." Luke wasn't sure where they were going with this.

"Ready, are you, to receive the orders you once gave?" Yoda lifted his brow pointedly, and Luke felt understanding set in.

"Yes, Master Yoda. I never wanted to be chief in the first place, but the Denei asked me to do it," Luke replied softly, but firmly. "I served them the best I could."

"We have spoken with many of those who were Denei," Ki Adi Mundi said. "They were all impressed by you and how humble you remained. You often went hungry or cold when your people didn't have enough to support themselves. You put them first."

Luke blushed, but didn't deny it.

"Also, you were able to train yourself," Obi Wan Kenobi spoke for the first time. "You learned many skills alone, without any sort of guidance. And you remained firmly in check of your emotions."

"With one exception," Mace said stoically.

Luke looked to the floor, feeling shame rise into his cheeks. "I... I did act out of anger and a need for revenge when I went to... to kill Jauhz, it's true."

"Yet you were able to stop the act of your own free will." Obi Wan put in there.

"Only because Ana... er, Master Skywalker helped me see the error of my ways," Luke stated firmly. "Otherwise I was fully ready to kill Jauhz."

"But remains, the fact does, that kill him, you did _not_ ," Yoda said. "Impressed by this, by your strength, we are, Young Skywalker."

Luke could only stare. Of all the interviews he could have imagined, this was far from the ones he'd dredged up as possibilities. What were they getting at?

"While you may not have had any formal training by a Master of this order, you _do_ have an already impressive skill-set." Mace leaned forward, clasping his hands before him. "We will put you through a series of tests to gauge just how much you already know."

"We are aware of your restrictions as outlined in detail to us by your doctor, and we will keep that in mind," Ki Adi Mundi assured Luke when the young man began to speak.

"Formal training, we grant you," Yoda said with a nod of his head. "Your father, your Master will be."

Luke broke into a huge grin before he could control himself, and then he worked to school his features.

Coughing softly, Luke managed a coherent, calm reply. "Thank you, Masters."

He bowed deeply and was dismissed. His mind was a whirl, and Luke was barely aware of when he took a seat somewhere outside the Jedi Council chambers.

He had been accepted! He was officially a Jedi Apprentice!

He was happy: happier than he'd been in a long time, excepting his reunion with his family.

The doors to the Council chamber opened and Luke looked up, blinking from his reverie. His father and Master Kenobi were walking toward him. Anakin had a huge grin on his face, and Luke stood to accept his embrace.

"I'm so proud of you, Luke!"

Luke laughed shakily. "Thank you Dad... um, Master."

"Oh, no you don't." Anakin stepped back and pointed a finger in his son's face. "None of that 'master' stuff unless we're in a formal setting like the Council chamber, you hear? You're my Son, not some strange kid I just picked up."

Luke nodded. "Okay."

"Congratulations Luke," Obi Wan clasped his forearm in a friendly fashion.

"Thank you Uncle Obi Wan." Luke grinned.

"Now we get to go home and celebrate," Anakin grabbed both Luke and Obi Wan into a one-armed hug so that they were on each side of him. He gave Luke a wag of his eyebrows. "Maybe we could invite a new friend of Luke's while we're at it."

Luke blushed as red as a Sith's lightsaber, and Obi Wan lifted an amused eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"Luke met Mara Jade today," Anakin whispered loudly to Obi Wan.

"Dad!" Luke finally groaned. "Please stop!"

"What?" Anakin asked innocently. "I'm only saying that..."

"Fine, we can invite her," Luke cut him off, "but only because she's Leia's friend."

Anakin grinned knowingly. "Sure, Son, sure."

* * *

( **A/N** **:** _Thank you to all who have followed me throughout Son Apart! You are amazing! Thank you to those who have given kind reviews and constructive criticism, as well as the support I received to help me go on when things got rough. To those who tried to bring me down: you_ lost _._ _ **I persevered!**_ _*can I get a woot woot!?*_

 _ALSO, for those who are interested in my upcoming sequel, it is in the works. It will be called_ **"** **This Heart of Mine** **"** _and will feature Luke and Mara._

 **Here's the summary:** _The twins are now twenty one, and Luke has yet to allow another woman into his life. The scars left behind from his last relationship run deep, and he fears getting close to someone again. However, when Mara enters the equation, he starts to realize he's already fallen for her. Will Luke's past ruin his chance at a future? Or will Luke finally let go and give love another chance?_ )


	32. Leia's Gown from CH 30

**Leia's gown from Ch 30.**

I had a few requests to see what Leia's gown looks like, so I drew a picture and posted it to Facebook on my author page: **Jedi Jesi Jiin- Author.** I use the same profile photo on Facebook as I do here on my author's page.

If you'd like to see it, please visit that page. I also give updates there for other stories.

Thank you!

~Jedi Jesi Jiin


	33. Sequel Alert!

**Sequel Alert!**

This is just a heads-up for any who are interested, my sequel " **This Heart of Mine** " has now been started, and the first chapter is posted. Thank you!

~Jedi Jesi Jiin


End file.
